Shadowfire: The Metallics
by Sharnorasian Empire
Summary: Dungeons&Dragons both fantasy and modern NOT a Mary-Sue. Beta: Doll-Fin-Chick. Legolas/OFC Half-Dragon. Rated M for mature content. Main crossover is LOTR and D&D. Other crossovers post chapter 12.
1. Chapter 1

This is a crossover with LOTR/Dungeons & Dragons 3.5 version and D&D modern version included, so if you feel the main character is a Mary sue I refer you to the SRD and SRD modern websites for D&D (look up Half-Dragon on the SRD 3.5 for the rules and then attack my character). The world that Dragon Haunt is on is an AU Earth that Dragons and magic exist with technology and rule.

Furthermore, if you must attack my work, point out what you think is wrong with it; if you just chant my lines back at me and call me names or blindly insult my work I will just scoff at you and ignore you. Again I reiterate, if you hate my work don't copy it without my permission and mock me behind my back just tell me what you hate so we can resolve the problem diplomatically, if you be reasonable with me I will reply the same way.

The new names of old characters before I forget

Xanroth Darkwielder – Aurix Darkwielder

Darla Darkwielder – Darlana/Darla Darkwielder

Bold speech is Draconic

Italics is elvish

Ok, I'm done

SE

Chapter 1: The re-imagined Dragon Haunt

Dragon Haunt, the capitol of the Darkwielder empire that sat on a plateau supported by two great sized mountains above five great lakes. Within this great advanced castle that sits on the plateau lives and rules the Darkwielder family. Within the keep now the great emperor rests with his wife, a colossal 63 foot tall gold Dragon by the name of Aurix Darkwielder. Looking at his wife, one would think she herself is human, Bloom Darkwielder, nee Dragonfire, stretches and opens her eyes. Her eyes from pupil to iris are coloured brass due to her descent from Dragon Haunt's lord of brass Dragons, Ancalagan Aurajwing. Bloom sighed and pulled her husband's wing over her again to use as a blanket before she fell asleep again.

In a close part of the castle, the youngest Darkwielder, Nathala, the 9 year old half Dragon currently is creeping up the hallway silently and stealthily opening the door to the chambers she was sneaking into. The figure in the dark room continues sleeping with something over their head. Nathala crept up before pouncing

"Darlana, wake up Darlana." She screamed happily bouncing on her sister's bed, before Darlana turned over and swated her sister away with the wing over her head. Before she takes up her original position

"Go away." Darlana grumbled, her voice had a slight reptilian rasp to it

"You promised to take me on a trip today." Darlana lifted her wing to glare at the clock

"I will at 10:30." She half snarled.

"That's three hours away."

"Nath, I only got home from the front at 2:30, now go away or we won't go till tomorrow. Shoo."

"Awww." Darlana lifted her wing off and turned on the nearby light, Darlana's eyes were coloured molten gold, reptilian shaped and her skin looked human despite it being gold coloured.

"I will take you, but the longer you keep me from sleeping the longer I will take to sleep, I will keep my promise but I am tired and my ears are still ringing." Nathala pouted slightly but left closing the door and going to her chambers. "2,500 years old, I should not have to put up with bothersome little sisters at this hour." Darlana grumbled, yawned before she rolled over, put out the light and swung her left wing over her face again.

At 10: 45 Darlana woke and dressed, gathering her equipment, she holstered two loaded Glock 17's in her thigh holsters, she cleaned and loaded her DM-7 (M-16A4). The DM-7 short for the Dragon's Maw 7, also nicknamed the Drow Mower-7 because of its adamantium armour-piercing, semi-explosive rounds that literally mowed down ranks of the evil elves. A special option was to literally make it like a Dragon's maw with enchantments to spit out rounds that had effects similar to a Dragon's breath attack. Darlana slipped a couple of derringers into her forearm holsters. Tasers went into her belt pouches before she sheathed several throwing knives, long knives and a couple short swords and her long sword. Darlana, or Darla as she was sometimes called, checked her bag and smirked at her rather explosive surprises within. She pulled on her heavy adamantium reinforced breastplate over her Kevlar layered clothes. Darlana went to collect her younger sister

"Must you go around looking like a walking armoury?" Nathala protested

"Trust me kojr ir, it's needed if we run into anything unpleasant." (little one)

"Fine you're the great wyrm here." Darla glared at the mention of her great age

"Thank you for reminding me that I happen to be very old, you need lessons in tact little one."

"And you need to lighten up sister." Nathala countered, Darlana smirked.

"How's this?" Darlana tackles Nathala and starts tickling her young sister into a helpless fit of giggles

"no… help...giggle…opsola letoclo." (father, help) Darlana found herself picked up and pinned under a large gold scaled paw

"Cheater." Darlana muttered before she exerted her considerable strength to try and break free of her father but failed. Because as strong as Darlana is, she was still a half-Dragon and a half-Dragon no matter how old would never be as a full blood great wyrm.

"So, taking your little sister out for while?" Aurix asked.

"Yes father, I have not been with Nathala for a few years."

"True, I have been at the front for a long time, doing my job as crown princess, to lead and defeat the Drow."

"But not to the exclusion of your family." Aurix said.

" I am not infallible and I am trying to make it up. The field marshals are very competent some even better than me, especially field marshals Guderian and Rommel."

"I must congratulate them on their excellent jobs against the Drow and their puppets."

"Of course father, we'll be leaving now."

"Wait Darlana are we going for a few days?" Nathala asked

"Yes why?"

"Help." Nathala whimpered diving under her fathers paw and cowered under there while whimpering loud enough to be heard "Save me from Darla's horrible cooking." Darlana glared at her father as he laughed.

"Tactical and scientific genius you are my heir, but it still astounds me how you take after your mother in that field." Darlana just shook her head, stretched to her full 5' 10" height, grabbed her youngest sibling from under the paw and turned to leave while muttering about needing psychological counselling because of irritating siblings.

Elsewhere in the castle the immortal empress of Dragon Haunt, Bloom Darkwielder, rose for the day. Her armour was a special blend of plate and mail with Kevlar layering underneath. Bloom was quite tall for a woman, standing at 5' 9", shorter than her husband's conjured form by eight inches and her eldest daughter by three inches. Bloom's armour was plate mail over the unmoving parts of her body, I.E torso, forearms, shin guards, upper legs and wrists to just under the elbows. Chain mail covered the whole of her body minus the helmet under the plate parts of her armour. Bloom's weapons included a DM-7 and 4 Desert Dragons (Desert Eagles), with a pair of absorption charms to absorb the heavy pushback from the handguns. Her guns used the same calibres, which Bloom preferred, because if there was a point where she could not use her rifle in enclosed areas and could pull ammo from her DM-7 to reload. Bloom walked out to find her husband, the gold Dragon was not far, in their kitchen eating. Bloom walked up the tail towards Aurix's right shoulder, climbing it till she can rub her hand on Aurix's maw

"**Nakit itov."** Bloom says (Morning love)

"**Nakit."**

"**Svabol re yth tirir naeck?"** (What are we doing today)

"**Yth tepoha ekess tafiaf mrith hesi arytiss meageari **Rommel** vur **Guderian** zahae papref lowd nadotic."** (We have to meet with our army leaders Rommel and Guderian about future attack plans)

"**Algbo mobi gethrisjic sia kear."** (Well there goes my day) Bloom muttered, sliding down Aruix's leg

"**Yth tepoha malrak, sia preah, sia vis itov. tir ti scadu earenk yth nishka xurwk nadotic ihk filki udoka."** (We have forever, my heart, my true love. do not complain tomorrow we shall make plans for just us) Aurix replied, gently nuzzling his wife's back with his jaw

"**Coi tepohaic coanwor vi lauth eorikci li yth tepoha tepohada wer okarthel ihk filki udoka."** (it has been a few years since we have had the home for just us)

"**Voga vrak nomagqe?"** (Another child perhaps?) Aurix asked amused.

"**Kwi ini wer darastrix opsola, thric vrrar ui zlonzic tangis sjek ir ui llewarin. si tir ti huven ekess relgr hesi ghergoilti deevdru loex till yth tepoha saubwa wer mamiss."** (Oh by the Dragon Father, no four is enough even if one is missed. I do not wish to declare our youngest son dead till we have seen the body)

"**Zlonzic di nomeno, confn sia danthe sjek yth shilta nahilnop wer tafiafir soon yth netiaj qe yscik ekess clax naeck erekess vakilral stoda. coi ui vrrarral vur si tuor wux ekess sio ihk wer xinor sulta mrith thric lemeb."** (enough of this, come my dear if we can finish the meeting soon we might be able to take today through seventh off. it is fourth and I want you to myself for the week end with no bother) Aurix said while waggling his eye ridges.

"**Kwi wux."** (oh you) Bloom said with a slight blush

"**Vorqic hefoc si shilta widegoa ekess xurwk wux driark ghent shio hesi time ulnaus, si itrewica coi kepatmasto." **(looks like I can continue to make you blush after all our time together, I got it all right) Aurix said playfully prancing around her in triumph

"**Malai, origato udoka gethrisj."** (moron, let's go) Bloom said climbing back up Aurix's leg to her usual riding spot

"**Wux vucot si itov wux, si mi ergriffi lehavi, pok paduir."** (You know I love you, I am only playing, stop pouting)

"**Si itov wux lae algbo, vur si charis **Darlana** ehtahic creolna ihk jacioniv preah creol kear."** (I love you as well, and I hope Darlana finds someone for her heart some day)

"Zyak tir si, svaust vucotic. si ihk ir tuor creol naflvraki ekess joord." (So do I, who knows. I for one want some grandchildren to spoil someday) Aurix left the royal chambers to meet with Dragon Haunt's mail field marshals, discussing the plans for future victories and to change the face of Arrakis (oops wrong book I mean the face of Arda :))

A/N messages

Tiamat will not feature in this one, the god for Dragon Haunt is called the Metallic Father: Bahamut

Lots of Draconic I know, but Draconic is the main language for these people. that's like asking a French speaker to speak English in this situation. It's the case of the mother tongue in this situation

Well here is chapter one of the rewrite. The regular series will be put on hiatus till I can decide where this and the original will go. I will not take them down though. Oh one final thins give a big round of applause to my beta Elvishnutcase, I look forwards to working with her more in the future.

SE

ElvishNutcase: Greeting fair mortals.

The Darkwielder Empire is quite large for the planet in resides on. The lands in the Earth proper to understand what Darlana would rule if something happened to her parents. The American continents from north to south lies under the Darkwielder empire, Great Britain, Spain, France, Italy and West Germany are further ruled by the Darkwielder empire.

The lands of Yugoslavia, Greece, Bulgaria, Albania and parts of southern Romania are uninhabited wastelands, destroyed by Drowish or Dark Elves nuclear bombs as a price for those lands defying the Spider Queen. The dark and evil goddess of the Drow: Lloth.

The lands of East Germany, Hungary, Austria, Switzerland, Czechoslovakia, habitable parts of Romania, Poland and Finland are puppet nations under Lloth and Drow control. The lands of the Soviet Union and China are directly lands where the Drow and Lloth rule. The other lands remained neutral to the war or were devastated enough to not make domination over them worthwhile. Technically this is World War III with some major AU things.

History A/N I decided to take two highly decorated leaders and give them an honourable, just leader to serve under :

Field Marshall Erwin Rommel: famous brilliant tactician of Germany, committed suicide in 1944, never committed war crimes and ignored orders to commit war crimes.

General Heinz Guderian: Highly decorated German general, led the successful invasion of France in 1940 and not guilty of any war crimes


	2. Chapter 2: A new alliance

A/N: A typo when I said a AU World War III timeline, I meant WWII AU the time is D.Y 1942 (Dragon Year).

3

Only disclaimer: I do not own anything from LOTR or Forgotten Realms: Lloth, Drow, Drizzt Do'Urden

Only 3 reviews? Yeesh I give out more than that in a single day is one even a simple review too much to ask for?

Again: **Bold **is Draconic, _Italics _are elvish of any variety

Final warnings: Each section of the story will have an age group warning 16+ currently for some swearwords, bloody battles and descriptive kills.

Chapter 2: A new alliance

Darlana walked with Nathala who was skipping along with her, slightly ahead of her big sister. Darlana smiled amused at her sister's antics but stayed alert to her surroundings and surreptitiously cast a few defensive wards around Nathala. Darlana shifted nervously and raised a hand to her DM-7, something tripped her foresight spell "Darlana." A voice called making said half-Dragon turn to the voice. Darla's eyes widen as she recognizes her only Drow friend Drizzt Do'Urden, the only good Drow that was known. He was also the only Drow that could pass through Darkwielder territory outside of chains or a body bag. Drizzt equipped with his adamantium chain and plate armour, backed up by his two magical scimitars: Icingdeath and Twinkle, two stripped down Uzis allowing for both to be used simultaneously. "Darlana, I got wind of an attempt on Nathala, look out." Drizzt tackled the two half-Dragons, knocking them out of the way of the sniper round going for the younger of the two. Darlana pops up to see over fifty Drow rush them and her Drow Mower Seven lived up to its name. Twelve Drow get mowed down as the rounds pierce their heads; Drizzt popped up and layed down a suppressive burst with both his guns while Darlana threw both herself and her sister behind a half broken steel wall and popped up with covering fire for Drizzt. "Another day in the life, eh Darlana?" Drizzt asks.

"Tell me about it, hey where did you get that Nathala?" Said young girl was holding a Glock Seventeen and firing it at the Drow.

"Uncle Mycroft and Erianus, they taught me how to use it, and I am fully qualified."

"Normally I would take the gun and go kill them right now but I don't want to argue, especially about those two overly paranoid..."

"No swearing in front of the little one." Drizzt intervenes.

"I was going to use abyssal."

"Oh swearing in the tongue of demons makes it all better." The good Drow replied eliminating another three of his kin "Get out of here." Drizzt snarled to Darlana who nodded and began casting a dimension jump spell. Drizzt and Nathala pop up to fire, the banging and loud noise soon attract a patrol from the nearby capitol as two of the new mark VI Draco tanks rush to the battle, followed by forty-eight ground troops on armoured mechanized vehicles. During this Darlana finished her dimension jump spell when a Walther PPK light round strikes her forehead and distracts long enough for the spell, which should be Ardanos, gets interrupted to Arda.

In the meantime, back in the capitol, the empress Bloom Darkwielder sat on her favourite chair on a balcony locked in memories of the past. She was a refugee after a military coup by minotaurs supported and allied with the Drow. Bloom was an only child from the small lands of Luxembourg born to two French citizens, one of whom was a, then unknown, descendant of Ancalagan, the lord of brass Dragons. Bloom had fled to Canada where she moved into the high class district with her surviving wealth could live comfortably, indefinitely, the richest district she could afford but not for long with no income. Bloom had enough Dragon blood in her to allow her to live forever; Bloom's biggest fear was to be alone forever. Bloom eventually started dating Auram Goldwing, falling in love with the human form of the gold Dragon, after a year of dating Auram confessed that he had lied, his real name being Aurix Darkwielder, Dragon Haunt's emperor. Not having a need for his human form back then, Aurix created the identity of Auram to walk unnoticed among the people to find out problems the people had, and bring change. Bloom and Aurix were married two weeks later; the newlywed rulers remained childless for the next three million years until the birth of the fraternal twins Darlana and Daniel. Harry followed little more than 2,485 years after then their youngest Nathala. Bloom smiled at the thought of her family as she looked at a nearby picture, Darlana standing next to her mother, Daniel holding a young Harry in a headlock giving him a brotherly noogie while Nathala grabbed Daniel around the neck to help Harry, while the camera caught Aurix sneezing flame at the same time the picture is taken.

Bloom sighs happily before she stood up and teleported down to the meeting between the representative assembly and the royal family where discussions of policies were beginning. Power still lay in the royal family but representation for the people was allowed. Bloom sat down and listened to the talk of the parliament, nothing of much interest was raised of late, the average standard of living began at a quarter million for a single parent, minimum wage is at 12.5 gold coins an hour with a working day of eight hours. Bloom listened to the usual bustle of the assembly for two hours before she left to go meet with Aurix for lunch. The light day that the Darkwielder Empress enjoyed on Friday went quickly before she retired to the firing range to make sure her skills were sharp as ever.

Darlana picked herself up from the ground. "Nathala where are you?"

"Here, that was smooth." Nathala groaned.

"Considering I got shot by a small calibre, that was the best I could do." Nathala looked up in surprise.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine, just a splitting headache." Darlana said holding her head and sniffing the air, "Well, the air is breathable, considering our ioun stones have not deployed."

"Yes, those are so convenient, since we don't need bulky suits or masks." Nathala said in agreement.

"Well now where are we?"

"A forest." Darlana said lifting her weapon to a low ready as something white caught her eye. A dying Drow was crawling nearby with an arrow sticking out of his chest "_Al al vel'bol xun udos inbal ghil_?" (Drowish-well well what do we have here?) "**vorq mojka kosj ir." **(Look away little one) Darlana said to Nathala, as she bent down, knowing that Nathala did not speak Drowish.

"_Naubol ulu nou'hai dosstan xuil, kitrye-maelthra ssindossa._" (Nothing _to_ concern _yourself_ with, half-dragon whore) The Drow says rudely, glaring at Darlana.

"_Naut nindel ussta vith dro zhah jala d'dosst chaon, Usstan tlun natha u'ilk. Naut nindel dos orn tlu tupora tu'jol l'huithin stath klew'nor_" (not that my sex life is any of your business, I am a virgin. Not that you will be living beyond the next few minutes) Darlana snapped, kicking him in the face before breaking into his mind. She found out that this Drow has been on this world for a few years, killing surface Elves of this world in a forest to the north called Mirkwood, a further boon was that this Drow knew the common tongue of this world. Darlana smirked then stood and put her boot on the spine of the Drow, and then twisted her leg sharply, snapping the spine and killing the Drow instantly. **"Ixen." **Darlana says, cremating the corpse until there is nothing but a burnt circle on the ground. Darlana sniffed then stiffened momentarily

"**Svabol?"** (What?) Nathala asked.

"**Creolnaja ui thesekir udoka."** (Somebody is watching us) Darlana replied, looking around before spotting several elves with pointed ears. 'Elves' Darlana thought. The elves were dressed in green with bows raised warily, no arrows were notched at the time; but based of the speed Darlana had seen of some Elves, she could be shot at in less than a second. One of the Elves began speaking in a dialect of Elvish that Darlana doesn't recognize.

"I'm sorry, I don't speak that dialect of Elvish." Darlana said in the common tongue of this world.

"Pardon me, but what are you, m'lady? I have never seen one like you."

"That is best for your leader to discover. May I speak to him?"

"I am not sure that is wise lady."

"Darlana Darkwielder, and I give you my word, I have to worry about protecting my sister and we are lost. Besides is the enemy of my enemy my friend, or my enemy? I hold no love for the Drow." Darlana said, while spitting the word Drow like it was a nasty taste.

"These… Drow are your enemies?" The Elf asked.

"They have been the enemy of my people for longer than I have been alive. Our gods do not like each other and this filtered down to us on the mortal plane. Truthfully Lloth started it with violent expansion of her realm, until they pushed to my father's realm."

"Your father's realm?" The Elf asked with a raised eyebrow

"I am crown princess of the Darkwielder Empire."

"Very well lady Darlana, follow, it is a few days to the king." Darlana nods and pulls Nathala along "What is your sister's name?"

"Nathala." Said Half-Dragon answered.

"And yours?" Darlana asked.

"Maenor milady."

Three days later, Darlana was brought before King Thranduil, first she removed all her weapons, except for her natural weapons and spells, then she was sent before the king.

"Your highness, I am crown princess Darlana Darkwielder, of the city of Dragon Haunt." Darlana said kneeling before the king and his son.

"Rise princess, I have never seen your kind before, would you enlighten me?"

"Of course, to the Drow, we are called_ kitrye-maelthra, _in our tongue we are **silastrix**, in the common tongues of our respective lands… Half-Dragons." Silence, pure silence, "I take it that Dragons are not friendly here?"

"No, they are not." The king said in an attempt to remain diplomatic.

"What color were their scales? Were they Red, Green, Black, White, and Blue?"

"I fail to see how color of the Dragon scales matter."

"Humor me, for my people it does." The lore master whispered into the king's ear.

"Yes they were, there were only a few Dragons." King Thranduil said, after the lore master finished giving his information.

"For my people, those are the evil Dragons, the Chromatics, we are the metallic Dragons, commonly viewed as good Dragons, do Dragons here only breath fire?"

"Yes, why? Is it different for your people?"

"Yes, for the metallic Dragons, Gold and Brass breath fire, Silver breath ice, Bronze breath lightning and Copper breath a type of air that melts everything it touches, called acid and have immunities to their respective breath attacks. I and my sister are immune to any kind of heat, even lava."

"Truly? Such abilities would indeed be useful, can you breath fire as well?"

"It's obviously not as powerful as full Dragons, but yes I can. I also have greater strength than any human, hardened skin, claws and fangs, oh and magical powers."

"Like an Istar?"

"I am not familiar with that word."

"A wizard then."

"No I am a sorcerer, nor a wizard."

"What are the difference for you then?"

"A sorcerer has less versatility in our powers, but we gain and recharge our powers much quicker than a wizard. A wizard has more versatility through having their spells written down and they memorize different ones each day, but are vulnerable if their spellbook or books are stolen. I am also a cleric, I gain powers when I pray to my god Bahamut."

"You have spoken to your god?"

"Both directly and through my mind, it is uncomfortable to say the least. Picture an ocean surrounding a glass of water and associating; the mind of a god is difficult to touch because it is so vast and powerful. I am a focal point for that power on the mortal plane. Whereas I am quite powerful for my people, but compared to Bahamut, my power is as my example. I cannot compare, and I can only focus so much power from Bahamut through myself, as a single glass of water in an ocean I can only hold so much without consequences."

"I understand."

"If you would excuse me your highness, but I was unable to get much sleep of late due to being on the front lines and because of the bouncy noisemaker here." Darlana said gently ruffling Nathala's hair, which drew Nathala's protest, which in turn drew chuckles from many of the Elves.

"Of course, I will have someone escort you and your sister to some unused chambers."

"Thank you, King Thranduil." Darlana bowed respectfully before she and Nathala followed the Elf to chambers set aside for their use.

A/N, Well Chapter 2 is done. I wanted it up to three thousand words but this'll have to do. This point happens two years before the LOTR time, next time we show both to the Mirkwood Elves and Rivendell Elves what war for Darlana is like. Artillery shells, loud explosions, tanks, grenades and machine guns, oh my. Anyway if you like LOTR crossovers, go check out xXchibitsukiXx's Eternal Undeath (World of Warcraft/LOTR x-over it's a story full of awesomeness and literal/verbal Boromir bashing :). Now again thanks to Elvishnutcase for betaing this for me and hope she's still around. See you next time

SE

A couple of notes - Drizzt did not wear armour he wore ranger clothes, Drow did not generally wear helmets, not even in battle, (Thanks for that info Elvishnutcase, but I saw Drizzt's character sheet that said Drizzt wore adamantium armor so this is AU Forgotten realms so it dosen't truly matter. Besides when you have bullets fired at you who would not want body armor? I fixed the helmet thing btw)


	3. Chapter 3: Modern Warfare and Councils

Chapter 3: A mechanized war and the council of Elrond.

2 Years later

Darlana returned from her last mission, elven spies had reported, combined with Darlana's knowledge, at least three Drow infantry divisions and one of motorized with a artillery brigade. Many elves had been horrified at the remnants of settlements after the Drow artillery 155 mm fragmentary shells got to them. Many hardened warrior elves vomited at the sight of scattered pieces of bodies everywhere. Many more were demanding of Darlana why weapons of this capability were needed to kill before Darlana agreed to show the elves what war is like for her.

Current time: Arda, Eyrn Lasgalen third age 3018 (Darlana arrived in 3016)

"War in my world is brutal, dangerous and loud." Darlana said after making sure Nathala was playing elsewhere, "let me show you." Darlana projects a battle that she led beside Grand Marshall Rommel.

"FIRE." Darlana screams, dressed in full black armour. The artillery roars, explosions landing among the Drow lines. Darlana drops to a crouch and sets her then DM-5 to full auto from three round burst and lets loose. The endless rat-tat-tat of machine gun fire, the screams of wounded and explosions of artillery shells begin to drive some of the watching Elves mad.

"Who's on the 50 cal?" Darlana yells

"Private Burk was." Somebody answers

"Dead?"

"No, but he'd wish he was." The man's lower body was missing and he was yelling in pain on a stretcher rushing him to the medics/clerics.

"Yeesh, I got the 50 cal, mana shields on." Darlana's prototype armour brought the protective field of magical energy around her as she jumped onto the platform and began manning the 50 caliber anti-infantry heavy machine gun turret. A voice comes through Darlana's ear piece

"Darlana."

"What Rommel?"

"Crrrrrct… tan…crrt."

"Say again, I didn't copy."

"I'm bringing in Draco's mark III's."

"Negative, say again, negative enemy anti-tank, fire's too thick." BOOM an artillery shell goes off right beside Darlana, destroying the turret, eliminating her mana shield, blasting her off into the trench while deafening her. A nearby man Darlana identified as corporal Brands shouted something that she could not hear over the ringing in her ears.

"Wait, what?" Darlana asked.

"Princess, are you alright?" The corporal asked after her hearing had come back.

"I'm fine, bring up project Bahamut's vengeance, NUKE THEM." The large missile whined as it's fired. Then in the distance over the Drow lines rises a strange mushroom shaped cloud and all hell breaks loose. Darlana ends the spell that demonstrates war for her, seeing many shell-shocked Elves.

"I'm sorry I had show that to you, but my life in war has been harsh." Darlana sighs "I have been deafened, blinded and even a long time ago nearly worked to death after being taken prisoner under an assumed name. I am glad they did not know who I really was, but that time was not fun. I was working in the Siberian winter at extreme freezing temperatures. It was so cold anything exposed would freeze instantly, you did anything possible to keep warm." Darlana bowed her head and retired for the day in the forest to relax.

"Hello, Prince Legolas." Darlana said sensing him coming up behind her.

"Darlana, please we have known and fought together for the last two years, I like to think we are beyond formalities."

"You see why I did not want to show you, you who could be called an honoured grandmaster of the bow. My weapon is designed, meant to make mass killing easy… I live in a world where you just push a button and you send a weapon capable of killing millions and rendering the lands for miles from the strike unusable for hundreds of years. Gods." Darlana put her head in her hands in disgust and mortification. "How many have I ordered killed through the use of these weapons? I'm a monster."

"Nay, I see a wonderful woman, a capable, experienced leader. Yes, burdened by guilt, but you killed fewer than you saved in truth for each of these foul elves you slew how many would they have slain if you did not stop them?" A gold eye peeks out from behind golden hued fingers tipped with sharp claws.

"You're right." Darlana pulls her hands away to see Legolas' slightly puzzled look.

"I will never be used to what was it? Ah contractions." Darlana kisses Legolas on the cheek

"Thanks Legolas, it's late and we are going to Rivendell for the council in two days. By the way I still say Gollum should have been protected by wards." Legolas just shook his head and smiled at Darlana before he gently kissed her cheek

"Rest well, Darlana." He said allowing the half-Dragon to walk to her given chambers her cheeks a darker gold than usual.

'He likes us.' A voice said in Darlana's mind,

'Nope.' A voice brought on by high stress Darlana did not know 'and I'm not a hallucination brought on by stress or trauma.'

'I'd bet all hallucinations say that.' Darlana replied.

'You have a doctorate in both draconic and human psychology. I'm not a hallucination, I'm you, I just got tired of you not listening to what we want.'

'Riiight.'

'When the last time we had a serious date?' The voice asked snidely

'All right I admit it's been awhile.'

'600 years and it didn't go anywhere.'

'Still…'

'Ha yes it was Drizzt yes he is a good man… well Elf but not exactly what we're looking for, He's too intimidated by us. Legolas would do nicely he's seen us fight and if anything could hold his own beside us any day.'

'Fine fine. What would you suggest?'

'Legolas is coming to escort us to dinner tomorrow, wear the dress you haven't worn for awhile impress him with your gentler womanly side. Show those shallow cowardly women of the court that you both a fighter and a strong stateswoman.' Darlana nods to herself in agreement as she retired and smiled at her sleeping younger sister.

In the meantime, a rather nervous Drizzt Do'urden waited outside the Darkwielder's public meeting room, Drizzt tried to focus on the book he was currently reading while praying to his goddess in his mind that he would survive the wrath of Aurix. "Agent Do'urden?" an aide said

"Yes?" Drizzt said

"The emperor will see you now." Drizzt swallows nervously as he walked into the meeting room. The emperor stood in his human form with his back to Drizzt facing a window.

"Sit down Drizzt." The nervous exile sits down in the comfortable chair and shifts about, almost as if he was trying to suck the comfort out of the chair to ease his mind. The emperor turns and sits. "Relax Drizzt I'm not angry or furious, I'm very pleased. You saved the life of my children despite their being lost to an unknown dimension. We'll find them. However, this report I have saying that Nathala was using a Glock, is this accurate?"

"Yes milord."

"This is disturbing, to an extent I have tried to shield my children from war and killing. Yet it seems it found them anyway." Aurix sighed and shook his head "I'll be running investigations since you are a prime witness, you'll be the head agent in charge of the investigation. I hope for results soon, agent commander." Drizzt was legally elected by the hiding liberal party of Moscow and Russia before the more common evil Drow took over the whole area and fled to Canada after the fall of St. Petersburg. "Dismissed commander."

"Yes, milord." Drizzt stood and saluted before turning to head off to lead the investigation. Aurix sighed and shook his head and cleared his throat

"ERIANUS, MYCROFT GET IN HERE NOW!" Aurix roared and waited before Mycroft the lord of coppers walked in.

"You bellowed?" He quips while Erianus slunk in.

"Nathala using a Glock." Aurix said narrowing his eyes dangerously, making Erianus flinch and Mycroft to lose his smile. "Just what do you think you're doing? I did not want my youngest to start weapon training till she was fourteen, at the earliest."

"We wanted to make sure she was safe and could defend herself." Erianus said Aurix made a visible effort to calm himself and made a sort of hybrid growl/sigh

"I'll let this go because no harm is coming from this as far as I can see."

"Bloom keeping you from going utterly ballistic?" Mycroft asked.

"Cheeky goit. Yes she is, ironic considering she can be rather hot headed." Aurix said before smiling painfully. "Help me find them ok? I can't lose another of my children." Both nod as the three leave for other things to do.

Back in Arda, the night before Darlana was to join the elven party to the council. Having in the last two years visited and been introduced to the other elven leaders and began making new alliances. The half-Dragon is currently pulling out her dress for formal occasion. The dress is a darker gold than Darlana's skin and mostly modest by the older styles of Arda. The dress has a low back for Darlana's wings which made some disapproving of the low back, but understood because of Darlana's wings made making a dress awkward for a half-Dragon. Changing into the dress Darlana stood and walked to the door where somebody was knocking. Darlana opened the door to meet Legolas who offered his arm to Darlana and they walk to the main dining hall. Many Elves did secretly admit that Darlana happened to be an attractive woman. None of the Elves knew Darlana's exact age but placed it from 1000-3000 years due to her knowledge of battle tactics, fighting skills and many were surprised by Darlana's magical capabilities. Darlana sat down near Thranduil and Legolas and begin eating in a dignified manner expected of a royal heir.

"Lady Darlana, do you have someone significant back home?" King Thranduil asked.

"No, I never had a relationship that went far. I think the longest I had was six months and that was six hundred years ago, why?"

"I was simply curious." The king subtly noticed his son's slightly hopeful look 'an alliance with her people would be indeed profitable, with their weapons, soldiers and magic, Mordor would not dare threaten us.' Thranduil thought to himself 'even a blind person could see the attraction there, only time will tell if this attraction turns to love.' The dinner ended eventually, with some dancing afterwards before Darlana retired for the night where Nathala was sleeping already in their shared chambers and had to come with Darlana to make sure Nathala would not get into any mischief or trouble. The trip to Rivendell for the eves were surprisingly uneventful because of the presence of their prince and teased him about it gently. Finally arriving before the council started, Darlana and Legolas moved to take seats and wait for the council to begin. Darlana watched as an old man and a Halfling took seats near Lord Elrond and a pedestal. Several dwarves walk in and some Darlana recognized nod respectfully to her. Over the past two years Darlana being the skilled diplomat she is had made contact with the dwarves and traded successfully by selling and giving them lots of mithril both processed and raw and had built a good reputation. Darlana even came to a respectful understanding and some friendships with dwarves, among those of note Gimli son of Gloin and his father Gloin. Men from the lands of Gondor and some more elves walk in and sit down and listen as Lord Elrond begins.

"Strangers from different lands, Friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor, Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction none can escape it. You will unite or you will fall, each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the ring Frodo." Elrond said and Frodo brought the ring to a pedestal near Elrond. Darlana heard muttering in a dark tongue and ramped up her mental shields to maximum. Legolas shifted uncomfortably beside Darlana and they listen as a tall muscular man speaking.

"Long has my father the steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe, give Gondor the weapon of the enemy let us use it against him." The man known as Aragorn who had visited Mirkwood and met Darlana spoke up.

"We cannot use it, none of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone, it has no other master." Aragorn said

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" The man sneered.

"This is no mere ranger, this is Aragorn, son of Arathorn, you owe him your allegiance." Legolas breaks in and defended his friend.

"Aragorn, this is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor."

"_Havo dad _Legolas." Legolas sat as Aragorn requested.

"Gondor has no king, Gondor need no king." The man insisted.

"You know, the whole point of this council is to ally against Mordor, not to argue about someone's upbringing or whether a kingdom needs its king or not." Boromir turns shocked eyes to Darlana.

"Who are you? What are you? Lord Elrond how do we know this being is not an ally of Sauron or those foul Elves that have been seen killing Gondorian citizens?"

"Because I am not a friend of their goddess. She has called for me to be sacrificed to her and since I have destroyed a few thousand years of her work on the mortal plains. As for Sauron give, me a hole and a shovel and I will bury him six feet under." There is a moment of shocked silence before Gimli and his father chuckle as Darlana crosses her arms. "Again, I reiterate the point is, we are not here to discuss someone's heritage or their right to rulership but what to do with that." Darlana pointed to the ring

"As I have stated let Gondor use the ring against him."

"How?" Darlana snapped. "How would you use the ring?" Boromir was speechless. "Would you put the ring on and use invisibility to fight, also attracting the wrath of the nine? Do you even know the greater powers of the ring? I am from a world where artefacts similar to the ring exist and are rare yes, but can be encountered with enough searching. But the point is when I come to a new world, I research its history and lore to see if there are artefacts to find and usually grant to the people of the world unless the artefacts are too risky for Lloth to get her hands on. But if the artefacts are evil then I research how to destroy them. The true point is, you know how Sauron made the ring?" Boromir nods "Did you know he made the ring intelligent?" Boromir's jaw dropped at the thought. "The Ring desires two things above all else, one to return to the hand of its master or find someone powerful enough to make that person an equal or greater lord or lady of darkness. If you doubt me look at the aura of the ring it is radiating overwhelming necromancy, dark magics." Darlana forces the Ring to show its aura and the chilling black aura seems to permeate the air, a further point for this is." Darlana's voice grows dark and Gandalf seeing what she was about to do rose to join her in the chant as the area turned dark and began to rumble.

"Ash nazg durbatuluk, Ash nazg gimbatul,Ash nazg thrakatuluk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul." 

"Never has any spoke that tongue in Imladris." Elrond said glaring at both Gandalf and Darlana.

"I do not ask your pardon, master Elrond, but the black speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the west, lady Darlana is right, the ring is altogether evil." Gandalf said.

"So what do we do?" Darlana asked, when the voice of the Halfling sitting by Gandalf piped up.

"I'll take it… I will take the Ring, though I do not know the way."

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins as long as it is yours to bear."

Aragorn approached Frodo."By my life or death I can protect you, I will. You have my sword." Legolas stood up. "And you have my bow."

"And my axe." Gimli said with a slight dirty look exchanged with Legolas

"I can promise you young one that if the will of this council is to see the Ring destroyed I'm in, you have my magic." Darlana said moving in front of Frodo

"You hold the fate of us all little one, and if this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done."

A unexpected young female voice pops up "Not without my 50 cal Berretta." Nathala said, patting the massive rifle before Darlana roars making everybody wince at the volume.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?… I am going to kill Erianus, absolutely not little one, I am not bringing a quarter trained sister into a possible war situation."

"How about this as a response then Darlana." Nathala loads paint or training rounds into her gun and shoot Darlana in the head at the same time Darlana had both changed the magazine to paint rounds and shot Nathala in the heart twice. Darlana gawks slightly

"We're both dead." She said in surprise.

"Kevlar and mithril chain." Nathala smirked.

"Armour piercing rounds in the same area." Darlana countered.

"Ok, fine you win." Nathala said.

"Wait I'm going to ask you a set of questions and I want the total truth, how skilled of a fighter and sorcerer are you?"

"Advanced rating and 10th circle." Darlana face-palms herself in exasperation

"There is going to be pieces of Erianus when I get back." She muttered before three other halflings named Merry, Pippin and Sam come running up all clamouring that they would not be left behind. After a few minutes of sorting out everything lord Elrond said

"Eleven companions, so be it, you shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

"Great. Where are we going?" Everybody shakes their head at Pippin before leaving to fill their own requirements for leaving.

A/N: Ok, I'm sorry for taking me so long, in my defence a couple of muses kidnapped me to work on their stories, both are stories about the Sharnorasian Empire so go check them out as soon as their posted. I know parts of this are disjointed from the original CoE scene, but this is a crossover, and the council is discussing about something Darlana has LOTS of experience doing. Again thanks to my beta and hopefully all mistakes have been dealt with

Review k? SE


	4. Chapter 4: Snow, Travel and Training

If Legolas seems OOC in this I apologize but my rational is that he's very attracted to Darlana if not secretly in love with her, otherwise all should be well, enjoy. FOUR REVIEWS ONLY, I work my ass off and this is how I'm treated with limited & late reviews? Walked away pouting. Ok and finally a magazine is the official name for the container that holds bullets to load into a gun not a clip. A clip helps to load a magazine, I blame my friend in the Canadian army for harassing me until I got it right. Some Legolas and Darlana romance within, they are not married yet and will be court or dating whichever you prefer calling it soon.

Chapter 4: Travel, Snow and practices.

Darlana sighed, the council had finished two weeks ago, and leaving Rivendell will not occur till tomorrow. Extensive testing of Nathala's abilities proved she was decently skilled in combat, and even more so in magic. She had been trained in secret by her uncles, and surprisingly her mother, from a very young age due to foresight and fear of the little one being in danger.

Sighing again Darlana rose and began going through her bag of holding. 'let's see, packaged food under stasis spells, enough for a small army. Oh gross half rotten wyvern meat, **Dvent **(1)I gotta clean this bag out more. ' The meat disintegrates 'forgot about that, let's see DM-4, what's this pathetic antique doing here?' Darlana shrugs and continues through her things 'Ahh a rocket launcher, sweet, 20 boxes of RPGs and 10 cluster missiles aka MIRVs (tech note 1), fragmentation and semtex grenades to supply a small war and a… oh **somati** (2) 15 megaton nuclear bomb and infantry class launcher. What am I doing carrying one of those around?' Darlana shook her head and closed up the bag.

Standing up, Darlana walked over to help Nathala clean her Berrett 50 cal. Darlana really does not like sniper rifles, they are, in Darlana's mind, a weapon of overkill, it is difficult at best to mount a defence against something that could kill you from 150 miles away at most. Darlana favours average ranged weapons like the DM series, and the decent 75 meters range of the Glock. Darlana sighed and decided to go to bed early, and told Nathala she should do the same, but at 8:30 because they were leaving at 6:30 and have to be up at 5 in the morning so they could leave early.

The next day both half-Dragons yawned and got up, Darlana allowed Nathala to have 5 more minutes of sleep before they went off to breakfast. Nathala wore black thick mithril with adamantium outer plates breastplate with reactive capability (tech note 2), twin short swords coming from her back, and a 7-inch hunting knife on her belt. Her sniper rifle which was nearly twice Nathala's size might seem humorous to some, but those who knew what the weapons can do, don't dare laugh. Nathala finally has her Glock with 10 spare magazines and 3 extended magazines at triple size.

Finally grouping with the rest of the Fellowship Boromir asks Darlana snidely, "Do you have enough weapons?"

"Well I wouldn't mind a division of tanks but that's not an option right now unfortunately that is not an option."

"Tanks?"

"Armoured horseless vehicles using a massive cannon and heavy machine guns." Boromir just shook his head and walked off, leaving Darlana sighing in mild annoyance as she continued finishing packing.

Nathala joined them with a cup of Elven drink similar to coffee in her hand drinking from it.

"Awake yet?" Darlana asks to Nathala's groan.

"Sort of, I'm not used to waking up so early."

"Come on, let's get ready to go." Darlana said as they walked to join the rest of the Fellowship and to listen to lord Elrond's farewell.

"On you no oath or bond to go further than you will, farewell, may the blessings of Elves, men and Dwarves and all other free folk go with you." Darlana smiled at that, she had spend a lot of time and patience over her two years trying to sooth the issues and mistrust between the races of Elves and Dwarves with negotiations.

Darlana had succeeded to the point of actual trusting, and cordial relations began occurring frequently thanks to her doctorate in diplomacy and earlier dealings with Elves and Dwarves.

"The Fellowship awaits the ringbearer." Gandalf calls to Frodo who walked ahead of everybody and Gandalf then whispered, "Mordor Gandalf, is it left or right?"

"Left." The fellowship of eleven left the great Elven city.

A&BA&BA&B

Back in Dragon Haunt, Bloom is standing outside in the rain worrying about both her eldest and youngest. "Bloom come out of the rain love." Aurix calls from behind her.

"I'm worried my love, I want them back here where I can do my duty as a mother."

"You have done a great duty as a mother." Aurix say moving his head next to her, and Bloom placed her hand on his cheek, feeling the large scaled ridge, and allowing Aurix to feel her love for him wordlessly. "Now come inside, I know you cannot get sick easily but you're soaked and cold."

"No."

"Do I have to do something drastic?"

"You wouldn't dare?" Bloom half asked.

"I am bigger than you by four size categories and immune to your type of magic." Aurix said playfully, before he walked beside her and wrapped her in his wing to shield her from the rain; he brought her by his mouth to allow his breath to warm her.

"Thanks Aurix."

"Not a problem my heart."

"Before you ask ,I am not coming inside."

"Hmm…"

"What?"

"Oh I was just remembering a lonely eighteen year old red haired woman." Bloom turns quizzically.

"Come again?"

"The day we first met, I asked if I could join you since you looked so miserable and lonely."

"The day that started it all, a new life for both of us, we both lost our parents and had the misfortune to watch it happen." Aurix grimaced.

"I swore personal vengeance against everybody who worshiped the Spider Queen that day I watched my parents die."

"Enough morbidity, fine, let's go inside, I need a hot bath." Aurix playfully nudged her with a claw while making a fanning motion over his snout.

"You do indeed." Aurix bolts.

"OI, overgrown lizard." Bloom uttered at her retreating husband. She headed to the bathing area, which to Bloom is a gigantic pool of lava. The entire Darkwielder family has immunity to fire, which makes a pool of lava nothing more than the equivalent of a nice dip in a hot bath for Aurix or hot swimming pool for Bloom. Bloom after changing to her swimming suit headed for the pool

"Aurix you in there?" Silence, in truth the gold Dragon is lying in wait at the bottom of the pool, waiting to scare his wife and swim with her for a while. "I know you're in there Aurix I can sense you." The gold Dragon rose out to show his face with a grumble.

"You're no fun."

"As nice as it is to be beside you **itov**, I don't like you scaring me."

"It's more of teaching you to be aware of your surroundings, and if you cannot notice a sixty-five foot tall dragon that you happen to be standing on, something is wrong with you." Bloom just mock glowered as she dove in and surfaces treading water near her husband before standing on his shoulder. Both her and the shoulder are covered by water.

"Thank you." Bloom said suddenly making Aurix look at her in surprise.

"For what?"

"For being there for me since day one, for everything; I was so alone when I met you."

"Oh I know you, a lovely girl who should have had hordes of admirers around you. You were alone nursing a double shot of vodka, was it?" Bloom sighed.

"Yes, I was, and I am not a lightweight when it comes to alcohol."

"I asked if I could join you and you agreed; you looked so miserable it nearly broke my heart."

"Although when I found out who you really were I laughed." Bloom said Aurix pouted playfully.

"Oh yes, I teleport you into my home, waiting for it to click on who I really was, and then ask you to marry me after apologizing to you, then Erianus comes blundering in and calls me by my real name…" Bloom started laughing at the memory.

"Yes you roared in annoyance, transformed, bellowed his name at the top of your lungs then chased after him and beat him up for ruining a very romantic mood." Bloom giggled, "A grown silver Dragon running off with his tail between his legs before you could get your claws on him."

"Well I don't think beating him up is the right term."

"Aurix, he had a black eye for a week after you walloped him with your tail."

"He deserved it." Aurix defended, "Besides I only whacked him once, and you know how brothers react when the other screws up something important."

"Oh yes, I do know that." Bloom's voice turned cold, making Aurix blanch for a second.

"Sorry babe, I forgot how that was a sore subject for you." Bloom had been an only child and a Drow loyal group had killed her parents in a coup. Bloom sighed again trying not to break down while Aurix floods the soul bond with all his love for her.

"You are never alone, I am part of you and you me." Aurix said as he laid his head into the shallow part of the pool, "I'm gonna take a nap here." Bloom swims off him and to the edge of the pool.

"Ok, I'll just be reading by the pool love." Aurix murmured in assent as he closed his eyes to sleep.

A few hours later he began to dream, his dream body felt different than usual, Aurix turned his head to see his sleeping wife, her hair is white and she seems to be much older. Her body is motionless and she seems to have passed peacefully in her sleep, 'No, this is wrong.' Aurix thought before seeing in the mirror the face of a red eyed colossal black Dragon staring back at him.

"GAH." Aurix jolts out of his dream, violently banging his head hard on a lower part of the armoured ceiling with a loud BANG. **"deevdru di vi..." **(3) Aurix swore at the top of his lungs holding his head.

"Aurix, you ok?" Bloom came running towards him.

"**Jakina jakina jakina, loerchik, batobot ouith." **(4) "Just banged my head, ouch."

"Bad dream?"

"Yea, ow pain."

"Maybe you should watch for the ceiling." Bloom said handing two red tablets the size of her body to Aurix after magically summoning them, which he took and swallowed gratefully.

"Thanks, short stuff." Aurix said teasingly, making Bloom glare at him playfully.

"Overgrown lizard." Aurix growled and glared back, making Bloom squeak and ran as he chased her. 'This is the life.' Was all he thought as he ran after her and pulled her into a hug, even a blind person could see the love for these two.

LOTR

In Arda, the fellowship of eleven set out on the road, walking for days. Nathala surprisingly is taking it well, she never asked the dreaded words anybody wants a child to say on a long trip: "are we there yet."

Passing by a rock in the order of Darlana, Legolas, Nathala, Gandalf, the hobbits, Gimli, Aragorn and Boromir, the party continue for days on end, stopping only for a total of nine hours a day, for breaks and naps, making their way ever onwards over rock and through forests.

The land being quiet and most encounters of any real note were the consistency of squirrel droppings among the trees. Finally the group decide to rest in a rocky area and Boromir started to teach the Halflings how to fight "Two, one, five, good very good." Boromir complemented.

"Move your feet." Aragorn advised Boromir turned to Nathala.

"Try your hand, young one." By now Nathala had entered puberty and her Draconic traits were becoming more evident. Her skin now has the golden colouring, her eyes were more reptilian, she had claws tipping her fingers and toes and her skin also gained the hardening common to female half-Dragons.

Nathala nodded and drew both of her short swords. She stepped past Merry and Pippin with a flourish of her blades, walked confidently towards Boromir.

"Watch, she'll block with an ascending parry and feint for Boromir's legs, if he doesn't fall for it she'll spring back kick off that rock and kick Boromir in the gut." Seconds later, Nathala had knocked Boromir a few steps back winded by doing exactly as Darlana predicted, "Nathala fights like our mother, fast and rather dramatic, but rather effectively as well, considering our mother is a better swordswoman than I am."

Legolas did a double take at that, considering he had sparred with Darlana over the two years she had been on Arda. He regretted underestimating her full strength and had lost several duels until he learned how to use his speed, and won just as many times as she beat him.

Nathala parries Boromir's recovery strike before Darlana turned to listen to Gimli, "If anyone would ask for my opinion, which I note they are not, we are taking the long way around. Gandalf we could pass through the mines of Moria, my cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome."

Darlana sees well-hidden fear and alarm in Gandalf's eyes, not well enough to hide from her skills in psychology or empathy though.

"No Gimli, I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice."

"Oomph." Boromir grunted as Nathala accidentally kicked him hard in the shin with her mithril-plated boot.

"Sorry." Nathala gasped as Boromir tackled Nathala playfully and started tickling her, "What is that?" Nathala asked pointing towards the distant sky.

"Nothing, just a wisp of cloud." Boromir stood up in alarm as Nathala looked down her sniper scope at the wisp

"Looks like crows."

"Crebain from Dunland!"

"Hide!" Aragorn yelled!

"Wait, **xurwk udoka nursaubwa ekess irlym saurivic.**" (5) Darlana chanted, as the entire campsite turns invisible while a horde of confused squawking crows fly down and circle for a few minutes before flying off again. "Well I say we take advantage of our invisibility while it lasts eh, let's go."

"Spies of Saruman, the passage south is being watched; Darlana would your magic be able to get us past the passage south?" Gandalf questioned.

"It has a time limit, and from what I know, Lloth has a few Drow mages in that area from the last time I was in that area, and they might still be there. If you think Sauron is bad I shiver to think what Lloth would do if she got her hands on the Ring; Lloth is already powerful enough being a major deity. She does not need anything to make her more powerful."

Legolas nodded, he had seen a battle between Darlana and one of Lloth's weaker avatars and even just being a mortal representation of her, Lloth was, Legolas could easily say, Lloth was more terrifying and terrible then confronting the nine Nazgul and Sauron put together. Legolas had fought Lloth and it was only Darlana's timely intervention that saved him from the Demonic Queen of Spiders.

"Then we must take the pass of Caradhras." Gandalf proclaimed, making Nathala and Darlana follow his gaze up to a snow capped mountain.

Both girls say simultaneously in draconic "**Vobit persvek vi drisi." (6) **Darlana snickered at Nathala's embarrassed look as Darlana led the fellowship up the slope.

Travelling up the slope, Nathala was busy cursing the snow after tripping in it for the umpteenth time. "I hate the damned snow." Nathala cursed as she fell again.

"Do you hate the snow Nathala?" Legolas teased as he picked he up and righted her.

"Oh shut up, you're not having as much trouble, OH HOW IS THAT FAIR? YOU'RE WALKING ON THE SNOW." Nathala bellowed, making the fellowship look back and chuckle as Legolas musses Nathala's hair and continues only to pitch forward as a snowball exploded on his head.

Nathala smirked at the indignant Elf as she continued on before she casted a floating disk and invited the Hobbits to sit on it with her in a big huddle to save heat. Darlana had folded her wings outward and wrapped them around her in a perfect robe-like manner to keep her body heat trapped.

Walking and floating along, Frodo shifted to get a more comfortable position on the disk but sliped off and rolled down the hill.

"Frodo." Aragorn called out as Frodo stood up and began feeling for the Ring, only to notice it some ways away as Boromir picked it up "Boromir." Aragorn said.

"It is strange that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing, just a little thing." Boromir reached to put on the Ring when a soft click of a safety catch release got Aragorn's attention, Darlana had her finger on the trigger of her assault rifle, but it is levelled at the ground. Darlana glares warningly at Boromir who is caught up by the whispers of the ring, if he tried to claim it and put it on Darlana would shoot him.

But Boromir shook himself out of the haze saying "I care not for what you offer, Ring." He handed it back, "My apologies to anything foul I may have either thought or said about your knowledge about such magical artefacts, the ring's voice is a foul thing to heed lady Darlana."

"You are forgiven Boromir, you see why I wish it destroyed. Such a being as Lloth cannot be allowed a chance to seize it." Something about the Ring seemed familiar to Darlana, as if she had seen it before, that same aura around the Ring before she came to Arda.

Boromir shivers at the idea of a power rumoured to be far more evil and powerful than Sauron getting her hands on the Ring of power. Continuing up the slope for two more hours, a blizzard began blowing on the party, another half an hour, when Legolas called out "There is a fell voice on the air!"

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf yelled as the snow above the party break down and landed on them, forcing the Fellowship back under the mild sanctity of the ledge.

"He's trying to stop us crossing the pass, Gandalf we must turn back." Aragorn shouted.

"No." Gandalf began a chant in a language Darlana did not recognize, but she can see Gandalf's spell is failing against Saruman's, who quickly overpowers Gandalf's counterspell and sends tons of snow down onto the stricken party.

Darlana yells out and thrusts her hands skywards, summoning the full powers of her psionic and arcane abilities, and threw up a shield, but the sheer force of it throws her to her knees; the snow is stopped by the shield though the shield is so cracked it's nearly broken. Legolas, being closest to her, asks Darlana if she's well.

"I'm fine." Darlana said, wiping a little of her green and red blood from the side of her mouth "I just used up the entirety of my arcane powers in that shield, the spell drew a little effort from my body as well hence the blood." Legolas nodded in understanding as Darlana groaned as the shield changes into a ramp and the snow rolls off into the crevice below.

"We must get off the mountain, make for the gap of Rohan, and take the west road to my city." Boromir suggested.

"The gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard." Aragorn protested.

"If we cannot go over the mountain, let us go under it. Let us go through the Mines of Moria."

"Let the Ringbearer decide." Gandalf said, Frodo hesitated, "Frodo."

"We cannot stay here, this will be the death of the Hobbits and…" Boromir noticed Nathala did not seem cold at all.

"Ring of resisting cold." Nathala explained "Only have the one, sorry."

"We shall go through the mines."

"So be it." Gandalf said as he told the group to make a huddled camp.

"Wait I just remembered something." Darlana said and uttered a word of command while throwing something near the cliff wall, which forms a shimmering door. "Come in inside, we can relax in warmth and safety, after I close the door behind us nothing can get at us."

Gandalf nodded, quickly making for the door as everybody followed Darlana into the newly opened pocket dimension to reveal a magnificent mansion.

"A spell that truly deserves praising, welcome to the Draconic Sanctuary, my home away from home." A group of transparent men and women dressed as servants came forwards awaiting orders.

"The ten of us need separate rooms, I'll take my usual room. Nine regular warm baths and two lava, and a full meal, cook five of the large pepperoni pizzas we have in storage."

"Yes princess." The servants split off to follow Darlana's instructions.

"The servants are basically intelligent elementals that cannot serve as any other role or exist anywhere outside the mansion. We are in a pocket dimension, time is slowed to the point for ever hour within 1 minute passes outside." Darlana explained, "Now what say we get some warm baths and a meal, then if you wish we can have some fun by allowing me to teach you lot how to use our weapons in a training simulation."

The group nodded before parting, "Call one of the servants if you need anything, there's a bell in each of the rooms." Darlana informed them as they walked out, nodding in understanding.

Two hours later after everyone was cleaned and fed, Gandalf excused himself after getting directions to the mansion's library, saying he wished to read about the things the Darkwielder dominion had researched or done. In the meantime, Darlana lead the group to a large room and activated the magic within which forms an armoury, Darlana told them to choose whatever weapon they liked the looks of.

They were allowed one main weapon and a sidearm. Boromir chose the SMG called the P90 because of it's large ammo magazine and a Glock capable of a full auto firing rate. Aragorn went for a DM-7 and a regular Glock. Legolas chose a Barrett 50. cal sniper rifle and the same secondary Boromir chose. Gimli chose a SPAS-12 shotgun with a recoil dampening spell on it. The Hobbits chose stripped down Uzis and Walther PPKs. Darlana explained how to load their guns.

"Ok boys and girl, these are pain rounds and these are called stun swords, they will not hurt as they are padded, however they do have a magical effect on them, so that if you hit anyone in the torso or head they will be stunned for about 5 to 10 seconds. The teams shall be Girls against boys, against Nathala and I. trust me you want to have numbers on your side. The goals of either team is to capture or "kill" the members of the other team. We call this team deathmatch, don't worry, the rounds fired by the guns are called either training or paint rounds, they will sting if you get shot in a sensitive area but do not really hurt. Everybody understand? Now go out the door to you left and we'll go right pick a base if you wish; there are abandoned buildings and equipment, in the unlikely event your gun does jam, just call for one of the servants who will assist you even if you need a new weapon they will fetch it. Two last things, always make sure you have ammo on you or you'll regret it, oh and sword hits are for capture they don't count as a kill. Understand boys? Let's go game on."

Darlana and Nathala retreat to their favourite mountaintop abandoned building, the only way up is to either fly or enter a gauntlet of four auto sentries with pain rounds in the chain guns. Nathala crouched prone on the outcrop with her sniper keeping an eye out for Legolas or any others of the Fellowship while Darlana went in lone wolf.

Fifteen minutes laterm Darlana slipped through the forest part of the map where Nathala had reported Legolas going in, and had successfully sniped Gimli as he tried to follow Legolas, making the Dwarf sit and pout.

Darlana, in the meantime, was cursing as suppressive fire from Legolas pinned her down, she waited and finally there was a click and a Elvish curse which made her grin as she leaped out of hiding and sprays fire at Legolas, and is about to chase him down when a net snaps up around her.

"Drop it, Darlana." Darlana sighed, Legolas had reloaded by now and Legolas had his Glock to her head. Darlana groaned before she complied dropping her DM-7, Glock and stun sword.

"Now that we have her, what should we do with you? You knows to much to let you go." Legolas said with an amused tone as he gathered Darlana's weapons.

"How about you let me leave?" Darlana suggested.

"Quiet prisoner." Legolas said playfully.

"Don't kill me please, I'm too beautiful to die."

"That I will agree on, so I will simply bind you and keep you as my prisoner."

Darlana tried to escape, but Legolas stunned her the moment she tried to get out of the net, then he bound her to prevent her from escaping, silenced her and blindfolded her so she could not see where they are going as Legolas carted his prisoner off.

Nathala, in the meantime, had successfully guarded the base, relieving the Hobbits as they went to clean off the massive paint splotches on their tunics or in their hair.

Legolas sighed to himself, in the fifteen minutes since he had taken Darlana captive, nothing had happened, Darlana struggled a little but made no serious attempts to escape. Legolas turned to her.

"If I allow you to speak, do you promise not to cry out?" Darlana nodded and Legolas removed the gag keeping her from attempting to contact or warn Nathala.

"Somebody's taking this game too seriously." Darlana said, amusement lining her voice.

"You are a dangerous opponent, milady, I could not allow you to be rescued and wreak havoc like your sister the sniper has."

"Indeed, now what would it take to convince you to release me? What ransom would you ask of me?" She asks playfully.

"If it is not presumptuous… kiss me."

"You want me to kiss you? Okay then." Darlana leaned in to meet Legolas' lips when Nathala came bursting in, her Glock at the ready.

"Oh come on, I work my butt off to rescue you and you're smooching with your captor."

"I think that's enough for today, let's go to bed for tonight and tomorrow Moria." Darlana said, ignoring Nathala.

A/N: Whew finally done, again I'm sorry for taking so long, life has been a ROYAL PAIN IN THE ASS of late, notes and translations below.

Translations in order of number

Disintegrate

Translates to the F word

Son of a …

Ow ow ow, pain, that hurt

Make us unseen to enemy eyes (mass invisibility spell)

Crap in a bottle.

Tech Note 1) MIRV MIRV Abbr of multiple independently targeted re-entry vehicle, essentially multiple smaller missiles breaking off from the main missile to cause massive damage and overwhelm any point defence a vehicle has.

Tech note 2) Reactive armour: Explosive reactive armour, is a explosive lining between the main plates of the armour and was originally developed for tanks by the USSR in Real Life. What the armour does is if an armour piercing weapon or any type of weapon pierces the explosive bit the forwards parts of the armour blows off to prevent penetration. (story wise) shaped charges allow infantry to be staggered by the blow off as the coring projectile is destroyed by the explosive counterforce.

Final notes: To any complainers about the thing Darlana used, it's simply a high level spell called Mage's magnificent Mansion. Look it up on the SRD database if you do not believe me :).

SE


	5. Chapter 5: Moria and the Golden Wood

Rose that Blooms in Secret: Sorry if things don't change and you find them boring, action will defiantly pick up after the breaking of the Fellowship and certain things will happen. I'm not giving details but I hope you'll enjoy it I hope that satisfies you for now.

Chapter 5: Journey through the dark and through the golden wood

The Fellowship finally exited from the transdimensional manor after a large and very satisfying breakfast, Darlana led the Fellowship down the mountain for a day when crossing by a nearby lake Gimli came up and gasped "The walls of Moria. Dwarf doors are invisible when closed."

"Yes Gimli, even there own masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten."

"Why doesn't oomph." Legolas' snide remark was silenced by Darlana's insistent elbow slamming into his stomach with enough force to wind him.

"Shut up, I did not spend a year and a half soothing ruffled feathers between the Elves and Dwarves to have you ruin it." Darlana hissed in his ear in annoyance while walking by Legolas with her gold eyes narrowed at him warningly. Gimli just nodded gratefully at Darlana while tapping at the walls with his axe. Darlana glanced up to Gandalf's mumbling and as the moon came of the cloud and made the runes on the door glow.

"It reads the doors of Durin, Lord of Moria, speak friend and enter."

"What do you suppose that means?" Asks Pippin.

"Oh it's quite simple, if you are a friend you speak the password and the door will open."

Gandalf then began chanting off a couple of passwords before he looked puzzled at the lack of response from the door.

"Nothing's happening."

"Thank you captain obvious." Nathala said annoyed with Pippin and glaring at him a little.

"Aside from that rather enlightening piece of unknown information, do you have anything useful to offer?" Darlana said sarcastically making Pippin blush in embarrassment.

But Pippin, ignoring Gandalf's frustrated grumbles about his own forgetfulness and the snideness of the half-Dragons asks "So what are you going to do then?"

"Knock your head against these doors Peregrin Took, and if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words." After about half an hour "Oh it's useless" Gandalf grumbled and sat down, while Aragorn persuaded Sam to let Bill the pony go and send the animal off.

"It's a riddle" Frodo piped up "What's the elvish word for friend?"

"Mellon" Gandalf said and the doors creaked open and we proceeded cautiously into Moria.

"Soon master Elf and Draconic princess, you will experience the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves, Roaring fires, Malt beer, red meat off the bone. This was the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine. A mine." Gimli bragged.

"No." Darlana said .

"What you would dare refuse the hospitality of the Dwarves?" Gimli roared.

"There are no dwarves here, only death." Darlana said, her DM-7 pointed into the darkness of the mines .

"This was no mine, it's a tomb" Boromir said looking around in alarm, Darlana and Nathala looked and their draconic eyes saw skeletons of Dwarves all around the area. Gimli started howling in rage and sorrow.

"Goblins." Legolas spat angrily pulling an arrow out of a corpse and throwing it away.

Suddenly Frodo screams and Sam yells "Miss Darlana, Strider." Darlana spun around and saw a creature similar to a Kraken yanking Frodo into the lake by the door while the fellowship launched themselves out with weapons drawn, Nathala's Glock fired into the tentacles causing them to collapse under their weight when the body of a Kraken drew its body out of the water and into view.

"Screw it, Nathala buy me a minute." Darlana pulled her bag off her shoulder and began rooting through it before pulling out her rocket launcher and began loading it when loud blasts echoed as Nathala unleashed the power of her sniper rifle making the thing screech when the exploding rounds blew large chunks from the Kraken's body.

"Get in the mines." Darlana shouted.

"Into the mines." Gandalf yells in agreement.

Then Darlana yelled pointing her rocket launcher "FIRE IN THE HOLE!" The rocket propelled grenade blasted past the retreating fellowship into the Kraken's mouth and exploded, the racket while killing the Kraken caused a massive avalanche.

The massive rockslide broke and blocked the entrance behind the party. After a few moments of gasping for breath, Gandalf lit his staff "We now have one choice, we must brave the long dark of Moria, be on your guard there are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world. Quietly now, it was a four day journey to the other side, let us hope that our presence will go unnoticed."

"Darlana, where the hell did you get a rocket launcher?" Nathala asked.

"Always had one, never know when you might need one." The group continued their travel for three thankfully uneventful days until they reached a set of stairs leading up to three doors.

"I have no memory of this place." Gandalf said, the fellowship decided to rest at the place. They stopped to let Gandalf figure out a plan. Darlana sat near Gandalf.

"What was that weapon you used?" he asked.

"A rocket launcher, it's an anti-armor weapon for infantry."

"You refer to those…armor plated vehicles, tanks were they?"

"Yes."

"I shiver at the thought of what sort of war would merit the use of such weapons."

"I know, but let me tell you that I have seen weapons with more power than these. Weapons capable and so hot they will turn a world to glass if used as such." Gandalf shivered at the idea.

"Tell Frodo I wish to speak to him."

"Ok." Darlana said before she got up, tapped Frodo's shoulder "Gandalf wants you see you."

Frodo nods and walked off to speak to Gandalf. About half an hour later a decision was made.

"Ah it's that way." Gandalf said and the fellowship headed down the far left passage. "Let me risk a little more light, behold the great Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf." The group walked into a great hall filled with pillars and the ceiling was out of sight in the blackness above. Gimli grunted suddenly and ran into a side room.

"Gimli." Gandalf shouted as everybody followed him and saw a tomb with Dwarvish writing on it and Gimli sobbing in front of it. "Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, lord of Moria… it's as I feared." Gandalf removes his hat, and walked over to a dead Dwarf and collected a book from the corpse and started reading.

Legolas said to Aragorn that lingering would be a bad idea while Darlana nodded in agreement. Gandalf finished the last ominous line when suddenly then was a noise, Pippin spun around looking guilty, a corpse fell down the well it was sitting on pulling a bucket and causing bangs and a final boom that echoed through the mines.

"Fool of a Took, throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity" Gandalf snapped yanking his staff and hat out of Pippin's hands. Darlana gave Pippin her best death glare, making the Halfling wilt under her look. Everybody took a breath in relief at the blessed silence when BOOM. Drumming started and evil sounding howling began resounding through the mines.

"Orcs." Legolas spat in disgust.

"Was it state the obvious day today?" Nathala deadpanned while Boromir and Darlana race to the door where two arrows impact near Boromir's head. Darlana in the meantime primed and set down three claymores.

"They have a cave troll." Boromir groaned.

"Lovely." Darlana muttered as she slamed the doors behind them and with Boromir and Aragorn began wedging them shut with broken axes and other weapons. The Goblins begin smashing at the door as Darlana pulls out the Claymore detonators "Boom." Darlana said as the Claymores go off, blasting adamantium ball bearings at hypersonic speeds through Goblin bodies. Goblin screeches of surprise and pain echo throughout the mines making Darlana smirk before the Goblins started hacking at the door trying to get in.

A loud BOOM resounded as Nathala's sniper rifle went off killing more Goblins, then Legolas, Aragorn and Darlana opened fire before the door went down revealing a very pissed off horde of Goblins. Darlana opens up on full auto with her DM-7. The rounds go through the front Goblins and cut down more behind them due to their high penetration power. Legolas and Aragorn fire into them but two archers could barely slow much less stem the tide. Nathala's sniper rifle boomed eight more times before she slung the rifle and popped out the empty magazine then drew and fired her Glock repeatedly. Darlana primed and cocked a couple of frag grenades (vocab note 1) before tossing them through the door killing even more and enraging the cave troll as it bashed its way into the chamber.

"Aw crap." Darlana said as the troll singled her out and swung for her with its huge mallet, but the troll had never encountered a half-Dragon and failed to understand that a full grown half-Dragon was as strong as a fully grown mountain troll and Darlana was stronger than most full grown full Dragons. Darlana let her DM-7 dangle on its strap and to the shock of the Fellowship, the Goblins and the troll, Darlana grabbed the mallet. She then swung it with enough force to bash a hole in a tank right into the oncoming reinforcing horde of Goblins cleaving a path through them. The troll in the meantime caught Darlana off guard with a long spear that Aragorn tried to stab him, Darlana went crashing into a wall hard enough to dent the wall while Aragorn went sailing to knock over a Goblin but Boromir threw a knife into it when it got up.

"OOMPH." Darlana grunted, her lungs protesting the lack of air in them. Legolas swung up onto the ledge near her and offered her his hand while the troll lashed about blindly with the spear; smacking Frodo with the pointed end and dropping the Halfling with a gasp of pain. Darlana got up with Legolas' help and she shot the troll in the leg, it dropped to one leg with a howl of pain before Legolas shot it in the mouth.

"Kill stealer." Darlana growled playfully making Legolas smirk back at her as the last Goblin was dropped.

"Deflate your head before I do it for you." Legolas, used to Darlana's way of speaking, just laughed before he noticed Frodo lying face down on the ground, making everybody rush to him.

Aragorn turned Frodo over then the Halfling started coughing "I'm ok, I'm not hurt."

"You should be dead, that spear would have skewered a wild boar." Frodo opened his shirt to reveal a mithril shirt, then Goblin cried catch the attention of the Fellowship.

"To the bridge of Khazad-dum." Gandalf ordered.

"Here we go again." Darlana muttered as everybody bolted out the door and into the large hall followed by huge numbers of Goblins. "crap crap crapitty crap." Darlana muttered as she ran until the party was surrounded by thousands of snarling smelly Goblins 'looks like I'm dead this time, gah well might as well show him how I feel." Darlana yanked Legolas into a passionate kiss, startling him. The Goblins spin about shrieking in fear as the booming and growling continued as an eerie light catches her attention.

"Umm Gimli perhaps it's not a good time to start cheering, now what was that?" Nathala asked. Gandalf concentrated. "A Balrog, a Demon of the ancient world, this foe was beyond any of you run." Darlana popped several claymore mines on a tripwire detonation then followed Gandalf.

"Darlana I know you have fought beings as or stronger than this, but my fate was to battle it I ask you do not interfere, I sense an important event coming for myself, please swear you will not interfere." Gandalf said as Darlana went to him.

"Fine I Darlana Bloom Darkwielder swear on my life and magic not to interfere with whatever the event Gandalf the Grey wishes me not to." Darlana's magic flared in response to the oath as the party ran all the way to the bridge until a gap in the staircase put a halt to the running plans as Legolas hopped across.

"Gandalf." He jumped across. Suddenly Orcs started shooting at the group so Darlana, Aragorn, Nathala and Legolas began returning fire

Merry, Pippin." Boromir shouted and leaped with them.

"Sam, Nathala." Aragorn said and tossed them so that Boromir caught them both.

"Nobody tosses a Dwarf. Gimli yells to Aragorn as Legolas grabbed his beard while yanking him onto the stairs from the gap. "NOT THE BEARD." Gimli protested

"Would you prefer to try to fly without wings or spells?" Nathala yelled at him, helping Legolas pull him onto the stairs.

"Go Aragorn" Darlana said and pushed him and Frodo into the group on the lower part of the stairs as the stairs broke more between the groups, separating them further.

"Go, I'll catch up." Darlana yelled as she dropped off the side of the stairs and used her wings as

the fellowship raced down the stairs, Darlana swooped overhead on her gold armored wings. The Fellowship of eleven continued running over the bridge while Gandalf stepped back to confront the Balrog.

"You cannot pass."

"Gandalf!" Frodo shrieked.

"I am a wielder of the secret fire, wielder of the flame of Arnor. The dark fire will not avail you flame of Udûn." The Balrog conjured a blade similar to a katana but was larger and formed of evil magic. The sword struck the mana shield and blasted off, smacking into the wall and tumbling into the darkness, the Balrog snorted angrily and advanced slightly. "Go back to the shadow." The Balrog reared back snapping the whip "YOU SHALL NOT PASS." he shattered the bridge. Gandalf turned back to the party when the whip the Balrog wielded snapped around his ankles dragging him back until he was struggling to hold on.

"NO NO.' Boromir shouted holding the Hobbits while Darlana held back Nathala.

"GANDALF." Frodo yelled.

"Fly you fools." Gandalf grunted and fell into the abyss.

"NOOOO." Frodo yelled as we race out of the caves.

"Aragorn." Boromir called back to the man who was standing stunned.

"**Kii chiilia wux ve udoka? yth shilta tepoha letoclo** Gandalf." (1) Nathala screamed angrily at Darlana, tears in her eyes, it was the first real experience with death that Nathala had.

"**Wux shilta ti letoclo fronnol moxt ir." **(2) Darlana said.

"Legolas get them up." Aragorn ordered.

"Give them a moment for pity's sake." Boromir protested.

'By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs, we must reach the woods of Lothlórien." Aragorn said as everybody got to their feet, each footstep heavier than the last as they left behind a great comrade and hopefully not the reason they had made it this far.

Finally after a few hours of traveling and another of arguing with the leader of the border guards the Fellowship were finally admitted to Lothlórien. Darlana groaned as she pulls of her boots and socks, stretching the clawed toes to satisfying pops. "Finally I can get out of those damn adamantium boots." She growled and sighed, Gandalf's death affected her quite a bit; she enjoyed his friendship; he was truly brilliant and a pleasure to argue philosophies or discuss things with.

Darlana put her armor on the ground and hid a pistol under her pillow, the other Glock she tucks into her waistband at the small of her back. She flicks her hand at her DM-7 with her magic she switched the firing pins on the DM-7 which prevented it from firing and only a powerful neutron microscope could tell the difference.

Darlana walked across the room to the balcony of her Elven house and looked out and saw a blond Elf that she seriously wanted to talk to, Darlana pulled out a pack of cigarettes 'These are healthier than the Drow ones who use it to make their slaves reliant on the drugs within or die. Only relaxing nicotine, the nicotine only serving to relax anybody with significant draconic blood.' Darlana mused, the smoking was a habit she picked up after her sojourn into a Drow slave camp in Siberia and recommended by her psychiatrist to help treat her post traumatic stress disorder.

Darlana laid down on the couch on the balcony and waved to Legolas who waved back, Darlana beckoned him up at he climbed up to the door to the talan and onto the balcony to see her lying on her side facing away from him, a strange tube with an end lit between her middle and index finger, with smoke coming off it and from her mouth as she lowered the cigarette from her mouth. "Yes I smoke, it helps me relax."

"It does not smell as foul as Aragorn's pipeweed."

"Yes it does." Darlana finished the cigarette then turned to face Legolas "You wanted to see me?" Legolas looked slightly nervous

"Darlana, I was unsure of this, but now I know I wish to court and eventually marry you, I confess to have fallen in love with you and I hope you'll have me."

"Of course I will have you, you silly elf, didn't that kiss in Moria clue you into my feelings?"

"I confess to being struck dumb by your beauty."

"Oh you." Darlana smiled, blushing slightly "I thought was obvious I have feelings for you."

"Not to me at least, not since that magical mansion was when I understood that it went both ways." Darlana snorts gently then kisses Legolas to shut him up. While a younger half-Dragon looking through the removed scope from her sniper rifle on another Talan whispers to herself

"It's about time, even I could see it." Nathala smirked then turned and walked away leaving the two new lovers enjoying time with each other.

A/N well just a hair over 3k words, not bad if I say so myself now, next chapter came the breaking of the fellowship and much more ;) but that's for me to know and you to find out

Again thanks to Elvishnutcase for correcting any mistakes in the wild ravings of my mind here and thanks to all of you for the reviews and following me from the beginning.

SE

Vocab note: Cooking a frag grenade is when you pull the pin but hold it for a few seconds to let the fuse run down then throw it and have it detonate practically right away on impact.

Translations

1) why did you stop me? we could have helped…

2) you cannot help everybody little one


	6. Chapter 6: The Fellowship breaks

A/N As of awhile ago, I have removed the old version of the Shadowfire story from the site because I caught somebody mocking me behind my back… again, honestly these morons have no knowledge of what a crossover is or means.. A time jump of two weeks here between chapters 5&6, oh and the term love drakes is the same we would refer to lovebirds, Oh and the population of the Darkwielder territory is currently about 3.3 billion with around a third of that being military or related jobs and reserves.

Chapter 6: The breaking of the Fellowship, the chase and more

Darlana smiled at the promise ring she wore; the man that ended up in love with her was now officially hers. Darlana double checked all of her gear and nodded, completely satisfied with her preparations. She stood up and pulled her bag onto her back; she stood in full gear and armour as she walked off to meet the fellowship in the final leaving preparations. Ten minutes later the fellowship members were standing in front of lady Galadriel, as she prepared to hand out gifts to the fellowship.

Lady Galadriel gave to Legolas a longbow of her people, of the highest quality possible. Gimli whispered something to the lady and was pulled aside for her to give him three strands of her hair. To Boromir she gave a golden belt, which was made to resemble many vines curling and entwining around each other, and a dagger, which was crafted to seem like his sword with the elvish coloring instead of the Gondorien coloring. Frodo was given the light of Elendil, which would provide light even in the darkest of places; Sam was given a box of Lothlorien soil and a seed, and Darlana was given a amulet that Galadriel said will help her find the one that holds her heart.

The fellowship was clothed in elvish cloaks, which, Darlana noticed, shielded the wearer from unwanted eyes. Nathala had, by now, nearly finished going through her draconic puberty (the emergence of draconic traits only). Her skin was the same hue as Darlana's and her eyes the same golden molten pools and claw tipped fingers and toes, her wings were also starting to grow.

After the feast, the Fellowship gathered on the boats prepared for them. Darlana was in a boat with Legolas, Nathala absolutely refused to be in the same boat with those two 'lovedrakes' as she put it, and refused to go with Aragorn, Nathala rather pointedly and playfully staggered away from Aragorn holding her nose, and then took a bottle of scented air freshener from her smaller bag and liberally sprayed the indignant Aragorn, while everyone in the Fellowship laughed.

"Seriously Aragorn when is the last time you took a shower? Or even a bath? Since some of the more clever and socially oriented ones-" Nathala gives a pointed look at Legolas and Darlana, "-brought soap and bathed frequently, unlike some who carry with them the persistent and unpleasant odor of a wet dog that rolled in Dragon droppings."

By now the Hobbits were rolling on the ground howling in laughter; Darlana was leaning on Legolas barely able to stay upright and laughing with tears streaming down her face, Boromir was snickering loudly and Legolas was shaking with suppressed mirth. Aragorn just shook his head then lunged at Nathala to start tickling her.

"You will pay for that you little imp." Aragorn said as he thrust the still giggling and struggling Nathala to Boromir who put her down to continue preparations to leave on the river from the Elven realm. The Elves kindly provided more rations in the form of a Elvish waybread called Lembas which had the ability to decrease hunger after a full bite.

An accident where Nathala caused the boat with Gimli, Aragorn and Pippin to overturn by accidentally sneezing flames a foot over their head and them jumping about in surprise did not set back the journey. The party continued on the river, making excellent progress. Darlana removed the armor from her wings and leaned back into Legolas flexing her wings into the water, Legolas smiled at his lover then noticed several markings on parts of her wings. The marking, Legolas assumed, was on the parts of her wings in the water as well.

"What are those markings on your wings _meleth_?" Darlana winced.

"Healing cursed whip marks. Left over cursed wounds from a long time ago."

"How long?"

"Long enough for me to get over it."

"Can you use your magic to propel the boat?"

"Yes why?"

"Just relax _meleth." _Legolasgently ran his hands over the wings, massaging the marked areas of her wings. Darlana sighed in pleasure as the tension disappeared from her muscles and relaxed back into the arms of her lover, and then gently kissed him.

"Hey, love drakes, make out on your own time and haul your butts." Nathala called out breaking the tender moment.

"Oh why that little-!" Darlana growled angrily as she curled her wings under the water and, still using her magic, guided the boat beside Nathala and clapped her water filled wings around the young girl, dousing her and eliciting a loud indignant squeal from Nathala. Need it be said a water war soon ensued?

A few days later, Boromir tried to persuade Aragorn that going to Gondor may afford extra strength to get the group to Mordor, but Aragorn refused and Darlana interfered to prevent a fight from breaking out and dunked both men into the river to cool them off. The fellowship camped several times during the trip until they reached the Argonath, two gigantic statues of Aragorn's forefathers that had their hands out in either greeting or warding off motions.

Eventually the party made landfall and set about unloading the boats for the journey to come.

"We shall cross the river at nightfall, hide the boats and make our way on foot." Gimli complained about the planned path and about the marshlands later.

"We should cross now." Legolas said.

"No, Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait until the cover of night."

"It's not the Orcs that worry me, for some time a shadow and threat has been growing on my mind, something draws near; I feel it."

"Where's Frodo?" Nathala asked suddenly. Darlana looks around rapidly.

"Boromir…" Darlana said, while extending several psychic probes, '_Crap! The ring is seriously influencing him._' Darlana thought as she raced off, pumping her wings for extra speed as she raced to see Frodo and a panting Aragorn come up behind them.

"Frodo." Aragorn called.

"Stay back!"

"Frodo, I swore to protect you." Frodo revealed the ring in his hand.

"Can you protect me from yourself?" Aragorn leaned in and, after hesitating, closed Frodo's hand over the ring.

"I would go with you, even into the fires of Mordor… run Frodo, run!" Frodo drew Sting and saw that it was glowing blue. Frodo ran off and Darlana followed him.

"Stay away from me!" Warned Frodo.

"I swore to help and protect you Frodo, the ring cannot affect my mind, I'm coming with you."

"I must leave…" Frodo said in an almost inaudible whisper, walking away from Darlana. "I must do this alone."

Darlana glanced up to see a bunch of large Uruks taller than herself. Darlana pulled out her sword and unholstered a Glock with her free hand. She shot the first Uruk in the head; its brains scattering over his comrades following him. Her wings were covered in armor and the lower sections of that armor that were sharpened allow half-Dragons to use their wings as bladed weapons.

Darlana's wings flicked out and the bladed lower parts cleaved through Uruks. Darlana's sword cut through another four before she emptied the magazine on her Glock disposing of another fifteen; the bullet from one shot retaining enough penetration power to kill the following Uruk behind it.

Darlana having finished the last Uruk with a Death Coil Curse raced after Frodo, where she found an Uruk-hai that had stopped and turned, sending a mocking look Darlana's way and drawing a sharp knife that he pressed violently against Frodo's throat, who the Uruk had caught as he fled.

"Stay right were you are, you miserable sorcerer!" Roared the Uruk in a booming, guttural voice. "If you dare come any closer, I will gut the Halfling and eat his innards before your eyes!"

For a moment, the half-Dragon was tempted to explain to the Uruk that her DM-7's bullet, traveling at just over mach five, would be able to cross the distance between them, bury itself into the Uruk's head, blast the back of his skull off and blow his brains—or what passed for them—halfway from where they were to Mordor. Then she realized that it was probably an exercise in futility and pulled the trigger. [1]

It happened exactly as it should. The Uruk's eyes cross, and its corpse slumped over backwards and its head explodes.

"Let's go!" Orders Darlana, taking a startled Frodo by the waist and putting the Hobbit over her right shoulder, while running at full speed with flapping wings towards the docked boats.

"Let me go, Darlana!" Yelled Frodo over and over again as he shakes wildly, trying to set himself free. "You must let me go!"

"We've no time to discuss this, Frodo." Replied the half-Dragon in her best no-nonsense tone. "This is not a committee!"

As they reached the shore, Sam looked up at them and began to frantically wave his arms over his head.

"Mr. Frodo, Miss Darlana!" Cried out the chubby Hobbit. "This way!"

"Get your things and hurry back, Sam!" Ordered Darlana while she put Frodo down inside one of the boats. "We're getting the hell out of here!"

"Darlana, no!" Insisted Frodo all of a sudden. "I shall go to Mordor alone!" [2]

Sam rushed to one of the other boats, picked up his and Frodo's possessions and ran quickly back to the boat where Darlana and the Ringbearer were waiting anxiously for him.

"I'm not asking for your opinion, Frodo!" Replied Darlana in her command voice. "We have no choice. Come on Sam, hurry it up!"

Frodo's loyal servant threw the backpacks at Darlana and dove for the boat. Immediately, Darlana raised her right hand and telekinetically pushed the boat back into the river. Then she began to row at full speed, headed for the opposite end of the Anduin. There was no sign of the Company or the imposing Uruks that had ambushed them. "It's official, I'm getting to old for this sort of **vobit**." (1) Darlana grumbled as she guided the boat to the other side of the bank as she gathered up the belongings and passed them off to the Hobbits and they walked off as Darlana turned back for a moment, casting a spell.

In the meantime Boromir was grunting as he fought off a whole horde of Uruk-Hai, "Boromir duck." He heard Nathala's voice call out and instinctively ducked, causing the arrow aimed just above his heart to go whistling over his ear. BAM BAM BAM, Nathala's 50. cal boomed, sending lines of Uruks to their rather dismembered deaths including the archer shooting at Boromir.

Nathala went prone on the hill after an Uruk arrow was stopped on her armor, knocking the wind out of her. Nathala's gun continued to deafen the Uruks and Boromir, she was forced away from her rifle by a pair of Uruks who lost their heads to her Glock. Nathala noticed that the Hobbits, Merry and Pippin were carried off and Nathala was attacked by several Uruks when Aragorn came running from the trees, and cut down three of the seven attacking her. Boromir then came up and finished two of the Uruks, then Legolas shot the last one.

"You well, Nathala?" Boromir asked.

"I think so, might be a little bruised from getting shot, but I think I'm good." Nathala said, picking up her rifle and pulling out the magazine, making Boromir gape slightly at the massive 50. cal round. Nathala slapped in a new magazine, drawing a question from Gimli.

"Lass why did you change the… container? It is not empty yet."

"To avoid what's called 'dead man's click'. Where you are fighting and need to shoot a charging enemy but there is no round in the magazine when you need it." Legolas went by and everyone gathered supplies from the camp, noticing that Darlana, Sam and Frodo were missing.

"Frodo, Sam and Darlana are on the far bank if we hurry we can catch them." Legolas said, moving a boat and preparing to enter it. "You mean not to follow them?" Legolas said, looking at Aragorn while Boromir, Gimli and Nathala came up to listen.

"The Ringbearer's fate is out our hands now, but I will not leave Merry and Pippin to torment and death. We travel light… let's hunt some Orc."

"Yes." Gimli shouted jubilantly and the group of five start packing what they needed and left what they did not. Then the five head out to chase after the surviving Uruks to reclaim their friends, hopefully alive.

Legolas glanced back and saw Darlana looking at him, he heard her say "I'll see you soon, I hope. I love you." She blew a kiss to her Elven lover and waved good-bye then left after Frodo and Sam, leaving a sad Elf to follow his friends.

A/N see map of Alagaësia for the locations

Far off in the land of Alagaësia, Daniel Darkwielder fraternal twin of Darlana, named after his grandfather on his mother's side, glares out at the capitol of this world Uru'Baen. The woman he loved, his fiancée, is in the hands of the tyrannical king Galbatorix. Daniel is standing at the head of 36 million troops, the full complement of the tenth through twentieth army arrayed behind him. A grand total of 120 divisions plus brigade supports of anti air 155mm cannons. The latest 400mm artillery, Anti-tank cannons and armored cars.

Under the overall command of both grand marshal Heinz Guderian and Daniel Darkwielder, the two wait for either the surrender of all of Galbatorix's armies and Arya, or show these "primitive screwheads how a mechanized war is fought, and more blood than they could imagine would be spilled." in Daniel's words. By now the Empire's towns of Gil'ead and Dras-Leona had been turned to rubble, but the civilians were first mentally scanned and released, if they were not to be a threat.

No civilian targets were ever destroyed and collateral damage kept to near zero. The negotiator had arrived and left being very condescending and mocking to them which resulted in the wards and magicians maintaining them in Uru'Baen being killed by the wards shattering under an artillery barrage. And the negotiator being shot with a sniper rifle as he returned to the supposed safety of the enemy capitol.

Overall Daniel had a force that Galbatorix had no hope of matching. Uru'Baen surrendered after they tried to counter attack following the king and his Dragon trying to sweep over Daniel's forces died under the AA flak fire. Daniel pulled his lover, the Elven princess Arya, from the dungeons and brought her to heal and bring a proper government to this world instead of the tyrant Galbatorix.

A/N well here's chapter 6 done enjoy :). For the Legolas and Darlana parting I was going for a sad yet tender parting. Oh and chapter 7 is with the beta is is a BIG chapter. I apologize for taking so long but the crap hit the proverbial fan here and have been oh so busy but I'm off school now :).

SE

Translations

_Meleth: _beloved

_Nin:_ my

**Vobit: **crap/shit, second use is for older Draconics ie adult Draconics

[1] - I'm not sure if I'm right or not, but shooting the Uruk while he's holding Frodo at knifepoint is probably either going to cause him to slit Frodo's throat as he flies backwards from the impact, or fall on Frodo. As my beta points out, my response is: no because Darlana's assault rifle uses APSE rounds which stand for (Armour Piercing Slightly Explosive) it would blow the Uruk's brain to bits before the signal could even be send along the arm


	7. Chapter 7: Special surprises

Rose that Blooms in Secret: Hopefully this chapter had enough cool stuff to make you forgive me from sticking to the movie paths. Are you going to write any more stories at all?

DDEC/DFC: I got a bone to pick with you girl. Two things are keeping me from chucking plasma grenades in your direction (I don't have any regrettably, and I like you) but so help me if you do not update soon I will find some way to make the Sharnorasian Empire's wrath on you felt in some way.

Xxchibitsukixx: Where's my chapter you? Hmm I can understand about Christmas but still update, or I'll poke you in WoW and through email with my katana tip

A/N Again I don't own this stuff, Tolkien and Wizards of the coast own the stuff I'm crossing over. Again Dragon Haunt's tech had made many things we have today to enjoy namely Iphones and Ipods :).

Again and I don't know how you other people cannot understand the term CROSSOVER, you cannot legitimately accuse me of writing a Mary-Sue if you have no idea about the other thing I am crossing over, so with all due respect, do you your research before bothering me with completely wrong accusations ok? You know I have seen HERMIONE from Harry potter paired with Legolas, is it cause she's an actual character? For the record I spend several MONTHS writing the entire story line for Darlana so it is in effect its own story, so understand a character from a crossover is not and I can't emphasise this enough NOT A MARY SUE.

Chapter 7: Gollum, the chase, Édoras, Helms deep, the black gate and a few special surprises.

"Gandalf!" Frodo called out jerking from a dream making Darlana who's on watch turn to him.

"You ok Frodo?" She asked.

"I am well, just a dream." He lay back down. The next day, Darlana Frodo and Sam climbed and flew over the rocky terrain of the Emen Muil with Darlana carrying them down and up rocky cliffs as need be to save time and rope. The group looked into the distance at the Mountain of Fire.

"Mordor. The one place in Middle-earth we don't want to see any closer, and the one place we're trying to get to. It's just where we can't get. Let's face it, Mr. Frodo and Miss Darlana, we're lost. I don't think Gandalf meant for us to came this way."

"No arguments from me, I flew up a couple of times and even I cannot tell where the hell we're going." Darlana said.

"Gandalf did not mean for many things to occur, but they happened none the less." Frodo gasped and staggered momentarily and Darlana sensing the magical backlash, winced and steadied the Hobbit.

"Mr. Frodo? It's the ring isn't it?"

"It's getting heavier." Frodo said, taking a sip from his water bottle.

"And more powerful, I felt that force and it made me wince." Darlana muttered, glowering at the ring under Frodo's shirt.

"What food do we still have?" Frodo asked.

"Well, let me see." Sam said, He took out a package of lembas bread from his pack. "Oh yes, lovely – Lembas bread. And look!" He said, somewhat sarcastically, digging deeper into his pack "More lembas bread." Sam showed another package. He then broke off a couple of pieces and tossed them to Frodo and Darlana, and munches on a piece himself."I don't usually hold with foreign food, but this Elvish stuff, it's not bad." Frodo and Darlana smiled.

"Nothing gets you down, huh, Sam?" Darlana asked, Sam glanced up and toward Mordor.

"Those rain clouds might."

"I got a cantrip to deal with that if need be." They continued trekking through difficult terrain, often huddling underneath their cloaks or in Darlana's case wings. Sam looked around.

"This looked strangely familiar." Darlana sniffed around as Frodo cried out in exasperation.

"It's because we've been here before! We're going in circles."

"Sniff, yep about thirty minutes ago, this is really so damn stupid, I feel like I'm in a never ending maze." Darlana cursed.

"Ah! What's that 'orrid stink? I'll warrant there's a nasty bog nearby. Can you smell it?" Darlana sniffed and gagged momentarily.

"By the demons below, that smells worse then my brother's socks after a day." Frodo smiled slightly at that.

"Yes. I can smell it." His voice dropped to a whisper, "We're not alone."

A few hours later Frodo and Sam were sleeping. Darlana was awake hiding under a greater invisibility spell when she noticed a dark shape as it appeared on top of the cliff. The creature Gollum had appeared and was making his way down to the hobbits.

"The thieves! The thieves! The filthy little thieves! Where is it? Where isss it? They stole it from us. my preciousss." Gollum hissed as he crept closer and closer. Curse them! We hates them! It's ours, it is... and we wantssss it!" Gollum reached out his hand toward the hobbits. Darlana used her telekinetic powers and yanked Gollum off the cliff to bash him against it hard three times.

Gollum recovered surprisingly faster than Darlana expected and charged Frodo only to get tazered by Darlana. Gollum, from the stress of being small and having 10,000 volts pass through his small body, laid there spasming in the after effects before Darlana shot Gollum with a tranq dart. Darlana bound Gollum with reinforced plastic ties while Sam tied a rope around Gollum's neck and they all went back to sleep.

Darlana was rudely awakened the next day by a howling Gollum, while Sam yanked Gollum, whose legs had been untied by the leash, while Darlana busily grinded her fangs trying not to pull out her Glock and silence the whining creature.

"It burns! It burns us! It freezes! Nasty Elves twisted it. Take it off us!"

"Quiet you!" Sam shouted, Gollum struggled but Sam tugged fiercely at the rope. Gollum cried out some more and collapsed onto his back. Sam turned to Frodo in dismay. "It's hopeless! Every Orc in Mordor's going to hear this racket! Let's just tie him up and leave him."

"I'm all for that, I swear if he does not shut up soon I'm gonna really give him something to whine about." Darlana snarled through gritted fangs.

"No! That would kill us! Kill us!" Gollum protested

"Don't tempt me." Darlana growled again.

Sam shouted at him "It's no more than you deserve!"

Gollum begged and pleaded and Frodo eventually said "You will lead us to the Black Gate." Gollum agreed and led the three off into the direction of Mordor.

The five hunters

In the meantime, Aragorn was lying with his eyes closed and ear pressed to the ground, listening for the sound of footsteps, when he heard Nathala say "Please tell me you're not sleeping there." Boromir snorted.

"Their pace had quickened. They must have caught our scent. Hurry" He broke into a steady run, ignoring Nathala's comment.

"Came on Gimli, we're gaining on them." Legolas called to Gimli and Gimli started huffing.

"No food. No rest. And no sign of our quarry but what bare rock can tell." Gimli followed.

The five hunters ran across rocks and plains, with Aragorn in the lead, followed by Legolas, Nathala, Boromir and finally Gimli. From time to time, Legolas looked back to make sure that Gimli was keeping up. Aragorn suddenly bent down to pick up an Elven brooch from the ground.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lorién fall." Murmured Aragorn as he picked up the cloak brooch.

"Less than a day ahead of us."

"They may yet be alive." There was a surprised howl from Gimli as he tripped and fell and rolled to the ground. With a groan, Nathala dropped back with Boromir to make sure Gimli was okay.

"Here Gimli I borrowed these from Darlana." Nathala handed a pair of boots to Gimli and a disbelieving snort from Boromir "okay, okay, more like borrowed without her knowing." Nathala clarified; Gimli decided the boots might help after all if Darlana was carrying them. They must have some magical effect. Gimli sighed and pulled on the boots which magically fit to his feet and soon, to the other's amazement, was running on par with them, his shorter legs pumping faster than what seemed possible.

Nathala drew up beside Aragorn, who gave her a questioning look. Nathala shook her head in a 'I'll tell you later' look. The group of five crossed over a hill and looked over the plains below.

"Rohan. Home of the horse-lords. There is something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures sets its will against us" Aragorn stopped a little while later. "Legolas what do your Elf eyes see." He called to the elf.

"As opposed to which eyes? His Dragon eyes?**"** Nathala muttered sarcastically while Gimli and Boromir snorted.

"The Uruks turn northeast, they're taking the Hobbits to Isengard."

"Saruman." Aragorn growled. After a break, the five continued with their chase.

"They run as if the very whips of their masters were behind them." Legolas commented.

"Well pick up the pace then, came on, hurry." Nathala called out, panting now. She was exhausted from a lack of sleep and the fact her wings had nearly finished growing on the days they have been chasing the Uruk-Hai.

"Keep breathing! That's the key! Breathe!" Gimli panted running by Nathala and Boromir until they reached a small hill.

Soon the ground started shaking and the five moved into a bunch of rocks to avoid a group of horsemen that galloped right where they were standing, and the horsemen passed by the group without noticing. Aragorn left the cover of the rocks and called out "Riders of Rohan, what news from the mark." The leader raised his spear and the whole troop circled around to surround them with their spears.

"What business does two men, a child, an Elf and Dwarf have in the Riddemark?" He snarled. "speak quickly."

"Give me your name Horsemaster and I shall give you mine." Gimli decided to put in his two coppers, making Nathala groan and roll her eyes.

"I would cut off your head Dwarf, it if it stood a little higher than the ground." The man snapped.

"You would die before your stroke fell." Legolas warned, pointing his arrow at the man's head, while all the other mounted troops crowded in closer with their spears.

"I am Aragorn son of Arathorn, this is Gimli son of Gloin, Legolas of the woodland realm, Nathala Darkwielder, and Boromir of Gondor."

"You drag this slip of girl with you while you hunt Orcs?" Éomer said in disbelief at the males of the company. "What sorts of creatures are you?"

"I was not dragged anywhere, and they are not creatures, They are Human, Elf and Dwarf. And they are my friends. Understood?" Nathala growled as Éomer studied her for the first time and seemed both puzzled and slightly nervous.

"What are you?"

"In our tongue others like me are called **silastrix, (1) **that is all you need to know." Boromir entered the conversation.

"It had been awhile my old friend."

"We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden your king." Insisted Aragorn, then Éomer removed his helmet and his forces backed off. Eomer told them the news about King Theoden.

"Do you really think I would travel with spies Éomer?" Boromir asked and Éomer gave a wry smile.

"No Boromir, I suppose not."

"The Uruks were destroyed, we slaughtered them during the night." Gimli asked about Merry and Pippin before Aragorn added more some accurate descriptions. But Eomer said that his men did not find anyone of those descriptions and that they piled the carcasses and burned them.

"Hadufel, Arod, Bru." Éomer called for riderless horses "Farewell, look for your friends but do not came to hope it had forsaken these lands. We ride north" He yelled to his men and they rode off.

"Legolas and Nathala will take Arod, Boromir will take Bru and Gimli and I will share Hadufel."

The group mounted their horses and rode toward the smoking pile in the distance. Gimli dismounted and walked up to the smoking pile of bodies and used his axe to sift through the pile until he found a hobbit sized belt.

"It's one of their wee belts." Nathala turned from the head on the pike as her stomach violently protested and heaved a few times before she vomited. Legolas walked over and gently patted Nathala on the back while Aragorn kicked an Uruk helmet and yelled in rage. Soon enough, Aragorn spotted tracks and the other five hunters begin following him into Fangorn forest.

The Ringbearer

Following Gollum, the three reach the end of Ehern Muil and see that Mordor is now closer.

"See, see, we have led you out! Hurry, very lucky we find you." Gollum jumped on a rock.

Frodo walked past, Gollum shrank away as Sam and Darlana drew near. "Nice hobbit." Gollum followed Frodo trying to put some distance between him and primarily the considerably annoyed half-Dragon. "A swamp, yes, yes. Came, master. We will take you on safe paths through the mist. Came, hobbits, Dragon, came. We go quickly. I found it, I did. The way through the marshes. Orcs don't use it. Orcs don't know it. They go round for miles and miles. Came quickly. Swift and quick as shadows we must be."

The marsh stretched for miles, beyond even the long distance binoculars Darlana had brought out. Darlana sniffed and cast detect magic.

"Necromancy is very strong, it's aura is almost overpowering, there's some compulsion spell as well. Without more time I cannot tell what's supposed to do." Sam noticed that there were faces of dead people in the water.

"There are dead faces in the water!"

"All dead. All rotten. Elves and men and orcses. A great battle long ago. The Dead Marshes. Yes, yes that is their name. This way. Don't follow the lights." But Sam slipped slightly into the water as Darlana yanked him out.

"Careful Sam, the Necromancy radiates even stronger in the water." Gollum warned not to follow the lights.

"Frodo!" Frodo fell over into the water.

"Oh give me a break." Darlana groaned, running over and yanking the Halfling out with Gollum's help. Frodo coughed and Gollum just growled not to follow the lights again. A few hours later, Darlana and Sam were wakened by a screech of the Nazgul, the phantom servants of Sauron, the evil dark lord of this world.

"A wyvern? Where did one of those came from?" Darlana growled as she shoved Sam and a gasping and cringing Frodo under a bush. Darlana grabbed Frodo's hand as it reached for the ring, eventually the Nazgul flew off.

"Hurry, The Black Gate is very close." Three hours later, the four were climbing a high rock overlooking Morannon.

"The Black Gate of Mordor." Gollum hissed, while Darlana cursed rather fluently in Draconic as she looked over the defenses, and the oncoming marching army of Easterlings.

"Oh save us. My ol' Gaffer'd have a thing or two to say if he could see us now." Sam murmured.

"Master said to show him the way into Mordor, so good Sméagol does. Master said so."

"I don't think this is exactly what we had in mind." Darlana said with a sour look at Gollum.

"Look! The gate, it's opening! I can see a way down." As Sam moved to check, Darlana grabbed him by the back of his cloak.

"Don't be an idiot, that rock is unstable, I can see it easily enough, there is no way even on her own I could slip past that, I doubt even an avatar of Lloth or Bahamut could do it either." Darlana hissed in Sam's ear, Darlana whirled to Gollum "Is there another way into Mordor?"

"Yes, there's another way. More secret. A dark way."

"Why haven't you spoken of this before?" Sam demanded.

"Because Master did not ask!"

"Honestly must you take things so literally?" Darlana grumbled. "What is this other way?"

"Yes. There is a path, and some stairs, and then… a tunnel."

"He's led us this far, Sam, Darlana."

"He's up to something I can tell." Darlana warned.

"He had been true to his word." Darlana shook her head in exasperation while Sam protested.

"Lead the way, Sméagol." Darlana looked confused momentarily before she realized that must be Gollum's real name.

"Good Sméagol always helps."

The Five hunters

Back in Fangorn, Gimli walked up to a bush to figure out what that black substance was on the leaves. He tastes a bit, and spat it out "Pah, Orc blood."

"Probably tastes better than Darlana's cooking_._" Nathala snidely remarked.

"These are strange tracks." Aragorn said as Gimli spat out Orc blood.

"This forest is old, very old, full of memory and anger." Legolas said as the trees groaned and he explained how the Elves taught the trees to speak.

As the forest sways, the groaning noises began to get louder.

"Gimli put down your axe." Nathala ordered, walking over and pulling down on his arm.

"I could have done that herself little one." While Gimli was about to start bickering with Nathala, and Boromir standing nearby with an amused look on his face, Legolas spoke in Elvish.

"_Aragorn, nad nâ ennas!" (2)_

"Man cenich?." (3)

"Kindly speak common please.' Nathala snarked.

"The white wizard approaches." he whispered.

"Do not let him speak, he will put a spell on us." Aragorn warned, so Nathala quickly drew her Barrett, putting the stock to her shoulder while the others readied their weapons. "We must be quick, NOW." Aragorn yelled and they struck.

Legolas' arrow was knocked away, Gimli's axe was shattered by the wizard's staff, and Aragorn's and Boromir's sword visibly heated up causing him to drop it. But they had all forgotten about Nathala who swung around from behind a tree and fired the massive gun. The white wizard conjured a powerful shield but the explosive round destroyed the shield and knocked the wizard on his ass, while Nathala ran to the downed wizard with her Glock drawn.

When she sees the Wizard's face she fell back on her ass in surprise stuttering, utterly flabbergasted. Nathala extended her lower lip and taps it repeatedly going "bll bll bll… wha" By now the others have run up and have similar yet more mature reactions to Gandalf's reappearance.

"Gandalf? But how… you… the Balrog pulled you into the depths, you fell." Nathala stuttered "I thought people could not came back from the dead here."

"And they can where you are from?" Boromir asked in surprise.

"With a sufficiently powerful enough Cleric, yes. Darlana is powerful enough unless somebody more powerful than her did the killing. If an avatar of Lloth killed somebody Darlana could not bring them back."

"Ah." The party said.

"But yes, through fire and water, Nathala, I fought the Balrog all the way through Moria until I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountain side. Darkness took me, and I strayed out of thought and time, then I was sent back until her task is done."

"Gandalf you're back!" Nathala said and smiled happily that none of the fellowship was lost now. Nathala, having been fond of Gandalf over the year and a half she knew him, ran up and hugged him. Gandalf returned it before they broke apart "Gandalf, yes, that was my name. Gandalf the grey."

The other members smile and Legolas apologized for shooting at Gandalf, having mistaken him for Saruman. "I am Saruman, or rather Saruman as he should have been… I am Gandalf the white, and I came back to you now at the turn of the tide." Gandalf then turned to leave and the five hunters followed him, Gandalf having put a grey robe over his white robes.

"One stage of your journey is over, another began. War had came to Rohan. We must ride to Edoras with all speed."

"Edoras that is no short distance."

"Yes, I heard that the king is mentally enslaved." Nathala said "or something like that."

"Yes and it will not be easily cured." Outside the forest, Gandalf whistled piercingly. Soon an answering neigh was heard and a white horse appeared from the plain, answering the call.

"That is one of the Mearas, unless her eyes are cheated by some spell." Nathala poked Legolas in the side.

"And that means what exactly?" The horse came round to stop in front of Gandalf.

"Shadowfax, he is the lord of all horses, and had been her friend through many dangers." The six riders on their respective mounts, the group rode toward the city of Edoras. The city was built on a hill protecting a great hall and hamlets with a long palisade wall surrounding the city. A flag had ripped off its post, and it came fluttering down toward the six riders as they pass through the gate, Aragorn stopped, rolled it up and handed it to a nearby guard. The six rode up to the hall where a guard came out to see them.

"Ah, Hama." Gandalf said looking happy.

"I cannot allow you to see king Théoden so armed Gandalf Greyhame, by order of…. Grima Wormtongue." Nathala saw by the way Hama said this Wormtongue's name that he did not like him at all. Gandalf nodded. Nathala began by unloading her Glock, stacking the magazines one on top of the other before she emptied the Glock's chamber then, unloaded her sniper rifle drawing more than a few stares from a few guards that gape openly at the massive 50. cal rounds sticking out of the top of the magazine. Gimli, Aragorn, Boromir and Legolas unload their axes, swords, daggers and bows. Nathala held her weapons out, and the man didn't even look at her. She had to thwack him on the shoulder with the hilts to get him to even look at her, and then he did a double-take, like he couldn't believe they had armed a woman.

"You going to take these or what?" Nathala asked, not caring at all if she sounded rude.

"You're a girl," He blurted.

"Wow congratulations, you are smart enough to know that" Nathala growled sarcastically.

"Who would allow a woman to fight, much less a young child such as yourself?" he asked incredulously.

"I'd rather have the young lass at her back then a lot of men I know," Gimli snarled.

Nathala grinned at him. "Thanks, Gimli." The guards seem VERY insulted at this "That's also called being sexist and it's illegal where I'm from." Nathala said.

"Your staff," Hama said to Gandalf. Then Nathala came up with a cute and innocent look, the same Legolas recognized as when she was about to pull a prank.

"Oh but he's old, he needs his walking stick. He's getting up there he is, approaching senility aren't we grandpa?" Gandalf stumbled making Nathala help to support him, still giving an almost pleading wide-eyed innocent look to the guard. The guard seemed almost confused but nodded and allowed them through.

"Evil, you are evil." Gandalf hissed to Nathala as they enter the hall.

"Happy to serve." Nathala said with a quiet giggle.

"The courtesy of your hall is lessened of late, Théoden, King," Gandalf said leaning on Aragorn.

"Good grief that guy looked like he rolled in a puddle of grease, and bathed in it instead of water." Nathala whispered to Legolas who immediately had to repress a snort.

"Why have you...came...Gandalf...Stormcrow?"

'How, the hell, do you NOT notice when your king looked like he died a couple of months ago?' Nathala asked herself as they walk forward.

"A just question, her liege," said Grima. He stood and started to walk toward Gandalf, trying to look threatening. "Lathspell I name you, Ill-news, for ill news is an ill guest, I say."

"Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth," Gandalf snapped. "I did not pass through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!" Gandalf brandished his staff.

"His Staff." Grima said in shock " I told you to take the wizard's staff." Nathala jumped at a couple guards that went by and ignored her and she clapped her wings on the back of their heads hard, they went down unconscious.

Legolas and Aragorn continued smacking every enemy that came their way, Legolas smacked out a guy with a spectacular backhand. Nathala popped a guy in the nose after kicking his legs out from under him. Gimli ran over to Grima and knocked him back down, so Nathala went over and kicked him between the legs.

"Stay down Greasa." Gimli looked at Nathala questioningly "He looked really greasy." Nathala said and Gimli laughed.

"Hearken to me, I release you from the spell." Gandalf said and tried to break the spell but it did not seem to work before Saruman cackled.

"You have no power here Gandalf the grey. AHH." He screamed as Gandalf exposed his new robes and powers and began banishing Saruman.

"I will draw you Saruman as poison is drawn from a wound." Saruman screamed and rallied.

"If I go, Théoden dies." Gandalf added more power to his spell as Aragorn grabbed a woman in white to prevent her from reaching the king.

"Wait." He whispered.

"You did not kill me, you will not kill him. Be gone." Saruman gathered his last strength and lunged before Gandalf defeated Saruman. King Théoden started turning from a decrepit old man to a much younger man.

"I know your face, Éowyn… Éowyn." Théoden stepped forward "Gandalf?" He asked upon seeing the wizard.

"Breath the free air again her friend."

"Dark have been her dreams of late."

"Your fingers would best remember their strength if they grasped your sword." Hama went and returned with Théoden's sword who grabbed it and examined it, then he glared at Grima, Hama grinned as he and another man grabbed Grima, drag him outside the hall and throw him painfully down the steps.

Théoden followed looking quite intimidating and snarled at Grima's whimpering "Your leachcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast." Grima snivelled more, then Théoden raised his sword to end the pathetic worm, but Aragorn grabbed it saying respectfully

"Enough blood had been spilled on his account." Aragorn reached down to help Grima up, but the man bit his hand before rising and fleeing toward the stable. "Hail Théoden king!" Aragorn called out. Théoden looked touched that his people would bow to him.

"We can't let Greasa get away." Nathala insisted after protesting once already.

"He had gone too far, we could not catch him even if we wished." Théoden said, but Nathala ran up to her 50. cal gun loaded a single round and aimed.

"Breath, aim, hold." Nathala held her breath to steady the gun then the massive roar and in the distance a gout of red could be seen. The casing popped out and clattered to the feet of the stunned king who picked it up, flinched at the heat of the still smoking adamantium shell casing.

"What is this sorcery?"

"No magic, just technology, technology at least 1500-2000 years ahead of your people. The round had a primer." Nathala pointed to the middle of the casing "which is struck by a hammer and the bullet is propelled by igniting a combination of chemicals, think very advanced alchemy, granted these names would mean nothing to you probably. By using the combined ignition of potassium nitrate, charcoal and sulphur is how these weapons function." The king now is in slight awe at the range Nathala popped off Grima in.

"Why did you kill him?" The king asked.

"My sister Darlana always said it's better the enemy is dead, for if he is dead, the odds of him telling our enemies what we are doing is none." The king nodded before he overlooked Nathala.

"What are you?"

"A friend of your people but I am **silastrix**." Nathala felt Legolas' hand on her shoulder.

"You are wise for your age little one." The king then realized that somebody is missing.

"Where is Théodred? Where is her son?"

Nathala realized that she did not want to be here at this point, so she went to find a corner to curl up in and play a few games on her Iphone. After an hour Nathala came to find her group.

"Hello." Nathala said, sitting down beside Legolas "What is happening?"

"The king is planning to retreat to the fortress of Helms Deep, we will leave in the morning after the village packs up what they need."

"Well I'm already packed."

"I have never seen you take anything out of that bag, what is in it?"

"Just what I need, spare clothes, ammo for her guns, and hopefully a grape fizzy drink I enjoy so much but have been saving."

"I see."

"What time is it?"

"Just after midday."

"Hmm… yawn… sorry I'm a little tired, I'm going to go take a nap, please wake me around supper time." Nathala said.

"As you wish Nathala, rest well."

"Don't moon about her sister too much, it's annoying." Legolas smiled and Gimli who was sitting nearby snickered at Legolas "Thanks Legolas, Gimli." Nathala nodded to him.

"Sleep well little lass." He said and went back to eating.

"Thanks Gimli. I hope I will… yawn." Nathala walked away and with Éowyn's help found an out-of-the-way couch. Casting some minor wards around it to warn her if anybody came near, Nathala removed her armour and weapons and slept for about six hours or so.

"Hello Legolas." Nathala yawned.

"How did you know it was me?"

"You know what I am, you think that my draconic heritage is purely for decoration?"

"What do I smell like then?"

"Like leaves and grass; essentially like the forests you call home." A pause "How old are you Legolas?"

"2,951."

"Well that's a bit older than Darlana."

"How old is she then?"

"She's playing hard to get isn't she?"

"Yes." Legolas sighed slightly annoyed at a question that had been vexing him since he and Darlana officially announced they were together.

"Sorry Legolas, I'm very tired."

"You have done very well for one so young, and on so little sleep as well. Sleep well."

"Thank you Legolas you should get some rest as well maybe you'll get to see Darlana in them." Nathala felt Legolas wrap his cloak around her and she burrowed into the pillow for a longer nap.

The next day saw plenty of activity around Edoras, Nathala realized that Gandalf had buggered off sometime during the previous day and just shrugged, knowing he probably had something very important to do. Nathala packed up and decided to ride with Aragorn this time to let Legolas daydream about a certain other female half-Dragon.

After a couple of hours the convoy was on the road to the fortress of Helms Deep. About an hour into the journey Gimli is explaining to Éowyn why people do not often notice Dwarf women.

Gimli's horse suddenly bucked him off, sending both him and his axe flying. The axe thankfully does not hit anyone. Snickering softly Nathala reclaimed it and helped Éowyn get him up over his horse; he protested that he _meant_ to do that.

"If that was deliberate I'd hate to see an accident." Nathala joked, handing the axe over, and walked away laughing softly at Gimli's spluttering.

A little later, the caravan stops for the day. Éowyn is passing out stew, Nathala accepted, 'Éowyn's cooking is much better than Darlana's,' she thought to herself, 'if not for her pyromancer powers she would not even be able to boil water correctly.'

Nathala walked out to where Aragorn and the others were sitting. While Éowyn was talking to Aragorn, Nathala heard that Aragorn was eighty-seven years old. A bit after that Nathala ended up whacking Aragorn a couple times for flirting slightly with Éowyn a few times and hissing about how he was an idiot with Arwen.

A day and a half later, the group had reached the fortress and begin taking stock of the situation, it is not very heartening, barely five hundred guards including what came from Édoras, totalling the defence forces at slightly over nine hundred. Nathala immediately began scoping the area for a good sniper post.

Nathala knew she had a sniper/skirmisher role, unlike Darlana and Daniel who were people who specialized in heavy combat. Nathala staggered as Bahamut made contact with her.

"Young Nathala, I must warn you, since the original path of time in this world had changed, there are things you must tell Aragorn and Boromir, there are ten thousand Uruk-Hai coming and ten Drow priestesses. Reinforcements are coming soon for you, and your father himself will be there an hour after the battle has started. Good luck Nathala, brace yourself I am going to break the connection." Nathala stumbled and fell and Legolas caught her.

"What happened?"

"….Bahamut, spoke in my mind, I… am not as powerful as Darlana yet… at least and well a god's mind connected to my own… phew, there's quite a difference between us."

"Indeed, are you well?"

"Fine, there are ten thousand Uruk-Hai and ten Drow coming. We are supposed to get reinforcements soon , and my father will be here an hour after the battle began, which will be at nightfall." Nathala stood up straight as Boromir and Aragorn came up.

"What is wrong?"

Nathala rolled her eyes. "We're all about to be massacred. What could possibly be wrong about that?"

"That's a problem?"

"This is so idiotic." Nathala grumbled.

"How so?" Boromir put on a patronizing look.

"Don't you dare give me that look, I may only be a sniper but I still know when some one is being a moron or not. He had all the women locked back in the caves."

"Yes, What is your point?"

"Mothers whose children are in danger are a truly fierce thing," Legolas said.

"Women have no place in battle," Boromir said firmly. "It is their place to prepare for the return of their men."

"Watch it, you sack of crap, that's called being sexist and would get you in big trouble in my homelands. We treat men and women equal and I know for a fact that if Darlana were here and said that to her you'd be swallowing your teeth." Nathala snarled, bearing her fangs.

Legolas nodded in agreement, some Elf had tried to put Darlana in the place he viewed women as, odds were that elf who had tried to take advantage of Darlana was still in a coma. Boromir looked nervous now.

"We're going to fight about this, aren't we?" Nathala said getting really pissed off.

"Fight about what?"

"She wants to fight."

Gimli came up to the group. "What are you all talking about?"

"Nathala wants to fight in the upcoming battle," Legolas said again. He leaned back against the wall, looking tired.

"Good for her," Gimli said gruffly. "Be good to have the young lass at our backs, those Orcs will learn to fear her weapon."

"This is absurd, she's a woman, a young woman at that." Nathala growled.

"That's it." Nathala snarled. After her Draconic puberty had finished, Nathala had became stronger than humans, she, despite being only four foot five, reached up and dragged Boromir to her eye level. "Give me one good reason and I won't turn your hair hot pink, in case you forgot, I have magic and have no compunctions about using it on you, and if you want to keep you hair its normal color and on your head you'd better button your lips."

Nathala took the book _The Zombie Survival Guide _that she was reading_, _and whacksd Boromir over the head with it eliciting a yelp of pain from Boromir. Nathala then walked off to her sniper post on the Deeping wall.

"Nathala, please, I am just worried, there will no be anybody to watch your back and you may be killed." Boromir said following her.

"We will all watch over her, I'm more worried about us than her." Gimli said as the group walked to the armory. The king had tried to get Nathala to go to the caves but she had argued and was very disgusted by the king drafting boys younger than her, and the fact that Nathala was a better fighter than all these children and old men put together.

"Farmer, farriers, stable boys. These are no soldiers." Aragorn said in disgust tossing a bettered sword back onto the pile.

"Most have seen too many winters." Gimli commented.

"Or too few. Look at them. They're frightened. I can see it in their eyes." Everybody stopped and looked at Legolas while Nathala groaned in annoyance and whispered to Legolas

"You are NOT helping moral at all."

"_Si beriathar hyn. Amar nâ ned Edoras_." (4) Aragorn said to Legolas who just went on in Elvish complaining about how they were outnumbered more than ten to one and that everybody was going to die.

"_Aragorn, men i ndagor. Hýn ú-... ortheri. Natha daged aen!_" (5)

"Then I shall die as one them!" Aragorn yelled and stormed off, leaving a confused bunch behind him.

"What was that all about?" Nathala asked, but Legolas did not answer. Later on in the armoury Legolas handed Aragorn's sword to him

"We have trusted you this far. You have not led us astray. Forgive me. I was wrong to despair."

"There is nothing to forgive Legolas." Nathala looked over to see Gimli struggling with a human sized chain mail.

"If we had the time I would get this adjusted." Gimli grumbled to Legolas and Aragorn's restrained amusement, whereas Nathala just laughed gently at Gimli then a horn resounded out.

"That is no orc horn."

"Captain obvious." Nathala muttered under her breath.

"I heard that."

"Of course you did, I'm not surprised with those sonar dishes on the side of your head." Nathala snarked, Legolas getting the general gist of what Nathala meant just ruffled her hair to Nathala's indignant protest.

The four met up with Boromir and headed to the main gate to find a whole group of Elves, around six hundred commanded by Haldir who got pulled into a hug by Aragorn, Haldir seemed very awkward in the hug.

"You are most welcome Haldir."

An hour later, all the humans are arranged in the castle proper, while on and below the long wall are 601 Elves, one Human, one Dwarf and one half-Dragon. At the end of the vale the defenders could now see the huge army of Uruk-Hai stomping down toward them until they stop a bit before the wall and start pounding their spears in an intimidating manner.

Nathala then noticed the Drow, each of them priestesses and powerful, judging by the markings on their armour these were high ranked priestesses. Aragorn called out to the Elvish troops.

""_A Eruchin, ú-dano i faelas a hyn, an uben tanatha le faelas_." (6)

Nathala sighed as she points the barrel of her rifle out while Gimli said to her softly.

"Well lass, whatever luck you live by let's hope it lasts the night."

Aragorn came to Legolas, Gimli, Boromir and Nathala now that the orders were given.

"Your friends are with you Aragorn."

"Let's hope they last the night…OI." Nathala cuffed Gimli with her left wing.

"Clamp it, I've heard enough pessimist to last a month." Nathala grumbled as she put her finger on the trigger. By now Gimli is hopping, trying to see over the wall.

"What's happening out there?" Legolas replied with a grin.

"Shall I describe it to you? Or would you like me to find you a box?" Gimli laughed good-naturedly while Nathala conjured a floating disk.

"Stand on this, Gimli." Gimli patted her shoulder in thanks as now he could see over the wall.

Suddenly, an old man accidentally loosed an arrow as it shot into an Uruk's neck.

"_Dartho_." (7) Aragorn yelled.

"Oh great." Nathala groans as the Orcs roar several times then charged at the wall.

"_Tángado hálad._" (8) Aragorn called out as the Elves pointed their bows with strung arrows at the Orcs as something caught Nathala's eyes and she gently pushed Legolas a foot to the left then there was a whumpf noise and a slight blinding white light as a man 6'4 with gold eyes clad in black armor and wearing a crown with the Darkwielder symbol on it appeared.

"Daddy you're early." Nathala said pouncing on him as Legolas' eyes pop slightly as he realized this was Aurix's human form, and he had never really considered how intimidating the idea of having to ask permission to court and marry a Dragon's daughter. Nathala joined her father who is now holding a heavily modified P90 SMG and pointing it at the Orcs.

"Emperor Aurix Darkwielder." Legolas said with a respectful nod while Aruix's eyes flicked to him.

"Yes?"

"I need to speak to you about something after the battle."

"Worry about surviving the battle." Aurix replied.

'I'm more worried about your reaction to what I want to speak to you about after the battle.' Legolas thought and made sure his thoughts were locked behind his Elvish mental shields. By now the Uruks had charged at the wall.

"_Leíthio í philinn_!" (9) Aragorn yelled, the sounds of bows and one Barrett and one P90 open up on the horde. Aurix kept his eyes partially on the Drow he could see.

"Did they hit anything?" Gimli asked.

"Their Elves, what do you think." Nathala snarked back.

"**Svaklar ui **Darlana." (10) Aurix asked.

"**Si tepoha thric ulhyrr." **(11) Nathala answered, shooting through a line of Uruks due to over-penetration of the round as the Rohan troops added their arrows to the fight as well.

"**Kwi majak ve vi jikmada." **(12) Aurix exclaimed, seeing a couple of avatars of Lloth join the Drow.

"**Jiil si siofme ui svern svent. **Nathala **svent wer jaleini." **(13) Nathala answered by firing on both Avatars who conjure reinforced magical shields and waited for a chance to attack.

"Ladders." Aragorn yelled.

"Good." Gimli cheered as an Orc attempted to get over the wall and Gimli cleaved him down, then cut another down with a crotch shot.

"Yeesh." Aurix groaned.

"Legolas two already." Gimli boasted holding up two fingers.

"I'm on seventeen." He retorted firing two arrows "Nineteen." Ten minutes later Gimli was standing on the wall between Gimli was standing on the wall between as they came up.

"Seventeen! Eighteen! Nineteen! Twenty! Twenty-one! Twenty-two!"

"Lord Aurix, Nathala causeway." Aragorn called out, causing them to turn and open up on the Uruks advancing on the gate causing many to die, but the column kept advancing. In the meantime the king began boasting.

"Is this it? Is this all you can conjure, Saruman?" Lloth in the meantime focused her magic and slowly an explosive charge began to build up in the contained area making Aurix realize what Lloth was up to.

"Nathala **SVENT JACIONIV, SVENT JACIONIV JAKA." **(14) Aurix roared, his P90 not having the range to reach Lloth. But it was too late, an enormous explosion was set off, blowing away a large part of the wall.

As rock and people are thrown about, Aurix used his magic to catch and gently set down all the elves and Aragorn who had gotten blasted off the wall. Aurix dropped down and rallied the Elves to him, his voice calling out "Elves to me."

Using a slight mental probe to find out their names, he called out "Aragorn, Gimli come here."

Aurix levitated the arrows of the Elves except for the ones the Elves had on their bows "FIRE." Aurix bellowed and the Elves comply while Aurix fires the levitated arrows to decimate the oncoming ranks of Uruks.

"Charge." Aurix drew his Longsword and charged alongside Human, Elf, Dwarf and half-Dragon. Aurix smashed aside the spears and began killing the Uruks while keeping an eye on his daughter and her friends.

But it is only a small amount of time before Théoden called "Aragorn pull back to the keep, get your men out of there."

"Haldir run, I'll cover your retreat!" Nathala yelled to the Elf captain and his men. He nodded and pulled the men back as she shot down more Uruks, including one that was going for Haldir.

"Many thanks young one." Haldir said.

"Move it, it I'll finish up here." Aurix said and, he waited until the Elves that were still alive pull out then he took on his true form.

In the courtyard to the shock of Men, Elf and Uruk, a colossal gold Dragon reared up and allowed his breath down onto the Uruks turning many of them to ash. Aurix then reared up and took off flying over the keep to land in his human form near where Nathala had taken up a spot by Legolas while rocks were poured in front of the door from a trap above cutting off any pursuit. Aurix ran alongside Nathala to the main gate,

"Hold them." The king yelled.

"How much time you need?" Aurix asked.

"As much as you can give me Dragon."

"It will be done." Aurix leaped right out of the gate and began heaving down the Orcs, soon enough Gimli and Aragorn joined him in holding the causeway. Soon enough one of Lloth's avatars can be seen dueling on the top of the wall with Legolas. "Gimli, Aragorn, get Nathala and help Legolas, be warned look to your defenses, fight as you have never fought before. I'll hold here." They nod and withdrew up a rope that is tossed down.

"Well well well. The draconic emperor himself." Lloth sneered as her other avatar approached Aurix on the causeway after shoving off several Uruks from her path to their deaths. Lloth brought her blade up in an overhead swing which clashed with Aurix's blade. Aurix shoved Lloth back and lunged forward quicker than the fastest Drow could ever move tossed a flashbang grenade and sheltered himself in both a silencing spell and an orb of darkness.

Aurix saw Lloth stunned on the ground and decapitated her Avatar, leaving a large pile of dead spiders in her place. The other Avatar was dueling against Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas and Nathala, Lloth flicked her wrist sending a spear of magic at Nathala, when the air rippled in front of her stopping the spear in its tracks and causing it to dissipate on Nathala's magical shield.

Gimli swung out with his axe only to have Lloth parry it and knock him back a step. Legolas swung, a blade going toward Lloth's neck, the other for her leg, but Lloth twisted to avoid the blade to her leg and knocked aside the blade going toward her neck. Lloth yelled out in surprise as her chest plate is blown off by Nathala's 50. cal round at close range, before another two rounds kill the Avatar, leaving another pile of dead spiders. Aurix jumped up and landed on the top of the wall and slashed an Uruk from behind then Hama yelled out.

"Fall back! Fall back!" Then the King yelled.

"The castle is breached! Retreat!" Aurix rolled his eyes and joined the retreating Humans and Elves and gives cover with his P-90 as the Uruks drive the defenders into the keep. Half an hour later, the door is being beaten down while Legolas ransacks the keep for objects to barricade the door, while Aurix maintains reinforcing spells on the door.

"The fortress is taken," Théoden muttered, "it is over." Aurix raised an eyebrow.

"You know I've seen dying worms with more enthusiasm. We're down but not out, reinforcements are coming from her forces, a full army led by one of her grand marshals and her wife."

"Why would you allow your women to battle?"

"Why not? Your views are archaic and primitive; don't try to be condescending to me, I who have lived more than 3 million years. I have seen women equal or more capable than some men." Aurix snapped, Aurix hated sexist attitudes in all shapes and forms "oh just so you know, Drow society is ruled by the matriarchs. Like the spiders they worship Drow females are usually bigger, stronger and smarter than the males." Aurix said, narrowing his eyes warningly before a loud explosive noise catches their ears.

"Oh look reinforcements." Aurix said with a grin as the sounds of machine gun fire and cries of fear from the Uruks are audible as Aurix walked to the keep door and opening it and striding out to the top of the inner courtyard to see the 1st Draconic army led by Rommel and Bloom, supported by two thousand of Rohan's cavalry under Éomer slaughter the Uruks. The cries of victory soon echo out over the fortress as corpses are gathered and burnt in the case of the Uruks. Nathala joined her parents as they walk to where Legolas and Gimli were, Gimli was sitting on a dead Uruk with his axe in the Orc's head.

"Final count fifty-two." Legolas said.

"Fifty-two, that's not bad for a pointy eared Elvish princeling. I am sitting pretty on fifty-three." Legolas suddenly whipped out an arrow and shot the Orc Gimli was sitting on.

"Fifty-three." Legolas gloated.

"He was already dead." Gimli insisted.

"He was twitching." Legolas defended.

"Because he has my axe embedded in his central nervous system." Gimli jerked the axe causing the Orc to twitch. Aurix snorted.

"Now what was it you wanted to speak to me about Legolas?" Nathala seeing and knowing what Legolas is so nervous about piped up with an evil grin.

"He's Darlana's boyfriend and wants to marry her." Legolas shot a dirty look at Nathala before realizing her father had taken his true form and is stalking toward him.

"So, you wish to marry my daughter?" Aurix asked semi-rhetorically "Isn't it your people's custom to ask permission from the lady's father in order to court her, for her hand in marriage?" Aurix moved forward as Legolas tripped over a dead Uruk body and crawled backwards, Gimli is enjoying seeing his friend sweat under the glare of Darlana's father.

"I apologize, emperor, but perhaps take into consideration the situation…" Legolas said backing up.

"I have." Aurix suddenly withdrew his head from near Legolas and said "Be good to her, otherwise I'll roast whatever's leftover after she gets done with you." Legolas nodded and picked himself up off the ground.

"A pleasure to finally meet you lord Darkwielder." Legolas said formally "And you empress."

Bloom nodded then sat on one of Aurix's talons and waited until the decision was made to go to Isengard and confront Saruman.

**The Ringbearer**

In the meantime, back with Darlana, Gollum and the two hobbits, the group spent the rest of the night journeying across the apparently endless wasteland that surrounds Mordor. Gollum headed northwest, followed closely by Darlana, Frodo and Sam. By early morning they ended up abandoning the barren dunes that stand between the Dead Marshes and Mordor.

The terrain there was considerably less hostile, a few bushes and small leafless trees showing up here and there. A few days later Gollum surprised them by bringing a pair of dead rabbits, which sparked a small fight as Sam cooked them, which Gollum protested.

"This is great Sam." Darlana said as she ate with them.

"Thank you miss Darlana." Darlana sighed quietly to herself her mind on a certain blond Elf, then one of her wards sent a jolt warning her.

"Hide." Darlana hissed snuffing out the fire and diving into a bush with the Halflings to watch whatever is coming. A large row of huge animals, bigger than Elephants, stomp hard on the ground; their huge, thick legs just dropping to the soft earth as they marched majestically before the hidden group.

Archers were sitting high atop the gargantuan behemoths' head, marching east, toward Mordor; Sauron was still gathering all of his armies. Darlana hissed.

"Quiet Sam." Sensing his amazement but Sam said spoke, ignoring her.

"That's an Oliphant! Nobody at home will believe this." Sam noticed and wilted before Darlana's withering glare at him; the military procession was almost past their position and it would be tragic if the group ended up discovered due to Sam's loud mouth.

But at that exact moment, hundreds of arrows and the BRATT of full auto machine gun and assault rifle fire began raining on the unsuspecting army. Marching soldiers fall, riders are thrown off their mounts and the huge Oliphants just panicked and began to run wildly in all directions…all hell broke loose as body parts are flung around by the powerful weapons.

However, the skirmish is brief, the stealthy, cunning warriors responsible for the surprising attack dispose of their enemies very quickly and came out in the open. The men are cloaked, but Darlana does get a look at their heavy metal armor; these warriors were clad in identical mail coats than that of Boromir, but the others were dressed in the black and gold of the Draconic empire.

Darlana looked around to notice the Halflings are gone, and their position surrounded by thousands of Gondor and Draconic troops. Darlana looked out to see a man almost a clone of Boromir call out.

"Lower your weapon slowly and surrender without resistance, for there are thousands of us here and only one of you servant of Mordor." Darlana stood up to cries of shock from the Draconic forces as they all salute.

"Princess what are you doing here?" Boromir's look alike came up.

"Princess?" He asked.

"Yes crown princess Darlana Darkwielder, the 2nd in command of all Draconic armies." The female ranking officer of the Draconic troops said coming up.

"Who's in charge here?" Darlana asked, the officer who introduced Darlana spoke up.

"Me princess, colonel Drakefire of the 447th unattached." Sam gently tugged at Darlana's hand.

"Miss Darlana what does she mean?"

"It means she's the second in command or rather first in command of the 447 division, and the 447th is not part of any army, it's unattached." Darlana cleared her throat. "As of right now, I am in command. Under Draconic protocol alpha priority artifact control, this is an off the record mission. We, that is the Halflings and I were never here; you never assisted us. You will follow this protocol under the jurisdiction of the Darkwielder war crimes courts, violation will be considered treason understand?" The colonel blanched for a moment.

"Everybody understand?" She asked the troops, the Draconic troops nodded.

"What's going on?" Boromir's brother asked, Darlana guessed at the Gondorien troop leader's identity. The colonel explains.

"What that means if we talk about it to anybody with the wrong authorization, it means we'll either end up in a cell for a nice long time to think on our actions, or they'll just save the taxpayer's money and give us a 9 millimeter headache." At Boromir's brother's questioning look the colonel points at her handgun making him blanch slightly before nodding in understanding. "What are your orders, princess?"

"First what is the situation here?"

"Well after the general got her head taken off by the spider queen's sniper rifle, we have been supporting the Gondorien forces in this area, casualties, except for the general, have been minimal, as nobody else had been killed and we have successfully raided and destroyed three Drow divisions and salvaged and stolen all their artillery, ordinance and ammo."

"Excellent job, colonel." Darlana tapped at her lips in thought "I'm sorry I never caught your name; you are Boromir's brother right?" Darlana said apologetically to Boromir's brother.

"Yes, her name is Faramir, you know of Boromir?"

"Yes I traveled with him for a long time." Darlana smiled and Faramir arranges for food and lodging for the Halflings and psychological treatment for Gollum or Smeagol as his real name was. Darlana settled herself into the first real bed she had had in over a month and slept, dreaming of her favorite Elf.

A/N Well I'm done with this chapter, I apologize for taking so long to all, but I hope the size of her two chapters that I give make up for her absence. In her defense I had a ton of projects and tests to deal with so I had no time to write for quite awhile but I'm off school for about 3 weeks. Enjoy and review ok?

SE

Translations

1) Draconic: Half-Dragon

2) Elvish: Something is out there

3) Elvish: What do you see?

4) Elvish: They have more hope of defending themselves here than at Edoras

5) Elvish: Aragorn, we are warriors. They cannot win this fight. They are all going to die!

6) Elvish: Show them no mercy! For you shall receive none

7) Elvish: Hold

8) Elvish: Prepare to fire

9) Elvish: Hurl the arrows

10) Draconic: Where is…

11) Draconic: I have no idea

12) Draconic: Oh give me a break

13) Draconic: Two I think is overkill. Nathala kill the avatars.

14) Draconic: Kill her, Kill her now


	8. Chapter 8: A surprise union

A/N Well I hope everybody had a good Christmas and new year. Here's chapter 8, enjoy :)

Rose that Blooms in Secret: you want something new? Enjoy this surprise ;)

One last thing, the official name of the Draconic capitol is Draconia (Dragon Haunt is it's widely acknowledged nickname)

Chapter 8: Isengard, a party and a surprise union

Aurix walked through the forest, with Bloom and the napping Nathala on his back, the King of Rohan, his guards, Gimli, Aragorn, Legolas, Boromir and Gandalf riding behind them. There were also three squadrons of Draconic forces following. Traveling through the trees of Fangorn again the group arrive at Isengard to hear the familiar laughter of their two missing Hobbits.

"Welcome my lords and ladies to Isengard." Merry nudged Pippin and both their eyes widen and look up to look at Aurix's face.

"Don't worry young Halflings, I am Nathala and Darlana's father."

"Oh, right Darlana said she was a Half-Dragon." Pippin nod, then "We are under orders from Treebeard who has made us his gatekeepers to greet you and escort you to him." The Hobbits climbed down and joined them and guided them to a large moving and talking tree.

"Hoom, young master Gandalf I'm glad you've come… Wood and water, stock and stone I can master. But there is a wizard here locked in his tower. Whaaat? A Dragon?" The tree demanded glaring up at Aurix.

"He means no harm to you Fangorn, this Dragon is the enemy of the foul Dark Elves that tried to harm your forest, they defeated numerous amounts of them."

"Well then perhaps I have been too hasty." The tree said.

"Let's just take his head and be done with it." Gimli muttered, bringing their attention back to the topic of Saruman.

"No, we need him alive to talk." Gandalf protested.

"You have fought many wars, and slain many men Théoden king then made peace afterwards. Can we not have peace my old friend?" Saruman called down from the top of his tower.

"We shall have peace, when you answer for the burning of the Westfold and the children that lie dead there, when you hang from a gibbet for the sport of your own crows. Then we shall have peace."

Saruman glared and snarls back "Gibbets and crows… Dotard." Saruman glared at Aurix "What do you want master of Dragons? Another world to rule, is what you have not enough? Do you yield to the greedy natures of your kind? And what of you Gandalf Greyhame, the keys of Orthanc? Or the keys of Bara-Dur itself? The crowns of the seven kings or the rods of the five wizards?"

"Your treachery has cost many lives, thousands more are now at risk." Gandalf replied.

"So you have come here for information, I have some for you, something festers at the heart of Middle Earth, something of which you have failed to see, but the great Eye has seen it, even now he presses his advantage." Nathala was also glaring up at Saruman.

"Oh dear, this guy is like Lloth, evil seems to love the sound of their voice so much they never stop with the monologues." Bloom muttered to chuckles from the company.

"I've heard enough." Gimli snarled to them, "shoot him, stick an bullet through his gob." Gandalf forbade the idea. Saruman tried to reason with Gandalf, but he was not to be swayed.

"Come down Saruman and your life will be spared."

"Save your pity and your mercy, I have no use for it." Saruman used his staff to fling a fireball at Gandalf who used his staff to block it.

"Saruman your staff is broken." Gandalf intoned as the staff Saruman is wielding shattered.

"Personally I've had enough of this young annoying pest." Aurix growled then reached out and plucked Saruman right off the fortress and encased him in a Forecage spell, this spell looks like two rotating green squares with white crackling bars holding it together and trapping the victim inside. "Lieutenant, take this fool back to Dragon Haunt's prisons, but first." Father shook Saruman, making a black orb fall out of Saruman's sleeve to roll over to Pippin who picked it up but after Gandalf insisted, reluctantly gave the orb to him. The lieutenant took hold of the forecage and cast the spell to take him back to the capitol.

On the way back The group rode peacefully to Édoras without further incident as they readied for a party to celebrate their great victory. At the suggestion of Aurix, the king agreed to use the instant fortress of the first Dragon army for enough room to house everybody. The king, after all the arrangements were made set up the celebration had sat up a chair for him and the royal families and visiting dignitaries of Gondor as well, such as Boromir and Aragorn.

"Tonight we give thanks to those who's blood defended our country. Hail our valiant allies." Théoden said lifting his goblet in a salute.

"HAIL." Everybody called as the party started in earnest. Legolas sulked in the corner, his mind thinking about Darlana, making sure his mental shields were on full to avoid any thoughts he might have being picked up on by her parents. It's one thing to have approval to marry their daughter, another to be thinking about it around psionic parents. But Legolas could not help thinking about Darlana as he missed her far too much, despite the time that had passed without her. He missed her as if it had been a millennia or more. Legolas sighed and agreed to a drinking game with Gimli and Éomer.

"So it's a drinking game?" Legolas asked.

"Last one standing wins." Gimli proclaimed with a mug raised, in the meantime Aurix walked over to Gandalf and Aragorn.

"Everyday Frodo moves closer to Mordor."

"Do we know that?" Gandalf asked.

"What does your heart tell you?" Aragorn asked.

"He's alive, yes he's alive."

"I could try a psychic search, but if I'm spotted, so are the people I am searching for." Aurix said from behind them.

"Umm." Aragorn said thinking about it.

"I'm good enough, I think after more than three million years of practice I should be able to keep my probes unnoticed." Aurix slipped out a mental probe and sent it off, past Rohan, past the borders, into Gondor and slipped past a couple human armies. He reached down near the forests of Ithilien and spotted the minds of a human army from Gondor and the 447th, a familiar mind jumped onto his.

'Father?'

'Hello Darlana."

'I missed you daughter, you seem to have done well for yourself my child.'

'I suppose, you didn't hurt Legolas did you?' Aurix's voice took on an amused tone.

'No, I did tease him a little, but he is somebody I do approve him, just come find him; his moping is starting to bore your sister. Onto more important matters what do you need?'

'Reinforcements, we've got only one division and we're going to be facing at least two Drow armies.'

'We'll be there in four days can you hold?'

'I'll see what I can pull off just make it quick father, tell Legolas I love him and miss him.'

'I will little one." Aurix gave Darlana a mental hug then withdrew "He's alive, Sam and Frodo are both fine, there is some strange creature with them. But they are with Darlana and one of my divisions, 300,000 troops with artillery support."

"That is impressive how many divisions to an army?" Gandalf asked with slightly wide eyes.

"Twleve under a field marshal."

"And your friend Rommel is a-?"

"Grand Marshall he is in charge of multiple armies."

"I see." Aurix wandered off to find his wife who was watching Gimli fall over unconscious from alcohol.

"Game over." Legolas said, Aurix noticed wistfulness in Legolas' eyes as he watched Aurix wrap his arms around Bloom.

'Aurix, they're soul mates, this separation is hurting them.' Bloom said over the link.

'I know, know, oh there's an interesting idea, would you be willing for such an idea?'

'Yes I am considering I'M the one that thought it.'

'I'll go get her.'

'I will, I can travel through fire.'

'I can travel through shadow, what's your point?'

'Because Darlana will listen to me more than you.'

'Why is that anyways?'

'It's a woman's thing **itovir.**' (1)

'Somebody would have to go and bring Legolas' father here.'

'Daniel can do it.'

'There's a thought, where is he?'

'Back home.'

'Tell him to get off his rear and get into gear.' Bloom snickered and cast a specialized sending spell.

'Done, I'll go get Darlana.' Bloom turned herself into fire and jumped through a nearby torch and exited from a campfire that Darlana, colonel Drakefire and Faramir were sitting at.

"Milady." The colonel said jumping up to salute but tripped over herself, regained her composure in an instant and saluted properly.

"At ease, Darlana could I have a word with you." Bloom said as Faramir looked back and forth seeing obvious family resemblance between Darlana and Bloom.

"Ah Faramir, this is my mother Bloom Darkwielder." Faramir bowed to her, as he knew of Darlana being the crown princess, her mother was the empress, and had heard many good and impressive things about her. Meanwhile Bloom entered into a telepathic conversation with her daughter.

'Hello Darlana.'

'Mother why are you here.'

'What would you say if I said it would be possible for you to marry Legolas today?'

'I would ask for a triple of whatever drug you are on, and hope that you are not wasting my time and yours.' Darlana said folding her arms over her chest; Bloom just gave a small smile 'You're serious?'

'I'm as serious as your father is a lunkhead.'

'Wow, you must be very serious.' Darlana said with a large smile.

'HEY, I am not a lunkhead.' Aurix's voice broke into the mental conversation 'Now hurry up get over here.' Bloom grabbed hold of Darlana and turned them back into flames and brought them to where Aurix was waiting. "I will be back soon I need to speak to Legolas and his father in another room."

Aurix walked away to wait for Daniel to bring Thranduil to the instant fortress. Daniel in the meantime teleported to Thranduil's castle based off of coordinates given from Darlana. Daniel walked in and introduced himself after being announced to the court, a light machine gun slung on his back unlike his sister's assault rifle. A Stonard 63 with an enlarged magazine and a red dot sights to improve on it's excellent iron sights.

"King Thranduil, I am Daniel Darkwielder, son of Aurix and Bloom, twin brother of Darlana."

Thranduil took note of the differences between a male and a female half-Dragon. Whereas Darlana had tougher skin, to pierce, that is her skin is as smooth as a human or Elven woman to the touch, Daniel's skin was covered in scales, his jaw elongated more than Darlana's to make up for his slightly larger fangs. His wings were larger than Darlana's and taller than her by three inches.

"King Thranduil may I speak to you in private?" Daniel asked, the king nodded.

"A silencing spell will suffice." Daniel chuckled and conjured the field "What is the matter, is something wrong with Darlana or Legolas?"

"No, something else, it's getting physically painful for them to just be courting, they are feeling a pulling need to be together." Daniel related what his mother told him and Thranduil raised his eyebrows in surprise and smiled.

"I was expecting a ceremony of the sort, but not so soon."

"That's the problem with soul mates, after the declaration of love and some kissing and holding or cuddling, any long term and long distance separation causes them physical pain due to an acceleration on the bond, this will almost certainly happen with soul mates." Thranduil nodded.

"Bring me to them if you please."

"I advice you take a wide stance and brace your legs, one's first long distance , hell one's first teleportation is disorienting." Daniel explained, Thranduil gestured to two members of his royal guard and gave the same instructions and Daniel teleported them to the castle. Thranduil found himself at the feet of Aurix Darkwielder. Aurix looked down.

"Ah king Thranduil welcome, I take it my son explained everything?"

"He did Emperor Aurix."

"Good, and what are your thoughts on the matter?"

"I was expecting them to marry later, I always suspected and hoped it would happen, but if it is causing both our children pain then we should follow through with the ceremony."

"Agreed." Aurix said, and the two parties separated for the day and night for the ceremony tomorrow.

Thranduil decided to go and see Legolas and Darlana before they separated for the night until the ceremony.

"Ah Legolas, Darlana."

"_Ada_ what is it?" Legolas asked.

"Just I have a condition to allowing you to marry so soon."

"And what is that?" Darlana asked in a defensive tone, but Thranduil smiled.

"Only that you give me grandchildren to dote on and spoil." Darlana grinned, her cheeks slightly darker gold than usual.

"Not for awhile, but we can do that."

"Welcome to my family _Iell nin._" (2) Thranduil said with a smile and left the two lovers.

Darlana gave Legolas a lingering kiss and said. "I will see you tomorrow my love, tomorrow I will be your wife."

The next day Bloom is sitting with Darlana in the room where they were waiting for the ceremony. Darlana looked at the mirror to examine herself, her dress is the one Bloom wore, tradition was that the dress was the color of the magic, if you are human. Halfs could choose either a dress of the color of their magic or their kind. But since Darlana's magic stemmed from both shadow and fire that would make my dress black and red but that is also Lloth's colors.

Darlana saw that her necklace had a ruby in it, a lovely gold tiara in her hair and ruby studs in the high heels.

"You wore this for your wedding mother? It's so beautiful."

"Thank you my dear daughter, it has to be longer because you are slightly taller than me, but if it helps you I am glad to give it to you." Aurix came in.

"You look great Darlana."

"Thanks father." Aurix shook his head with a wistful look.

"I always knew this day would come; when I would have to let my daughter go, to be under the guard and care of the man she loves."

"I know, but you are not loosing me father, you are gaining a son."

"Yes indeed." Bloom said.

"Did you speak to Legolas about a family name?" Darlana asked.

"Yes, Thranduil deferred to his son about a family name and Legolas decided on Greenleaf, Thranduil was muttering something about Elrond being unbearable." Bloom said with an amused smile.

"I can see why, Greenleaf is what Legolas is translated to in the common tongue."

"Come little one. It's time now Darlana." Aurix said, helping Darlana to her feet and they moved out and down the aisle. Darlana's breath caught in her throat when she saw Legolas. He was wearing a dark green and silver tunic and his black leggings, his hair was braided and wearing a mithril circlet that had the shapes of leaves on it.

Darlana swallowed her slight nervousness and continued to walk down the aisle towards the man she loved and her future. Darlana stood in front of Legolas and they listen to the opening of the ceremony and waited as Gandalf recited what out union meant and required of both of them, soon after it was time for Darlana to give her vows.

"Legolas, to you I swear I give you my soul and my love forsaking all others; I offer my soul as a demonstration that my love is pure and true. For eternity I give myself to you as your wife and soul mate, faithful I will remain to you despite injury to mind or body, sickness or health I will always be by your side supporting you with all my heart and soul." Legolas smiled and gave his vows to me.

"This day, Lady Darlana of Draconia, I bind myself to you in the eyes of those present. I promise to love you and share with you all of the hopes and dreams that reside in my heart and I promise to honor, love and cherish you and everything you do for eternity."

"The vows are given, the soul binding shall commence. will you share the other's pain and seek to ease it?" Aurix now had come for the soul binding promises.

"We will." Legolas and Darlana answered.

"The first binding is made, do you agree to share your souls, emotions and thoughts forever?"

"We do."

"The second binding has been made , will you share laughter and love during both the good times and the bad?"

"We will." Aurix smiled widely.

"The binding is made under the eyes of the Dragon Mother. It is now my honor to present to all Legolas and Darlana Greenleaf, prince and princess of Mirkwood and Draconia joined as loving husband and wife for all eternity."

The small crowd, of Thranduil, his guards, Gandalf, Gimli Nathala, Daniel, his fiancée Arya, Bloom, Aurix, Mycroft the Dragon lord of coppers, Ancalagan the Dragon lord of brass, Erianus the dragon lord of silvers, and Ranakr the dragon lord of bronze, Aurix' brothers and Darlana's uncles, held their breaths in anticipation.

Legolas and Darlana shared a kiss and the crowd cheered and applauded as Aurix stepped back with Gandalf, smiling broadly and applauding happily, he sent Darlana a thought.

'I am proud of you and love you my little one.' Darlana smiled and she and Legolas excused themselves and leave.

"We can have a week in the sanctuary I showed you before Moria after that we need to go back to the 447th." Darlana whispered to him.

"Not a problem _meleth._" The sanctuary was set up, Darlana cast the spell to prevent any little surprises, they united that night and their souls joined in the love and harmony of a true bond.

A/N Well done and done, whatcha think of that? Enjoy it? Let me know

Translations

1) Draconic: Lover

2) Elvish: My daughter

Well despite some worrisome silence from my beta she has returned :), Enjoy this chapter and review.

SE


	9. Chapter 9: An interlude of love

Chapter 9: Memories and thoughts and a romantic interlude

Darlana shut the door to her chambers and turned to face Legolas who pins her to the door with an aggrieved expression on his face. "Darlana, my dearest love, my dear wife, would you please tell me how old you are NOW?"

"I am now 2503."

"Finally." Legolas growled which made Darlana laugh.

"Did I really bother you that much?" Darlana asked as she gently walked by Legolas only to yelp as he swatted her rear playfully.

"Yes you did, but now I have something I have wanted for nearly two years."

"Oh, what is that?" she asked coyly.

"You, I love you and now you are mine, my love, my heart, my greatest treasure." Legolas said pulling her into his arms.

"Ok charmer, I love you but know this I can't cook to save my life, more than likely whatever I end up making will be some hungry monster of sorts." Legolas raised an eyebrow.

"You cannot be serious."

"Just ask mother about the casserole incident." Darlana said.

"I will after the week." Legolas gathered his wife into his arms and carried her off to enjoy their new status of being together for eternity.

Aurix sighed to himself as he watched his daughter leave, then he retired to his own chamber, both happy and sad for his daughter. Memories flew through his mind of Darlana's life, when she was only just born foremost in his mind. He remembered holding the little girl that instantly captured his heart, her first words had been "dada and mama." He watched his daughter grow into a beautiful intelligent young woman, to the surprise of all Darlana's IQ happened to be on the level of Dragons. The range of Dragon kin was 135-205. Half-Dragons had the IQ range of 225-305 and Dragons had the range of 315-420. Aurix's IQ is a massive 525, making him a super genius, Darlana has an IQ of 405, Darlana had had to be put early on into the classes for smarter Dragons.

That's not to say Aurix wasn't proud of his daughter, just shocked. Aurix smiled, Darlana had blown through every expectation he had of her or her brother Daniel, named for Bloom's father. Aurix sighed and rolled over on the bed in his human form, his promise still intact. Aurix has few memories of his parents, no names, just a vague image of their faces and scents. One day on his third birthday his parents told him to run and hide, then sounds of spellfire and combat, then rummaging as the black dragons and Drow searched for him and couldn't find the young wyrmling. Aurix spent the next week understanding what had happened and crying over his parents. Aurix was found by his young Dragon friends Mycroft, Ancalagan, Erianus and Ranakr who all had the same things happened to them. They made a pact then and there; they would survive; they would grow and guard whatever children they had. Slim arms wrapped around Aurix's body

'Hey." Bloom said in his mind.

'Love.' Aurix replied as Bloom snuggled into his form.

'Somebody is moping today.' Bloom teased.

'Sigh, I know, it's hard for me to let go, I'm no longer the most important man in her life.'

'Hmm, you still have me.'

'And you are worth more to me than my whole treasure horde.'

'Considering your treasure horde is large enough for your true form to swim in, I must be worth considerable amount.' Bloom's amusement flowed across the bond.

'You are worth more to me than all the wealth that flows within the massive Sharnorasian Empire.'

'Wow.'

'No but seriously you are everything to me.' Aurix turned to look into her eyes as Bloom ran her hands through his conjured gold hair and pressed her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

'I love the advantages this bond gives us.'

'Indeed, especially considering when our mouths are occupied.' Aurix sent with a wave of love and amusement, pulling her to him.

'Shut up.' As Aurix left his morbid thoughts to another time as the scent and love of his wife filled his mind. A few hours later Aurix opens his eyes and focuses on an article of Bloom's clothing hanging from the hanging track lights.

'How in the name of the demoniac emperor Cathas Hellfire did that get there?' Aurix smiled in a quizzical manner then shook his head 'I am so lucky, I have a beautiful wild amazing woman as my wife.'

"You're mine, my own, you are my precious soul mate." Aurix whispered to his sleeping wife.

"Yes I am, now shut up so I can sleep." Bloom murmured gently.

'Ha, liar, you were actually getting up you forget the bond is completely open.' Aurix said over the bond 'I can feel everything you sense, smell, taste, hear, and feel.' Aurix sent, while gently running his hand over Bloom's back, making her shiver before she rolled over and with her magic redresses.

"I'm going to get some food." Bloom said as Aurix dressed with magic and took on his true form before he picked up his wife and set her on his back.

"No walking for you milady." Bloom giggled in amusement and Aurix walked off to the kitchens.

"And no cooking for you either." Bloom just groaned and rolled her eyes.

"You are never going to let me live that one down." Aurix turned his head so one of his eyes focused on her.

"Bloom, dearest love, when one cooks something one expects to be able to eat it, not to have the supposedly cooked item try to eat you, how did you manage to turn a casserole into a man eating monster?" Aurix teased mercilessly.

"I hate you." Bloom growled.

"Not as much as I hated having to run from what was supposed to be my dinner because nothing short of a rocket launcher could kill it." Bloom just conjured a mace and calmly walked up to the back of Aurix's head and walloped him with it.

"Yes, are you doing something back there?" Aurix asked, his scales too hard to even be harmed by the blow.

"**Tzarreth reskafar." **(1) Bloom muttered.

"Where's your sense of humour?" Aurix asked.

"Gone when you mock me."

"I am only teasing you, you take things far too seriously."

"You're right, perhaps I do." Bloom said nodding as Aurix continued walking towards their private kitchens.

"But if we do have to cook something I'M making it."

"Oh just let that go." Bloom said giving a very draconic growl, Aurix turned and picked up his wife and kissed her.

"Nope, not gonna." Bloom pouted playfully.

"Aurix, I love you."

"And I you, forever." Aurix said as Bloom watched Aurix take his human form and began cooking roast Wyvern meat and mashed potatoes.

"**Malrak nomag ti qe drong aurthon ihk sia itov."** (2) Aurix sang quietly to himself, humming the song quietly making Bloom smile widely.

"**Canotak pok ekess vorq sva wer evord, malrak geou ti qe drong aurthon." **(3)Bloom said ending the song after Aurix reached the last line, Bloom gave Aurix a look so filled with love Aurix became unable to move from the force of it. Aurix then shook his head and finished preparing the meal and presenting it to Bloom; they sit down to enjoy the meal and each other.

A/N: Well much shorter than I was hoping for but I guess it'll have to do, chapter 10 the action ramps back up as Mordor and the Drow fight against Gondor and the 447th

REVIEW PLEASE

SE

Translations:

1) Draconic: Asshole

2) Forever may not be long enough for my love –

3) Dont stop to look at the clock, forever will not be long enough – Lines from Live's Forever May Not be Long Enough from The Mummy Returned Soundtrack, translated to draconic


	10. Chapter 10: Gondor's defence part 1

A/N Time gap of a week. WARNING, torture scene within this chapter. Lots of action and romance, I expect a lot of oohing at the action, crying at the torture and awws at the romance YA HEAR. A fleet of Tyrandye class battleships (see updated profile) fly up behind and aim heavy plasma missiles at my readers, R&R people or else. Missile ports open up and prepare to launch. Suggestive themes but no mature content… yet. Oh I realize that this story is somewhat out of normal sequence but it is a large crossover so expect differences.

Rose that Blooms in Secret: A long time ago in a past version of this story I promised you a kick-ass/awesome Legolas, I give this to you now and for the rest of the story enjoy it ;) and REVIEW OK?

Chapter 10: Defence of Osgiliath and Minas Tirith

Darlana stretched beside her still sleeping husband, she got up and extended her wings to their full span, groaning in relief as the cramps disappeared. Legolas groaned in annoyance and protested her moving away from him.

'Come back to bed Darlana.' He said in her mind.

'As much of a pleasure it would be regrettably our time is up, I promise a much longer honeymoon after the ring is destroyed.' Legolas rose from bed and pulled his wife to him and kissed her.

'I look forwards to having you alone again.' Legolas and Darlana dressed and gathered their respective armour and weapons.

'Me too, you are amazing.' Legolas gave a very smug smirk and Darlana as he pulled her to him and ran his hands over her wings, softly caressing the sensitive skin of the wing joints before moving to her sides, making her shiver.

'Stop that.' Legolas moved his mouth beside her ear.

"I don't want to."

"Again I say now is not the time, so let me finish getting dressed and get my plate mail on." Legolas pouted playfully.

"Very well then _ mela nin_." (1)Legolas said as Darlana pulled out the most recent plate armour given to her by her father. It was one of the new prototype ablative armour suits, it did not have the deployable capabilities shared by the Sharnorasian Empire, who protected the Draconic empire till the Draconic race could stand on their own. The armour was made out of the rare yet powerful endurinium; the plate that was five times superior to adamantium in protection, but weighed half that of mithril. Because laser weapons were now starting to appear on the battlefield on big trucks, the reflective sheen on the black and gold plates doubled as protection against any creature with a gaze attack. Darlana bent over and picked up her weapon belt and attached it to her waist.

"Come love, time to go, we need to let our parents know we are going back to the 447th."

"Very well, we are going together then?"

"Of course, you have armour of the same materials as mine, but shaped the way my mother prefers." Legolas nodded his agreement to that fact, as Darlana and him closed down the sanctuary and told their parents that they are leaving for the front.

After goodbyes and promises to be careful, the two teleported back to Osgiliath. Darlana had received news that the Orcs had started attacking again and Frodo and Sam had set off with Gollum; Frodo and Sam had been given fresh supplies, small bags of holding and a couple of Glocks with suppressors and plenty of ammo.

The Orcs had finally been silenced by the artillery of the 447th, combined with UAV's for up to the second accurate data. Darlana went over to both colonels Drakefire; She pulled out two metallic Dragon marks "Colonel, congratulations on your promotion, the 447th is yours and your husband major-generals."

"Thank you lady Greenleaf." Legolas cocked his head in surprise before he saw a TV set up to DND (Draconic News Daily) with the current headlines proclaiming his marriage to Darlana and shook his head at the advanced technology.

"So then general what is the situation here?"

"Well the Orcs have been very active of late since you have left; we have halted their advance and dealt them high casualties. Morale between us and the Gondorians is very high; we have been sharing our supplies with the Gondorians and they are very grateful; as the ranking officer I set up a temporary alliance in lieu of a royal member, as I do have a doctorate in diplomacy I do hope I have followed through with article 5 of alliances and creation of them, which states in lieu of a royal or grand marshal anyone with a doctorate in diplomacy may create a temporary alliance." The general explained for Legolas' benefit since he was unaware of most of the Draconic laws and procedures.

"Well done, General, ohh right I remember now, there was a case about being passed up for promotion." The general grimaced.

"Yes, it was revenge for refusing a relationship proposal from a marshal and his son was promoted over me."

"I do apologize, I was the one overseeing that case and I came here, it's sitting on my desk right now. I will however note the promotion in my log and make a strong recommendation to have you promoted to lieutenant-general within two months, you deserve it, I have reviewed your records and they are exemplary. Keep this up general and I can see you making field marshal within a year or two." Darlana said with a smile.

"Thank you milady." The general and her bronze Dragon husband bowed.

"If you will excuse us princess we have a meeting with the artillery lieutenants."

"Dismissed." Darlana said formally.

'You are a true stateswoman _mela.'_ Legolas sent to Darlana.

'I should hope so, considering I've been doing this since I was 20 years old.' Darlana moved to the situation table to see the overlay of all forces.

"Ah ha, I see tricky little spider, she refuses to commit her armies and equips the Orcs enough to threaten our position here." Darlana said with a smirk of realization as she noticed from the images sent from the UAVs (unmanned aerial vehicles) that the Orcs had a few Drow manned artillery pieces that were currently silenced due to the domination of the 447th's artillery points and firing accuracy.

Darlana explained to Legolas the symbols on the maps so he could understand the deployment and battle processes. The Orcs ceased firing what weapons they had left and bunker down for the rest of the day; surprisingly, the Orcs did not act during the night leaving the troops thankful a uninterrupted night of rest.

The next day however the Orcs came again in greater numbers, but without any artillery, Darlana led the counterattack. Her DM-7 set to 3 round bursts opened up on the first Orc she saw, leaving it holding onto it's intestines as if grabbing them would keep it alive. A sergeant manning a 50. cal heavy machine gun emplacement aimed at group of about a hundred Orc infantry troops trying to make their way around the eastern side of the ruins.

"Smile!" he shouted, and depresseed the firing studs.

Those Gondorians nearby were nearly deafened by the thundering roar as the fifty calibre weapon goes to work. Such a sight to behold. The first rounds strike, ripping through the steel and leather armour that the Orcs were wearing. The first Orc was all but vaporized by the fury of the hypersonic rounds as they ripped into his chest. His comrades were splattered with the remnants of his guts, bits of muscle and bone fragments, and one particularly poor bugger who slipped in what had once been Orc brains.

The effects were devastating and instant. The group wheeled and scattered trying to get out of the way of the strange, deadly instrument that the Draconic NCO was manning. It availed them little, bodies were ripped in half, torsos vaporized and limbs sent flying away like broken bits of a child's toy. In seconds, the hundred soldier strong group had been reduced to little more than chunks of meat that were once members of Mordor's army.

Gondorian troops form up on the upper areas of the ruins and let loose with a hail of arrows that slam right into another Orc group of 50 strong killing 45, breaking their morale and causing them to attempt to flee. A block of Gondorians forces numbering 25 were overrun but saved by flashbangs as Orcs are very vulnerable to bright lights, stunning them long enough for the Draconian troops to seize the initiative and save the Gondorians. Darlana ran after a group of Orcs when one of her wards triggered a warning too late for her to do anything. Lloth punched her right in the face, sending Darlana to the ground in a daze.

"Well well, looks like a repeat of what you endured when you were 160." Lloth sneered kicking her in the face knocking her unconscious. Lloth transformed and wrapped her up in a web cocoon and handed her to a spider to carry her off to her lair for Darlana to enjoy her hospitality again.

Darlana woke up again a couple hours later, her armour removed, wearing only her pants and bra. Her arms were bound over her head and webbing held her wings in an extended position.

"Well somebody's awake." Lloth sneered walking in front of her. "We'll start simple, how many troops do you have on this world?" Darlana just glared and spat in her face.

"Some things never change it seems." Lloth said wiping off the spit, then she punched Darlana in the gut at full strength making her grunt. Lloth then uncurled her whip and hit Darlana, lashing her stomach. Darlana ground her teeth, refusing to cry out. "Let's skip the whip and go to the electricity." Lloth connected Darlana to a generator and doused her in water.

"Give me the ward keys to Draconia." Lloth demanded.

"Screw you." Darlana snapped; Lloth just shrugged and activated it, sending 200 volts through her body.

"ARRRGH." Darlana shrieked in pain.

"Changed your mind yet?" Lloth tripled the charge as Darlana bucked in pain, screaming at the top of her lungs. Blood dripped from Darlana's nose and mouth as Lloth just sighs "That's enough for today, bring her to a cell." Lloth ordered a spider the size of a Great Dane, the spider bowed and carried off the nearly unconscious Darlana.

Partway down the hallway the spider shuddered as a silenced 9mm armour piercing rounds punch through its heart.

"Darlana." Legolas whispers, having followed the soul bond to discover his wife being captured and tortured.

He looks behind him and notices an angry Lloth charging right at him silently. Legolas yelped and drew both his blades, parrying the first strike she dealt, Legolas rolled under the next as his blow was deflected by Lloth's thigh armour plate. Legolas pulled himself to his feet and blocked the next strike as he notices his strength is much more than it used to be. Legolas brought his left blade up and scored a slight wound to Lloth's face while she had parried his right blade.

Lloth snarled and whipped her blade around once, twice, three, four times, Legolas managed to parry each, Legolas spun out of the way when a lance of fire headed for his face. Legolas did nothing as the lance felt nothing more than a warm pleasant breeze. Lloth stopped for a moment and then slaps her forehead in exasperation.

"Right, right, I forgot you are immune to fire now." Lloth cast a lance of pure sharpened ice and flung it at Legolas. Legolas, acting on instinct, summoned his newly enhanced magical core and uses the energy to make a wall of fire.

The lance melted as Lloth broke through the wall shielded in water; she rammed Legolas full on, knocking them both to the ground. Lloth stood over Legolas and summoned her sword back to her hands and tried to land a downwards blow to finish him, but Legolas, acting instinctively, telekinetically brought his blades back to his hands and crossed them, catching Lloth's sword.

Legolas then kicked her in the gut, knocking her back and detonated a fireball at her feet. Lloth, now looking both very singed and like a drowned rat after she dowsed herself in a torrent of water sighed angrily and snarled through gritted teeth.

"I give up, fine take her, I have better things to do then watch avatar after avatar get destroyed, get out of here, I am instructing my forces to not stop you unless you fight them, you will have plenty of time to do that later. Now go before I change my mind." Lloth marched off cursing under her breath, leaving a rather bewildered Legolas.

Legolas shrugged, picked up with wife bridal style and left the hideout unmolested by Drow guards as promised. Legolas concentrated and teleported back to his and Darlana's personal chambers with the 447th. Legolas laid his now sleeping wife on the bed and informed general Drakefire that he had found and brought back Darlana.

Legolas returned to his vigil over his unconscious wife. Legolas then carefully and quietly laid her recovered armour and weapons on the desk and examined his wife, there is one whip weal on her stomach and several electrical burns. Legolas gently opened a box with several wands of varying healing spells inside, he gently activated the magic of the wands slowly healing Darlana back to full health.

After about half an hour Darlana woke crying; Legolas gently pulled her to him, running his hand through her hair and caressing the skin of her wing joints while whispering soothing sounds in her ear and sending soothing feelings along the bond. Darlana eventually calmed down in Legolas' arms; he gently cleaned the tears off her face.

'I'm an idiot.' Darlana said in her mind.

'No you are not, you just got overconfident and a little careless.' Legolas said, still soothing her.

'besides I am here for you always, if you ever need me I am never far from you.'

'I need you, always.' Darlana replied as Legolas kissed her and Darlana just went limp and relaxed in his arms. Not long after they came together, each undoing buttons, snaps, and zippers on the other, enjoying the life they now share.

The several hours later Legolas angrily glares at Darlana "You are in no condition to go back to battle." He snarled.

"Yes but I am fine now."

"So help me _meleth_ if you do not get back in bed right now I will…"

"Aww no threat?"

"I am going to make sure you stay and do nothing strenuous."

"I think what we did a few hours ago could be considered strenuous." Darlana said smiling now.

"I'm fine."

"No you are not." **-(see A/N)

"Darlana so help me if you try to leave I will tie you to the bed and make you rest the hard way if need be, now take your hand off you armour or I will make you." Legolas finished glaring at Darlana with his blue eyes.

"You wouldn't dare." Darlana said glaring him.

"Try me." Legolas said, having had enough "You may have in the past have been able to work yourself to exhaustion but do not think for one second I will let you get away with it." Legolas said crossing his arms in finality. Darlana turned around and reached for her armour.

"I don't believe you; you're bluffing." She began trying to suit up before Legolas tackled her to the ground and grabbed her around the waist, trapping her wings and arms. Darlana struggled and nearly broke free, but despite her greater strength Legolas instinctively ended up using magic to enhance his strength to temporarily overpower Darlana.

Legolas, with a grunt, threw her on the bed as the shadows wrap around her wrists and ankles and the bedposts. Darlana glared and shrieked rather nasty obscenities in Drowish at her husband.

"_Dos vith'ez dalharuk natha orbb's ssindossa." _(2) _"dos og'elend, xa'huuli yappsarn d'maelthra shu."_ (3)

"Say what you will about me, I am doing this for your own good, perhaps you may have forgotten but we are partners in life; you need to learn that you cannot do certain things any more and so help me you had better stop cursing me or I will gag you, I do not wish to hear your lovely voice slandering me for looking after your health." Darlana's glower abated.

"I'm sorry can you let me up?"

"I was not born yesterday Darlana, rest. I'm not leaving." Darlana slumped against the pillow with a huff.

"For what it's worth Legolas I'm sorry, I'm not used to having anybody besides my family care for me."

"Surely your original boyfriends." Legolas spat the word jealously, "cared for you."

Darlana shook her head, thinking that despite being one of the supposedly oh-so-wise Elves, Legolas happened to be one of the most jealous people she knew.

"No, they either feared me, were in it for my title and wealth, or was just a friendly dinner once. And one little shit who cheated on me, let's just say normally humans and half-Dragons have 32 teeth, he has none." Legolas smirked, somewhat annoyed at somebody daring to hurt Darlana in some way or another and the fact she punched out all his teeth, "besides you already know you have nothing to worry about, you know you are first in my heart and my first." Legolas nodded in understanding.

"I'm still not releasing you till you are healed fully." Darlana laughed.

"I kinda figured that already." Darlana gave a glowing look at him that made him, if it were possible, fall in love with her all over again. Legolas grinned.

"Let me show you something, close your eyes, use mine." Darlana obliged, using the soul bond.

'This is how I see you.' Darlana saw herself through Legolas' eyes, her skin had a soft glow from the light above, her chest moving as she breathes, her face perfect, absolutely no flaws in his eyes. If perfection were possible, Darlana would be perfect in his eyes. 'I love you more than you could ever know.'

'Show me through the bond then.' Darlana gasped, feeling utterly overwhelmed by the love flowing though the bond.

"You need to rest Darlana." Darlana looked shocked at him.

"That's not fair, you can't get me worked up like that and expect me to rest." Legolas laughed.

"I apologize."

"Can I be untied?"

"Hmm, no I don't trust you, besides I like you like that." Darlana's cheeks turned a darker gold and Legolas smirked at her surprise and embarrassment "I had no idea you were so easy to embarrass Darlana."

"Why?"

"Because the fact you trust me enough to have you like this, there is also the fact that I find you even more enticing like this." By now Darlana was a very dark gold.

"What ever happened to the prudish Elf who went beet red at the sight of me in a t-shirt?" Darlana countered.

"That Elf is gone, gone after you became my wife. I have nothing to hide from you, and you have nothing to hide from me. Besides, that training session when I realized you had strong feelings for me added to some things to my desires of you."

By now Darlana's jaw was somewhere around neck level, Legolas gently closed her mouth. "Now go to sleep close your eyes, I'm here." Darlana just shrugged before her phone buzzed and Legolas went to answer it.

"Yes? Ah." He covered the voice receiver. "It's your father he's wondering how you're doing." Legolas said. "She's resting right now, no sorry she can't come to the phone right now she's a little tied up with resting at the moment." Darlana shook her head, still blushing "All right I'll let her know, bye."

Legolas having learned how a phone worked after Darlana showed him, hung up and looked over at Darlana, whose eyes were closed as she apparently used magic to send herself to sleep [1].

Legolas laid down to sleep and succeeded quickly, what seems like only a few minutes later Darlana is bumping him with her hip.

"Mmph, what Darlana?" Legolas groaned.

"I'm hungry." Legolas rolled over.

"Then go get some food."

"I'd love to but I'm heh… all tied up." Legolas' eyes widened as he remembered what he did to Darlana and grinned.

"What would you like?"

"Just untie me."

"Mmm no." Darlana hissed.

"Fine, fine get me the mint chocolate that I put in the fridge." Legolas having learned what a fridge was over the week went to get the chocolate that she requested and brought it over and took a bite after unwrapping it.

"Legolas." Darlana whined in protest, making him laugh as she thrashed, trying to get loose but he broke off a piece and held it just in front of her mouth and gently fed it to her.

"I love you Darlana."

"How long do I have to stay like this?"

"Well I spoke to your doctor when you were sleeping and he suggested that you be kept from anything too strenuous for today as well." Darlana looed at him suggestively.

"What would consist of too strenuous?"

"Battle and training, anything other than that is at my discretion."

'I need you, is that going to be strenuous?' Legolas leaned in and kissed her.

"No, but I would not want to take advantage of you in your current situation." His eyes rove over Darlana's bound form.

"It's not taking advantage of me if I'm willing." Darlana said with a sultry smile.

"Hush." Legolas kissed her and enjoyed her company for a considerable time.

Several hours later, both Legolas and Darlana in full armour stood waiting with several platoons of Draconic and Gondorian troops nearby as the motion sensors near the river through Osgiliath went off, reporting that the Orcs were trying with boats. Darlana waited as the Orcs moved right onto the line of underwater mines. Explosions light up the night as Orcs shriek in fear and surprise but kept coming.

The Orcs landed onto the shore and met the line of claymores which shredded their bodies and the boats the Orcs sailed on. The machine gun emplacements that are camouflaged now open up on the oncoming boats. Orcs were, by now, trying to return fire with the few Drow assault rifles they were given but the rounds were stopped by adamantium plates or sandbag lines and the culprits firing were cut down quickly. Grenades were thrown onto the boats blowing them to hell.

'Darlana.' Bahamut said in her mind.

'Yes?'

'Withdraw your forces, it's a trap, a Drow force ten times your size in on route to engulf you while you are distracted with the Orcs, withdraw NOW.'

'On it.' "All forces, info from the metallic father, stacked withdraw, we need to pull out, mine the ruins and the plains of Pelennor, save grenades we'll need everything. Strip the dead of any useful weapons, fall back to the city. Load the Gondorians on the troop trucks pull out now."

Orders were rerouted through radio coms and telepathically to the entirety of the Gondorian force of 1000, and the 300,000 of the 447th are withdrawn, along with the tanks and artillery of the 447th. The Nazgul tried to attack the rolling convoy but were shot down by the troops using incendiary rounds. Gandalf, Pippin and Boromir were surprisingly there as well.

"Gandalf, what are you doing here?" Darlana asked.

"After Pippin here used one of the seeing stones called a Palantir, I had to bring him to protect him from Sauron's servants, we must speak to the steward lord Denethor." Darlana nodded and signalled to a squadron to follow her along with the generals of the 447th. Faramir presented himself with Boromir and related everything that has happened.

"This is how you would serve your city? You would risk its utter ruin?" Denethor snarled at Faramir

"I did what I judged to be right."

"What you judged to be right! You sent the Ring of power into Mordor in the hands of a witless Halfling…" Denethor was interrupted by Darlana's hand crashing into his face twice, sending him to the floor.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH! Frodo is braver than you ever could be; be silent, I have said it before and I will say it to you, Steward. The ring can only be used with somebody with magic in their veins, if the ring is seized by Lloth she will become more terrifying than before. I will say this, my 300,000 soldiers will defend your city with or without your help, but if you try to hinder us all I can say is don't." Darlana's troops glared warningly at the guards with readied assault rifles

"Boromir." Denethor said, looking at his firstborn.

"I am sorry father; Isildur's Bane called to me, and I could not resist it, in the end. It is too powerful for us to use, Father. I have learned that much, and I would not bring it to Minas Tirith even if it was our last hope, because that is no hope at all."

"I had not expected this of you, Boromir." Denethor said, "But it seems perhaps you are right, but I will not yield the River and Pellenor unfought. Osgiliath must be retaken."

"Osgiliath is lost." Darlana said "But I left many presents for the Orcs, in the form of bombs, C-4 and claymore mines. The Orcs and Drow are coming, would you risk 200 soldiers at most against 3 million Drow?" Denethor's eyes widened.

"Perhaps you are right then, Half-Dragon. Get me a scribe," He commanded one of the guards. The man bowed and hurried to do the Steward's bidding.

What Denethor did next made Boromir wonder if someone had overthrown his father's mind, for the Steward set his scribe to write out a document, declaring that from now on, Boromir had full authority over all the armed forces in the city, and that his commands were the equivalent of the Steward's.

He pressed his seal into the pool of hot wax at the bottom of the document. "Take it," he said, holding out the document to Boromir. "You have made your choice, my son. I do not approve of it, but I am an old man and not long for this world. You are not a child any longer, and I know I cannot force you to do anything against your will. Therefore, the only thing I can give you is the means to fulfill your vision of the future. Faramir will be your second-in-command and he will answer to none except you. Go and prepare our people for battle. I see that I have now become obsolete."

Boromir nodded before taking the orders and ordered the scribe to alter the orders so that Darlana was in charge.

"Why? It's your city?" Darlana said.

"Because you have the forces to aid us, your forces came to this world and from the first minute began to aid us in a war that normally you would have no point to join in."

"I suppose, come, I need you and your brother as you know this city, show us where we can set our supplies and weapons, and the city grade mana well we brought."

"What?" Faramir asked.

"A well of magical energy that allows for a powerful, slowly regenerative shield around the city."

"Such an edge will be very welcome indeed." Faramir said with a glint in his eyes.

"Yes indeed." Darlana said. "Would you mind aiding the sorcerers to set up a place for the mana wells needed?"

"Not at all lady Greenleaf, excuse us." Darlana nodded and went to find Legolas and snuggled into his side.

"Hey."

"Nothing new on my end my love." Legolas said, wrapping his left arm around her. By now explosions can be seen from Osgiliath as the Orcs and now Drow set off the mines and traps leaving bodies to be dealt with later. Darlana smirked.

"It'll take them awhile to sort out the place."

"Tell me Darlana, what is your home city like."

"It's a nice place but I don't want to spoil the surprise." Darlana said as she followed him to their chambers. Darlana sat in a chair with her Iphone in hand as she began reading a book on it. while Legolas just sat and watched her quietly. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing _mela_, I just enjoy watching you, you are so beautiful I cannot help but look at you." Darlana smiled but continued reading as Legolas watched her.

Four days later, the Drow army had finally finished setting up their lines, Darlana waited with Legolas. Of the 150,000 Orcs Sauron had sent, barely 5,000 emerged to attack the city. Of 700,000 Harad and Easterlings and ten Oliphaunts only 200,000 and one Oliphaunt survived. Of two million Drow a quarter of their number had perished to the mines and traps in Osgiliath. Of nine Nazgul only three were currently present, the other six regenerating in Mordor.

"Relax Legolas, the battle I had showed you from my memories, the Drow army was four times as big as this one is." Darlana said, making Legolas shiver at the thought. "Fire." Darlana ordered into her microphone and the loud barks of the 55 pieces of Draconic and captured Drow artillery of the 447th open up engulfing entire Drow platoons in Hellfire and death.

A blue shield erupted over the city as the mana wells powered the shield which absorbed the Drow artillery returning fire.

"General any sign of mana defenses for the Drow?"

"No princess, we had ambushed and seized the Drowish mana generators and the materials, we are using the to power the shield around the gates, those are the only ones they have here currently."

"Then target their artillery, silence their batteries."

"It will be done." Soon the Drow artillery fire dropped off to a token effort before quieting altogether.

"Please tell me we have anti-tank guns." Darlana said in response.

"On the second level, those _Valsharess _ tanks aren't going to last long, those are only mark 4s they have few modern mark 6s." The general replied.

"Hmmm, I guess the war back home is sucking up their modernized forces." Darlana noticed Legolas covering his ears.

'You could have told me the loud noise was causing you pain.'

'I didn't want to distract you.' Darlana cast a modified silencing spell that muffled noises louder than a yell on Legolas' ears as he sighed in relief.

"Thank you Darlana."

"You look after me, I look after you."

"Indeed." Legolas said with a smile, putting him arm around her as the Orc survivors tried to move up a massive mechanically enhanced battering ram they call Grond. As Grond approached the walls, anti-tank guns open up on it blowing through the thin armour and sending the ram itself flying into the mountains over the city.

By now the Drow realized that they had been led into a killbox and decided to charge the city for their glory and die in Lloth's name and hopefully her favour in the afterlife. Machine guns and assault rifles opened up as the Drow entered range, sending scores of them down to the ground dead or badly wounded.

Darlana smirked as she watched the Drow finally withdrew out of battle range; the Drow by now had half their numbers cut down and wreckage of 3/4 of all the enemy tanks.

"And this is why we are winning the war; we have no need to sacrifice our forces in a pointless endeavour or as a fanatical show of loyalty to our divine patron." Darlana sneered, by now the enemy numbers are barely 750,000 Drow and 1000 Harad troops.

"This is no battle this is a massacre." Legolas said, looking out onto the field stained red and black with blood.

"Again mechanized war is terrible. The Sharnorasian Empire has it much worse, they deal with casualties and numbers that are truly terrifying. The empire is a honourable one but there are limits to how far they will be patient in war. You thought our nukes are bad, the Sharnorasian empire have weapons to lay waste to an entire solar system of planets in less than half an hour if they wish."

"Do you fear them?"

"No, we have a treaty with them saying that they will protect us against anything we cannot win against under our own power, there are things out there we cannot protect ourselves against not yet."

"Hmm, how powerful are they."

"More powerful than you could ever imagine, they are Lloth's greatest enemy and her allies are at a standstill; odds are they will lose, the Sharnorasians have only lost battles against themselves during the Sharnorasian civil war."

"I don't want to think about that, I only wish to think about some sleep." Legolas said as he followed her to their chambers. Darlana agreed and shrugged as they retired for the night.

A/N Well here is part one of the siege of Minas Tirith. Now before anybody complains about Denethor not complaining about Darlana smacking him (trust me I want to do it myself everytime I see him) remember Darlana has 300,000+ soldiers all loyal to her and with to the Gondorians weapons that are very terrifying they can do nothing against her, that and Boromir and Faramir are loyal friends to her

*** note- This part come from the creative flair of my husband known by his WoW toon name (Xaphrasd for Drathras) and I as BlackRosed (For Drathras as well obviously), now the quality and comments within the review shall decide Xaph's fate, be it good for making an entertaining chapter for you

Xaphras– Hello everybody, now you may be wondering why I don't act as Beta for Rose, now my reasons are such Don't judge Rose too badly she's under a lot of stress from school

1) If I do too good a job she'll take credit for it (HEY), she will

2) If I do a bad job she'll get mad at me for doing a bad job

3) If I point out the mistakes she made and there are too many she'll be unbearably mad at both herself for making so many and me for pointing out any flaws (Rose has a nuclear temper on a hair trigger when she's really stressed out)- Hope everybody understands and don't judge her too badly ok :). Oh and please leave good reviews I don't want to end up sleeping on the couch for a week or more ok? Please? It's too small for me and terribly uncomfortable ok please?

Translations

1) Sindarin: my love

2) Drowish: You F****** son of a spider's whore

3) Drowish: You traitorous pile of dragon dung


	11. Chapter 11: From Dunharrow to Minas Tiri

A/N: I have a friend with the Canadian military and I do a lot of reading to know and understand weapons to make this story good and accurate for the most part. Lots of battle and Legolas/ Darlana fluff in this chapter :).

Rose That Blooms in Secret: No review yet :(. Anyways you pointed out to me in the original version of this story that Legolas is about 3000 so I'm just going for simplicity and making him 3000

Chapter 11: From Dunharrow to the siege of Minas Tirith and the paths of the dead. (includes defence of Minas Tirith part 2)

Aurix watched as Rohan mustered at Dunharrow; his own forces numbering well over 3 million, all equipped with state of the art artillery, anti-tank guns and the latest prototype Draco mark VII tanks. Rohan barely managed to muster 7000 troops, barely a fraction of what Aurix or the Drow would throw at each other.

"7000 spears, little more than half of what I hoped." The king said as he saw the green and white banners of Rohan dwarfed by the black and gold of Draconia's armies. "And not even close to your own forces, emperor Aurix."

"Indeed, we will equip your forces as best we can with spare armour and give lessons in modern weapons, it will give your forces much more of an edge, and we have room in our trucks for your horses and troops. They will be fresh for the battle without having to waste time and energy riding all that distance."

"Useful indeed."

"I'm still worried, my intelligence suggests that we'll be outnumbered at least 3 to 1 by the true force Lloth is sending out, at least 9 or 10 million, she really wants something on this world and the fact that she is bleeding her cities dry for the forces she needs, the war back home is turning very quickly to our favour." The king blanched whiter than the scales of a white Dragon.

"9 or 10 million?"

"I know, the Drow have maybe 2 billion total in armed forces in militia, I'm certain I could squeeze with mandatory conscription which I am loath to do, 2.5-3 billion on top of the 1.5 I already have." The king just shook his head in awe at the full numbers of the military that could be thrown around by the two forces and walked off to oversee his forces. Aurix took his true form and walked near Erianus, the Dragon lord of silvers, and his brother who was in his true form.

"**Batobot verthicha ui gliiwr di marfedelom arcaniss." **(1)

"**Si vucot isthasy, kii tir wux xihood?" **(2)

"Aragorn** ui vorqir sva wer verthicha, agmasaon persvek vi kiring'salt." **(3)

"Hmm**, tivol ekess xihood zahae?" **(4)

"**Ti jaunus, nomagqe ir di udoka jalla tepoha vi lex mrith jacion." **(5)

"**Si iaco, wux tir coi.**" (6) Erianus turned to look at Aurix in surprise.

"**Kii ve?**" (7)

"**Tagoa si meage wux ekes." **(8)

"**Winhal, winhal weloh ir." **(9) Aurix just gave Erianus a stare that promised a world of hurt considering Aurix was 20 feet bigger than him and at least 3 times physically stronger than him.

"**Tir wux tuor ve ekess ouith wux? si mi ti lotoc harkt jaka**." (10) Aurix growled, watching as Erianus edged away from the grumpy gold Dragon emperor and slunk off, his tail between his legs

"Hmmph." Aurix grunted to himself, some people forgot that today was the day his parents died, Erianus and the others happened to just get kicked out because they couldn't be taken with their parents. Aurix just sulked moodily his jaw on his left paw as the gold Dragon glowered out into the distance.

'**Confn ekess ve sia itov." **(10) Aurix sighed until his wife came and pulled on his tail. "**tir ti xurwk ve tar douta turalisj tzarreth spical okarthel, confn mrith ve JAKA." (11) **Bloom growled.

"**Wux re aldoer ekess xoal." **(12)Aurix said somewhat moodily.

"OH." Bloom's eyes popped in realization "That's today."

"I try to keep my moodiness and grieving to today ." Aurix said switching back to English.

"Would you stop that? It tickles." Aurix said, twitching his tail, pulling his wife and leaving a couple of tracks after dragging her a couple of feet forwards.

"I hate it when you do that." Bloom growled playfully.

"Well stop pulling on my tail then, I'm not a wyrmling you can yank around by the tail." Aurix said curling his tail around his wife, capturing her in its grasp.

"Lemme go." Aurix moved his tail over the cliff side.

"You sure?"

"I can fly you know."

"True I suppose."

"Besides I'd rather be on your shoulder or in your paws than in your tail."

"I'm just grateful that I'm usually the one that can hold alcohol unlike some."

"Not like that one time."

"Oh gods, don't remind me."

"You crashed into a wall, fell down a set of stairs and woke the whole city to DEFCON 3 with the ruckus of you crashing around." Bloom said, laughing at Aurix who just thumped his head on the mountain wall a few times.

"You embarrass me with the casserole, I have this and movie evidence of it for blackmail." Aurix turned to face her lowering his head to her level and narrowing his eyes and bumping Bloom onto her ass with his snout.

"Blackmail?" Aurix said stalking toward his wife who crawled backwards as he teleported them to their chambers "Oh believe me when I decide how and when and you won't know what I'm planning, but you're gonna be begging me for mercy and I won't grant it." Aurix cackled evilly as he cornered his wife as she's unable to back up and was staring at him.

"You're acting like a red Dragon."

"Don't you remember that time we had to infiltrate a chromatic coven?" Bloom sighed.

"Yes I do."

"Do you…?"

"Yes why." Bloom sighed knowing what Aurix was speaking of.

"No reason, just curious." Aurix said turning his head so his wife could not see his evil smirk and shielding his thoughts from her; he kept his evil cackle within his mental shields as he put a small smile on his face and turned to his wife who was still on the ground.

"Have I told you how much I love you?"

"Not recently."

"How remiss of me." Aurix said, offering his paw to his wife who climbed in as he lifted her to his head as she climbed up onto his snout and sat on the ridge between his eyes "I love you, forever. And I'm glad I managed to break you of your sleepwalking habits."

"Oh dear god." Bloom groaned, "What did I do?"

"I ended up swallowing you in my sleep because you walked into my mouth and down my throat. Hawking you up was not fun."

"Well better than the other end." Bloom shivered, rather annoyed with herself. "That explains why I was all slimy that morning." Bloom stood up and began removing her armour. She removed her gloves and tossed them to the table as well as her long bracers and the armour on her upper arms. Then the armour on her legs went, followed by her breastplate, then the padding between the plates and the chain armour. Bloom loosened specialized areas on her suit of chain mail, letting the whole thing fall off her.

"Retract armour." Aurix said as the spell that emulated the abilities of deployable ablative armour retracted his whole armour into his signet ring.

"Remind me again why I don't have something like that." Bloom said.

"Because your armour is many different pieces unlike mine." 

"But then again my fighting style is different."

"Yes indeed." Aurix walked off into the pool of lava for a bath and groaned in pleasure as the warmth soothed his aches while Bloom reclined in a chair for a nap. "I need a vacation." Aurix groaned.

"Or maybe you need to not work so hard."

"Yea, I'll cut my combat duties, Mycroft is spending too much time in the forests."

"Well he is a druid."

"He's been slacking off his duties as lord of coppers."

"Well that means you have more time for us." Bloom said grumpily, annoyed that she rarely got to stay around with her husband for the past year.

"I'm sorry really."

"Aurix you have a bad habit of overworking."

"I know I know."

"We're going back to battle soon." Aurix took his human form as he headed for the bed to sleep for the night as his wife curled up around him, just listening to his quiet breathing until she fell asleep.

At the same time off the coast of Gondor below the waves, a flotilla of 16 Bahamut class mark 4 submarines snuck up on the ships that Sauron had hired to tie up forces that could be sent to aid Minas Tirith from the coastal cities of Gondor.

The rear admiral of the flotilla ordered the 3 forward torpedo tubes to be fired at the trailing pirate vessels. The torpedoes meant and rated to pierce and hole the strongest adamantium armour plating on the most powerful Drow battleships, pierced the wood panels as if the ships were made out of the thinnest paper.

Not 5 minutes after the first torpedo was fired the whole corsair fleet of 200 ships was sunk and the submarines propel off, leaving the pirates to drown in the deep water.

High above the city on the coast of the lands of West Harad, hundreds of miles southwest of the large Gondorian costal city of Dol Amroth, a Drake class mark 3 bomber dropped a 200 megaton bomb onto the major city, supplying a massive slave trade and pirating named "City of the Corsairs." The powerful flash of the blast and the huge mushroom cloud could be seen in Osgiliath and Minas Tirith as the winds swept the radioactive dust and ash southeast into Harad.

Back at the fortress of Dunharrow, King Théoden ordered his now 10,000 troops to load up into the trucks that carried infantry to battle of the Draconia mechanized and motorized divisions, while Aragorn voiced his decision to take the paths of the Dead to summon the oathbreakers.

Erianus decided to go with Aragorn because Erianus was a necromancer and ghosts stood no chance against him. 3 hours later, Erianus, Gimli and Aragorn walked along a dark pathway under a mountain.

Erianus shivered at the amount of necromancy radiating from the passageway. Erianus, being a Dragon, suffered no adverse effects from delving into the dark arts of death magic. He sighed as he walked forward. They entered a large chamber after an hour and a half of jogging. The necromancy radiated even more strongly there as a haunting voice rang out.

"Who enters my domain?"

"One who would hold you to your oath." Aragorn said.

"The dead do not suffer the living to pass." The king started choking as Erianus holds up a hand, clenching it.

"How about the living who have mastery over the dead?" Erianus released the king with a warning glare while Aragorn quickly got over his shock.

"I am Isildur's heir, fight for me and I will hold your oath fulfilled, what say you?"

"Bah you waste your time Aragorn, they had no honour in life, they have none now in death."

"I am Isildur's heir, fight for me and I will release you from this living death, what say you?" Aragorn called out as the king laughed and all the ghosts in the hall faded away into invisibility.

"STAND, YOU TRAITORS." Gimli bellowed. Aragorn sighed as suddenly the walls started rumbling and broke open as skulls started falling out, enough to bury the party.

"GET OUT OF HERE." Erianus bellowed, grabbing Gimli by the scruff of the neck as he hauled him forward, with Aragorn running behind him. As the three burst out from the mountain Aragorn collapsed in despair when he saw the tremendous ships sailing down the river until he saw every single one of them had the Draconic crest on it. The king of the dead strode out and proclaimed: "We fight." His ghostly eyes pop at seeing the massive ship, despite it being only a light cruiser of the Draconic armada, then he saw the crest on the ship and saw the same crest on Erianus' circlet.

"King?" He asked.

"No, I am the brother of the emperor, Dragon lord of silvers." The king noticed many Dragons of metal colours flying over.

"Ah."

Erianus took his true form and easily got the attention with the sun shining off his silver armour.

Quickly the ghosts are loaded up into one of the troop transports and the whole armada floated off down the river to the defence of Minas Tirith. Even at top speeds it would take 4 days to get there due to what little of Drow navy sent to this world was still enough to delay and generally be a pain in the ass.

Back in Minas Tirith, Darlana was swearing very fluently and consistently in Draconic under her breath. The scouts she had sent out reported a force of 5 million Drow and another 20 million of their slave and puppet armies a week away.

"This is ridiculous, I'm getting way to old for this." Darlana groaned, downing her double shot of vodka and pouring herself another with her telepathic abilities as she messaged her forehead to stave off a headache.

"Considering I'm 500 years older than you, you have no room to complain." Legolas said amusedly as he comes up behind Darlana and messaged her shoulders. "Relax Darlana, why are you tied up in knots." Darlana just groaned in response to his bad pun, referring to yesterday and his hands loosened her tense shoulder muscles.

"Just this report has me worried, very much so. We are most likely so screwed." Legolas sighed.

"I saw the reports already, your father will be here with many reinforcements, any good news?"

"Yes, we managed to salvage another 20 artillery batteries intact. Another 80 need minor to heavy repair but we will have them all ready for tomorrow. We have another 30 anti-tank guns, and saved 4 of their tanks. The lighter stuff namely assault rifles and machine guns we took and are mostly allowing the Gondorians to use them as they are somewhat subpar to our own weapons."

"I don't want to talk about battle or preparations right now, you work too hard."

"That I may, but at least I'm not a trouble magnet." Darlana said with an emphasizing look at Legolas who just gave a sour look.

"I have no idea what you are speaking of." Legolas said, crossing his arms.

"Would you like the list?" Darlana asked with a mischievous smirk.

"What list?" Legolas groaned.

"The list of the amount of scraps and troubles I ended up saving you from."

"Ok, then let me hear this list." Legolas said, walking around the desk and sitting in the swivel chair with a huff. Darlana opened a saved file on her laptop and began reading.

"3 Warg dens. 4 Orc encampments, sorry 5. A small Drow coven, 4 bear traps. 10 pits, 5 pits with spikes, 6 pits with Orcs. 5 Wolf caves. I can go on with the stuff I learned from Aragorn if you-EEP."

Legolas had had enough as he walked around the desk and pounced on Darlana.

"Let me see that list." Legolas growled, pulling the laptop to him and growled again as he read the list and turned to his wife, pinning her to the chair. "What am I going to do with you?" Legolas asked as he .leaned in close to Darlana "Tell me, my dear wife, what should I do to curb your mischief?"

"Mischief? What ever do you mean?" Darlana asked, batting her eyes innocently.

"Hush." Legolas kissed her then pulled her from the chair and, sat on it pulling her onto him. "I can't help myself around you." He murmured, kissing Darlana again when the door beeped.

Darlana sighed and yelled out: "Not a good time, I'll deal with it later."

"As you wish milady." General Drakefire said, while Darlana turned back to Legolas.

"Now where were we?" Legolas silenced her by kissing her again, his hands slipping up the back of Darlana's shirt to caress the folds of the skin where her wings met her back.

Darlana hissed in pleasure then groaned as the hem of her shirt raised an inch.

"We're not going that far. I'd like to be able to get ready for battle in a moment's notice, and not have my clothes scattered around the room by you." Darlana insisted, making Legolas growl in annoyance against her neck.

"Damn this war, I want you."

"I want you too, but regrettably work before pleasure." Legolas sighed, then closed the laptop Darlana was working at.

"I know for a fact that you have the habit of overworking and you have been working for 6 hours, no more until the Drow appear, you are mine, understand?"

"Wow, somebody's controlling." Darlana teased.

"The fact that you somebody so independent would allow me to control you is something I treasure."

"Because I trust you, I know you would not do anything I would not let you do. Besides you are far too honourable do try anything I did not wish to do." Legolas grinned as a thought he would not normally have gotten before the soul bond came to his mind which he shielded from Darlana.

Since the soul bond had formed Legolas had become far more playful and teasing with his wife then he would normally be. Legolas kissed her again letting the kiss last longer and his hands roamed over her back before flicking her bra clasp, unlocking it, taking advantage of Darlana's very dazed state he gently snatched it from her and hides it behind his back. Legolas continued the kiss until Darlana pulled away and noticed her missing article of clothing.

"Ok give it back."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You know what I'm talking about, this is not normal for you, this is more something I might do to tease you."

"I think our bond has changed us both somewhat, you are fun to rile up. Darlana sighed as she snatched back her missing article of clothing and put it back on. Legolas kissed her again as Darlana swung her wings around them forming a cocoon of gold for their privacy.

Darlana broke free from Legolas' grip to avoid things heating up too much. Ignoring his pout, Darlana returned to work while Legolas watched her; Darlana had a small smile on her face as she returned to work until she retires early to have plenty of energy for tomorrow.

Two days later, the Drow and their puppet forces were arranged on the fields of Pelennor 25 million against 306 thousand of the Draconian and Gondorian forces combined. Darlana watched as the Drow set up mana shields around their artillery and tents, then begin to set in preparation for attacking.

"Priority target Drow artillery, if we can silence their batteries we'll have a tremendous advantage." Darlana said over the coms to her artillery commanders who reply in the affirmative.

"Fire." Darlana sneered as 155 artillery batteries ranging from the medium 155 mm shells to the monster 2 cm shells opened up in a concentrated barrage silencing nearly 200 of the Drow batteries before they could even fire. Drow batteries easily numbering in the hundreds of thousands open up on Minas Tirith, protected only by a combined power of a mark 5 mana well.

The shells blast against the powerful shield around the city which batted back the artillery force almost contemptuously. Darlana sighed again.

"Meh, beggars can't be choosers." Darlana said as she set up the infantry launcher for her 10 megaton nuke. Pippin came up to her.

"What are you setting up?"

"Something that will give the enemies a mushroom, a mushroom they certainly won't like, a mushroom cloud that is." Pippin just looked confused. "Cover your ears, launch." Darlana ordered as the large missile fired off and flew high above the slave army before it landed and detonated its deadly payload, engulfing many.

The whole force of 250,000 white Dragons and those of white Dragon decent were vaporized in nanoseconds. In fact the whole force of slave chromatic Dragons are engulfed and destroyed by the blast as no red Dragons were brought to this battle. The blast quickly died off and the shockwave weakened the mana wells, making shields around the Drow artillery and troop formations.

From the heavens a huge spider's legs swept down and cleared up the radiation from the blast of the nuke before retracting itself and screaming in Lloth's voice, "ATTACK."

Both sides now continue firing, as now Drow artillery open up on the city and the durability of the shield begins to fall.

After 6 hours of loading the army was completely set to go and began driving down the path. Rohan's forces were doped up on anti-nausea drugs at travelling at 180 kph for considerable time.

"Ok, so we are 7 hours drive at our current pace to Gondor. The 501st paratrooper division supported by the "Drakes of the seas. 608th marine division have halted all northern incursions from Mordor or the so called "easterlings" at the Gondorian fortress of Cair Andros. We are heading directly to Minas Tirith, we will link up with the 7th through 9th armies that are sweeping down after clearing the enemy fortress of Dol Guldur with support from both Lothlorien and Thranduil's forces from Lasgalen." Théoden and Éomer nod in understanding as they pore over the maps in the command vehicle with Aurix and Bloom.

"Aurix, A nuke was let off from Minas Tirith, 10 megaton yield." Bloom said.

"The 447th does not have nuclear ordinance as far as I know." Ancalagan, who was nearby, checks a record.

"They don't, Darlana on the other hand applied for a 10 and 35 megaton. Black ops records show the 35 was used 500 years ago."

"Ah, she's your child indeed." Aurix said with a slight smirk as he nudged his wife.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"What' your philosophy for battle? Better major overkill than no kill." Aruix glances at Bloom's thighs where her Desert Dragon handguns were the largest in the car as most prefered the Berettas, or Glocks. "And you modified your handguns to handle the same calibre as the DM-7's."

"Damn straight." Bloom said with a smirk "Care to make something out of it?"

"Not now." Aurix returned to the maps "Now UAV reports that Lloth cleared the radiation and her armies suffered tremendous losses from the surprise of the nuke. Of 25 million she lost half that from the strike and another 3.5 from the shockwave and initial radiation, so she has about 9 million left. Our own forces number about 9.35, we have numbers and quality of gear as our navy has cut off any forces that can come from Harad."

"How?" Asked Éomer.

"We have vessels that can go under the water called submarines, we have massive ships that have powerful weapons. Our newest battleships have…" A lieutenant whispered something in his emperor's ear, making the emperor turn to him in surprise.

"Really, already?"

"Yes milord, 2 1.5 terawatt refracted laser turrets."

"Wow, impressive. Those can melt any current type of armour except the newest ablative." Aurix said, considerably impressed, then he turned to Rohan's leaders. "Technical terms, never mind, let's just say that the war against the Drow is turning considerably in our favour." Aurix sighed then turned to the comlink "increase speed to 210 KPH, we need to hurry." The army increased speed to hopefully head to the city before it fell, despite its defenders.

Back in Minas Tirith, Darlana cursed as the shield drops to 56% strength. Already the Drow attempted to pierce the shield directly with mana drills, essentially the reverse of a mana shield.

"Small arms target the Drow. Light machine guns and heavy continue fire. Increase rate of fire if possible." 'Come on father, we need reinforcements damnit, we can't keep this up forever.' Darlana said in her mind as her forces let off another massive artillery barrage, silencing more Drow batteries as the batteries exploded because their mana wells had fail.

Between bullets and enhanced Gondorian arrows Drow numbers continued to fall but the shield protecting the city does as well. Darlana sighed and summoned a massive meteor swarm to crush the Drow artillery batteries.

A good quarter of the spell was countered by the Drow mages but of the remaining 300,000 Drow batteries, only 75,000 batteries remained in a condition to fire. In retaliation, Lloth sent down avatar level magic to slam against the mana shield halving it's remaining durability.

Darlana cursed because she knew Lloth would retaliate against any other major forms of magic from her. More artillery shells fell, some even managing to breach the shield, one shell landed 5 feet from Denethor who had come to inspect the battle.

Already killed by the shell, the body of the steward is catapulted off into the Drow lines where in a final act of defiance landed on a Drow crew about to load a explosive shell into a cannon, causing them to drop the sensitive shell which went off engulfing, a platoon of 50 troops and 10 batteries in a sizable explosion.

By now the Drow batteries fall silent as the Drow retreated to their special tents and magical shelters that were built from pieces of the Underdark, the great network of subterranean caves that ran through the lands of Asia and central Europe back on Earth. These pieces radiated that strange energy that gave the Drow their natural powers, and kept their magical blades and armour intact, otherwise they would wither and fade in the light of the sun.

The sunlight broke free of the morning clouds as both sides take time to maintain their batteries Darlana sighed as she withdrew from the wall to the chambers given to her by Boromir and Faramir. She sighed as she pulled out the earpiece and turned it off before removing her plate armour.

Darlana, for the first time in a long time, felt fear. She knew what the Drow would do if they caught her again; she would be nothing more than a broken plaything for whichever of the Drow house that ended up claiming her as property. House Do'urden, despite Drizzt's betrayal, had risen to become second of the noble houses of Menzoberranzan. Mainly for breaking the surface Drow and seizing great lands and many resources and slaves.

They would most likely want to break her for allowing their misbegotten son to escape their wrath. Darlana vowed to herself that if the Drow took her, they would follow her to the afterlife. But something made Darlana pause in her steps at that thought. Legolas, her husband and lover, normally Elves would sleep with their eyes open unless unwell or very tired, but the soul bond gave many small changes, nothing conscious, all changes ended up making the pair closer and, not to say they weren't a perfect match already it just turned 100 into 110.

Darlana changed into her nightclothes and the love drowned the fear, as she laid down, Legolas' arms curl around her automatically as she moved back into his warm body, letting herself fall asleep.

"Darlana you awake?"

"No."

"Clearly you are as you are replying."

"I'm sleep talking, now shut up. I know for a fact the Drow will be silent till midnight tomorrow to have enough time to regroup. And I want time for sleep, you and food tomorrow with no distractions or restrictions."

Legolas smirked as he sensed what she meant as he snuggled up into her and allowing her to sleep.

The next day, Darlana had a quick inspection done; everything was nominal and the mana shield over the city managed to be repaired to 55%. Explosions went off near the Drow artillery points as the sabotage teams Darlana sent reported a successful mission, having managed to steal half the ammo available to the Drow and another 1000 artillery batteries due to shrinking spells and bags of holding of the 4th type.

The sabotage left nearly half the remaining Drow batteries non functional or destroyed. 40,000 remained capable of firing, nowhere near enough firepower required to break the city, but when midnight came, the Drow tried again.

By now, Gondor's answering fire from trebuchets launching boulders filled with nitro-glycerine, and the 1155 batteries of artillery began to stem the tide of Drow. From the water cries of fear was heard as a massive ship can be seen through the gloom, A large flash of red lances out from one of the huge bulbish protrusion on the bow of the ship and the light washes over the Drow army, lighting the area and blinding many.

A second light washes over a different sector of the Drow army revealing that the lands first hit had been turned to glass. 5 minutes later the newly nicknamed "rasers" (Rectification lasers) finish turning all but 10,000 Drow and slaves to glass and carbon atoms.

"Ummm wow." Was all Darlana said.

"Is that one of yours?"

"An Aurix class battleship series 5? Yep."

A few hours later, the 1st, 7th and 9th armies of Draconia along with what was deemed Rohan's 1st army filtered down into the fields of Pelennor to see a small force of Drow and slaves standing around, having thrown their weapons to the ground being surrounded by the forces of the 55th and 89th marine and 447th infantry divisions.

Darlana walked forward to meet up with her parents. She was engulfed by her father, gently hugged by her mother, and body tackled by Nathala, knocking Darlana onto her ass.

"We did it, we won." Mass cheering was quickly quelled.

"Not yet, but we will soon."

Several hours later in the old throne room, the royals, of Théoden, Éomer, Aragorn, Gimli, Boromir and Faramir, the Dragon lords, the Darkwielders and the Greenleafs waited to discuss any plans.

"Frodo has passed beyond my sight; I sent him to his death."

"How?" Gimli asked while smoking as he sat.

"Because 10,000 Orcs now stand between him and mount Doom." Gandalf sighed as a sergeant of Draconia's army came in and reports.

"My lord, an Elven army under the command of king Thranduil is here." Aurix looked up.

"How big?"

"At least 4000 my lord." King Thranduil was soon airlifted up to the castle to join the meeting and greeted his son and daughter-in-law with hugs and giving a warrior's greeting to Aurix and polite greetings to everybody else, including Gimli.

"Now I have good and bad news depending on your point of view." Aurix said. "The good news is that we have defeated practically the last of Lloth's forces, she has 3 final divisions in Mordor. Along with Sauron's 10000 forces. Now the bad news is I need to withdraw my armies and a good amount of my divisions, we do have a war to fight in our world, and we have a successful attack but we need the forces I have here to push through and beat the Drow back, all I can spare is 1 division." General Jane Drakefire of the 447th spoke up.

"The 447th has been here for a long time my lord; I would like to volunteer our capabilities to our allies here." Aurix nodded.

"Very well then, the 447th and the 501st is all that I can spare." There were sighs and murmurs of acknowledgement as Aragorn decided he would take as many forces possible and attack Mordor directly.

For the first time since the start of the war, not including the Drow forces, Mordor now was out numbered. 7000 Rohan troops, 4500 Gondorian and 4500 Elves against 10,000 Orcs. But Lloth had 900,000 troops against 600,000 Draconians. In the end, this war would ultimately be decided by the fate of the One ring.

A/N: well, It's done, two weeks behind schedule, I apologize, life and inspiration bit me in the ass hard, enjoy this chapter, I'll try to get the next one out asap

SE

Translations

1) Draconic: That mountain is full of necromancy

2) Draconic: I know brother, why do you worry

3) Draconic: Aragorn is looking at the mountain, almost in a trance

4) Draconic: Anything to worry about?

5) Draconic: Not sure, possibly one of us should have a word with him

6) Draconic: I agree, you do it

7) Draconic: Why me

8) Draconic: Because i told you to

9) Draconic: Fine, fine tiny one

10) Draconic: Do you want me to hurt you? I am not happy right now

11) Draconic: Do not make me drag your big butt back home, come with me NOW.

12) Draconic: You are welcome to try


	12. Chapter 12: Lloth's Vengeance

A/N: I would recommend listening to Spirit of the West's When Rivers Rise during the spell casting. I can't for the life of me find a translator for abyssal so I will just underline it, bold it and type it in English because I am not wanting to have to guess on the spelling of the damned (literally) language). This chapter is going to have M rated content. it's my first time writing M rated stuff so be nice. A warning will be placed at the start and end of the mature content. Bit of a surprise for you WoW lovers and players ;)

Chapter 12: Lloth's vengeance

Darlana sighed as she took the 16,000 combined allied forces, Lloth had stripped her remaining slave division of all mechanized and modern weapons and sent her last two Drow divisions against the two Draconian divisions. Darlana led the forces to Mordor as she knew Lloth was forcing the allied small force to attack the black gate and Sauron's forces, including the last of Lloth's divisions that she gave to Sauron after removing everything but swords, shields and armour.

Darlana had a hidden weapon - the Armageddon spell. The spell was normally considered a weapon of last resort when one is about to die in battle, to bring as much damage and destruction to the enemy as possible, but done properly the spell will destroy all one's enemies without them ever having a chance.

Darlana had asked that Legolas protect her as she planned to cast a spell that needed total concentration. Legolas nodded as Darlana mentally prepared herself for the casting. Darlana removed many wards around herself just so she'd have enough power to pull this off.

Finally the army arrived at the Black gate and the elite group rode forward and Aragorn called out "Let the lord of the black land come forth. Let justice be done upon him."

The gate opened somewhat and a single rider rode forth. One of Mordor's most evil members.

"I am the mouth of Sauron, my master Sauron the great bids you welcome." He sneered, while Darlana raised an eyebrow.

"Haven't you people ever heard of a dentist?" Referring to his sharpened black teeth.

"Ah half-Dragon, your kind has displeased my master in many ways, your meddling has ruined much."

"Glad to be of service, now hear this, the armies of Mordor must disband, and your master must leave these lands never to return and pay restitution for all the damage done and lives taken."

"I have a token I was bidden to show thee." He threw Frodo's mithril shirt at Darlana who grabbed it, suppressing her shock and sensing Pippin about to yell out and protest; she magically removed his voice temporarily. Darlana examined it.

"What is your maser offering this as compensation, the raw cost of the mithril and workmanship is worth a lot and easily worth much in compensation but not enough to cover the damage your master has caused." Gandalf, Legolas and Gimli hid grins and chuckled at Darlana's acting.

"My master does not appreciate spies."

"Spies; that is a very serious accusation from somebody who serves a master who does not follow any rules of warfare, as there was no formal declaration of war on the dubbed 'free people' of Middle-Earth and harms innocent civilians and non-combatants makes me find it hard to believe your accusation." The Mouth of Sauron seemed taken aback as the conversation had turned a way he did not expect, especially with Darlana mocking him in such a manner; it was a polite and diplomatic fashion so she could get away with it.

"Bah Sauron cares not if you believe or not, what you should know is that he suffered great pain. Who would believe that somebody so small could suffer so much, and he did indeed."

"Then bring us this spy, bring him before us so we can deal with this. Considering how badly we humiliated and damaged your forces why would we bother with a spy?" The mouth by now was fuming with metaphorical steam pouring out of his ears. He turned his horse around and rode back through the gate roaring. "Kill them all."

In the meantime outside the gate Éomer bowed to Darlana. "Milady I stand in awe of your abilities; Master Legolas, I envy you chance at finding such a perfect woman."

Thranduil who had come to confront the place where his father was slain smiled and laughed at Darlana's skills in diplomacy. "Not bad for somebody who can out manipulate Lloth hmm?"

Legolas kissed her on the cheek. "No indeed my dear Darlana."

Legolas and Thranduil arranged the Elves and Aragorn arranged the Gondorian forces to protect Darlana while the Rohirrim decided to attack head on to give Darlana enough time to complete her spell. Darlana grunted.

"I'm going to have to show a side of myself that you won't like to see."

Darlana grunted again as she called up all her magic and channeled it through her hidden demonic core. As a result Darlana's eyes turned the purest black and her skin paled somewhat as she began chanting in abyssal. **"Awaken black fire, arise fury of hell. Come forth demonic flame." ** Darlana cried out in abyssal making the Elves and men flinch at the resonating demon-like voice Darlana took on as a pentagram formed around her as she began weaving in a strange dance-like motion as runes of a demonic language formed up around her.

Legolas sjook his head as he fired off arrows into the hordes of slave Orcs that Lloth had handed over to Sauron. Many of the Gondorians had acquired captured Drow weapons and were using them and had shared them with the Rohirim who were using them to cut down the Orcs with great effect as Darlana continued chanting.

Runes continued to flash in the air as Pippin suddenly called out that the eagles were coming as the Nazgul appeared on their steeds. Wyverns, the bastard cousins of Dragons, renowned for their long poisonous fangs. Those buggers were strong, but also a delicacy for whatever Dragon got their claws into them.

A strange haunting music can now be heard over the sounds of battle making a few pause, as a WHUP-WHUP-WHUP noise begins filling the air as helicopters belonging to the 501st airborne division of the Draconic empire began to arrive on scene as Darlana completed her spell unleashing Armageddon.

Huge meteor like fireballs began descending from the sky, slamming into the Orcs, vaporising each and every one as Sauron's visible eye suddenly began stretching and shrieking as his fortress began collapsing on itself as Pippin yelled in triumph "Frodo, FRODO!"

Legolas turned to Darlana who collapsed unconscious as he caught her in his arms.

"DARLANA" he yelled, removing her helmet. Bright green and red blood is coming from her nose, mouth and ears, Legolas found through the bond that Darlana had depleted her magical core entirely.

One of the helicopters in a medical one which he flagged down immediately.

"Severe magical depletion stage 2." Legolas yelled to one of the medics who blanched but took Darlana to a bunk and hooked her up to an immediate mana transfusion to stabilize her core. While Gandalf hopped onto another medical helicopter to find Frodo and Sam as the copter had both speed and protection over the eagles.

Two days later in a medical outpost outside of Minas Tirith, a doctor came out of Darlana's room and walked towards the waiting room with the Darkwielder and Greenleaf families shaking his head.

'I hate this part of the job, I really hate this part of my job. I'll be lucky if my career survives this incident, bugger my career. I'LL be lucky if I survive this incident.' He groaned to himself, mentally cursing his luck.

"My lords?" Aurix in his human form looked up and being a father can easily read the 'oh I'm in deep shit' look on the doctor's face, before Legolas looked up.

"How is she?" He asked while the doctor sighed.

"There's good news and bad news milord." He sighed again "The good news is that she's alive and mostly healthy, the bad news is that her magical core is nearly collapsed on itself. Now constant transfusions are maintaining it but it's not filling again, it's not regenerating. Two things would happen if we took her off, one, her body would not be able to survive the loss of her magic and she would die. Two if she did survive, she'd never be able to cast magic again, she'd be back to using rings and wands and amulets, she'd never be as powerful as she once was, and vulnerable against anyone with a powerful enough magical core such as an avatar of the spider queen. She'd probably become bitter and disillusioned, I've seen it happen many times, the only way there might be a chance is through direct core to core transfusion but that is an extremely risky process. 70-80% of those who tried to use it to save their partner or family member either lost magic entirely as well or died from the shock." Aurix sighed and gently laid a hand on Legolas' shoulder in both a calming and restraining motion.

"Thank you doctor, is that all?"

"For now emperor."

"Very well then keep us appraised as necessary."

"Yes sir." He left as Legolas went down the hall to his sleeping wife. He gently took one of her hands into his own and kissed it.

"Get better soon my love I need you." Legolas sat and maintained a silent vigil over the body of his unconscious wife. A week later, still having no change to Darlana's condition left Legolas somewhat distraught as his father watched over them.

"It's not fair." Legolas said to his father.

"I know my son, no it's not. I was and still am saddened over the loss of your mother." Thranduil sighed.

"Mother was not from this world was she?"

"No she was of a race of Elves called Sin'dorei, a Blood Elf. A warlock if I remember correctly."

"I remember now, it was slightly scary but her dog like minion was very kind to me."

"Yes mostly cause it knew you were its mistress' son." Thranduil said "She was a strong woman, she stopped 8 of the 9 before she was killed by the Witch King. Wake up daughter, come back to your family." Thranduil whicpsered to Darlana as he got up and patted Legolas on the shoulder.

"You should get some rest too my son."

"Mmm." Legolas said as a plan came to mind; he waited for his father to leave and walk down the hall. Legolas slowly followed the bond into Darlana's mind where he found her magical core completely empty and being kept in shape by the mana being put directly into her body.

"Take it." Legolas whispered as he began a slow trickle across the bond. Legolas, with Darlana unconscious, could flip through her memories and experience like a book, discovered much on what the doctor had told them but Darlana was on the verge of making a medical breakthrough for those with SMD stage 2 or severe magical depletion.

The common belief was that to fill the reserves a huge chunk of magic must be donated. Like throwing a large stone in a pond there's a big splash then nothing afterwards. But a little stone followed by another little stone and so on, eventually the core would be rebuilt entirely. Legolas gently gave a sizable pulse of magic and paused, then another, then another, then another. Soon, after 20 minutes of work, her magical core had stabilized and Legolas tapered off the flow from himself and waited. Soon enough Darlana stirred and sat up slowly,

"Wha… Who?" She stuttered then glared at Legolas.

"Are you insane? Trying to replenish my reserves with that tactic of just MMPH." Darlana, about to go on a full rant about Legolas using the classic idea of restoring somebody with the large flush of magic, had forgotten about her original idea and thus did not know what Legolas had done; she was shut up by a full on soul-searing kiss from Legolas.

"Shut up." He said playfully "You are right about SMD stage 2, your theory works, I'm just sorry you had to be the first test subject." Darlana gawked at Legolas.

"Well I guess I'm fit enough to get out of bed now, no strenuous stuff with magic till my core and reserves are back to full." Legolas nodded in agreement as Darlana headed out of the room and down the hall to check out.

After a slight argument with the doctors who concede to Darlana, having greater experience than the oldest doctor there by about 1000 years. Darlana then went to see her family, Thranduil pulled her into a sudden hug cutting off all her air.

"ACK." Darlana gasped as Thranduil tried to hug the life out of her in his gratefulness that she's alive.

"_Ada_ Darlana would like to breath." Thranduil let Darlana go with a slight sheepish look.

"Sorry." Darlana waved it off and smiled as she was engulfed in a family group hug, one where she could breath.

In the meantime on the immortal plane Lloth was past fuming and was about to start ranting and shrieking.

"NO NO NO NO. I CANNOT BELIEVE I LOST. ALL MY WORK SET BACK." Lloth then showed herself in her true spider from with her divine might. Lloth showed herself to everybody on Arda in the sky as a truly god sized black widow spider "PEOPLE OF MIDDLE-EARTH, THOSE WHO HAVE RESISTED ME AND CAUSED ME GREAT GRIEF. I AM LLOTH THE SPIDER QUEEN OF THE DEMONWEB PITS, RULER OF THE DROW. YOU MEN AND ESPECIALLY YOU ELVES HAVE IRKED AND DEFIED ME TOO MANY TIMES AS SUCH I PUNISH YOU." Lloth cackled "ENJOY FEELING THE CALL OF THE SEAS WITHOUT EVER BEING ABLE TO SAIL ELVES." Lloth cackled then lashed out with one of her legs striking the mystical crossing to the lands of Valinor several times till it shattered completely and irreparably. Soon after Arda started shaking in a massive earthquake.

"Oh no." Aurix groaned.

"Terminal dimensional instability." Darlana groaned as she felt Legolas' mental request and allowed Legolas to leaf through her relevant knowledge and blanches. Then Bahamut in his god form appears and speaks.

"People of Arda, I am Bahamut, god of good Dragons, I will save this world, enjoy your new lives to come, if they change or never change enjoy."

Bahamut took hold of Arda and gently and carefully pulled it across the dimensional boundaries and took hold of a couple of accidental dropped passengers from Valinor. Bahamut removed the frozen continent on the bottom of the world named Antarctica and threw it off the world, he then carefully and magically enlarges Earth then attaches Arda where Antarctica was and withdrew his influence, power and form back to his normal observance and waited.

"Well that was interesting." Darlana said picking herself off of Legolas who she knocked over after she fell on him.

"Well at least you had a cushion." Legolas said after getting up.

"I'll make it up to you later." Darlana whispered in his ear making him smirk, Aurix just groaned.

"This is going to cause a lot of upheaval, we need to get to Draconia and make arrangements and damage control." Kings Thranduil and Éomer and Legolas, Aragorn leaves Boromir to take charge of Gondor at this time and joined the groups heading back to the Draconic capitol.

Several hours later, on the cross-city skytrain a priority one train is speeding towards Draconia carrying the representatives of Gondor and Rohan, Lasgalen and Mirkwood not needing representation as Darlana is a representative of both Draconia and Mirkwood. Soon the train enters visual range of the city and there are gasps of awe at the raised city and the towering space elevator.

"What is that?" Legolas asked pointing at the towering structure.

"The space elevator, it allows us to bring supplies from the surface to above the atmosphere into orbit where it makes construction above the world much easier." Darlana answered.

"Why?' Faramir asked with an interested tone.

"There are many worlds and threats out there, we want the resources and strength to be ready for them." Faramir nodded and thought to himself that he wanted to study as much as he could from the knowledge that this society has amassed.

The train pulls into the military tracks, these tracks like the other kind could be blocked or cut if an invader got onto them by retracting them by a combination of mechanical manual and remote electrical commands. Everybody went their separate ways, Aragorn and Éomer follow Aurix and Bloom to the meeting rooms in the royal public meeting rooms, Darlana excused herself and Legolas saying she's taking time off as it technically is time for their honeymoon. Darlana guided Legolas down the hall from the public section of the royal chambers to the personal sections. There were 4 occupied rooms, one belonging to Nathala, one was Daniel's, one was Darlana's, the last belonging to Aurix and Bloom. There is a family dining room, a family rec room, the rec rooms, hallways, dining room/kitchen, and Aurix and Bloom's chambers are large enough for Aurix's Dragon form. Darlana pulled Legolas over towards the door to her rooms when he stopped her against the door for a kiss, which turned to several.

"Oh god can you stop making out in the hallway? It's bad enough I nearly waked in our parents in the kitchen." Nathala snarked.

"Nathala have you ever been drop-kicked?" Nathala looked puzzled before realization kicked in.

"Uhhh."

"Don't tempt me." Nathala just wandered off to her room before she chucked a snowball which impacted in Darlana's face.

"Been saving that since the mountain. Cath… whatever its name is." Nathala squealed as a bucket of ice water was conjured above her head before the bucket was hooked under her head dousing her.

"Don't mess with the grandmaster sister." Nathala just slouched into her room sopping wet and sulking. Darlana pulled Legolas into her room and shut the door behind them, Legolas looked at his wife's room for the first time. Legolas saw two desks, one had a model of the capitol city, the other has two computers and a small table with several organized piles of paper. There's a four poster bed with curtains, a walk in closet, Legolas peeked in a side door to find a full washroom, with a bath that would make a Jacuzzi envious. A shower in the corner, a sink, and all the other things one would expect in a modern bathroom. Darlana called out to Legolas after she removed her armour and stashed her gear.

**Mature content begins skip to line of asterisks below if you do not want to read**

"Legolas." Darlana whispered bringing him close to her body "make love to me please, I need you." Legolas moved in and kissed his wife.

"I will always be here for you Darlana." Darlana grumbled to herself about Legolas' more medieval clothing but began working her fingers on the ties of his tunic, quickly working as fast as she could to untie his tunic.

Darlana undid the tunic quickly and ran her hands down the smooth skin feeling his muscles tense and relax under her fingers, pulling away from one and other, Legolas removed Darlana's shirt and t-shirt, thankful for the ease that the clothing she is wearing is simple to remove.

Darlan's jeans were quickly unpopped and she stripped herself of them, leaving her in her panties; Legolas removed Darlana's bra with a flick of the clasp leaving her topless. He lays Darlana on the bed.

"Keep your arms at your sides, _meleth nin_. Do not move until I say so." Darlana nodded as she laid there with only her panties on and she felt his fingers move up her legs as they sent fire through her body from wherever they touched.

His hands came to the faint scars on her wings; Darlana sighed, spreading her wings allowing him easy access to them, Legolas gently kissed each scar causing Darlana to moan. He ran his hands all over her body, only ignoring her more sensitive areas. He laid himself over her supporting his weight on his arms that rested beside her head.

Darlana shivered and groaned in frustration, his hair cascaded down on her as she looked into her eyes, struggling to obey the rule not to move but she was slowly losing.

"Please Legolas, stop torturing me I can't take it anymore." Legolas smiled against her skin and moved his lips to hover over hers. Darlana locked her eyes with his and he smiled at her once again before he claimed her lips once more.

His hands move down her body and slide her panties from her hips. Legolas smiled and raises his hands to cup and caress her breasts causing Darlana to moan loudly

"Damn it Legolas stop teasing." Darlana growled her voice husky with desire as Legolas squeezes her breasts gently eliciting another moan. He pulled back and undressed quickly.

"Please." Darlana asked and cried out in pleasure as Legolas entered her slowly and they start moving together. "Legolas faster."

He kissed her as he increased his pace; their hands link as their bodies move in sync. Darlana cried out as she hit her climax and Legolas groaned in release. Legolas contined after resting for a moment; their enhanced constitutions due to Darlana's Draconic abilities allowed them to make love four more times that night.

Legolas collapsed on her but she doesn't care, he is not heavy on her. They both are out of breath and they just lie there before they both recover. Legolas slowly lifted himself up to look down at Darlana. She smiled at him and he kissed her lightly.

"I love you Darlana." Legolas said his voice slowly returning to normal. "I love you more than anything." He kissed her once again. When he pulled away Darlana smiled at him.

"I love you too Legolas. I'm beyond happy with you." Legolas removed his body from hers and rolled over. He pulled her body close to his before he drew the covers up and over their nude bodies. He wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled against his chest.

"I'm so happy that you are here with me. I do not know what I would do if I were to ever lose you." He started to run his fingers through her hair, a habit she had come to love and that he was not even aware of.

"You will never lose me Legolas. I will be with you forever and nothing will ever take me away from you." Legolas held her tighter.

"Nor I from you." He kissed the top of her head and the exhaustion from their day and the activity of the night slowly lull the lovers to sleep.

**************** Mature section ends************

Darlana woke up with a satisfied groan, stretching her wings. Darlana tried to get up but Legolas held onto her.

'Just lie with me, I love you." He whispered in her ear, Darlana obeyed for a few minutes.

"Look let's get going, we'll have a whole month to enjoy each other with no interruptions."

Legolas smirked.

"A month? Not enough in my eyes." Darlana just groaned.

"You're unbelievable."

"I think what you said last night was insatiable." Darlana laughed at Legolas' reply.

"I'm not complaining." Darlana bent over to pick up her clothes while Legolas admired the view of his wife's shapely backside

"I'm going to go take a shower then pay a visit to the armory, see if there's any new toys we get to play with." Legolas nodded as he watched Darlana start to walk to the bathroom, Legolas blinked (short range teleport) across the room swats Darlana's butt then blinks back eliciting a surprised squeal from her. Darlana turned then smirked and with a sway of her hips closed the door behind her.

'Minx.' Legolas said in their connection to an answering laugh.

'You love every moment of it.'

'Oh indeed.' Darlana turned her attention back to her shower and finished it before she got dressed before she headed off to the royal armory.

"Soo what you go for me to play with?" Darlana asked the quartermaster of the armory, retired field marshall Laranitta Flameweaver, a surface Drow/ half-Dragon hybrid. (Surface Drow are the good kinds, fewer in number than their subterranean evil counterparts)

"DM-7 CR prototype." She answered, unveiling a modified DM-7.

"CR, caseless rounds?"

"Yup, see this action lever?" Darlana looked over the rifle.

"What about it?"

"This lever controls the system which fires the caseless rounds, flick it up and now it can fire standard casing ammunition as well, comes with an under slung grenade launcher, rear fed tube allows for quick reloads, and the newest prototype dual grenade load system before reloading."

"Wow." Darlana picked up the DM-7 CR prototype "What about cooking the caseless ammo with residual heat from firing?"

"Dealt with, we traded in the current chemical for one with a higher temperature threshold so the ammo is not going to go off unless you pull the trigger, also we isolated the magazine with heat resistant materials so that also secures it. Also the caseless rounds have somewhat higher muzzle velocity for better penetration."

"Wow, I can't wait for particle weapons, but these are amazing give me two, as many caseless mags as possible and a Stonard LMG with extended mags."

"Right here, any sights for the Stonard?

"Naa, its iron sights are excellent enough already."

"Oh by the way, the caseless rounds are only APs, we haven't cracked the secret of making them explosive yet."

"Meh I can live with that." Darlana shrugged as he passed off her requests "Oh a Barrett 50. cal with a suppressor, FEAP rounds." The armoury quartermaster passed her the sniper rifle with the Full Explosive Armour Piercing rounds. Darlana waved as she left and he waved back.

"Enjoy and check in again soon, bring me any cool goodies that I can pass off to the R&D department."

"Will do." Darlana called waving to her friend as she walked back to her room and her husband.

"Let's go." Darlana began weaving the dimensional spell, unfortunately while she swayed her body as part of the somatic component her back side came in contact with Legolas' hand who pinched it softly, normally this would not be enough to throw Darlana's spell off, when combined with the cosmic event that occured while they are in transit brings them to a location they were not expecting.

Chapter end

Bonus note:

Emperor Xapferey Sharnoras SR on dimensional jumping spells

Contrary to popular belief dimension jumping even on target is still vulnerable. See when dimension jumping, a person is reduced to their base atomic structure and converted to energy. This energy is then sent down hyper-subspace which allows flow to all dimensions. When a cosmic event, i.e a planet being destroyed, a supernova, formation of a black hole or some other large instant affect on gravity the subspace path and energy in transit will form nearby the event on a place capable of sustaining life of the party in question. (A failsafe of the spell)

To request other works on Xapferey Sharnoras SR: Leave a review and make a request

To speak to Xapferey Sharnoras SR: Leave a review and make a request

To comment on this story: Just leave a review PLEASE.

A/N: Done and done, now here's hoping I can get chapter 13 done in a few nights.


	13. Chapter 13: The Death Star

A/N And now the story has a M rating 0_0. I know, I myself had to work hard to get up the nerve to write that stuff. Anyways If somebody says a 9mm adamantium AP bullet cannot piece stormtrooper armour I put it to you, if this were impossible to do how did the Ewoks with little sharpened stones tied to long twigs and rocks defeat the empire?

Chapter 13: The Death Star

Darlana yelped as she appeared in midair in a foreign environment than what she was expecting, then Legolas appeared and landed on her. Two hundred pounds of Elf crashed onto her.

"Ow, normally I wouldn't protest this but get off of me." Legolas groaned in pain.

"Where are we?" Darlana shrugged to Legolas' question and muttered a lighting spell; the two were in a room that was roughly cubical, seven feet on each side. On one side, there appeared to be a door, although there was no knob of any sort, just an indentation and a wall of a different color. From the opposite wall there extended a gray metal slab, probably meant to be a couch, although there were no pillows or anything else to make it comfortable. It was the most strange place one could imagine. Darlana sighed as the lights suddenly clicked on.

"Something is happening." Legolas sounded slightly worried.

"We're in a prison cell." Darlana whispered in realization as she cast a quick invisibility spell.

The door opened unlike any door Darlana had ever seen: by retracting into the ceiling. The opening took less than a second. A young woman dressed in white stands in the doorway. Her dark brown hair was made into buns at the sides of her head. She appeared to be about early 20's, but her eyes revealed many troubling experiences.

Her face barely moved, and Darlana realized she was in shock. Behind the woman stood two human-shaped figures in shiny white armor plates, black underclothes, and skull-like helmets. They hold short, odd-looking, black guns. That was all Darlana had time to notice, since the armoured figures shoved the woman into the cell and shut the door. It closed even faster than it opened.

'Let's show ourselves.' Darlana sent.

'Why?'

'Look like she needs somebody to talk to.' Legolas sighed over the connection but gave his assent.

"Hello." Darlana said.

The woman opened her mouth in surprise. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"I'm Darlana Greenleaf, this is my husband Legolas, and we can't be doing anything here, we simply appeared in this cell. Just minutes ago, in fact."

"Oh, I'm sorry, my name is Leia Organa, and I am" she choked, " I was the princess of the planet Alderaan until the Galactic Empire destroyed it."

"How?"

"With this station we're on right now. It's called the Death Star. That's what it's been built for. They did it less than ten minutes ago. I saw it with my own eyes. And as to why, well, first, the Alderaanians' beliefs in freedom, justice, and peace were anathema to the Empire. And second, they told me they wouldn't destroy it if I told them the location of the secret base of the Rebel Alliance."

"The Rebel Alliance?" Darlana asked.

"Yes. The Empire is only twenty years old, you know. Before, the galaxy was ruled by the Republic. We want to restore the old freedoms."

"And the Empire destroyed Alderaan because you refused to tell them the location of the base?" Legolas trembled as he asks the question.

"I wish. No, I told them. I lied, however. I gave them a location of the former base, one that has already been deserted. But they couldn't know it at the time, and they destroyed Alderaan anyway. I think they did it just to show they could." Darlana laid a hand on Leia's shoulder.

"Not all empires are evil, this one sounds like one to be brought down." Leia looked up in surprise.

"Voice of experience there?"

"Very much so, 25 centuries of experience." Leia's eyes popped.

"Ummm."

"Not important really but I'm not sure how my magic would affect whatever is locking that door."

"Now what?" Legolas asked.

"We wait." Darlana said.

Darlana couldn't say how much time had passed, she and Legolas already had told Leia their story, and were discussing how they might get back, when the door opened once more. Within moments, Darlana pointed her gun at the white-armored figure standing outside. "Don't move," she said.

"Huh?" the figure was looking around.

"Aren't you a little short for a stormtrooper?" Leia asked.

"What? Oh, the uniform." The figure took off its helmet. Underneath is a young man, about Leia's age, but unlike Leia's, his face had been worn by the weather. He had short blond hair, which had been pressed to his head by the helmet. And now, after Leia said it, Darlana noticed that he indeed looked too short for the armor suit he wore.

"I'm Luke Skywalker; I'm here to rescue you… Princess Leia?" he said, looking skeptically at Darlana and Legolas. Darlana kept her gun raised. "You're not alone?" he blurted out.

"You're who?" Leia asked, impatiently.

"I'm here to rescue you. I've got your R2 unit. I'm here with Ben Kenobi!"

"Ben Kenobi! Where is he?" Leia's look of acceptance was gone, replaced with resolve.

"C'mon!" Luke yelled.

"It's all right," said Leia, looking at the trio. "They're on our side."

They follow Leia outside, which wasn't really outside, but a very long corridor, seemingly endless. Luke began to run towards one of the ends, when a new voice rang out.

"Chewie!" this new voice screamed.

"Get behind me! Get behind me!" the voice was frantic.

Then came the explosion, and new sounds, Bright red streaks of light streak out towards them. Then a man came out of the smoke, followed by an eight foot tall, bipedal, furry, bearlike creature. The man, like Luke, was dressed in stormtrooper armor without a helmet. He was older and taller than Luke, has hair a lighter shade of brown than Leia's, and even now, his facial expression was an odd mixture of fear and confidence. He raised his eyebrow.

"I thought we were just rescuing the Princess," he grumbled.

"They were in her cell, Han," said Luke, firing his blaster at the stormtroopers as he spoke.

Chewie growled something.

Han fired. A stormtrooper fell. "There's too many of them!" he yelled.

"You cut off our escape route!" Leia was angry.

"Maybe you'd like it better back in your cell, your Highness, with your two," he spat the word out, "friends_._"

"Here." Darlana said passing her handgun to Leia "You're the only one without a gun."

"Thanks Darlana." The gun barked and a stormtrooper had a hole in his chest with a fountain of blood and a casing clattered to the ground. Everything stopped for a moment before the stromtroopers started firing again as the chatter of Darlana's and Legolas' DM-7CRs return fire, dropping many of the troopers.

After Darlana finishes her extended mag of 200 rounds she activated her underslung grenade launcher and gave a small phosphorescent grenade as a present. The launcher did its work, a faint poomp is the only sound made.

A moment prior to impact, a micro charge inside of the grenade detonated, spreading the phosphorus around and igniting it, a twenty-meter wide spray of flames went out, white hot.

White Phosphorus burned hot, far hotter than a standard combustion flame. Flesh, leather, wood, hair, steel, it didn't care. It even burned underwater. The grenade striked among the troopers, cooking them in their armour, burning through skin into the bone. Screams of pain and the smell of roasted flesh is now sickening to the party trying to escape, Darlana fired a frag grenade down the hallway then saw a garbage chute. Darlana hurried over as the stormtroopers have ceased firing and probably retreated at the moment assuming they weren't all dead.

Darlana seized the entrance to the garbage chute and said "Well it may smell horrible but this looks like a way out come on." Darlana flicked her wrist summoning every fallen laser rifle, gaining easily 200, most from the armoury of the prison included, Darlana then hopped into the chute.

Leia sighed and followed Darlana down the chute, Legolas then Luke, Han had to push his furry friend Chewie into the chute before Han jumped down. Darlana muttered something and knocked on the door with a glowing hand and the door opened up easily. Han finished getting out of his stormtrooper armor. Underneath, he was wearing a white shirt, black vest, and dark blue pants with red piping going down the right leg. A gunshot rang out.

Everybody rushed outside and saw another black-uniformed imperial lying on the floor with a hole in his chest.

"Perfect." Darlana said looking back with a smirk as she walked out of the garbage compactor.

"Luke, do you know how to get back to the ship?"

"Um… not really." Luke admitted. He took out a small white cylinder and spoke into it. "C-3P0, can you give us alternate directions back to the hangar? C-3P0, come in! No contact," he said to the group.

This is some rescue!" Leia snarked. "Did you make _any_ plans at all? Or did you think you could just come in and walk out with me? From now on, you'll do as I tell you."

"Look, your worshipfulness, let's get one thing straight. I take orders from just one person. Me!"

"It's a wonder…" Leia starts, but she was cut off.

"At tat tat tat ta, no." Darlana broke in "I've been doing extractions like this for most of my adult life, so as the most experienced member here, at extracting others, not getting themselves captured that makes me in charge by default ." Darlana said interrupting with a pointed look at Legolas who gave a dirty look to his wife.

"Listen." Legolas said as the unmistakable sound of marching feet can be heard.

"Get ready," Han whispered. He and Chewbacca raised their blasters, as more stormtroopers rounded the corner, at least thirty stormtroopers come out of the hallway. As soon as he saw them, Han fires.

They stop in their tracks, "Yaaarrghhhhhhh!" Han yelled, while Darlana expected them to kill him, but instead, they turn and run. Chewie ran after Han, while Darlana shook her head but followed in an attempt to keep her new ally from getting killed. She followed down the hallway only to see a few thousand stormtroopers.

'YIPE." Is all Darlana had to say as she made an abrupt 180 degree turn and ran, followed by Han and Chewie while they fired behind them. "**Dos di xarzith." **(1) Darlana cast a wall made of the purest coldest ice "that'll hold them for the moment come on." Darlana said to Han.

In the meantime Legolas has gone a different direction with Leia and Luke. They raced around a corner, the corridor ended in a T-intersection. The hallway to the left was identical to the one they came from, but the one on the right was short and had a ramp leading up to a small door.

Luke triggered the controls to open the door. After running through, Luke blasted the controls. Leia turned back to Luke. "Quick! Find the controls to extend the bridge." A gap was in front of the three.

"I think I just blasted them," the young man said apologetically.

"Way to go." Legolas said sarcastically, having picked that up from Nathala.

Suddenly, stormtroopers started firing **"fethos." **(2**) A shield of energy snapped into being in front of Legolas absorbing the energy bolts from the stormtroopers' rifles easily. The stormtroopers came back, carrying a long black cylinder and a tripod.

"Oh damn." Legolas groaned, while Luke has hooked a rope to a metal beam above him and was getting ready to swing across, holding Leia. Luke swung across as Legolas took the rope that Luke swung back and joined them on the other side and deactivated his shield.

The group raced down a few halls before Darlana crashed into Legolas followed by Chewie and Han who thankfully avoided trampling the collapsed couple.

"Seriously?" Darlana asked as somehow she ended up under Legolas "That's twice now you landed on me." Legolas shrugged apologetically.

"How's the ship?" Asked Han.

"Looks ok." Luke replied.

"You came in that? You're braver than I thought." Leia said partly in awe, partly in sarcasm.

"Nice, come on." The group snuck out through the landing bay, when Luke stopped to look at an open door to see saw an old man, in a brown robe, holding a sword, with a glowing blue blade. With that sword, he was fighting a black-clad, black-caped, black-helmeted figure, who held a red bladed sword.

"Ben?" Luke asked questioningly, the man despite being such a long way away did something surprising. He threw his sword directly to Darlana after shutting off the blade, who caught the hilt in a shocked manner.

The black figure raised his own saber and sliced through the old man. And then…the man's body disappeared. There was no body the moment the saber struck.

"NO!" Luke screamed and started firing at the line of stormtoopers; the black figure kicked the robes with his boot several times, and then looked up at them and started marching towards them.

"Blast the door kid." Han yelled, Luke complied and the heavy blast door closed in front of the black garbed figure. Everyone rushed into the ship; Luke came last, shooting at the stormtroopers even as the ramp was going up.

"Well, let's hope that old man knocked the tractor beam out of commission, or this'll be a real short trip," Han declared as he got into his pilot's chair. Darlana sighed as she collapsed on a nearby couch in another part of the ship. She sees Luke collapse almost bonelessly on a chair.

Darlana stood up and crouched near him.

"Wanna talk about it?" but at that moment, Han ran into the room.

"Come on, we're not out of this yet," he said. "Four imperial TIE fighters are after us!"

Luke leaped up."Right," Han scowled. He glanced at the couple. "One of you better get on the belly gun,"

"I'll do it," said Darlana.

"Great," Han grumbled as he ran back to the cockpit. "A farmboy and a whatever species you are against the best Imperial pilots."

"I'm a half-Dragon." Darlana yelled after him as she headed into the belly turret "There Darlana, same principle as a bomber belly turret, only with laser cannons." Darlana muttered to herself as she looked out over the turret sights as it powered up.

On the targeting screen in front of Darlana, four small triangles appeared. Then she saw them through the viewport. The TIE fighters looked like balls with large hexagonal solar panels attached to their sides. Darlana pulled the triggers. The four barrels of the turret released a stream of orange bolts, which streaked through space. Darlana cursed in drowish, since the bolts missed the imperial fighters. She swung around and after a moment let loose another burst, this one clipped the wing of a TIE fighter which sent it listing to crash into one of its partners.

"YEE HA." Darlana whooped.

"Great shooting Darlana." Luke said, finishing off another TIE. The last swung around, unleashing a hail of green bolts; Darlana saw the TIE fly by, managing to evade her bolts. This pilot was probably better and/or luckier than the other three, since a moment later, she could hear Luke swear under his breath.

The Imperial evaded Luke's firing, and hit the _Falcon_ once more.

"We've lost the rear deflector shield!" Han informed them. "Keep him away from there!"

"Seriously? Already? A Draco mark 4 tanks has better shields than this thing and that tank is out of date compared to the latest mark 8's." Darlana snarked angrily as she let loose another burst at the same time as Luke and both impact the TIE simultaneously and turn it to plasma.

"That's it, we did it!" he shouted with joy.

"We did it!" echoed Leia.

"Nice work," Han offered. "Whoever you two are, there's more to you than meets the eye."

"Thanks." Darlana said "but I feel that was too easy, they only sent 4 fighters, on a station that big they would obviously have sent much much more. So logically they must have let us go, therefore they are tracking us to find wherever we are going." The others nod in agreement.

"Now," Han declared, "It's a nice, safe, quiet trip through hyperspace all the way to—where is again, your Highness?"

"Yavin Four," answered Leia. Darlana shook her head, despite the small victory, she felt that their troubles were only beginning anew.

A/N: Whew well done and done, 2 chapters, how's that from the busy empire? Enjoy :)

Translations:

1) Draconic: Wall of ice

2) Draconic: Shield

** note- If anyone disagrees that the D&D spell shield would not stop blaster bolts let me put the spell description here: "Shield creates an invisible, tower shield-sized mobile disk of force that hovers in front of you. It negates magic missile attacks directed at you… This bonus applies against incorporeal touch attacks, since it is a force effect." (Srd, d20 database) Force effect, therefore a form of energy attacking you, since lasers are energy, therefore they would be stopped. Now as only a 2nd circle (level) spell, the spell is unbreakable by laser pistols, assault rifles will wear it down over time, but laser machine guns and starship weapons will shatter it in 5-8 shots for the former and 0.5-1 shot for the latter.

Again, enjoy

SE


	14. Chapter 14: Assault on the Death Star

A/N: I did alter the sequence of red squadron reporting in as part of the movie as it would make more sense in my mind to have it done in proper order. A little more professional this way if you ask me ;). That and my friend in the military is the proper official way to do it, so who am I to argue with him about what he does for a living?

Chapter 14: Space training and assault on the Death Star

Darlana stepped out of the fresher, what the people called the bathroom, after a shower. After dressing, she reentered the lounge to hear Legolas telling the story of the One ring. Darlana listened to Legolas telling the battle of Helms Deep.

"Wait, my father showed up?" Legolas looked up?

"Oh yes he did, your father has an intimidating human form, at least when he's angry but his true form, well…" Darlana smiled.

"Did he pretend to threaten you?"

"Yes." Legolas said in an aggrieved tone "he was teasing at least."

"That's a sign that he already liked you at the time." Darlana sat by her husband and folded her wings behind the chair "So anyways who were those two men? And those energy swords they were fighting with?"

"That was Darth Vader," Luke said, sitting down next to them. "Former Jedi Knight and now a servant of the dark side of the Force and Ben, or Obi-Wan Kenobi, was a Jedi Knight. The Jedi," he continued, "Have certain powers, which they derive from an energy field generated by all living things. This energy field is called the Force."

"Hmm, that's different to my own arcane abilities." Darlana said, conjuring a ball of fire the size of a marble and began flicking it between her fingers, Luke reached out to touch it "don't touch it, it's actual fire, my father's immunity to fire has been passed down to me, my brother and sister." Luke nodded in understanding.

"So I take it this Vader is evil?" Darlana asked, Luke and Leia nodded simultaneously.

"The Force has a light and a dark side. The Jedi Knights served the light side, and were the guardians of peace and justice in the Republic. Darth Vader, a student of Ben, went over to the dark side, and into the service of the Emperor. He helped the Emperor to destroy the Jedi, killing many of them personally. Including," Luke breathed out with difficulty, "My father." Darlana patted his shoulder sympathetically.

"I lost my little brother a long time ago, odds are he's dead now, at lease you have some closure, I don't have that luxury."

"Well, there it is," Han announces. "Yavin Four. Your friends should be here," he turned to Leia, "Unless the Empire already found them."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," she replied dryly. Darlana looked out the view port.

"Hmm, habitable moons, interesting." Darlana muttered.

"Attention, unknown ship!" a voice blared out of the speaker on the Falcon's dashboard. "State your name, cargo, and destination."

Han is about to begin, when Leia leaned over to the microphone and , "Chancellor Finis Valorum."

"Naboo-Trade Federation crisis," the reply came back. "You may proceed. Prepare to receive landing coordinates."

"What the heck was that?" Han demanded.

"Code phrases of the Alliance High Command. We pick terms from the history of the Old Republic. It's a good thing that this ship's so fast. If we arrived tomorrow, the phrase would be changed."

"Mind explaining the context of that particular code set?" Darlana asked.

"Finis Valorum was the last leader of the Old Republic before Palpatine," Leia said. "The Trade Federation-Naboo crisis was the even that forced him from power. As far as details go, even I don't know much. The Empire, understandably, keeps information about its rise well-hidden. We may never know the truth." As they talk, Han piloted the Falcon into the moon's atmosphere and settled it into a level flight. Soon a large stone pyramid showed up on the horizon.

"Huh, that's bigger than most I've seen. Is it a tomb?" Darlana asked, Leia looked at her.

"We don't know its purpose, but I don't think so," she said. "We haven't found anything inside to indicate that. But of course, we may have been preceded by robbers by thousands of years. We use that pyramid as a base—headquarters of the Rebellion." Leia sighed. "Now that Alderaan is gone, this is the closest thing I have to a home."

"In that case, welcome home, Princess," Han grinned at her. "I hope your friends have the money to pay me."

Leia scoffed and headed towards the exit without looking back. The trio followed her, and Luke joined them at the hatch. Darlana dropped back to whisper in her ear

"I heard his thoughts, he was broadcasting them, he needs that money to pay off a bounty on his head."

Leia looked somewhat mollified by Darlana's comment and whispered back "Can you hear my thoughts?"

"No they are quiet, you have impressive natural shields, Luke has similar." Leia just shook her head and walked down the ramp. When they exited, they find themselves in front of a welcoming committee led by tall gray-haired man with soft features. His face flushed with relief when he saw Leia.

"You're safe!" he exclaimed. "When we heard about Alderaan, we feared the worst."

"We have no time for our sorrows, commander," she declared. "You must use the information in this R2 unit to help plan the attack. It's our only hope."

The technicians took Luke's droid away. C3PO went with them. Han followed Leia off elsewhere. The two immortals were left with Luke.

"What will you be doing?" asked Darlana.

"I'll join them as a fighter pilot," Luke said, no doubt in his voice.

'Want to join them?' Darlana asked Legolas. 'They could use our help and we're gonna be stuck here for awhile.' Legolas shook his head in annoyance.

'So much for our honeymoon.'

'I'll make it up to you somehow.'

'I'll hold you to that.' Legolas sighed and decided to wait for an opportunity to take advantage of what Darlana had promised. 'Very well.' Legolas and Darlana followed Luke; Luke asked for directions and walked to where he was directed. Finally, they entered a room that was full of high-tech computer equipment. Standing in the center was a dark-haired, hawk nosed man slightly younger than Luke.

"I'm Wedge Antilles," he introduced himself. "So you're going to fly for the Alliance,"

He looked them over, his face emotionless until Luke stuck out his hand and said, "I'm Luke Skywalker."

"Skywalker?" Wedge got excited. "Son of Anakin Skywalker, the famous Jedi pilot?"

"Yes," Luke answers. "Don't give me that look." he told Wedge with mild exasperation. "I know nothing about him. I found out he was a Jedi less than a week ago."

"I'd like to hear that story sometime," he looked at the half-Dragon and the Elf. "And who are you?" he asked.

"We have no time to tell stories." He turned to Wedge. "Somehow, they ended up on the Death Star, in the same cell as Princess Leia. And they helped us a lot. I don't know if we'd get off if they weren't there."

"All right," Wedge conceded. "So, let's get you into simulators and see how good you are." He pushed a button on his control panel and three doors on the cubicles in the corners of the room open. Legolas got into his machine and put on a helmet. The door shuts, cutting him off from the outside world.

Suddenly, a screen lit up in front of him, portraying a hangar and right ahead, behind the glass of the cockpit, a long, narrowing nose of a fighter. He looked to the sides. The fighter had elongated wings with long, spear-like extensions on their tips that Legolas assumed were weapons.

Wedge's voice came from headphones in his helmet. "The controls of an X-Wing fighter," the pilot tells them, "Are set up for someone to be able to grasp them instinctively." Legolas took the yoke in his hands and realized that Wedge was right. It did come naturally.

"Remember, this is a qualification test, not a training program," Antilles continued. "Really good pilots are born, not made—although your talent will go to waste without training. Unfortunately, we have no time to do that for you. Any questions?"

"What does the test consist of?" Luke asked impatiently.

"Three stages. First, I'll launch the same program for the three of you, separately," he paused and resumed. "Then, I'll put all three of you into the same sim-room, where you'll face a computer enemy as a team. Finally, you'll fight each other, in a free-for-all. Oh, and one more thing. In the second round, one of the enemy fighters will be flown by me," he declared with obvious delight.

"Okay, enough talking, or we'll miss the battle. Ready? Go!" He launched the program, and Legolas saw the hangar replaced by stars, space, and enemy fighters.

After the qualificatioin sequences were through, Legolas got out the simulator to meet with Darlana and Luke. Wedge stood up with a datapad in his hand, "The maximum score for the test is 99," Wedge said, "With 33 points for each stage. The cutoff mark, at which we allow a pilot to go on active duty, is a score of 70. Your scores were: Luke Skywalker, 93, Darlana Greenleaf 95, and Legolas Greenleaf 87. Did any of you have pilot experience in an X-Wing or another Incom vehicle? Or in fighter simulators?"

"Well, I piloted skyhoppers, but I've never even seen a starfighter." Luke replied.

"I have piloted, many fighters, bombers, and a few prototype star fighters, Legolas and I have an ability that allows him to draw off my experience if I allow it." Wedge shrugged.

"Regrettably, we only have 1 spare X-wing and 1 Y-wing so Legolas will have to stay behind." Legolas crossed his arms in annoyance. Wedge's com beeped at that moment and he went to speak on it before he came back. "It turns out that Y-wing has a laser turret that Legolas can man, also it's time for the briefing."

The group left and headed for the briefing room. The briefing room was full of people, many in orange uniforms, like Wedge's. At the front, near a display screen, stood Leia, who was talking to an old man. Darlana glanced around and saw Han in the back of the room. Darlana, Luke and Legolas sat down next to Wedge in the front row. Leia gave them a quick friendly smile before the old man stepped up to address the chamber.

"That's General Jan Dodonna," Wedge whispered to them.

General Dodonna cleared his throat, and gestured at a technician with his hand, and a display of the Death Star appeared on the screen. Some in the audience gasped.

"The battle station," he began without any introduction, "Is heavily shielded and carries the firepower greater than half of the Imperial Starfleet. Its defenses are designed against a direct, large-scale assault. A small, one-man fighter should be able to penetrate the outer defenses."

Legolas smiled a little as Darlana snorted to herself, and he was pretty sure that the snort had to do with the expression "one-man" that Dodonna used. Darlana was the only female pilot in the room.

Wedge raised his hand and said, "Pardon me for asking, sir, but what good are our snub fighters gonna be against THAT THING?"

"Well, the Empire doesn't consider a one-man fighter to be any threat," Dodonna replied "or they'd have a tighter defense. An analysis of the plans provided by Princess Leia has demonstrated a weakness in the battle station. But the approach will not be easy." Darlana rolled her eyes.

"When is it ever?" She muttered under her breath, Legolas smiled and nodded in reply.

The general paused and looked at the screen. It's currently focused on the interior of a small trench on the station's surface, and moving along it.

"You are to maneuver straight down this trench," the general resumed, "And skim the surface to this point." The screen showed the end of the trench and a small opening in the wall. "The target area is only two meters wide. It is a small thermal exhaust port right below the main port. The shaft leads directly to the reactor system." The screen now showed the whole station and a dotted line, representing the shaft, running into its center. "A precise hit, should set off a chain reaction that should destroy the station." The screen showed displaced white streaks coming out of the center, and then blank out. "Only a precise hit will set off a chain reaction. The shaft is ray-shielded, so you'll have to use proton torpedoes," Dodonna concluded and looked at his audience.

The room was full of murmurs, then Wedge spoke up.

"That's impossible even for a computer!" he protested.

"It's not impossible," Luke corrected him. "I used to bulls-eye womp-rats in my T-16 back home; they're not much bigger than two meters."

"Then man your ships," General Dodonna ordered, "And may the Force be with you." Everyone left the room. Darlana suited up in one of the flight suits then went to see a droid servicing the Y-wing that she and Legolas were going to use. She pulled out a small chunk of a special crystal she had gotten from a trash heap in the Sharnorasian Empire.

The crystal is a quite small piece of the powerful Dronic crystals, the size of a marble, useless outside the super powered Duo-Dronic reactors of said empire. But when combined with the reactor of another ship, the crystal would make that ship far more powerful than any of its kind were ever intended to be.

Darlana passed the piece and asked it to be placed into the reactor core of the ship, the R2 unit scanned it and seeing it to be more helpful than harmful inputted the crystal into the core. Legolas came to join his wife when Luke came up as they see Han loading the Falcon "So, you got your reward and you're just leaving, huh?" Luke sneered.

"That's right," Han said. "I've got some old debts to pay off, and even if I didn't, you don't think I'd be fool enough to stick around here, do you?" He looked at Luke, then at the immortals. "Why don't you come with us? You're pretty good in a fight. We could use you." Luke replied, trying to persuade Han.

"Come on," he said. "Why don't you look around? You know what's about to happen, what they're up against. They could use a good pilot like you. You're turning your back on them."

"What good is a reward if you ain't around to use it? Besides, attacking that battle station ain't my idea of courage. It's more like... suicide." Darlana patted Luke's shoulder.

"We all must follow our own path, call me an idealist if you must, but for now my path lies with the Rebels, until I can get me and Legolas back on my way home. Oh Han I don't want to seem ungrateful, but here for our being your unexpected passengers." Darlana took a couple of ingots of gold and handed them to Han, claps his shoulder in farewell then walked off with her husband.

"All right," Luke said angrily, "Well, take care of yourself, Han. I guess that's what you're best at." With that, he strolled off.

"Hey, Luke," the smuggler called.

Luke turned, looking hopeful.

"May the Force be with you," Han said. "With all of you."

Luke smiled for a moment, then shook his head and headed to the hangar.

The Princess was waiting near the ships. She looked them over and frowned.

"What's wrong?" she asked Luke.

"Ah, it's Han," he sighed. "I really thought he'd change his mind."

"He's got to follow his own path, no one can choose it for him," Leia said philosophically, at this Luke sniggered.

"Funny, Darlana just said the same thing." Leia gave Luke a quick kiss on the cheek. Legolas and Darlana met near the only Y-wing with red markings when Luke came up with a man about Luke's age with unruly black hair and a weathered face like Luke's. "Legolas, Darlana, this is my friend Biggs Darklighter." He shook their hands.

"It's nice to meet you." An older man they had come to know as Red Leader approached them.

"You sure you can handle this?" he asked.

"Sir," Biggs admonished him, "Luke's the best bush-pilot in the Outer Rim territories."

"You'll do all right," he said. "And what about you two?" he turned to the Greenleafs "I saw your test scores, very good. Get to your ships," he ordered. "I've just received a message from Dodonna. The Death Star is in the system." Darlana nodded as Legolas climbed into the fighter and walked down the small hallway and climbed up into the laser turret while Darlana settled into the chair and pulled on her helmet.

Darlana looked back to see their astromech droid being lowered into their Y-wing, as a technician smiled at her, and closed the cockpit. Darlana, on the inside, sealed it with a push of a button.

"Red squadron clear for departure." A voice said in Darlana's headphones. Darlana nodded and she activated her own repulsorlifts, which gently raised the bomber into the air. She flew through the hangar door and upwards, following the rest of the squadron. She looked around. Luke is slightly behind and to the left, close enough for her to see his face and wave as he accelerated his craft to fly past her.

He waved back and gave a thumbs up. Darlana closed her eyes and mentally shoved her anticipation and worry behind a mental shield. She then began to take on the impassiveness she normally had before a battle.

"All wings report in." ordered Red Leader.

"Red Two, standing by." called Wedge.

"Red Three, standing by." Biggs called in.

"Red Four, standing by." Another called.

"Red Five, standing by." Luke said.

"Red Six, standing by."

"Red Seven, standing by."

"Red Eight, standing by."

"Red Nine, standing by."

"Red Ten, standing by."

"Red Eleven, standing by."

"Red Twelve, standing by." Darlana said, finishing the roll call.

"Lock S-foils in attack position," Red Leader commanded "We're passing through the magnetic field. Hold tight!" the squadron commander warned.

"Look at the size of that thing!" Wedge said in awe.

"Cut the chatter, Red Two," Red Leader chastised "Accelerate to attack speed." Then he surfaced as the station erupted with green turbolaser bolts. The fighters were so nimble that the bright green beams flew through space where fighters were five seconds ago. Darlana had to put in almost no effort in evading them.

"Red Leader, this is Gold Leader," the commander of the Y-Wing squadron called out.

"I copy, Gold Leader," the commander replied.

"We're starting for the target shaft now," Gold Leader announced.

"We're in position," Red Leader answered. "I'm going to cut across the axis and draw their fire."

The squadrons broke off from each other, as Red Leader dived in; Wedge dived in after Red Leader.

"Heavy fire, boss!" he yelled. "Twenty-three degrees!"

"I see it." acknowledged Red Leader. "Stay low."

"This is Red Five." Luke reported "I'm going in."

Darlana saw Luke make a run on one of the fire points, hurling red bolts out of his wingtips. Then a huge fireball erupted on the station, and Luke flew into it.

"Luke, pull up!" Biggs shouted to his friend.

"Luke you alright?" Legolas asks before the Red Five fighter vanished into the explosion it created.

"I got a little a little cooked, but I'm okay," Luke said to the relief of his friends as he emerged from the explosion he caused.

"Squad leaders," a transmission from the base came in, "We've picked up a new group of signals. Enemy fighters heading your way."

"My scope's negative, I don't see a thing!" Luke announced.

"Pick up your visual scanning," urged Red Leader. "Here they come!" Luke was dodging the bolts from a TIE, but couldn't shake the enemy off despite his maneuvers.

Darlana got behind the TIE, repeating all its twists and turns. Instinctively, she knew when to depress the triggers. Red bots cross space and converged on the Imperial, which explodes.

"Yes!" Darlana cried triumphantly.

Then her own bomber shook. Darlana looked back and realized that while she followed Luke's chaser, she had picked up an enemy behind herself.

"I've got one on my tail!" she shouted.

"I have him." Legolas replied using the turret to turn the TIE into a glowing ball of plasma, as Darlana swooped down to aid Red Six, a fat man by the name of Jek Porkins.

"Attention, Red Squadron," the voice of Red Leader was the calmest thing in the melee going on. "Gold Squadron failed its run and was destroyed."

"Crap." Darlana muttered.

"One group of three and one group of four remaining," Red Leader said. "two attack runs. Red Twelve is with Reds two through five. We're going in first," Red Leader announced and headed for the trench. Red Ten and Nine go with him.

"Understood Red Leader." Darlana said as she watched Red Leader and his group swoop down the trench soon to be followed by 3 TIEs, two of the regular sort, one with strange curved wings.

Red Leader looked at his computer target readout screen. He then looked into his targeting device.

"Target's coming up. Just hold them off for a few seconds." Not long after, Red Nine was killed by the strange fighter.

"Seriously who builds fighters like this? Even my people's sub-orbital jets have rear firing weapons to deal with pursuers." Darlana snarked angrily.

"We didn't design the ships Red Twelve, we just took them from the empire." General Dodanna replied from the base, in the meantime, Red Ten worked at his controls furiously, trying to avoid the strange imperial fighter behind him.

"You'd better let her loose." Red leader ignored him as he concentrated on his targeting device.

"Almost there!" Darlana noticed Red Six joining her group.

"What happened there Porkins?" Wedge asked.

"Got ambushed by TIEs, couldn't make our run. Lost Seven and Eight." At that moment Red Ten cried out in agony as he was killed and his fighter destroyed. Grimly, Red Leader took careful aim and watched his computer targeting device, which showed the target lined up in the crosshairs, and fired.

"It's away!"

"It's a hit." Porkins cheered.

"Negative, Negative, It didn't go in. It just impacted on the surface."

"Red Leader, we're right above you. Turn to point... oh-five; we'll cover for you." Luke said.

"Stay there, I just lost my starboard engine. Get set to make your attack run." Laser bolts were flung from the strange TIE fighter, connecting with Red Leader's X-wing fighter. He screamed and was destroyed, marking another death of a brave Rebel. Darlana shook her head helplessly.

"Biggs, Wedge, Darlana, Jed, let's close it up."

"Right with you, boss."

"On it, Luke." Darlana said, pulling last behind the four X-wings and Legolas swung the turret to face behind them to deal with the TIEs.

"Luke, at that speed will you be able to pull out in time?" Biggs asked.

"It'll be just like Beggar's Canyon back home." The group flew down the trench at full speed as the imperials started coming in again, but Legolas caught them by surprise with a burst from the unexpected turret on their Y-wing. The two normal TIEs escorting the different one were destroyed.

Soon Legolas and the TIE were in a flying firefight exchanging laser bolts while the X-wings were kept safe. Darlana called on more power from the reactor to both the engines and the aft shields, pushing them even faster.

The strange TIE continued firing at Legolas who scored a few hits on the TIE but it surprisingly has shields which shrug off the blasts.

Darlana continued and activated her targeting computer locking on target. Legolas growled as the strange TIE let loose a burst that dropped the shields to 42%. Suddenly, a new ship appeared above them; Legolas recognizes it immediately.

Elongated disk, two triangular protrusions in front, a cockpit attached by a tube on the right side: The Millennium Falcon_. _The ship's bottom turret opened fire, The strange-looking Imperial craft veers off to dodge and clipped the edge of the trench and spun away into space.

"You're all clear, kid," Han Solo called out on the open channel. "Now let's blow this thing and go home!"

Luke and Darlana fired their torpedoes as they came into range, the other three X-wings being out of position to hit the trench. The torpedoes came to the end of the trench and no explosion, the four warheads plunged into the reactor port.

""Great shot, you guys!" Han's excitement could not be contained. "That was one in a million!"

"Let's get that strange TIE." Han suggested, in the meantime, the pilot of that ship had regained control of his ship and was heading away from the planet. Darlana oriented her ship onto an intercept vector, but the strange-looking TIE fighter vanished.

"Huh, must have been an experimental model," Wedge said. "They usually don't build them with hyperdrives. But look on the bright side Darlana." Referring to her for the first time by name she noticed. "We won. Against all the odds we won." As if on cue, the Death Star behind them exploded, with nothing but hot gas and metal splinters remaining. Six ships headed back to the fourth moon: four X-Wings, one Y-Wing, and a freighter.

Back at the base, celebration had already begun when the ships landed. Biggs, Jed, Luke, Legolas and Darlana climbed out while everyone thanked them, hugged them, and congratulated them. Even their astromech droids were cheerfully exchanging beeps. Leia came up.

"You're heroes," Leia said, looking around. "You're all heroes. The galaxy will never forget you."

Wedge approached them. "Excellent flying, people," he said simply. "I'll be honored to fly with you again. If we had more like you five we'd be invincible." Darlana clasped Wedge on his shoulder and smiled.

The next day, the entire base personnel gathered in the great hall of the temple, which was hundreds of meters long. Luke, Han, and Chewbacca were marching down the aisle, walking by members of the Alliance who stood in respectful silence. Ahead, next to the podium, stood Dodonna, Leia in a very nice formal white gown and a hairstyle that made rings on the back of her head rather than at the sides.

The pilots began walking forwards to accept medals from the alliance. When the trio of Luke, Han and Chewbacca walked up, Leia took gold medals from the general and placed them around the necks of the three heroes. The honored heroes turned to face the crowd, which erupted in cheer. Then she gave two more gold medals, to Darlana and Legolas, and silver medals to Wedge, Biggs and Jed. Darlana turned with the others to watch the cheering and applauding audience, linking hands with her husband and smiled at her new allies for however long she and Legolas would be staying.

A/N: Well done and done, Whoot 4600+ words here, enjoy all, we'll be going from IV to VI here with random stuff in between basically what I think would happen between the movies, including a special surprise :) again enjoy

SE


	15. Chapter 15:100 ways to lose 1 to win fix

A/N: This happens 6 months after the battle of Yavin IV, and a year before Hoth, I always liked Captain/Admiral Firmus Piett and I have done a lot of reading on him and found he like Rommel and Guderian was a good man trapped in a bad government. Oh and I have decided to allow Xaphras to help and write part of the mature scene so enjoy his creative flare ;). Oh Darlana in the mature section is experiencing something similar that I do in RL, so be nice to us both as she has ways to overcome her problem that I never could hope for.

SE

Chapter 15: 100 ways to fail capturing a Super Star Destroyer, 1 way to succeed

Darlana sighed quietly as she sat on the world of Ord Mantell in disguise. Acting as a unimportant married blond, human female mechanic of a small shop, she watched for any imperials she could glean information from telepathically. Nursing a small glass of Corellian brandy, she watched a captain of the empire enter and walk towards her.

"May I sit?"

"I'm a married woman." Darlana replied.

"I simple want to talk." He leaned in close. "Half-Dragon Darlana." Darlana shifted casually, her hand falling into her bag as a Glock with a suppressor flciked into in. "I assure you I'm not going to raise the alarm I only ask that you hear what I have to say and you are free to leave at any time."

"How did you find out it was me?"

"The ring you wear, you didn't disguise it, your wedding ring is rather distinctive." Darlana cursed in Draconic under her breath.

"Did anybody else notice?"

"No, I did because I apparently have always been good with little details, it has always helped me since I was a ensign in tactical training, and when I commanded a small anti-pirate fleet. That and it seems aside from the two other times I have seen you, no camera can capture your image"

"Hmm." Darlana flciked her wrist causally casting a small zone of silence and a zone where any electrical technology could not function such as bugs. "We are free to talk now."

"I'll be straight to the point, my name is Firmus Peitt and I hate this empire. I hate emperor Palpatine, one of my friends was killed by lord Vader for merely sneezing when he was giving orders, I am not blaming you, but since you and your husband came here and have been stirring up the rebellion to new heights lord Vader has been beyond angry and is now killing over the slightest infraction."

"I'm sorry none the less, what's your proposal."

"See princess, I want a new start, there have been rumours that you're from another galaxy, some have said another dimension, and the men who I have persuaded to join me want a fresh start altogether."

"So in other words, you want to come with me when I make the trip home as citizens of my people?"

"Exactly."

"Tell me, what are you planning on bringing?"

"Well my men and I have captured what the Empire calls the Executor II."

"Another Super Star Destroyer?"

"Yes, I have managed to find many of the men who share the same opinion. I have I decided that I'd had enough. It didn't take much to convince many men to join me, for many of them had felt the wrath of Vader upon them."

"By joining me you are joining another empire." Darlana informed gently.

"Yes, but one night I was contacted in my sleep by an entity of great power who called himself Bahamut." Darlana's jaw was close to dropping by that point. "And he showed me many things, he made me see despite all the lies I told to myself this empire is not what I wish to be part of. He showed me that I would die and be viewed by many as a honourable yet cruel man and I do not wish that of myself. Myself and those who have agreed to join me have seen as such. I wish to be promoted of my own merits, not because of being near an incompetent officer at the time. We want a new start." Darlana nodded to show her understanding.

"You are willing to put yourself on a super Star Destroyer under my command?"

"Yes, all the men I have found are willing and wanting to defect to whomever I deem worthy."

"Well obviously you find me worthy here should we meet?"

"In orbit around Tatooine. You can read my mind if you wish to discern if I am lying." Darlana probed him mentally and sensed no deception in his mind, no malice, only honesty, integrity, and a very strong sense of honour. This was a man that her and her people could trust and depend on.

"Umm wow." was all Darlana can say "Very well then, It'll be a pleasure to work with you, you are accepting a rank in our military as well I take it?" Piett nodded questioningly.

"Then you shall be Grand Admiral Firmus Piett of Draconia's first Starfleet." Darlana noticed stormtroopers enter the bar "Yours?"

"No, I left word to my forces that we were not to be disturbed, these are regular loyal imperial forces."

"Get to the meeting place Piett, I'll meet you there." Darlana's hand fell into her bag catching her somewhat modified Lightsaber. Piett nodded and laft as Darlana dropped the spells around them as Peitt escaped out the back the troopers walk towards the disguised Darlana. 'were you listening in?' Darlana asked Legolas mentally.

'Yes I was, It's an excellent idea if it can be pulled off, but get out of there, I heard the troopers are looking for a woman of your description.'

'Why?'

"The Imperials have found out Piett betrayed them and are coming for you because you met with him.'

'Get the ship warmed up, we're gonna have to get out of here quick and meet with the rebels at the rendezvous point after we meet up with Firmus.'

'Already ahead of you my love.'

'Good, get onboard I'll make my way there.' Darlana finished her drink, tossing it back and swallowing it easily, ignoring the stormtroopers as they proclaimed her arrest.

"How about this instead, you let me go and you get to live another day." Darlana counterd annoyed as the stormtroopers lifted their weapons to point at her while the sergeant with orange shoulder pads proclaimed her arrest again. "So be it." Darlana activated her Lightsaber with the traditional snap-hiss as the gold blade erupted from the hilt.

"Jedi, kill her." The sergeant opened fire which Darlana used her blade to deflect it back at him hitting him in the face. Darlana advanced, bouncing plasma off her gold blade into walls or the other troopers, she lunged forwards then thrust her blade through the chest of another trooper and spun, bisecting another.

Darlana advanced on the last three troopers; she sheathed her left hand in the brownish/silver light of a bone snapping curse and slammed her fist into the neck of one of the troopers before she threw her Lightsaber at the other two, effectively decapitating them with the scything plasma blade.

The Lightsaber's hilt slapped back into Darlana's hand and the gold blade retracted back into the hilt. Darlana tossed a smoke grenade at her feet and lit it with her mind, as the smoke enveloped her and hid her from view; she teleported to the Y-wing and got on board as the ship flew off into the atmosphere unchallenged as there are literally hundreds owned by the planetary defence forces.

The ship the sets a few random hyperspace jumps on several random vectors before setting a course for Tatooine for the two day trip.

Darlana sighed in happiness as she watched the stars fly by in her modified Y-wing bomber, with the Dronic crystal she had put in the Y-wing, it is now faster than a X-wing fighter with stronger weapons and shielding, much better sublight and hyperdrive.

Darlana sighed, thinking about the future as she heard Legolas climb down from the turret and begin walking towards the cockpit. Legolas sat in the chair behind hers and smiled.

"You really are beautiful." Darlana by now has retaken her true form and smiled at her husband's comment.

"You are handsome." Legolas gently ran his hand through Darlana's short red hair and tilted her head to kiss her which she returned with no thought.

"R2-D9 take over the ship, let us know if any imperial vessels approach us and let us know when we are within ten minutes of Tatooine." Legolas commanded as he turned his attention back to his wife who raised an eyebrow. "I want you." Darlana rose and kissed him again.

"Alright then."

**Mature scene skip it if not wanting to read**

Legolas reached down and undid Darlana's shirt as, because of her wings, the clothing for half-dragons clasped together rather than over the head. He also pulled off her t-shirt as they stumbled down the hall to the alcove Darlana created for a bed for long trips on board.

While lip-locked, the two lovers moved down the corridor to the bed, shedding clothes on the way. Darlana, now in panties only, was shoved back onto the mattress, she pulled off her last article of clothing and threw it on the ground next to the bed. Darlana yelped in surprise as shadows leaped out from under the bed, binding her wrists and ankles to the bed.

"What is with this fascination of yours with tying me up?" She asked him, only for him to silence her with a kiss.

"I didn't tie you up last time." Legolas protested jokingly.

"Yes but how many times in Osgiliath did we make love while I was bound?" Legolas grinned.

"Several times, besides I enjoy how you let me control you like this, how much you trust me." Darlana nodded and kissed him.

"And I enjoy you taking that control, because I do trust you now, stop stalling." Legolas undressed quickly and laid down beside Darlana, gently cupping her breasts eliciting a gasp as he gently tugged on a nipple. "Dammnit stop teasing." Darlana growled.

"No, I will have you when I am ready not before."

"Legolas." Darlana whined as he continued his gentle ministrations.

"Quiet _meleth_, not until I decide and protesting or pleading is not going to make it quicker."

Darlana quieted except for the moans and groans at Legolas' roaming hands. After about three minutes Darlana can no longer stay quiet.

"Legolas either take me now or cut it out I can't take this torture." Legolas grinned playfully as he decided enough was enough and entered her after repositioning himself over her.

He squeezed her breasts, gently eliciting another moan, and the soul bond almost shimmered and sang in harmony with their movements. Their bodies moved together as they instinctively knew what the other was going to do and how to react.

"AH OHH." Darlana cried out in her climax as her wings unfurled and smacked hard into the passage around them. "Wow." Darlana groaned in pleasure as Legolas shifted.

"I'm glad I found you, I'm glad I met fell in love with and married you." Legolas whispered into her ear as he continued trying to prove that a half-Dragon could get and show a love bite, or several if Legolas' efforts held true. Finally Legolas groaned in release.

"I look forwards to having children with you Darlana." Darlana's eyes open wide in shock and fear and she struggled violently against the bindings. "Darlana _mani miston?" _(1) She calmed but a tear escaped from her eyes.

"You may hate me for this but… I can't have children." Legolas looked at her in shock.

"Why are you not able?"

"A curse Lloth used, I stopped the worst of it but I cannot release an egg. I have a better chance of becoming a god in the next five seconds then I do ever having a hope of a child." Legolas kissed her and poured all the love he can through the bond to let her know the truth.

"I don't hate you, Darlana, I cannot hate you ever. Yes I may become angry at some of your actions but I could never hate you at all."

"Isn't that what your people expect of us? To give you an heir?" Darlana asked, still crying quietly.

"To coin one of your phrases: Damn their expectations to Hellfire and the demoniac emperor Xaphras Hellfire himself." Darlana giggled helplessly.

"You don't think it matters?" He kissed her again.

"It's a little disappointing, but not the end of the world." Legolas smiled as he gently soothed the pain his wife felt with his eternal love.

**End mature content ******

The Y- wing owned by Darlana and Legolas appeared in a burst of realspace distortion in Tatooine's orbit and opened hailing frequencies to the Super Star Destroyer there, Firmus Peitt answered the com with a smile.

"Welcome my lord and lady we await your arrival."

"We'll be there." Darlana said as she guided the Y-wing into the hanger that is pinged by her navigational computer. Landing there are literally thousands of officers and troopers on the deck.

"Royals on the deck." Grand admiral Piett called and everybody saluted.

"As you were, admiral." The troops relaxed from attention to at ease. Darlana came up to shake his hand "My husband Legolas."

Firmus bowed then shook Legolas' offered hand and introduced his executive officer captain Marcus Reyal and the group walked off to make arrangements for the forces to be known as troops of the Darkwielder Draconic empire.

Over the three days to the rendezvous point The troops are all distributed crests of the Elven kingdom of Lasgalen and the Draconic empire of Draconia to attach to their armour to discern their difference from the normal Empire's forces.

A day later Darlana set down a shuttle near an old hut that the ghost of the Jedi who had originally threw his Lightsaber to her. She gathered up materials and with guidance from Obi-Wan fashioned a pair of green bladed Lightsabers for Legolas. Two days later, the ship had been recommissioned as the D.E.S (Draco-Elven Starship) Darkwielder as deemed the to-be flagship of that alliance or one of the two races and sets a course to rendezvous with the rebels.

A day later with the rebels who had heard from Darlana that she and Legolas had managed to take an imperial vessel and converted it into a vessel under the Darkwielder empire. "Any word yet from princess Darlana?" General Dodonna asked as he entered the conference room on board the command ship.

Mon Mothma, one of the original leaders of the Rebel Alliance looked up from the datapad she was studying. "No, nothing yet," she replied. "She told me that she would be getting underway from Tatooine, and should arrive here mid afternoon."

"Well it's well into the afternoon," Dodonna replied. "They should be here soon."

Mothma nodded. "I just hope the shuttle they have in their possession is in good shape."

"You know it's a shuttle then?" Dodonna asked.

"What else could it be?" she replied, picking up her cup of tea and standing to look out the large view window. "Even with the help of her husband and her considerable unknown powers they would not be able to handle anything much larger."

Dodonna is about to reply when before them a large realspace distortion appeared in space. "Here's another one," Dodonna said, standing beside her to see which of their fleet made it to the rendezvous. Neither of them was prepared for the sight that unfolded before their eyes. The ship that materialized before them is not a Rebel ship; it's much too large.

"What the devil…" Dodonna muttered. He and Mon Mothma watch as a gargantuan ship came into view. It was at least 10 kilometers in length, far bigger than anything either of them had before.

Mon Mothma drops her cup of tea to the floor, hearing it shatter into a hundred pieces.

"It's a new executor class star destroyer," she said in no more than a whisper. "They have found us, Jan! How could this have happened?" She turned and shouted an order to her aide. "Raise the shields! Alert the rest of the fleet!"

"There is message coming through from the imperial vessel, Commander," her aide replied, rushing into the room. "It's Darlana Greenleaf." Mon Mothma nodded, mostly in shock, and walked over to the comm.

Activating the screen, she saw the grinning face of the only half-Dragon currently known to the rebels.

"What in the name of the force? Darlana what is the meaning of this?"

"I think that is pretty obvious, Commander, I told you that we had an imperial ship in our possession. Well, this is it."

"You are trying to tell us that you have captured an imperial star destroyer? A super star destroyer?" Dodonna asked incredulously. Darlana shook her head amusedly.

"Not exactly, Permission to come on board, Commander. We will explain everything once we get there, I promise you that."

Dodonna and Mon Mothma exchanged another look. "I don't think we have much choice in the matter," he said quietly. "They could blow us from the stars if they wanted to."

"I can assure you that this ship or anyone on it has malicious intentions towards you," Darlana said, hearing him despite his efforts to be secretive, through her enhanced ears. "The fact that our shields are down should be proof enough of that."

Mon Mothma checked the readout on the Darkwielder and saw that Darlana was telling the truth. "Very well," she said, nodding her head. "We look forward to hearing your explanation, Commodore Greenleaf." She said referring to the rank that Darlana had earned with the rebels.

Darlana nodded and terminated the link before a shuttle carrying the group head for the rebel flagship Home One. The shuttle flew into the hanger as Darlana, Piett, Reyal, Legolas and a few guards disembarked to meet up with the leaders of the alliance. Darlana linked hands with Legolas as they walk to see them.

"What's the meaning of this then?" Mothma asked.

"I told you we had a ship and it was signed over under my authority as Darkwielder crown princess, it is now the property of my father essentially as he rules." Mothma shrugged.

"I see and you are going to use this ship until you are ready to go back to your realm?" Dodanna asked.

"Yep, the Darkwielder as the ship is now called will go a long way to equalizing some things back home."

"Well then commodore, take command of your ship and have it meet with admiral Ackbar's fleet then you can return with your Y-wing if you wish." Darlana nodded and the crew leave Mothma and Dodonna with large smiles.

"Now we can hope." Dodanna said.

A week later Darlana and Legolas leave the Darkwielder under Piett's control and take the Y-wing back to the frozen ice world of Hoth and began helping to set up the rebel base.

On the Y-wing Darlana laid down on her bed and remembered the main highlight of the past six months. Training Luke for her.

Two days after the battle of Yavin, Darlana woke Luke at six in the morning at his request to help him train.

"Up hero boy, I may not be a Jedi and know a lot about the 'force' but I am both a honoured grandmaster rank with many weapons and a very competent sorceress so I'm going to train you my way." Luke groaned.

"Can't we do this at a more reasonable hour?"

"Nope, up." Luke groaned and rolled over.

"Go away." Darlana sighed and walked off to get a bucket of ice cold water, then came back and dumped it on him, laughing at his indignant girlish shriek.

"I thought your voice dropping could prevent that kind of pitch. Up now, you have fifteen minutes to get ready and meet me in the gym."

Luke arrived fully awake and not amused with his lightsaber at his hip and, having learned from Obi-Wan how to turn the blade's power down to training levels, sets it to that, determined to get Darlana back for the nasty wake up call.

Luke activated his blue blade, Darlana had originally spent several hours learning how the weapon worked and using a small chunk of gold covering a dronic crystal created a focusing crystal to make a golden blade.

She stepped into her opening stance, her golden blade angling downwards before she brought it up in a saluting motion and makes a 'come-hither' motion with her left hand. Luke advanced with an overhead lunge that Darlana sidestepped, the gold blade deflecting away the blue blade as Luke swung it at her chest. Darlana blocked Luke's overhead chop and used two separate motions to block Luke's next five strikes. Luke growlec in frustration and lunged three more times before he backed up panting.

"My turn." Darlana said in a quiet menacing voice and lunged faster than Luke anticipated and the gold blade crashed into the blue with considerable force. Darlana advanced catching Luke in a swordlock twisting his wrist twice before jerking the hilt out of his hand, the automatic safety engaging to deactivate the blade.

Luke yelped as Darlana swung at him, and rolled away only to curse as his lightsaber flew to Darlana's hand.

"Good, you are a natural swordsman, now we will start with basic stances and exercises."

Darlana found Luke to be for the most part an agreeable and fun apprentice to have. He quickly learned the principles of Draconic magic and advanced to a 3rd circle sorcerer and an advanced swordsman. The next six months Darlana and Legolas taught Luke how to fight very well, no where near the level of Darlana, Legolas, Bloom, Aurix or Lloth, but enough to hold his own, and they continued to help him get better for six months until the day a meteor fell from the sky.

A/N: well done and done, not much I have to say but this is just a filler chapter and I hope everybody accepts it. Next up the battle of Hoth

SE

Translations:

1) Elvish: What is wrong?


	16. Chapter 16: From Hoth to Dagobah

A/N: Another 6 month time gap from chapter 15. Well battle of Hoth I decided Darlana will only take an observer role before she goes to Dagobah. I am using the original script for ESB and remember Darlana has had much time to read over and gain knowledge about the Jedi by hacking and reading. There will be a some arguing between Darlana and Yoda as she is both older and raised by several who are even older than the entire Jedi order itself ;) (Ie Aurix, Bloom, Mycroft, Erianus, etc)

Chapter 16: Battle of Hoth and training on Dagobah

Darlana sighed as she heard Han and Leia quibble loudly in the hallway before she said through her link to Legolas 'I'm this close to locking them both in a closet and not letting them out till they admit their feelings.'

'Hmm, that's funny; I heard Nathala saying the same thing about us.'

'Well at least we don't argue or dance around as badly as they do.'

'Thank Bahamut indeed.'

'Not the Valar?' Darlana teased mentally.

'Not this time; they lost their power over our race thanks to the Spider Queen.'

'I think Bahamut has a few plans unfolding as we speak here.' Legolas nodded mentally.

'Well I say we wait.'

'You must have more patience than I do; their bickering is driving me crazy.'

'Well I suppose with time comes patience.'

'I suppose you're going to rub it in that you're five hundred years older than me.'

'No, and despite the, what's the word I heard…, stigma of a redhead's temper, you are very patient.'

'Hmm, I suppose, still it's annoying.'

'Oh aye.'

'Well at least they pulled our names from the list of missions.'

'Indeed I was going mad from not being able to see you but I still think you overreacted.'

'Hardly.'

'Siccing Hell Hounds onto Leia and a few others until they begged for mercy is what I would call overreacting.'

'I know the rebels are in a bind militarily-wise, but that does not give them cause to wreck my marriage. I hardly call putting my foot down and emphasising my point with a few demonic hounds onto some of the more insistent people to leave us alone overreacting, that's better than what my parents would do.'

'Oh and mine's the same, it's because of my mother that I am somewhat comfortable around demons.'

'Try being near BlackRose.' Darlana shivered mentally.

'You mentioned her before, who is she?'

'The demoniac empress, evil and so powerful she makes Lloth look paltry and kind by comparison.' Legolas shivered quietly at that thought as he went to their chambers where it was warmer, even as an Elf, Legolas could feel the cold on Hoth. Darlana entered the chamber not long after that.

"Gods I missed you." Darlana said, beginning a make out session with her husband. 'If anybody interrupts us I'm feeding them to my Hell Hounds, if 3PO so much as even looks at me right now it's the scrap heap.' Darlana thought to herself angrily about not being near Legolas for over a month.

'This place has not been very easy for us at times.'

'Nope, but look at what we're going to be bringing home.'

'I can't wait to see the look on your father's face.'

'Oh yes I hope he faints and I get a picture of it.' Darlana snickered before she smacked her husband's hand 'another time.' Legolas grumbled 'Just hold me I'm tired.' Darlana laid down and Legolas cuddled up to her, letting his wife use his muscled chest as a pillow. His only regret was that their busy schedule in this world made it hard for them to have time together.

Five hours later, Darlana was standing in the control centre overseeing the battle. A realization came to Darlana's mind as she heard Luke call out over the coms from his snowspeeder.

"Use your harpoons and tow cables."

"Luke, I just had an idea. The dorsal armour of the AT-AT's are weak, pull up over their field of fire then make diving attacks on them." Leia and a few others looked up in surprise.

"You sure there Darlana?" Luke asked.

"Trust me." Luke followed through and found that the AT-AT's were much easier to destroy.

"Ok Rogue group, you know what too do and you heard the order, do it." Luke ordered. Darlana grimaced as she watched the imperial representation of the walkers get closer to the rebel shield generator and rebel signals disappeared as the Rebel troops died.

"How much is the evacuation completed?" Legolas asked.

"45%" Leia answered.

"Even with this strategy, we're not going to last." Leia listened to another report of a successful transport escaping the blockade. Darlana grunted in annoyance as she watched signals move around the screen and she winced as Luke went down and took out another walker on his way back to base.

"Evac status?" Darlana asked.

"75%" Leia answered.

"This isn't happening fast enough, tell our forces in the field to begin a stacked withdrawal they are getting slaughtered out there." Darlana ordered the officer in charge of communication who relayed her order.

Darlana muttered in abyssal as she glared at the AT-AT that is getting very close to the shield generator. "Crap, it got through, Leia I think we need to get everybody out now, that walker is only a minute away from weapons range on the shield generator." Leia blanched at that report and started ordering the crew of the command centre out to their transports.

"Imperial troops have entered the base, imperial troops have entered the *crackle* *static*." Darlana looked up at that ominous announcement.

"Time to go NOW." She shoved Leia to Han who had just entered and ran with Legolas to their Y-wing.

Darlana and Legolas were separated from Han and Leia who were followed by a minor avalanche. Then Han reported that he'll get Leia out on the Falcon while Darlana and Legolas decide to teleport directly to their Y-wing. Legolas jumped into the turret as Darlana sat in the pilot chair and she began to guide the ship up into orbit. She spotted Luke's X-wing flying nearby and the two ships broke the blockade together.

"Hey Luke those aren't the coordinates to the rendezvous,"

"I was told to go to the system there."

"Give me the exact coordinates, I'll follow you. You seem to have the same capacity as Legolas for getting into trouble."

"I resent that remark." Legolas retorted to his wife.

"I'll post the list that I showed you before all over the rebel fleet and we'll see."

"Don't you dare." Luke just laughed to himself at the playful bickering of the immortal couple.

"Come on, not all of us are immortal can we go?" Darlana turned down the weapon power and playfully let off a laser burst as a warning.

"Watch it you." Darlana said to Luke's grumbled reply and the two small ships jumped into hyperspace. Two days later the small fighters pop out of the hyperspace conduits and head towards the planet.

"There it is, Dagobah." Luke said over the coms as both he and Darlana checked their scanners. "No cities or any technology, massive life form readings though." Luke continued "If Yoda is here, he'll be hard to find."

"Hmm." Darlana said as she followed Luke down into the atmosphere when all her sensors went offline and the ship plunged into the atmosphere without control or direction.

"Gah, all my scopes are dead I can't see a thing." Luke growled as he wrestled with his ship's controls to little avail. Darlana, meanwhile, had noticed a strange, almost magical, affect on her ship's sensors.

"Legolas come take the controls, I need to try something." Legolas came in and grabbed hold of the controls as Darlana studied the spell form and used her greater power to dispel magic on the effect. It took a couple of tries but the energies blinding the sensors were dispelled allowing Legolas to make a decent landing. Darlana hopped out of the cockpit to see Luke's X-wing partially submerged in the swamp.

"Perfect landing." The half-Dragon said sarcastically to Luke's rolled eyes.

"Now all we have to do is find this Yoda...if he even exists. Still...there's something familiar about this place. I feel like...I don't know..." Then a strange voice piped up.

"Feel like what?" Luke, Darlana, and Legolas whirled around with raised weapons to find a strange, greenish creature that stood about two feet tall had mysteriously appeared in front of Luke. The wizened little being was dressed in rags.

"Away with your weapon! I mean you no harm." Darlana noticed a strange feeling, almost like a suggestion spell curl around her and Legolas as the creature spoke. Darlana however shook off the effect and raised an eyebrow surreptitiously. "I am wondering, why are you here?"

"I'm looking for someone."

"Looking? Found someone, you have, I would say, hmmm?" The creature chuckled.

"Right." Luke said trying not to laugh while Legolas and Darlana hid small smiles.

"Help you I can. Yes, mmmm."

"I don't think so. I'm looking for a great warrior." Luke replied.

"Ahhh! A great warrior." The creature laughed and shook his head "Wars not make one great."

"That's somewhat debatable." Darlana said. "Wars do cause damage, yes, but war can make a society similar to a phoenix, which is a magical bird of fire that is reborn from the ashes as it dies."

"Hmm, For this issue, another time there is." The creature replied as with the aid of a walking stick, the tiny stranger moved over to one of the cases of supplies. He began to rummage around.

Artoo moved to the edge of the case, standing at almost eyelevel to the creature who is carelessly handling the supplies and squeaked his disapproval. Their tiny visitor picked up the container of food Luke was eating from and took a bite.

"Put that down. Hey! That's my dinner." Luke protested as the creature spat out the bite he had taken and he made a face.

"How you get so big, eating food of this kind?"

"Look we are wasting time can we just find this Jedi master Yoda?" Darlana asked having had enough foolishness.

"Mmm. Take you to him, I will. Yes, yes. But now, we must eat. Come. Good food. Come." The creature laughed as it moved into the swamp with a small lamp it had snuck from Luke's supplies. Luke sighed.

"Stay here and watch after the camp, Artoo." Darlana said and she cast a spell to keep any rain off Artoo who crooned his thanks to her as she and Legolas follow after Luke. The group ducked down into the house a very plain, but cozy dwelling. Everything was in the same small scale as the creature. The creature was in an adjoining area, his little kitchen, cooking up an incredible meal. The stove was a steaming hodgepodge of pots and pans. The wizened little host scurried about chopping this, shredding that, and showering everything with exotic herbs and spices. He rushed back and forth putting platters on the table in front of his guests. Luke, in the meantime, spoke up impatiently.

"Look, I'm sure it's delicious. I just don't understand why we can't see Yoda now."

"Luke, we need to eat something.' Legolas interrupted. "We cannot go rushing everywhere on an empty stomach, oof." Legolas grunted after nudging Darlana emphatically who introduced his gut to her elbow at high velocity for his cheeky reminder.

"How far away is Yoda? Will it take us long to get there?"

"Not far. Yoda not far. Patience. Soon you will be with him. Rootleaf, I cook. Why wish you become Jedi?"

"Ah, your father. Powerful Jedi was he, powerful Jedi, mmm."

"Oh, come on. How could you know my father? You don't even know who I am. Oh, I don't even know what we're doing here, Darlana we're wasting time." The creature turned and began talking to a third party that didn't seem to be there.

"I cannot teach him. The boy has no patience." When a voice answered.

"He will learn patience."

"He is too old. Yes, too old to begin the training." Luke was about to protest when Darlana subtly patted his shoulder.

"So Luke is supposedly the 'only hope' of the Jedi right?" Darlana asked the creature that everybody had figured out was Yoda. He nodded reluctantly. "Some hope, if you refuse to train him, come on if Yoda here refuses to train you, I'll keep training you the way I have been" Luke playfully fell to his knees.

"No no, please, have mercy on me."

"Young brat." Darlana said jokingly then returned her attention to Yoda "Now we have two ways to go about this, either Luke is 'too old.'" Darlana used her fingers to make shutter quotes again "for your training and we leave and I continue training him my way, or you can train him now, I've got a lot of research of my own to do, so Luke can train with you while I do that." Darlana walked off to do the needed calculations to dimension jump a seventeen kilometre long ship like the Darkwielder. She hoped that her father would end up passing out upon seeing it.

The next day, Darlana was working on a datapad watching Luke listen to Yoda's instructions out of the corner of her eyes.

"Use the Force. Yes" Yoda tapped Luke's leg. Quickly, Luke lifted one hand from the ground. His body wavered, but he maintained his balance. Artoo, standing nearby, was whistling and beeping frantically. Luke lost his concentration and balance and fell over from his one handstand. Luke looked over and sighed.

"Oh great." Darlana looked over to the partially submerged X-wing.

"Remember what I taught you Luke." Luke nodded and concentrated and slowly but surely under the force of his will the X-wing lifted out of the mire and landed on solid ground while Yoda looked pleased.

"Many similarities to the Jedi you have." Yoda said to Darlana, then he turned to Luke "Much you have learned from her you have young one, a great Jedi you would have made." He said now turning to Darlana again.

"I'm sure I would have caused more trouble than its worth, I don't agree with your rule of no attachments, it is not possible to stay unattached with everything. You react and get attached to everything, you don't call your lightsaber the lightsaber of all Jedi, a lightsaber is built for a Jedi by that Jedi. You call it YOUR lightsaber, your implies possession, and therefore an attachment not all attachments are bad. An attachment to a lover who reciprocates that love is a good attachment. Bad attachments such as jealousy can be bad and lead to other issues but if the jealous person does nothing then nothing ill can come of it." Yoda looked pensive.

"In this choice you think an order of ten thousand years unwise?" Yoda asked.

"Considering I've been living for slightly more than a quarter of your vaunted Jedi order, and both my parents have been around for more than 320 times the time your order has existed. Yes I'd say you are unwise. Emotions leading to the dark side, what is this crap? If somebody makes me annoyed I ignore them, but if somebody makes me angry by trying to injure or kill me, and I use my anger to stop him from doing such things, is it bad? No, If I in my anger kill a mass murderer, somebody who could be a threat to the safety and health of my family is that bad? To save many lives at the cost of 1? I don't think so. We are beings filled with emotion, we cannot deny them all the time even the best Jedi has probably used 'the dark side emotions' over the course of their lives, it is futile to attempt to deny them all the time."

"Perhaps right you are, but change my views overnight I cannot." Darlana nodded in agreement and retruned her attention back to her pad until Luke cried out in agony.

"Han…Leia." The things Luke was lifting fell to the ground.

"Hmm. Control, control. You must learn control." Yoda said.

"I saw...I saw a city in the clouds."

"Mmm. Friends you have there."

"They were in pain."

"It is the future you see."

"Future? Will they die?" Luke asked while Yoda closed his eyes and lowered his head.

"Difficult to see. Always in motion is the future."

"I've got to go to them." Luke said looking at Darlana who nodded and began packing up her things, having spread out some gear over the past week and a half the group had remained on this world.

"Decide you must how to serve them best. If you leave now, help them you could. But you would destroy all for which they have fought and suffered." Yoda said.

An hour later, in the bright lights of the fighter Darlana was helping Luke load a heavy case into the belly of the ship. Artoo sat on top of the X-wing, settling down into his cubbyhole. Yoda stood nearby on a log.

"Luke! You must complete the training."

"But Han and Leia will die if I don't." A third party's voice interrupted.

"You don't know that." The image of the old man who originally gave her the lightsaber appeared.

"Even Yoda cannot see their fate."

"But I can help them! I feel the Force!"

"And I'll keep Luke out of trouble." Darlana said.

"Luke, I don't want to lose you to the Emperor the way I lost Vader."

"Don't worry I'll keep him on the straight and narrow." Darlana reassured.

"If you choose to face Vader, you will do it alone. I cannot interfere."

"He's not alone, we got his back And we'll return. I promise.." Legolas added his own assurances as the three magic wielders climbed into their respective ships and soared off into the atmosphere to the rescue of their friends.

A/N: Cringes behind shields and Xaph (HEY). I'm sorry oh so sorry it's been so long, more than a month I know and I've been poking you all to get a move on, I'm a bit of a hypocrite here. To wit I sincerely and humbly apologize but before you lot decide to come after me with whatever weapons you have let me make my excuses. School caught me hard with work and a rather crappy psych teacher made my life a bit of hell. I recently moved with Xaph into his rather sizable house, the reason why we stay at my parents is because otherwise travel would take 4.5 hours total, staying at parents cuts down total travel/transit time to 25% of what it would be like from Xaph's place, that and school sucked out all my writing inspiration.

Plz forgive me and review.

Ahem before I forget:

To my dear friend or rather in this case fiend DDEC or DFC whichever pen name you prefer acronyms of, it's only Xaph that's the reason I'm not in front of you right now with a FN P90, but he persuaded me to give you one more month to update your oh so lovely crossover, 1 month and then I will find some way over to declare war on you and make your life miserable YA HEAR YOU SSINDOSSA D'NATHA JALIL ORBB, I am VERY displeased with you about this issue. Please don't further aggravate my desire to maim. (Go see the series Aliens by Ridley Scott cause I'm very tempted to send one of those your way *HISS*)

To the rest of you HI and please forgive an overworked Empire here

SE


	17. Chapter 17: Battle on Cloud City

Chapter 17: Battle on Cloud City

Darlana lands the Y-wing next to Luke's X-wing and she and Legolas disembarked from the ship and joined Luke outside on the landing platform. As Luke, Legolas, Darlana and Artoo move carefully down a deserted corridor,they hear a group of people coming down a side hallway.

Artoo let out an excited series of beeps and whistles. Luke glared at the tiny droid, who stopped in his tracks with a feeble squeak.

An armored person entered from a side hallway followed by two guards pushing a floating block of something frozen. Two stormtroopers, who were following them, immediately spotted the small group and opened fire on them. The group drew their weapons and blasted the two troopers before they could get off a second shot. The two guards whisked Han into another hallway as the armored person lowered their arm and fired a deadly laser at Luke, which exploded to one side and tore up a huge chunk of wall.

Luke rushed to a side hallway, but by the time he reached it, the man, the frozen block, and the guards were gone. A think metal door blocked the passage. Luke turned to see Leia, Chewie, Threepio, and Lando being herded down a second hallway by several other stormtroopers. Leia turned just in time to see Luke.

"Luke! Luke, don't - it's a trap! It's a trap!" Darlana and Legolas ran up this time as Luke followed the two through a side door, Darlana sensed something.

"Luke, NO NOT THAT WAY." Darlana cursed as a heavy blast door cut her off from Luke and Legolas, who had dove under the door after Luke. Darlana noticed another open door and decided it was faster to go around than through the huge reinforced door. She cautiously walked forward among hissing pipes and steam.

Seeing an opening above her, she stopped to look up. As she did, the platform she stood on began to move. Darlana rose into the chamber, borne by the platform. The room was deathly quiet. Very little steam escaped the pipes and no one else seemed to be in the large room. Warily, Darlana walked toward a stairway. She saw a dark figure standing on a walkway above her. Having seen him over the holonet, Darlana easily recognized the dark lord of the Sith: Darth Vader.

In the mean time Legolas and Luke ran down a corridor and hit something; in a flash of light, they were in a large dark room filled with webs. Legolas cursed as a bright set of eight red eyes was joined by another as two identical large black widow spiders appeared from the darkness to drop to the ground, scurry a few feet forwards and transform into identical drowish women. Not Lloth but the resemblance was definitely there, both took identical stances, igniting red blades.

"I am Laranitra." The one on the right spoke.

"I am Laranolu." The one on the left did the same.

"Our mother does not take kindly to those who interfere."

"Especially when her plans include the mortal plain." Both girls advanced, mirroring each other's movements.

"If you thought fighting our mother was bad." One spoke as their images blur and shift several times and even Legolas lost track of which one is which.

"You have seen nothing yet."

"For we are Lloth's children."

"And we will slay you in her name."

"Prepare yourselves mortals."

"Your death approaches."

"For we are its harbingers." Legolas and Luke looked somewhat unnerved by them finishing each other's sentences with ease, telepathically knowing immediately what the other was going to do before they did it. One twin advanced, forcing Luke to parry her attack. Luke rolled under the next attack and tried kicking her leg back. Laranolu advanced on Legolas; she looked at the twin green blades Legolas was holding.

"Now that is not very fair." She conjured another red blade. "That's better." She spun both blades in an offensive pattern forcing Legolas back a step under the onslaught. Legolas spun his left blade upwards, blocking the next offensive strike from her and spun under her arm, elbowing her surprisingly, drawing a grunt of pain from both twins. Legolas kicked her in the face, distracting the other enough that Luke decapitated her. Laranolu sighed and stepped back.

"This was a mistake, screw it I'm out of here I got better things to do." She disappeared as Legolas looked at Luke totally perplexed and shrugged as they decided to leave; they found Leia who brought them back to the Falcon.

In the meantime, Darlana stared at Vader, the mechanical rhythmic hissing of his ventilator audible over the other noises in the large room.

"So you are the one who is causing me and my master such annoyance." Darlana raised an eyebrow in response.

"Merely an annoyance? I was under the impression you wanted me dead."

"Dead or turned, like I want Skywalker." Darlana sneered.

"I think not, I have no intention of becoming evil."

"My master is willing to forget the grievances you caused us if you joined us."

"Still you only consider me an annoyance, I'll have to try harder. Really, I'm insulted, but how about this, your master can take his offer and stick it where the sun doesn't shine, while he's at it call a proctologist to try and find your head." Darlana taunted in reply.

Vader growled, lifted a hand and sent crushing energy towards Darlana's throat who sent out her own mystical energy to counter. Vader charged forwards with a shout, his red blade stopped by Darlana's gold as they glare at each other over the crackling energy.

He pulled his arms back into an overhead smash that Darlana blocked; her gold blade swung upwards and down, smashing aside Vader's saber, but he sidestepped her thrust. Vader lunged forwards and Darlana parried the blow, spun under the next and lashed out with her blade forcing Vader back a few steps.

Her eyes flick about taking in differences in the terrain to be avoided or exploited. Darlana kept pushing Vader back and lashed out with her boot, knocking him into the blackness below the platform they were fighting on. She jumps down easily enough and walked down a hallway, the grate hissing behind her as it shuts.

She noticed Vader in a darkened corner and activated her gold blade again and walked down the hall when a large piece of machinery leapt out at her. Darlana cut it aside with ease and reflected another at Vader who caused it to drop to the ground with a clatter. The next object was flung by Darlana, which Vader chopped aside.

He advanced on Darlana, who parried his hammering blows. The next bounced off her gold blade. Darlana ducked a box and sidestepped a large piece of pipe that crashed through the window; the winds yanked open her furled wings and carried her out on the current of air while Darlana screamed words in Draconic that are not repeatable and would have her parents washing her mouth out with soap as she was pulled into a large shaft

Darlana lashed out with her special gloved hands. These gloves were form emulative, in other words, Darlana while wearing these gloves, had both stronger and full use of her claws and her claws were stronger. Using the full advantage of her gloves, Darlana clawed her way up the side of the huge building. Folding her wings while muttering things she'd like to do to Vader, one particular idea involved dousing him with honey then siccing giant ants on him.

Her most favorite at this moment was dangling him over a pit with her hell hounds inside, and lowering and raising the level of his body at her whim. Shaking her head from the oh so pleasant thoughts of doom and dismemberment of a certain dark lord, Darlana hauled herself over a railing and onto a walkway. Looking around cautiously, the half-Dragon walked towards a nearby doorway.

Her eyes were sweeping the entryway when Vader lunged at her from an unnoticed hallway with his blade ignited. Darlana ducked and blocked the next strike, then she backed out of the doorway while parrying the violent blows and began backing down a narrow walkway over a large cavernous shaft. Darlana's wing unfortunately caught on something causing her to lose balance and falls on her back with a shouted draconic curse word. Vader leaned down with his blade over her.

"You are beaten it is useless to resist." Darlana knocked the blade away and banished Vader painfully into a wall. She pulled out a modified Glock, a Glock 22, the Draconian model configured for full auto firing, reserved for Tactical Assault Combat Teams or TACT and SWAT.

Vader turned to cover the panel on his chest as Darlana let loose with the full 35 9mm armor piercing magazine. Vader's bodysuit manages to stop the bullets before they can do too much damage. Darlana's earpiece beeped and a message came through.

"Milady, it's Piett, we're almost there and are about to ambush the Executor and her escorts, perhaps it is best if we can pick you up before the shooting starts."

"On my way. Sorry to cut our little duel short Vader, it's been fun but before I go allow me to cut you down to size." Darlana cast the controlled blink spell (*) and appeared right in front of Vader and her gold blade takes Vader's legs off. She then puts a round into Vader's helmet, kicked his legs off the walkway into the cavernous shaft. Finally Darlana spread her wings and flew into the shaft.

She swooped down the shaft and flew into a side one before she folded her wings and slid down. Darlana floated through two shafts until she exited the city near a weather vane from the underside of Cloud City. Thankfully the Darkwielder, with it's new painted black and gold, and brown and green markings of Draconia and Lasgalen had one of it's launch bays nearby, with the Millennium Falcon inside, disgorging Legolas, Luke, Leia, a brown skinned man, and Chewbacca.

The bay shields drop at Darlana's approach from outside as the brown man gaped at her, not having seen anything like her before. Darlana pulled Legolas into a hug.

"Hey who'd you run into?"

"Lloth's children."

"Laranitra and Laranolu." Darlana groaned their names and began looking over Legolas and Luke to make sure they were not hurt.

"We beat one but the other left saying she had better things to do."

"Impressive but you took away their tactical ability, they are good one on one, but they fight as a pair and are always together for a reason. If you fight them both at once it is far from easy, I know that personally, I barely manage to duel them to a standstill until my father came to help."

"You could not beat them."

"I probably could now but that was 2 millennia ago."

"Ah, Darlana, this is Lando Calrissian, he helped Leia and Chewie escape from the imperial trap here." Darlana turned to him and shook his hand.

"Thanks for helping my friends."

"Least I could do, I was unable to prevent Han from being taken by Boba Fett." Darlana sighed and rolled her eyes.

"He never paid that bounty on his head, idiot." Legolas smiled as the ship lurched into hyperspace towards the rebel rendezvous. Peitt came down to the bay and informed Darlana that the Imperial fleet was in a panic after loosing contact with Vader. Darlana nodded and thanked Peitt before she retired to her chambers with Legolas.

"I am exhausted; man are my wings sore." Darlana said with a groan, pulling off all her armor.

Legolas pulled off his own and sat down as Darlana pulled off her shirt leaving her in a t-shirt. He went over and began massaging her wing joints. Darlana groaned as she let Legolas strip off her T-shirt for easier access to the pained areas. Darlana groaned as kinks were eased out of her tense muscles. "I'm gonna take a nap, I'm feeling out of sorts."

"Then relax my dear wife, sleep." Legolas smiled and continued until Darlana dropped off into slumber. Legolas smiled as he watched her sleep. She looked so peaceful to him . Legolas went to her bag to find a change of clothes. He dug through the bag for awhile and pulled out a change of clothes for himself and laid one aside for Darlana when a book clatters to the floor, opening on a page, as if that page were visited frequently.

He laid down the clothes and picked it up, his eyes scanning the entry on the page which pointed to the time both Darlana and him started to have feelings for each other.

"Well this is interesting. Sigh, Why me? I admit compared to some of the other Elves I have seen Legolas is beyond beautiful. Indeed, smoking hot in fact, but I would not say this out loud if these feelings I have go unreciprocated. But regardless of what I'm feeling there still remains one possible relationship to consider… Bahamut. He wants me to become his wife and mate. Before my family Bahamut had nine consorts all gold Dragons of magical calibers higher than my own and he wants me all to himself. Legolas is good and all but how can he compare to the likes of Bahamut? Bahamut has everything I could desire, wealth, fame, power, magical knowledge…"

Legolas dropped the book in shock and anger. He turned to Darlana and snapped angrily

"Wake up right now." Darlana stirred as Legolas shook her.

"What?" Legolas slammed the book down in front of her.

"Explain this." Darlana blinked then blanched as she realized what she was staring at.

"Legolas…"

"Why did you start a relationship with me? Was it pity… Shut up I am not finished." Legolas snapped, anger and jealousy commanding his mood "Why? Trying to make Bahamut jealous? Trying to bring down his wrath on my people if he did not get what he wanted from you?"

"Excuse me. Just so you know, I had told the truth to your father at the time that there was nobody important, but no, you have to be jealous, I decided Bahamut is not for me, why? YOU. I took a good hard long look at myself and I realized it's just a dream, Bahamut would make me vulnerable to other evil goddesses, short of keeping me safe in his home or whatever, would be nothing more than a gilded cage. You however I can be who I wish, I can do what I want because you will see me through it. That time I nearly died, if our situations were reversed I would try everything to bring you back to me." Legolas stopped and looked at Darlana and sighed.

"I'm sorry Darlana just…" She held up a hand.

"I understand, I admit my own thoughts don't sound very flattering there." Legolas grunted.

"Look, you are my world, Bahamut may be sweet on me, but you have nothing to fear from me, unless you did call me what you had thought and yes I have picked up on that thought." Legolas flushed in embarrassment. "But you ever call me that your nose will no longer be facing outside your body if you catch my drift." Legolas nodded nervously.

"Still." Darlana walked over and kissed him. "Hush, forget it, it's a bump in our relationship yes but let's make it mean nothing." Legolas nodded, walking towards the bed while Darlana laid down on her side. Legolas laid down beside her, his hand slipping up the back of her shirt before she smacked it "Not tonight I'm exhausted." Legolas pouted playfully before going to sleep.

A/N Well 17 is done and done. I was unsure about a lemon in this chapter but I decided not to. Next chapter however there will be one as it starts off the Return of the Jedi arc, I hope you lot enjoy ˆ_ˆ. Now before you get on my case about the way Legolas acted, let me ask you this: How would you feel if your significant other, (provided you have on at this moment) IE really good boyfriend/husband was desired by a god/goddess, Bahamut is mostly even tempered and made the offer, he'd appreciate it if Darlana said yes to him but accepts the fact she said no and has moved on, but gives her far more leeway in priestly abilities/powers because of his soft spot for her.

Hope ya'll understand. Oh and this would have been out a week sooner if not for the distraction in the form of a certain soon to be pummeled Xaphras

Xaph- *Evil smirk* You'll try

SE


	18. Chapter 18: Jabba's Palace

A/N: Darlana is practically wearing the same outfit as Leia does in ROTJ minus the bracelets and hairpiece. One last thing, I had written this part months ago but Xaph got his hands on my notes and I'm not going to bother changing them back cause I'm feeling lazy and want to get this chapter out quickly, don't like it? Blame him but please don't try to hurt him… he's a much better fighter than you know. To be honest, he doesn't like writing stuff online, very self-conscious, and some other issues… Anyway please be nice to him he needs something to smile about considering how crappy his life turned for quite awhile.

Rose That Blooms In Secret: If you ever do decide to return you may not fully enjoy this chapter so either skim read and skip the parts you don't like or just skip the chapter and ask for the highlights in a review.

Oh I know that Jabba's Majordomo the guy with a tentacle around the back of his head cannot speak English or whatever they call it but I'm changing that one little detail to spare my sanity trying to find a translator or something for Huttese

Chapter 18

Darlana sighed, now that Han had been taken by Boba Fett, things had gotten interesting, Lando, the brown man she had met, had gone off to infiltrate the palace where Han was being held. Legolas had set himself up as a bounty hunter who had done a few jobs for Jabba under the name Sauron. Legolas himself had given Darlana such an evil look, that she is glad he had no gaze attack abilities. Lando, in the meantime, was on their ship near Tatooine discussing plans to infiltrate Jabba's palace.

"So Lando will be in disguise and I'll be your bounty hunter partner as we bring in Chewbacca?" Legolas said to Leia.

"Yes, a slave that you own would make it more believable." Lando said

"The our bond might consider that a betrayal and would not go well for me." Legolas protested.

"So use Darlana, she's unusual enough to be considered exotic, with the right outfit and acting you'd fit right in, and Jabba prefers pure Human or Twi'lek, he might desire and try to buy her because she's beautiful and exotic but he would not force you." Legolas looked over at Darlana who was busy cleaning her claws and not paying attention to the current turn of the conversation.

"Yes that would work well, that would work VERY well." Legolas agreed with an evil smile, while Darlana looked up somewhat unnerved by the meaningful looks at her.

"Why are you all looking at me for?" Legolas moved to whisper in her ear.

"NO no way. There is no way I am doing this, you are not in anyway talking me into this." Darlana glared and crossed her arms in finality.

_Two hours later _

"How did I get talked into this? Remind me how I got talked into this." Darlana grumbled, her arms crossed as she glared across the compartment at Legolas.

"You look fine." Legolas said firmly remaining OUT of throttling range.

"I look ridiculous in this getup, where did you see this anyways?" Darlana gestured angrily at the golden metal bikini she was wearing.

"Apparantly Hutts and in some cases bounty hunters use it to show who their favorite slave girl is." Darlana grumbled.

"I'm just grateful I have wings to cover myself with."

"Not in front of me thought."

"You should not be talking, I still have not decided if you should be in pain or not."

"Not please."

"This outfit I maintain is ridiculous, it's nothing more than a bra that just fits, and two strips of cloth barely keep me covered."

"Better than some of the ones I had to see on my infiltration missions." Legolas said with a smirk, admiring Darlana in her outfit.

"I almost miss the prude you used to be." Darlana grumbled, smoothing the skirt in front.

"Well you are beautiful, that and this is payback for suggesting I use the name Sauron."

"Mmm." Darlana grinned and stood up, stalking slowly over to Legolas. Legolas looked nervous at her approach. 'Slave girl dress, 60 credits, ride on slaver vessel 6000 credits.' Darlana grinned and plopped onto Legolas' lap 'Scaring the crap out of your annoying husband: priceless. There are some things money can't buy, for everything else there's MasterCard' (*) Legolas swatted her butt, making her yelp.

"That was not nice." Darlana shrugged playfully.

"I'm sorry master." Legolas raised an eyebrow in question. 'I have to get in character.' Darlana said over the bond to Legolas' nod 'but remember if you get too frisky or pushy with your 'slave', I will beat the crap out of you later.'

"You know how I am, obey and I am not a harsh master." Darlana nodded meekly and stood up off of his lap then laid down on a nearby couch watching him. Legolas smiled at her as the ship lurched to a halt. Legolas met up with Leia, who is in disguise and was pulling Chewbacca on a chain as they headed towards a strange round palace in the distance.

"Apparently 3P0 and R2 were sent on ahead with a message." Leia said, pulling off her helmet to talk.

"I really don't want to have to deal with that droid." Darlana grumbled "he drives me crazy." Leia snickered.

"Well it remains to be seen what needs to be done but don't be foolish and try to free Han on your own, remember everything is not as it always seems." Legolas advised Leia.

"Voice of experience there?" Darlana asked teasingly, her wings folded over her body hiding the outfit from unwanted eyes. The group finally arrived in front of a massive door. After dealing with a robotic receiver, the gates open. And the group march through, Leia having replaced her helmet a bit earlier. The group entered the throne room with the massive slug himself on a platform at the end of the large Room.

"We have come for the bounty on this Wookiee." Legolas said to Jabba.

"Oh, no! Chewbacca!" Threepio whined.

"At last we have the mighty Chewbacca." Jabba let out a loud, long, blood-curdling laugh and turns to Threepio, waving him closer. The reluctant droid obeyed.

"Oh, uh, yes, uh, I am here, Your Worshipfulness. Uh... yes! Oh. The illustrious Jabba bids you welcome and will gladly pay you the reward of twenty-five thousand."

"We want 50 thousand no less." Jabba immediately flew into a rage, knocking the golden droid off the raised throne into a clattering heap on the floor. Boushh (Leia in disguise) adjusted her weapon as Jabba raved in Huttese and Threepio struggled back onto the throne. The disheveled droid tried valiantly to compose himself.

"Uh, oh... but what, what did I say? Uh, the mighty Jabba asks why he must pay fifty thousand."

Legolas and Leia each hold up a small silver ball in their hand. Threepio looked at them, then looked at Jabba, then back to the disguised bounty hunter. The droid was very nervous and Jabba was getting very impatient.

"Because they are holding thermal detonators." The guards instantly backed away, as did most of the other monsters in the room. Jabba stared at the silver ball, which began to glow in the bounty hunter's hand. The room had fallen into a tense hush. Jabba stared at the bounty hunter malevolently until a sly grin creeps across his vast mouth and he began to laugh before speaking in Huttese, complimenting their ingenuity.

Jabba then spoke in Huttese and Threepio said "Jabba offers the sum of thirty-five. And I suggest you take it." Legolas nodded and lowered the orb as it deactivated, as did Leia. Not long afterwards Legolas and Darlana are shown to a private room.

Inside the room was a queen sized bed with two sets of strange devices at the head and foot of the bed. A few chairs were facing a raised platform at the corner of the room. As the door was closed and locked behind them, Darlana flicked her wrist, casting a ward preventing all electronics but those encased in an anti-magical field from working. Legolas walked to the bed and examined the devices.

"What do you think these are?" He asked Darlana.

"I have my suppositions master but I think it is easy to figure out." Darlana said. Legolas walked up and activated them, they turn out to be bindings, holding whoever is put into them in a spread-eagled position.

"Hmm." Legolas looked at Darlana with a raised eyebrow who sighed.

"If that is your wish." Legolas turned to the dancing platform then sat down at the corner of the bed facing Darlana.

"What, not going to ask me to dance for you?"

"I would only ask if I believed you are capable of dancing in such a way." Legolas his his thoughts from her as he hoped she could dance for him, but didn't want to ask because he felt asking her for such would be undignified. Darlana raised her eyebrows in challenge.

"Allow me to prove you wrong then master, please sit down and enjoy the show." Darlana said with a sultry smile.

**Mature content begins** (I decided for safety's sake to put the dancing part in here)

Darlana hopped up onto the platform and spun on her heel to face Legolas, putting her hands on her hips and swaying them gently from side to side. She then rotated her pelvis in the air, the skirts swaying in time with her movements. Legolas smiled, so far impressed by her actions. Darlana started moving her chest as she danced, then crossed her wrists over her head before continuing swaying her hips only.

"What you think so far?" Darlana asked teasingly.

"Wow." Is all Legolas could say.

"Want me to continue? I have more." Legolas' eyes and smirk widened as he nodded.

Darlana nodded and turned her back to Legolas and continued her routine, looking sultrily over her shoulder at him every now and then. Darlana spun to face him again and reached behind her back to her bra strap and undid it. She then spins facing away from Legolas letting her top fall to the floor and swayed her hips, making Legolas groan.

"Enough, come here." Legolas ordered Darlana, who nodded and turned around and walked towards Legolas, gently stepping down from the dancing platform and standing in front of him topless. Legolas pushed her to the bed, making Darlana smile.

"You want me badly don't you?" Legolas nodded as Darlana sat on the bed and laid down on it.

Legolas raised an eyebrow at her, making her sigh.

"Must I?" Legolas nodded with a grin as Darlana rolled her eyes and put her wrists and ankles through the bindings as Legolas activated them.

"Can you move?" Darlana shrugged and pulled at the bindings, which squealed a little in protest at combating the force of Darlana's strength.

"Nope."

"Good." Legolas caressed Darlana's leg, his hand brushing the skirt, the last ounce of modesty afforded to the female half-Dragon.

"You are beautiful." He whispered in her ear as he gently caressed her body while kissing her neck. His hands continue caressing her, feeling her arousal grow over the bond. Legolas grinned as his hands cupped and caressed her breasts, a couple of loving squeezes drew out a moan and a growl.

"I am more than ready, please take me." Darlana begged.

"Not yet, patience." Legolas said as he continued his soft ministrations of his wife's body.

"There are laws against torture you know." Darlana grumbled.

"I would say arrest me, but you're the one tied up." Legolas laughed gently as Darlana groaned.

"That joke wasn't very punny." Legolas laughed.

"I think you are ready for me now."

"Gods yes." Darlana moaned as he removed the bottom of her outfit and then entered her. Darlana's moans of pleasure spurred on her husband to move faster.

"Keep your wings behind you." Legolas managed to grunt out; Darlana moaned and nodded and tried to resist her oncoming climax. Eventually both of them reach a mutual climax and rest together.

**End mature content**

The next day, Darlana rose and dressed in her regular clothes to Legolas' playful pout.

"If this goes successfully and you happen to be a good boy I will keep it for you later." Legolas smiled.

"Where did you learn to dance like that?"

"I had to infiltrate Menzoberranzan as a half red dancer, don't worry the only one who saw anything is long dead."

Legolas nodded, a little sour and pleased at the same time.

"How did that person die."

"First you must understand for the Drow, relationships such as lovers between two females are common if not encouraged as they view men as wither fodder or useless." Legolas raised an eyebrow at Darlana's revelation "Anyways it was a Matron, one of the heads of a Drow noble house; I tore out her jugular with my fangs."

"Oh."

"I had to do many things I am not entirely proud of, but when you are fighting an enemy more ruthless than the Orcs of Arda you have to fight just as if not dirtier."

"Oh, well at least you came out of it unharmed."

"Yea, let's get moving, meet up with Leia and Lando rescue Han and get out of here."

"Can you teleport us all?"

"Ah yup let me just leave a present for Jabba and these lot under the bed."

"Nuke?" Legolas asked, rolling his eyes as he knew his wife by now.

"Ah yup, one I stole from the Drow, 1 gigaton, one of their city busters."

"How many megatons to a gigaton?" Legolas asked, having had two years to sort through Darlana's knowledge and learn much about Draconia's technology.

"1000."

"Ok that should make a big bang."

"That's the plan, let's go. Everybody should be asleep and out of the throne room now."

"Lando rescued Chewbacca right?"

"Yes."

"Good let's hurry." The two walked out and join their friends, after heading to the throne room Darlana set up a zone of silence that allowed sounds to enter but not leave. Han Solo, the frozen space pirate, hung spotlighted on the wall, his coffin-like case suspended by a force field. The half-Dragon deactivated the force field by flipping a control switch to one side of the coffin. The heavy case slowly lowered to the floor of the alcove.

Darlana stepped up to the case, studying Han, then turned to the controls on the side of the coffin. She activated a series of switches and after one last look at Han, slid the decarbonization lever. The case began to emit a sound as the hard shell covering the contours of Han's face began to melt away.

The bounty hunter watched as Han's body was freed of its metallic coat and his forearms and hands, previously raised in reflexive protest, drop slackly to his side. His face muscles relaxed from their mask of horror. He appeared dead. Darlana stepped up and leaned close to Han's face listening for the breath of life. Nothing. She waited with a resurrection spell. Han's eyes popped open with a start and he began coughing. The half-Dragon steadied the staggering man.

"Just relax for a moment. You're free of the carbonite."

"I can't see, Darlana what are you doing here, where is here?" Han asked, recognizing her voice.

"Jabba's palace, Leia is here with us. I'll heal your eyes when we get a minute." Darlana, in the meantime, sent a mental message up to the Darkwielder in orbit.

'Piett.' Soon his hesitant voice replied.

'Yes milady?'

'I know your first telepathic conversation will leave you shaken but we have Han, be ready to raise the shields and make the jump to the rendezvous after we teleport onboard.'

'Right.' Soon her presence faded from his mind and he gave the order to be ready to make the jump. As Darlana and Leia help up Han, Darlana flicked her wrist removing the spell when the relative quiet was pierced by an obscene Huttese cackle from the other side of the alcove.

"What's that? I know that laugh." The curtain on the far side of the alcove opened, revealing Jabba the Hutt, surrounded by Bib and other aliens. He laughed again, and his gross cronies join in a cacophony of alien glee. Darlana turned to face Jabba and jerked her wrist pulling a shrieking Threepio and Artoo towards her. "I have only three things to say to you Jabba, Bye, Boom and **clax udoka ekess voga goawy." (1) **Darlana, before the teleport spell took affect, tossed a small device by Jabba, on it is a countdown in red. 5…4…3…2…1…0, at 0 the nuke went off, blasting everything in a one hundred mile radius. Being mostly empty wastelands with a few scattered Sand People tribes, the casualties were relatively minimal. But of Jabba's palace, it and everyone within were turned to carbon ash.

A huge crater marked the place where the criminal slug ruled his underworld empire of drugs and debauchery. The moment the group appear on the bridge of the Darkwielder, Piett walked up as Darlana passed her hand over Han's eyes healing them.

"Milady as you have requested telepathically we are in hyperspace to the rendezvous point with the rest of the Rebel fleet."

"Good,well done Firmus, the mana shield I created for the Darkwielder is a class 15, equal to that of the capitol city back home, use it if the shields drop, it took most of my magical ingredients but should offer a protection anywhere from 4 –5 times greater than the normal ablative shields that are used."

"Well I'm glad that project was a success milady, his ship is now going to be unnerving to the empire."

"And a great help back home." Darlana nods with a smile ignoring Threepio's babbling before sending him off so she can get some sleep. Before Darlana goes to bed, she thinks back to what Vader told her before she shot at him a few weeks ago.

"_Why are you after Luke so badly?" Darlana growled, her psionic suggestion battered Vader so powerfully the compulsion to tell her. _

"_He is my son, Obi-Wan lied to him about who I am."_

"_Oh really is this true?" The helmeted head nodded "Well then I'll just take this." A syringe injected itself into Vader's chest drawing blood before Darlana shot Vader and jumped down the shaft. Darlana, after comparing the results gently breaks the news to Luke, who took it better than Darlana was expecting, Darlana realized there were some things that were better left unspoken, namely Darlana's most guarded secret. But what was it? Not even Legolas could know._

Bonus: An interlude of webs and spiders

On Imperial Centre, the planet Coruscant. inside the Imperial palace, Darth Vader reported to his master from a medical bed without his prosthetic legs and a large dent in his helmet.

"She is more powerful than I was expecting my master, that whatever she is, is very powerful."

"Indeed." Something catches Emperor Palpatine's eye, and he turned to find hundreds of spiders descending near them, soon three whirlwinds appear forming Lloth and her daughters.

"So you are having trouble with the half-Dragon Darlana?" Lloth asked.

"Is that what she is?" Vader asked with a growl while the Emperor noticed the power the three are radiating: A darkness far more terrifying than the two great Force users put together.

"Yes she is, and regrettably more powerful than my mortal form, this I must admit, but leave her to me I'll destroy her myself."

"An alliance then?" Palpatine asked.

"For now." Lloth sneered before she and her daughters disappear from the throne room

A/N Ok done and done.

D-D-E-C or D-F-C: review quick you as you promised

Translations:


	19. Chapter 19: Final battles

A/N Well here is the last chapter if the Star Wars segment, enjoy, I'll try to make it over 3k or more, wish me luck

Rose That Blooms in Secret: I miss you, where are you my friend?

Chapter 19: Final battles

Darlana, Legolas and Luke leave the Darkwielder on their smaller ships towards Dagobah. A message from Artoo appears on the small monitor screen in front of Luke. He smiles at the monitor and speaks to Artoo.

"That's right, Artoo. We're going to the Dagobah system. I have a promise to keep... to an old friend."

"Yoda, huh." Darlana said, angling the ship to follow.

"Yes." A couple days later, once again, Artoo finds himself waiting around in the damp environs of the swamp planet, and he's none too happy about it; despite Darlana's umbrella spell keeping the rain off him. In the cottage, Yoda walked by and looked at Luke, his manner was frail, and his voice, though cheerful, seemed weaker.

"Hmm. That face you make. Look I so old to young eyes."

"No... of course not."

"Do, yes, I do! Sick have I become. Old and weak." Yoda pointed a crooked finger at Luke "When nine hundred years old you reach, look as good you will not. Hmm?"

"Well I am 2500 years old and I look quite beautiful still." Darlana said playfully.

"Immortal, I am not." Yoda replied and chuckled at this, coughed, and hobbled over toward his bed. "Soon will I rest. Yes, forever sleep. Earned it I have." Luke nodded and bowed his head.

"Am I a Jedi, or do I need to train more?"

"No more training do you require, but One thing remains: Vader. You must confront Vader. Then, only then, a Jedi will you be. And confront him you will." Luke nodded and shivered at the thought of confronting his father turned evil.

"Luke...Luke...Do not...Do not underestimate the powers of the Emperor, or suffer your father's fate, you will. Luke, when gone am I the last of the Jedi will you be. Luke, the Force runs strong in your family. Pass on what you have learned, Luke... There is... another...Sky...Sky...walker." Luke and Darlana watched the aged Jedi master die and the body faded before their eyes. Luke wandered back to where his ship is sitting. Artoo beeped a greeting, but was ignored by his depressed master. Luke knelt down, began to help Artoo with the ship, then stopped and shook his head dejectedly. Darlana walked up and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You have me and Legolas Luke, you are not alone."

"How can I kill my own father."

"I don't know, I am sorry that you have to follow through with such a task, if I could avert it I would."

"Thanks Darlana, for everything."

"No problem, shall we go? No need to stay here anymore."

"No I guess not." The three of them boarded their ships and flew off back to the rendezvous with the alliance.

Three days later, the vast Rebel Fleet stretched as far as the eye could see. Overhead a dozen small Corellian battleships flew in formation.

Fighters and battlecruisers surround the largest of the Rebel Star Cruisers, the flagship Home One. Hundreds of commanders were in the room, among them was the leader of the Rebel Alliance Mon Mothma, who was currently conferring with Darlana, Piett, Piett's friend Marcus Reyal. Legolas and a man from an aquatic race by the name of Admiral Ackbar. Soon Mothma signaled for attention and the room fell silent.

"The Emperor has made a critical error and the time for our attack has come. The data brought to us by the Bothan spies pinpoints the exact location of the Emperor's new battle station. We also know that the weapon systems of this Death Star are not yet operational. With the Imperial Fleet spread throughout the galaxy in a vain effort to engage us, it is relatively unprotected. But most important of all, we've learned that the Emperor himself is personally overseeing the final stages of the construction of this Death Star. Many Bothans died to bring us this information. Admiral Greenleaf please."

Over the past year Darlana had been promoted to the rank of Admiral for her diligence and loyalty to the Alliance.

"Now as stated by intelligence recently acquired the Death Star does not have any weapons systems, but is however protected by an energy shield, a powerful one that must be taken down before any hope of an attack can succeed. However, I feel that this is a trap."

Shocked murmuring is heard throughout the room "I happen to know that the emperor is a coward, he would not expose himself into a possibly vulnerable position. Now I know the Intel suggests that the weapons are not active, but I would still say do not go near the Death Star with your ships. General Madine." Darlana said as another man came up.

"We have stolen a small Imperial shuttle. Disguised as a cargo ship, and using a secret Imperial code, a strike team will land on the moon and deactivate the shield generator."

Leia muttered to Han "I wonder who they got to pull that off."

"General Solo is your strike team ready?" Han looked up.

"I don't have a command crew, but my team is ready." Chewie volunteered, as did Leia and Luke came in to join them as well. Darlana decided to join them as well as Legolas because their magical prowess would be a great boon to the ground team and they could teleport them out of danger if need be.

A few hours later, the shuttle left the Rebel Flagship and swooped by the Darkwielder and made a hyperspace jump to the forest moon of Endor.

"If they don't go for this, we're gonna have get outta here pretty quick." Han announced to the group as they watched the battalion of imperial vessels.

"We have you on our screen now. Please identify." A voice said over the coms.

"Shuttle Tydirium requesting deactivation of the deflector shield." Han replied.

"Shuttle Tydirium, transmit the clearance code for shield passage."

"Transmission commencing." Han said.

"Now we find out if that code is worth the price we paid." Darlana nodded in reply.

"It should work." Darlana muttered "I hope." Under her breath.

"Vader's on that ship."

"There are many command ships Luke don't get jittery."

"No, I sense it too." Darlana replied making sure to shield her presence while another voice came through the coms.

"Shuttle Tydirium, what is your cargo and destination."

"Parts and technical crew for the forest moon." A few tense moments are felt by the group.

"Shuttle Tydirium, deactivation of the shield will commence immediately. Follow your present course." This made everyone sigh in relief as they landed the shuttle.

Half an hour later, the group was gathering together, missing Leia after scuffling with Stormtroopers on hover bikes of sorts. Soon the group was following Chewie. The group had reached a break in the undergrowth. Chewie walked up to a tall stake planted in the ground. There is a dead animal hanging from it.

"Nah, it's just a dead animal, Chewie." Chewie went for it and most of the group, aside from Darlana and Legolas are caught in a net. Their millennia of experience showed them that it was a trap and they avoided it with ease. Darlana rolled her eyes as she noticed the group fall out of the net and the whole group was surrounded by little bear men.

Threepio got free of the net and sat up, rattled. When the Ewoks see Threepio, they let out a gasp and chatter among themselves. Threepio spoke to them in their native tongue. The Ewok nearest him dropped his spear and prostrates himself before the droid. In a moment, all the Ewoks have followed suit. Chewie let out a puzzled bark. Han and Luke regard the bowed creatures in wonder. The Ewoks began to chant at Threepio. At this, Darlana's eyebrows shot into her hairline in puzzlement.

"What in Bahamut's name are they going on about?"

"Hello, I think... I could be mistaken. They're using a very primitive dialect. But I do believe they think I am some sort of god." Darlana huffed in annoyance.

"Oh that's all we need." Darlana growled flexing her wings "Well, why don't you use your divine influence to get us out of this."

"I beg your pardon, Admiral Darlana, but that would not be proper."

"Proper, I'll show you proper." Darlana rose to her full height with several fiery balls orbiting around her, then the sound of thunderclaps echoed as she rose above their heads. "Threepio if you do not with to portray yourself as a deity then translate to them for me." Darlana activated the reverberation spell on her voice "I AM DARLANA, CHOSEN OF THE DRAGON GOD, MY POWER IS BEYOND ANYTHING YOU CAN IMAGINE, STAND IN OUR WAY AND MY WRATH WILL BE THE LEAST OF YOUR WORRIES."

Darlana then used her psionic powers to distort the perceptions of the Ewoks momentarily that the world around them was fading before it stopped. Threepio translated and the Ewoks cowered before Darlana's obvious display of otherworldly powers.

"Well I think now that we have things sorted let's get moving and find Leia. OH Threepio ask them if they have seen Leia." Darlana suggested. Threepio does get an affirmative answer and informs the Ewoks to take them to Leia, the Ewoks shoot fearful glances at Darlana and obey.

An hour later the group is brought to the village and Leia came from one of the huts to be swept into a group hug from Luke and Han. Several hours later, in the chief Ewok's hut, a glowing fire dances in the center of the spartan, low-ceilinged room, creating a kaleidoscope of shadows on the walls. Along one side, a group of ten Ewok elders flank, the Ewok Chief, who sits on his throne. The Rebels sit along the walls of the hut, with Threepio between the two groups.

Threepio is in the midst of a long, animated speech in the Ewok's squeaky native tongue. The Ewoks listen carefully and occasionally murmur comments to each other. Threepio pointed several times at the Rebel group and pantomimes a short history of the Galactic Civil War, mimicking the explosion and rocket sounds and imitating Imperial walkers. Throughout the long account, certain familiar names are distinguishable in English: Princess Leia, Darlana, Legolas, Artoo, Darth Vader, Death Star, Jedi, and Obi-Wan Kenobi. Artoo began beeping excitedly at Threepio. He continues with: Millennium Falcon, Cloud City, Vader, Han Solo, carbonite, a brief look at the terrifying Lloth and the rescue from Jabba's palace by Darlana. At the end of it, the Chief, and the elders confer, then nod in agreement. The Chief stood and made a pronouncement. The drums began to sound, and all the Ewoks stand with great cheers and screeches.

"Wonderful! We are now a part of the tribe." Threepio explained, Darlana noticed Luke slipping out the back of the hut and followed. The walkway was deserted now. The windows of the little huts glow and flicker from the fires inside. The sounds of the forest fill the soft night air. Luke had wandered away from the Chief's hut and stood staring up at the Death Star. Darlana found him like that.

"What's wrong Luke?"

"What is your mother like?" He asked.

"Very gentle, with a temper like a volcano. Beautiful, she always has time for her children, no matter how busy she is." Darlana sighed; no matter how old she is, she always enjoyed being with her parents. "Why?"

"I have no memory of my parents." Darlana put her hand on his shoulder.

"I cannot imagine how you must feel, I have no desire to rule if it means losing my parents." Luke nodded.

"I'm going to face my father and the emperor."

"I'm coming with you."

"Why?"

"Lloth, can't you sense her?"

"What about Legolas. And yes I can"

"He agrees that we need a sorcerer with each of us, besides I took you under my wing two years ago and I'd be a poor teacher to let my student wander into such a situation without backup."

"Thanks Darlana."

"No problem, let's go." The two walk off, disappearing into the night.

Two hours later, An Imperial shuttle floated down from the Death Star and landed gracefully on the huge platform. Not far from the platform now, an Imperial walker approached the platform from the darkness of the forest. The whole outpost, platform, walkers, and military was particularly offensive in the midst of this beauty.

Darth Vader and Lloth walked down the ramp of the shuttle onto the platform, into an elevator, and appeared on a ramp on a lower level. They walked toward another ramp exit and were met by two troopers and a commander with Luke and Darlana, in binders, at their center.

The young Jedi and elder Sorceress gaze at Vader and Lloth with complete calm.

"These are Rebels that surrendered to us. Although they deny it, I believe there may be more of them, and I request permission to conduct a further search of the area." The commander extended his hand, revealing two lightsabers. Lloth walked off a short distance and sent her daughters into the woods before turning again to hear "They were armed only with this."

"Good work, Commander. Leave us. Conduct your search and bring their companions to me."

"As you wish my lord." The commander walked off and Lloth gestures to Darlana to give Vader and Luke some privacy.

"I'm surprised you came."

"I care for my student." Lloth's glowing red eyes flicked over Luke's form.

"You have taught him well, but…"

"With age and time comes experience."

"Yes. Why did you never accept my offer?"

"You yourself killed my grandparents on both sides of my family Lloth, you had my mother's entire family executed, you are evil, cruel and spiteful and I want nothing of you. For us of Dragon born, our family is everything."

"Perhaps." Lloth then poked Darlana up into the shuttle behind Luke and Vader.

Back on Endor in the early morning, Han, Leia, Chewbacca, the droids, Legolas, and another two Ewok scouts, were hiding on a ridge overlooking the massive Imperial shield generator. At the base of the generator was an Imperial landing platform. Leia studied the installation.

"The main entrance to the control bunker's on the far side of that landing platform. This isn't gonna be easy." Legolas sent out a psionic probe at Darlana's mental suggestion and swore in Elvish.

"Worse, it's a trap. At least 2000 enemies hiding, and Lloth's children."

"Can you do anything?"

"I can but I would reveal myself to the Spider twins."

"We'll have to risk it, the fleet will be here soon." Leia said.

"Fine, this is going to be draining but. **Kwi jennu opsola di darastrixi, fothisev sia relgr, erekess wux si tor wer dastudr ekess gjahall sia irlym." (1) **Bahamut heard Legolas' request and focused a tight beam of energy, it struck the massive armored wall of the shield generator building and disintegrated it in a nanosecond. Soon shouts of fear and surprise were heard from the Imperial forces "Scatter, I'll handle Lloth's children… I hope." Legolas mutters as he saw Laranitra and Laranolu approach him, both of whom had both of their red blades ignited.

"He's ours, find his friends." And Legolas slipped off into the forest, as he would have the home field advantage there being a wood Elf.

On the Death Star, an elevator opened. Vader, Luke and Darlana entered the room alone. They walked across the dark space to stand before the throne, father son, and Luke's teacher side by side beneath the gaze of the Emperor. Vader bowed to his Master, while Lloth stood off in the shadows waiting.

"Welcome, young Skywalker and princess Greenleaf. I have been expecting you." Luke peered at the hooded figure defiantly. The Emperor then looked over at Darlana who just looked bored. The emperor's gaze turned to their binders "You no longer will be needing those." The Emperor motioned ever so slightly with his finger while Luke and Darlana's binders fall away, clattering to the floor. Luke did nothing,neither did Darlana, as they waited passively.

"I'm looking forward to completing your training. In time you will call me Master." Darlana snorted.

"You're gravely mistaken. You won't convert me as you did my father." Luke replied calmly.

"Oh, no, my young Jedi. You will find that it is you who are mistaken...about a great many things."

"Their lightsabers." Vader said, handing them to the emperor.

"Ah, yes, a Jedi's weapon. Much like your father's. By now you must know your father can never be turned from the dark side. So will it be with you."

"I hardly think that will happen, your trap has been foiled." Lloth shivered angrily in the background muttering about interfering Dragon gods "In fact, I think your vaunted shields are down." The Emperor checked a few readouts before growling in anger before ordering Vader to attack. Luke summoned his blade and began dueling with his father. While Darlana summoned her own blade and watched as the emperor rose to confront her while Lloth smirked.

"Enjoy, I never actually said I would fight her." Lloth recalled her avatar leaving the emperor at the mercy of Darlana, cackling all the while.

Down on Endor, Lloth's children had caught up with Legolas, who recalled what Darlana said to him about fighting them.

"Love, Lloth's children are some of the best fighters I have ever encountered. But for all their great skill they have a major weakness. They fight and have always fought as a team, they know no other way. Without the other, their skill means nothing. But for even in a team they still have a great weakness. They are joined telepathically, too deep for any shield to stop, what one feels the other feels just as strongly, they are so entwined that neither knows who had a thought originally. Exploit this weakness to gain victory."

Legolas broke free of the pleasant memories of his wife to spot the spider twins, while Ewok battle horns sound out, announcing the furry primitives joining the battle. Legolas watched the twins ignite their blades, then Laranitra vaulted over his head to attack from behind. Legolas caught the strike with his own green blade before rolling underneath Laranolu's oncoming attack. He spun, swinging both blades against Laranolu's single blade, pushing her away from her sister, trying to isolate her from her sister to finish her off. Laranitra came racing in as fast as she could, only to have a AT-ST imperial walker manned by Chewbacca step on her, squishing her into paste. Legolas saw Laranolu gawk in surprise and great pain before finishing her helpless form off. Not long after, the Empire surrendered due to Legolas summoning huge Dragons of fire after learning the spell from Darlana.

Back on the Death Star, Luke and Vader are engaged in a man-to-man duel of lightsabers. But the young Jedi was considerably stronger than expected, and now the advantage shifted to him. Vader was forced back, losing his balance, and was knocked down the stairs. Luke stood at the top of the stairs, ready to attack.The emperor stood up glaring at Darlana before snarling at her.

"If you will not be turned or join me, you will be destroyed." Blinding bolts of energy, sith lightning, shoot from the Emperor's hands at Luke. Even in his surprise, the elder sorceress, Darlana, used her powers to deflect them. she was successful, but after a moment the bolts of energy were coming with such speed and power that Darlana staggered for a moment before her own power 'rises up to the challenge of her rival' (*).

Her magical prowess and power allowed her to curl up the lightning into her special magical gloves and force it back into Palpatine, causing him to scream in pain. Palpatine, being old, soon collapsed, his endurance being sapped by age and casting the lightning. Darlana, upon seeing the emperor on his knees, finished the old man with a Death Coil spell.

She looked over at Luke to see him standing over a disarmed (literally) Darth Vader.

Darlana walked over. "Vader I am giving you one chance only, I can cast the atonement spell on you, Luke needs his father." Vader nodded weakly, Darlana cast the spell on him and he decided to renounce his ways, his son in the end saved him from the darkness.

Darlana then cast as many healing spells on Vader as possible, turning him back to Anakin Skywalker. the cover story would be that the emperor had him prisoner to gain an apprentice but Anakin refused and suffered for it. Darlana quickly raced them to a shuttle as the Death Star was blown up by the Darkwielder unleashed the full might of its firepower on the unfinished shell of the Death Star.

A week later after the celebrations, Darlana gathered up the crew of the Darkwielder, and using the power of the mana well combined with her skill jumped the ship onwards… But they would not make it home just yet.

A/N: Sorry sorry, I am so sorry after 2 months of a long hiatus I am back. I was trying to work on this for so long, but my life has been really busy with a math class that took 12 hours out of my day (4 of class, 8 of HW) that and my inspiration ran to Siberia and I had to hunt it down, drug and truss it to get it to cooperate for this chapter. I thank everybody for being patient with me. Sorry if the chapter is choppy at all, I was more interested in getting it out at this point.

Sneak preview of next chapter's title as a reward for being so patient: Oropher Thranduil Greenleaf.

Translations:

1) Draconic: Oh great father of dragons, head my call, through you i ask the strength to defeat my enemy

(*): Special note: The one who knows or finds out what this particular quote comes from gets a sneak preview of next chapter


	20. Chapter 20: A look back homefinal edit

A/N I have decided that Arda needs something to offer to Draconia besides a series of grand alliances, so the 'mithril' found in Moria and a few other parts of Arda is in fact Endurinium. The normally super rare material that offers 4 times the protection of adamantium at half the weight of mithril. And back to a pair of neglected important characters.

Oh I have redone the part of the Story here and replaced it with the RIse of the TSA story arc that was originally coming later

Chapter 20: A look back home

Aurix, gold dragon, emperor of Draconia, sat in his human form in front of the Dwarven king, Dain Ironfoot, in their city of Erebor.

"You are serious lord Aurix?"

"Yes, we are willing to pay ten times the value of the mines of Moria in processed adamantium. We are also willing to release Dwarven made enchanted weapons and artefacts that we have rescued from the Drow."

"What sort of enchantments?"

"Enchantments that make the items offer magical assistance against Orcs or Drow, make no mistake I am not trying to cast aspersions on the fighting skills of the Dwarves, believe me I have had many Dwarf friends over the course of my life and I have admired all of their fighting and craft skills, my armor is a collaboration of Dwarf and Dragon smiths respective skills. I merely wish to offer any assistance as I myself share your loathing of the Arda Orcs and despite my dislike of genocide, I wish to hasten their removal from existence and who better than the Dwarves to assist in their demise as a species?"

The king laughed. "Well said, I am reluctant to part with the idea of our ancient city leaving our hands."

"I can also offer that any and all Dwarven items are brought to you, and any and all Dwarven remains are preserved and marked for their respective families closure."

"How?"

"Our clerics can speak with the dead and can use that to identify and arrange for proper transport for burial by their families. Understand that to one of Dragon born, our families are everything to us. One thing we share with the Dwarves I never had full closure in the loss of my parents, and I will be damned if another child has to cope with such." King Dain nodded in understanding.

"My sympathies lord Aurix, I will have to bring your offer to the council and despite my reluctance, you have my assent to this agreement. Please wait and enjoy our hospitality."

Aurix bowed his head in thanks and walked to the feasting halls to wait. In the meantime, he chatted with some Dwarves amicably and quietly stewed about his eldest daughter going missing AGAIN. He chuckled to himself, it seemed every time Darlana had buggered off, she brought something amazing back. Aurix shook his head wondering what new his daughter could bring.

"Lord Aurix?" A Dwarf was standing not far from him.

"Yes?"

"The council has made their decision and wish to deliver it." Aurix nodded, excused himself and followed the Dwarf to the council chambers. He sat in the offered seat and observed the council of seven Dwarves.

"Lord Aurix, we have debated and despite our reluctance to part with our ancient home we have decided to accept your proposal." King Dain proclaimed.

"Thank you honored Dwarven lords, I am pleased we can do business. Possibly a future alliance."

"We concur, our hopes stand on a fruitful alliance for both sides."

"I take my leave if you will excuse me, I must arrange my forces for taking the mines."

"We wish you luck in your venture emperor and send our regards to your wife."

"I will, may your crafts impress and improve as always master Dwarves."

"May your wings soar for eternity master Dragon." Aurix nodded to Gimli's father off to the side and teleported back home and called for his grand marshals. Soon over five million troops were assembled with occupation brigades attached. Construction crews were sent to unveil the west gate.

Five hours later another three million troops were assembled for entry into the west Moria gate. At the same time, five million were entering the east Moria gate, securing the entry way and reclaiming the corpses of the Dwarves who had fallen there. Many Goblins came charging up from the depths only to meet bullets. Not a week passed before the last Goblin had been dug up and killed and the corpse of the Balrog was dug up to be put on display.

A full army was to be posted with another half million reserve troops to protect and garrison the mines. Already mining crews and even a newly built Darlana class battleship were being rerouted to guard the endurinium mines of Moria.

Aurix shook his head at a picture of Darlana with a mutter of "Where are you my child?" He walked off to his computer to kill time with Sins of a Solar Empire.

Aurix sat back in his chair, being essentially the weekend, he had plans with his wife, or rather for his wife. Aurix made sure no one was near before he cackled evilly. His head came up and his gold eyes gleamed in the mirror as he transformed and switched his phone to its do not disturb mode. He walked down the corridor, not even trying to be stealthy, no point in his form. Aurix walked into his and Bloom's room. Bloom was reading a book in her bathrobe.

"Hello lover." Bloom smiled.

"How did it go?"

"We have official ownership of the mines."

"What have the initial estimates shown?"

"Enough endurinium for a millennia's worth of strip mining tactics, much longer with standard procedures." Bloom goggled at that.

"That was my initial reaction. I'm not surprised they thought it was mithril to begin with, considering the difference is only detectable on the molecular level. Now enough about work I have other plans." Bloom put her book down.

"Knowing you I think I can guess what those plans are my love."

**Mature content begins**

"Oh you do, do you?" Aurix grinned.

"Yes, yes I do, if you want me you need to be more assertive."

"ASSERTIVE?" Aurix roared in surprise and mild annoyance "I'll show you assertive." The Dragon growled playfully as he grabbed his wife and with a flick of his claws ripped off her panties and robe leaving her naked.

"AURIX." Bloom shrieked in surprise.

"You wanted assertive."

"Not at the expense of my nice robe." Bloom grumbled.

"Hush, cast mending on it later ." Aurix whispered as he gently licked her leg.

"That tickles." Bloom squirmed only to be held by Aurix's middle claw preventing all movement from her. Aurix laughed.

"Seems I have some work to do first." Aurix gently blew cold air onto Bloom's body making her whine. It didn't take much, after so long of being together Bloom's body reacted easily to Aurix's ministrations. Aurix grinned and the very darkness itself wraps around Bloom's arms, legs and eyes. The binds pull her arms over hear head while parting her legs in a spread eagled form at Aurix's eye level.

"So beautiful." Aurix whispered gently running his index claw up Bloom's leg, gently pausing at her backside before caressing it. Aurix ran his finger up his wife's back " I love you so much Bloom.." He leaned in and breathed in the scent of his wife in her aroused state "You smell divine my wildfire. I tamed you." Aurix ran his tongue up Bloom's leg making her whine again

"Aurix please." Bloom begged.

"Ah yes I forgot. " Aurix grinned in remembrance of the fact that Bloom had originally asked her to dominate her in bed as such… Aurix smirked as another ribbon of darkness formed, this time wrapping over her mouth. Aurix laid Bloom down on their bed and the shadows wrapped around the four posts at the corners. Aurix divested himself of his clothes from his human form.

He climbed onto the bed and with a flick of his wrist the curtains around the bed shut and turned into black armor protecting the bed and its occupants. Aurix climbed up over his wife, gently kissing her stomach. "I love you so very much." Bloom struggled in her bindings while growling something. Aurix laughed quietly.

"I'm probably glad I gagged you if I can guess the language trying to come out of your mouth."

Bloom struggled again and groaned this time. Aurix moved over Bloom.

"I take it that you are ready my dear fire?" Bloom nodded. Aurix moved gently cupped her breasts eliciting a muffled gasp as he entered her. Aurix felt their bond sing in pure harmony as they moved together. "Did you cast the pregnancy prevention spell?" Aurix asked.

Bloom nodded, one problem of Bloom's Dragon heritage was that her body had stopped aging at twenty-three as such she could still have children as easily now as three million years ago. Aurix moved within her, bringing her to climax throughout the entire night. He collapsed next to his wife later on. The darkness faded from around her mouth, Bloom groaned.

"What time is it?"

"Around 12:30 in the afternoon." Aurix said with a grin.

"You're grinning." Bloom smiled at her husband.

"Yes I am dearest Bloom."

"That's a new record, Ohhh, Dragon endurance indeed,"

"I would be a very poor lover if I was not able to make you scream in your climax after being together for so long."

"One or even two is expected in normal relationships my love, I lost count." She groaned and stretched as best she could before she and Aurix fell asleep together, with Bloom wrapped in Aurix's arms.

End mature content

Aurix looked out of the space station over to the orbital shipyards, more and more ships of all classifications were being built. His arms currently wrapped around his wife who is sitting in his lap. He feared no attack on this station, only the space elevator and it's moorings were keeping the station from floating free and soon after turning the guns onto the surface.

The station had enough guns to make the armaments and protections on the current Darlana class battleships look pithy in comparison. Not to mention rip them apart in a single volley. Bloom shifted on Aurix.

"Stop that." Aurix growled.

"Why?" Bloom asked coyly.

'Because unless you want a repeat of last night right now in our private office here and now I suggest you do not poke this Dragon.' Aurix replied over their bond; Bloom shivered in response.

'Later then **itovir.** I'm not a Dragon, I may have enough endurance thanks to our bond and the numerous magical rituals I have done to myself to make love as long as we did, but I cannot handle that every day.' Aurix grinned at his wife, nuzzling into her neck and kissing it.

"Aurix." Bloom groaned.

"Relax, I didn't know it was possible for a pyromancer to get so hot and bothered." Bloom laughed at his joke and stood up to walk to her own seat swaying her hips gently to make her husband groan. She sat next to him as the door beeped.

"Come in." Aurix said and then Lord Elrond of Rivendell, King Dain Ironfoot of Erebor, King Éomer of Rohan, King Aragorn or Elessar of Gondor and his wife and queen Arwen, Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel of Lothlorien, and finally King Thranduil of Lasgalen entered. Lord Elrond and king Ironfoot stare out the heavily reinforced windows. Aurix nodded and smiled at them, as the two stood at the window and watched outside it for a few minutes before catching themselves and heading for their seats.

"Welcome all, I appreciate you all coming, see my lords, times are changing. A new horizon is opening. Out that window is the final frontier, we know too much about this world, even our own solar system." The respective lords and ladies look out the window into the black expanse "As such I realize all of you have your own respective alliances, but I am suggesting one grand alliance. All of us allied with each other."

"What benefits, would we gain from such lord Aurix? Your people are very powerful if you can build such structures without our aid, what use do you have for the people of our lands?" King Ironfoot asked.

"King Ironfoot we are all long lived races here, we have all the time we need. We of Draconia can begin helping improve things for you, we can install technology and help you build up to our technology. Regrettably the Halflings of the "Shire" have declined to join us in this but we can make a strong start. What do you say?"

The lords and kings decide and debate the advantages and disadvantages of the possible alliance. One by one, they agreed in the end, an alliance of earth and stars was proclaimed. Another word for earth was then chosen by Bloom for Terran, the beginning of the Terran Star Alliance, or the TSA.

A/N: Well there's a lemon for Aurix and Bloom, Aurix is very commanding in life, as such that also goes to the bedroom. Remember Aurix is not Legolas so he does things differently. Well that's all I can think of to say for now

SE

Bonus:

Reverence class space station series 2:

Described as a massive bullet shaped structure with three docking rings surrounding the station. The station is 2500 meters high.

Primary armaments

1000 100 terawatt refracted lasers (DIRENS: Directed Energy) cannons.

16000 1.21 gigawatt DIREN cannons

45000 500 megawatt DIREN cannons

100000 10 megawatt DIREN cannons (Prioritized for point defence… energy ordinance and fighter/bomber interception)

15 Mass drivers (capable of slinging a 200 ton adamantium slug at 1/10 of Light speed)

16000 Rail guns firing 200 mm rounds

32000 rail guns firing 100 mm rounds

400000 HMGs (50 mm explosive rounds, point defense priority)

Missile armaments:

1600 standard 100 KT missile launchers

30 nuclear missile launchers

6 prototype Ion cannons (reserved for orbital defense only)

Protections: 1 class 30 mana shield, 2 class 20 reserves. 500 meters of adamantium ablative armor

Launch bays for 20000 wyrmling class interceptors (full capacity reached) (uses launch bays with bag of holding spell cast on it)

Launch bays for 15 Nathala class destroyers (full capacity reached) (uses launch bays with bag of holding spell cast on it)

Launch bays for 2 Draconia class battlecruisers (full capacity reached) (uses launch bays with bag of holding spell cast on it)

There are 20 high orbital shipyards under Draconia's control

Draconia's space fleets are rather large for said species. All ships are powered by dronic shard enhanced anti-matter reactors. (No FTL drives or energy shield besides mana shields), The ships currently are

Darlana Class battleship series 1: armaments

Primary armaments

10 100 terawatt refracted lasers (DIRENS: Directed Energy) cannons.

160 1.21 gigawatt DIREN cannons

550 500 megawatt DIREN cannons

1000 10 megawatt DIREN cannons (Prioritized for point defense… energy ordinance and fighter/bomber interception)

5 Mass drivers (2 aft facing) (capable of slinging a 100 ton adamantium slug at 1/10 of Light speed)

160 Rail guns firing 200 mm rounds (at 4 times the size of the rounds fired out of the heaviest machineguns of Draconia and Menzoberranzan

320 rail guns firing 100 mm rounds

4000 HMGs (50 mm explosive rounds, point defense priority)

Missile armaments:

400 standard 100 KT missile launchers

10 nuclear missile launchers

6 100 gigaton nuclear missile launchers (reserved for orbital bombardment only)

Protections: 1 class 20 mana shield, 2 class 10 reserves. 250 cm adamantium ablative armor

Carries 300 wyrmling class interceptors

Description: having a shape similar to most great wyrms in flight, the Darlana class is 5350 meters long. The series 1 was refitted from the prototype series 0 replacing the 250 cm reactive with ablative armor

Draconia class battlecruiser series 2:

Primary armaments

8 100 terawatt refracted lasers (DIRENS: Directed Energy) cannons.

100 1.21 gigawatt DIREN cannons

425 500 megawatt DIREN cannons

750 10 megawatt DIREN cannons (Prioritized for point defense… energy ordinance and fighter/bomber interception)

3 Mass drivers (1 aft facing) (capable of slinging a 100 ton adamantium slug at 1/10 of Light speed)

120 heavy Rail guns firing 200 mm rounds

210 rail guns firing 100 mm rounds

3000 HMGs (50 mm explosive rounds, point defense priority)

Missile armaments:

300 standard 100 KT missile launchers

8 nuclear missile launchers

4 100 gigaton nuclear missile launchers (reserved for orbital bombardment only)

Protections: 1 class 15 mana shield, 2 class 8 reserves. 200 cm adamantium ablative armor

Description: Following the Darlana class, the Draconia a shape similar to most ancient dragons in flight, the Darlana class is 2000 meters long. The series 1 was refitted from the prototype series 1 replacing the 200 cm reactive with ablative armor, and doubling the original number of heavy rail guns and DIREN PD weapons. If anyone argues that this is too much for a battlecruiser, I put it to you that the definition of a battlecruiser is: able to outrun anything that can kill it, able to kill anything that can catch it.

Darastrix class cruiser series 1:

Primary armaments

5 100 terawatt refracted lasers (DIRENS: Directed Energy) cannons.

80 1.21 gigawatt DIREN cannons

275 500 megawatt DIREN cannons

500 10 megawatt DIREN cannons (Prioritized for point defense… energy ordinance and fighter/bomber interception)

2 Mass drivers (capable of slinging a 50 ton adamantium slug at 1/10 of Light speed)

60 heavy Rail guns firing 200 mm rounds

200 light rail guns firing 100 mm rounds

3000 HMGs (50 mm explosive rounds, point defense priority)

Missile armaments:

200 standard 100 KT missile launchers

4 nuclear missile launchers

2 75 gigaton nuclear missile launchers (reserved for orbital bombardment only)

Protections: 1 class 10mana shield, 2 class 6 reserves. 175 cm adamantium ablative armor

Description: looks like a adult Dragon in flight, the Darastrix class is 1500 meters long. The series 1 was refitted from the prototype series 0 replacing the 175 cm reactive with ablative armor and doubling all weapons except for terrawatt DIRENS.

Nathala class series 2 heavy destroyer

Primary armaments

2 100 terawatt refracted lasers (DIRENS: Directed Energy) cannons.

60 1.21 gigawatt DIREN cannons

155 500 megawatt DIREN cannons

300 10 megawatt DIREN cannons (Prioritized for point defense… energy ordinance and fighter/bomber interception)

1 Mass driver (capable of slinging a 50 ton adamantium slug at 1/10 of Light speed)

40 heavy Rail guns firing 200 mm rounds

120 light rail guns firing 100 mm rounds

1000 HMGs (50 mm explosive rounds, point defense priority)

Missile armaments:

100 standard 100 KT missile launchers

2 nuclear missile launchers

1 75 gigaton nuclear missile launchers (reserved for orbital bombardment only)

Protections: 1 class 10 mana shield, 2 class 4 reserves. 100 cm adamantium ablative armor

Description: having a shape of a young Dragon in flight, the Nathala class is 500 meters long. The series 2 was refitted from the prototype series 1 replacing the 10 cm reactive with ablative armor. The Nathala class in unusual for most destroyers, as it is the only escort class for the Draconian space fleet, boasting a mana shield equal to the cruisers, but sacrificing one mass driver for a class 10 mana shield.

Wyrmling class interceptor series 1:

Primary armaments

2 1.21 gigawatt DIREN cannons

4 500 megawatt DIREN cannons

25 10 megawatt DIREN cannons (Prioritized for point defense… energy ordinance and fighter/bomber interception)

2 heavy Rail guns firing 200 mm rounds

4 rail guns firing 100 mm rounds

40 HMGs (50 mm explosive rounds, point defense priority)

Missile armaments:

5 standard 55 KT missile launchers

2 light nuclear missile launchers

Protections: 1 class 5 mana shield, 2 class 2 reserves. 35 cm adamantium ablative armor

Description: having a shape of wyrmlings in flight, the wyrmling class is 75 meters long. The series 1 was refitted from the prototype series 0 replacing the 35 cm reactive with ablative armor and adding gigawatt DIREN cannons.

Done and done. What do people thing of these ships or the space station? They'll be around for awhile ;)

SE


	21. Chapter 21: Rise of the TSA

A/N Well this is completely redone, and a action packed chapter, next chapter will be extended with more good stuff as I abandon the HP stuff to the garbage pit, and we shall see the rise of the Terran Star Alliance :).

Note about turbo lasers, it has been suggested through actual calculations on wookiepedia, an official SW site that turbolaser bolts (standard) do about 2000 megatons worth of power, no joke. Heavy turbolasers are designed to be at least 2x power I'm guessing.

Capitol cities like Draconia and Menzoberranzan and the Darkwielder have class 50 mana wells. The larger wells 10+ have a much larger composition of certain ingredients (Dragon blood, empowering runes, etc) that the smaller: 9 and under cannot match, as the size goes down, the raw output of mana and runes that can be inscribed in and on the well drop accordingly.

Typo correction from chapter 18: The Darkwielder has a class 50 not 15 mana well, sorry. Oh and final A/N before we get one with the chapter, please use PM's to review, or if you have it and the FF site login is dead, please use my email.

Sharnorasian Empire

Mana well absorption powers:

Class 20: 30000 megatons of energy (Size: large indoor waterpark)

Class 19: 28500 megatons of energy

Class 18: 27500 megatons of energy

Class 17: 26500 megatons of energy

Class 16: 25000 megatons of energy

Class 15: 24000 megatons of energy

Class 14: 23000 megatons of energy

Class 13: 20000 megatons of energy

Class 12: 17500 megatons of energy

Class 11: 15000 megatons of energy

Class 10: 10000 megatons of energy

Class 9: 7000 megatons of energy

Class 8: 6000 megatons of energy

Class 7: 4500 megatons of energy

Class 6: 3000 megatons of energy

Class 5: 1500 megatons of energy

Class 4: 1250 megatons of energy

Class 3: 1000 megatons of energy

Class 2: 500 megatons of energy (Size of a SUV) (Aurix's armor has one of these built in)

Class 1: 100 megatons of energy

Infantry sizes:

Class .9: 75 megatons of energy (Bloom has this one) (Size of a large dinner plate)

Class .8: 50 megatons of energy

Class .7: 25 megatons of energy

Class .6: 10 megatons of energy

Class .5: 5 megatons of energy (Standard issue in all Draconian field marshals, size of a football, American that is)

Class .4: 1 megaton of energy (Standard issue in all Draconian full generals, size of a volleyball)

Class .3: 500 kt of energy (Standard issue for LT. Generals (size of a baseball)

Class .2: 250 kt of energy (Standard issue for M. Generals (size of a tennisball)

Class .1 100 kt of energy (Standard issue for Colonels (size of a golfball) (Darlana wore this mana well in chapter 3 flashback when it was a prototype)

Class 0 : 1.5-10 kt of energy (Standard NCO-lower officer. Private to Major, varying sizes in marble range)

Sorry readers if this bores you, but you have to know just how much punishment these things can take, and magical shield are VERY powerful, hope this works for you all, enjoy the rewritten chapter 20.

Chapter 20: Unexpected Surprises

Space outside rippled in beautiful purple and blue spirals through the dimension jump as the D.E.S Darkwielder traveled through jump space.

"SHIELDS UP, REPORT." Darlana roared as they exited somewhat prematurely.

"Mana shields offline, shields up, we are out of travel and in orbit around a planet."

"Let me see it." Darlana looked at the scopes and cursed in Drowish as she realized they have not made it home yet. "Great going to be a long day I see." Darlana grumbled.

Later on the Darkwielder, Darlana was staring at several reports that did not add up to her knowledge of the Drow. The Drow did not have any real amount of starships, they did not even have a space station since the orbital dominance of Earth by Draconia remained uncontested. So where did these ships come from? Drow ships had one more MAC or mass driver cannon than Draconia's ships but had no DIRENS or energy weapons beyond kinetics. Ass such had more railguns, usually 2x or more than Draconia's ships, and more HMG point defense.

So where in the hells did the Drow who were losing the war at home get these ships that her TIE scouts were reporting. The Darkwielder could easily alone crush the full Drow Star group that was spotted, the problem was, strike too early and the Drow would scatter across the whole sector making hunting them down a royal pain in her ass. Strike too late and the Drow may spot them and scatter early or gather enough ships to really do some damage.

Darlana sighed and rubbed at her eyes. Her ship had arrived in a nearby solar system to scan the planet and see if this was the right dimension. Darlana stretched and groaned at the pops her wing and back joints made She sighed again and left the desk for her bed. About ten minutes later, she felt two hands begin massaging her stiff joints, Darlana let her body go limp under her husband's ministrations. "Long day?" Legolas asked, Darlana grunted in response.

"Very."

"I heard your joints pop; you are working too hard."

"Hardly." Darlana snorted. "I've been keeping standard hours thank you very much. Besides you think running a ship the size of your ego is easy?" Darlana snapped out playfully.

"My ego is not that big, I think you are confusing me with Lloth."

"Perhaps ohh, left a little, perfect." Legolas continued working the kinks out of his wife's back.

"Legolas I have some amazing news." Darlana grinned

"What?"

"I'm pregnant."

'Truly _meleth?_" (1)

"Yes Legolas, we are going to have a baby, I'm about three weeks along." Legolas pulled his wife into his arms, kissed her and spun her in the air while both of them laughing joyfully.

"We need a name." Legolas said "We also need to know if it's male…"

"It's a boy, the spell told me, and I was thinking Oropher, after your grandfather."

"Oropher, perhaps Thranduil for a middle name." Legolas at his wife slightly surprised look continued "I have learned the tradition of a middle name to honor a family member, and my father's name can serve nicely."

"True, I love you, you are everything to me, and you have given me the one thing I have wanted for five hundred years."

"Indeed dearest Darlana." The two of them start kissing more intensely before the sirens sound, announcing the call to battle stations.

"For fuck's sake." Darlana swore as she and Legolas raced up to the bridge. "Report." The moment she entered the bridge.

"Drow ships, matching the classifications you gave us a week ago, showing two hundred destroyers, eighty cruisers, forty battlecruisers and twenty battleships and 30,000 modified space fighters."

"Where in the 100 hellfire circles did they get these?" Darlana growled rhetorically "Shield status?"

"Online."

"Increase forward shield power by 50% power, all remaining power to all turbolasers, stand by concussion missiles, prepare for oncoming MAC fire."

"Those are powerful cannons." Said Piett.

"Indeed, and we got to deal with them, can we make an intersystem hyperspace jump?"

"We'll need twenty minutes minimum before we can calculate everything." Piett responded.

"Very well, have our fighters form up, all bombers are to load for anti-fighter duties, we are outnumbered 340 to one, our fighter craft are outnumbered 3 to 1, but they have both standard and mana shields, are more maneuverable and have missiles now."

"Very true milady, stand by to enter firing range." Piett ordered.

"All batteries lock on to the nearest destroyer before they can fire a MAC, our engagement range is twice theirs, gunners ready?"

"Aye ma'am, firing in 5 seconds, all fighter wings report ready." The tactical officer replied.

"Unleash hell." Darlana ordered as all 4000 turbolaser batteries unleashed their massive firepower, each of them boasting the energy of 2000 megatons of energy for the standard and 4000 megatons for the heavy turbolasers fired on the poor Drow destroyer in the crosshairs. The first linked group of eight heavy turbolasers fired, the Mana shields absorbed 54% of the energy unleashed, the remaining 46% impact the heat resistant adamantium reactive armor. The forward plates blew out, the energy of the shot cored into the explosive buttress in the armor. The forward plating efficiency of the Drow destroyer was now cut by a quarter.

The second group of standard turbolasers fired and impacted the energy feeds of the twin MACs on the destroyer, disabling them, the plasmatic energy of the beams burned through to the forward armory and caused the nukes on board to detonate engulfing the Drow ship before it was vaporized.

"Drow fleet one minute to their firing range." The tactical officer reported.

"Line us up for a shot on the forward battleship, all batteries as they bear." Piett ordered.

"Hold missiles for closer ranges, give less time for their point defense to intercept." Darlana ordered as four groups of heavy turbolasers, thirty-two turrets locked on and fired. The powerful shields on the Drow battleship could only absorb a quarter of that power. Soon massive rents in the ships 250 cm reactive appeared as plates were blown off by plasma coring of the armor. The ship rotated to point their undamaged starboard armor at the Darkwielder, as the ship shuddered in response to the attack on their dorsal plating. "All batteries fire at will." Darlana ordered, soon the space around the Drow fleet glowed green and blue under the force of turbolaser and ion cannon barrages from the Darkwielder.

Under the fury twenty-eight destroyers and a battlecruiser crumbled. Soon the enemy was within MAC range and fired at the prow shields of the Darkwielder. They fired 662 50 ton slugs from the destroyers and cruisers and 246 100 ton slugs, all at 10% of the speed of light. 500 slugs in total impacted the Darkwielder's prow shields due to range and bad targeting, alarms blared throughout the ship as the reinforced shields dropped by 45%.

The retaliatory fire from the Darkwielder claimed another twenty destroyers, twelve cruisers, the battlecruisers took the worst of the firing and suffered, laving only four of them left, the first took minor damage, dropping it's armor efficiency to 84% overall, it's combat rating fell to 13%.

The second took massive hits to it's dorsal and port hull, dropping armor efficiency to 14% and its combat efficiency dropped to 26%. it rolled again pointing mostly undamaged starboard plating, but most of its rail guns on that side had lost their ammo feeds, leaving them with only 600 rounds to fire.

The third took several hits to it's forward hull and buckled the prow plating, one of its MACS had lost power, the other two lost half their power feeds. Its combat rating fell to 85% effective.

The fourth took the most damage, armor plating was 6% effective overall, and her combat efficiency fell to 4%.

The battleships were completely smashed by the Darkwielder's cannons. Each one lingering before succumbing eventually to destruction by megatons of turbolaser power. The Darkwielder quickly crushed the crippled battlecruisers before flying forwards to battle the remaining 171 destroyers and sixty-eight cruisers.

"Come about heading 434 mark 564, present our starboard shields." Darlana ordered "Reroute power to starboard shields till prow have regenerated." The massive starship came about, her shields flashing as they deflected 478 MAC light rounds. The shields dropped to 80%., the turbolasers recharged, the forward destroyers absorbed the batteries' fire on tier larger starboard plating, however destroyers, being escorts did not have very thick or strong plating. Their plating only absorbed the lighter turbolaser fire, but the heavier turbolasers shattered the buckled plates and ripped the forward 15 destroyers in half.

The other ships with their MACs recharging fired rail guns, unleashed a spread of missiles, and even used their HMG pd weapons to try and do damage. The point defense of the Darkwielder unleashed their fury, as the lighter pulse turrets picked off all the nuclear missiles first, especially the gigaton level missiles that were normally used for orbital bombardment. 85% of the kiloton level missiles impacted, causing at best a 6% drop in the rienforced starboard shields.

The Draconian flagship targeted each and every ship with its turrets, each ship on average taking the fire of seventeen turrets each on average, both ion and turbolaser. Each of them wearing down the shields and plating that struggled to resist the thousands of megatons of energy being poured into them. Hundreds of destroyers and dozens of cruisers cracked and buckled under the fury of the cannons. Another seventy destroyers were shattered into fragments. Another fourteen cruisers were destroyed utterly. Knowing that the enemy MACs would need another four minutes to charge, Darlana ordered a full all out assault at point blank range. Said assault crushed another eighteen destroyers and another sixteen cruisers. Another missile swarm crossed the divide from both sides. Another thirty-seven destroyers and a cruiser were blown up under the force of the concussion missile warheads. Enemy destroyer numbers were now sixty-three destroyers and thirty-one cruisers

"Focus all fire power on the remaining cruisers, crush them." Darlana ordered as a destroyer rammed into the port side shields, dropping them by 15%

"Back us off, reroute power from the hyperdrive to all shield sectors." Piett ordered, Legolas stood back feeling out of place and awkward in space combat. But in awe at the skill his wife and friend (Piett) possessed. Captain Marcus Reyal, Piett's other friend and first officer was overseeing the tactical station and relaying orders to the gunners. Reyal had spend most of his free time over the week studying everything Darlana had given from her Ipad on the Drow ships. Reyal made sure gunners targeted perceived weak points and precise tactical damage. Reyal's orders were the ones that caused massive damage and the eventual destruction of all the battlecruisers.

Again the turbolasers lashed out as the green harbingers of death. Fifty-eight destroyers were destroyed, the remaining damaged five tried to pull out at full burn, trailing air and lifeless bodies. The cruisers however suffered the worse, after the screen of missiles and explosions had cleared, none remained. The last destroyers were quickly mopped up at long range, leaving the Darkwielder mostly undamaged. Her prow shields were now back to 76%, and her port were at 67% from the six destroyers and a cruiser ramming them. Starboard shields were back to 98%, it was now down to the fighters to end the battle.

Captain Jett Rankin, commander of the Darkwielder's alpha fighter squadron, led the charge, his squadron escorting a flight of modified TIE bombers. His squadron followed by the other modified TIE interceptors, escorting their own bombers. 'Ok, so about 25000 missiles being sent at the enemy, say about 35-40% being able to evade or stop them , mana shields will absorb the warhead, so about 50% kills, of 25,000 not bad.'

"Ok men, fire missiles, FOX 2." Each TIE interceptor launched 2 missiles, the TIE bombers launched 4 each. The missiles, being faster than the Drow expected in their arrogance swarmed them, Mana shields were brought down in the swarm only to be impacted by another 2 or 3 missiles. In the end, 17,000 Drow converted atmospheric fighters were destroyed in the swarm. "Close to attack range, let them have it." The interceptors swarmed forwards , the TIE bombers banked away from the battle, cutting the assault force by 1/4. 7,500 TIE interceptors against 13,000 Drow.

Both side close, the TIEs having tech and maneuvering advantages, swamp the Drow in maneuvers they cannot hope to match. Rankin's fighter swung onto the tail of a Drow fighter, it's shields stripped away by a missile. His laser cannons lashed out, stitching the engine block and shredding it with green energy. His fighter was then turned to assist his wingman who was being fired on and chased by a Drow fighter that he could not evade, and it was slowly wearing down his shields.

Rankin shot another missile from his launcher, it impacted just short of the enemy cockpit, blowing both the ship and the pilot to hell. Rankin watched as the bombers unleashed another spread of frag anti-fighter missiles before heading back to the Darkwielder to reload. All around him TIEs were blowing up the Drow fighters, having both tech advantage and better protections, as the Drow ships could take four energy bursts on their shields, and at best two hits to their armor before being destroyed. The Drow on the other hand needed to fire all their rail guns continuously for ten minutes to wear down the shields on the TIEs.

TIEs that were loosing their shields, pulled away from the battle and made the switch to Mana shields, then they returned to the battle as the Darkwielder advanced and began blasting at the Drow fighters with the point defense. Between the Darkwielder and the TIEs the Drow were completely destroyed.

"Standing down from red alert admiral and princess, all fighters are landing now."

"Losses." Darlana asked the tactical officer who just spoke.

"None, our fighters were just too good for them. Speaking as a former pilot milady, I thank you for having put missiles and shields on our TIEs."

"Not a problem lieutenant?"

"Rankin, ma'am, my older brother is the CAG (commander air group) leader."

"Excellently done today lieutenant, you and your brother shall both be commended, along with everybody else. Navigation, power the hyperdrive and come to heading, 010 mark 110, stand by to jump to that system."

"Aye milady."

"We're going to our home for both new and old citizens, allow me to welcome you to Earth and Draconia." There were cheers and applause which Darlana and Piett allowed for a couple moments before sending everybody back to work. The massive ship moves out and in a flash of light makes the jump to hyperspace.

Two hours later the massive ship arrives in the Sol system. Two lush green worlds glimmer in the distance and approaching starships that resembled Dragons of varying sizes come flying forwards.

"Incoming Draconia ships they are hailing us."

"On screen." Aurix in his Dragon form can be seen on the bridge of his living room

"Hi father." Darlana grinned making Aurix sigh.

"Who did you piss off now? And how do I know it's really you."

'My authorization is 1012, code is, the wind calls for our wings." Darlana said telepathically "And I resent that implication." Darlana snorted "I brought you this present father, Enjoy your new flagship." Darlana grinned.

"You mean to say that new ship, 17 kilometers long, and at least a millenia more advanced than anything of ours is for me?"

"Well for the empire, but it's your flagship now." FUMP, Aurix overwhelmed by the news passed out, knocking Bloom who was nearby off her feet by the suddenness of a multi ton Dragon crashing on the ground. Darlana burst out laughing before taking a picture of that, the hologram of seeing her father pass out, the normally unflappable Dragon, (except his wings) was too funny for her to stay upright. She knelt down laughing her head off, before restraining her amusement.

"Take us in, take us home." The ship advanced before staying in orbit. "Soon the war will be won." Darlana said with an evil grin, her eyes turning black "soon."

A/N: Well there's a new chapter 21, Darlana is pregnant. TIEs now have shields and missiles (I mean really I'm seen tissue paper that was more of a threat than a flimsy TIE fighter). The Darkwielder is home at last, and the only Drow starforce is crushed. Up next in chapter 22: reactions of both the Drow and the TSA, the end of the Drow war and more.

Please let me know if you have questions, I know the fight was rather one sided, but it happens when your ship is anywhere from 1000-1500 years more advanced than your enemies, what can you do, and trust me, for what's coming in the future, Earth and the TSA will need all the help the Darkwielder can give

SE

Translations:

1) Elvish: Beloved


	22. Chapter 22: Reactions and War Ending

A/N: Well I hate finals it's official, but I digress. For this chapter you readers will probably have to go back to chapter 1 to review which lands were being held by the Drow (I have had to as well)

Chapter 22: Reactions, endings and Oropher.

The shuttle from the Darkwielder touched down on the space station in orbit around Earth. Piett, Reyal, Darlana, Legolas and general Groundrunner of the stormtrooper corps disembarked.

Meeting them are Aurix, Bloom and Thranduil who were waiting for the occupants to disembark. Darlana walks down and is engulfed by hugs from her family there.

"I have news for later." Darlana whispered to her father, mother and father-in-law "Father, _ada, _mother, this is grand-admiral Firmus Piett of the Darkwielder, his second in command, Marcus Reyal, and general Groundrunner of the stormtrooper corps." Aurix, Bloom and Thranduil shook hands with each as they were introduced.

"An impressive ship admiral." Aurix spoke "How long is she?"

"She is 17 kilometres long, and armed with 2,000 standard turbolasers, 2,000 heavy turbolasers, 250 concussion missiles launchers with a warhead of 500 megatons each, and 250 ion cannons."

"Impressive, your ship obviously doubles as a carrier, how many fighters do you carry?" Thranduil asked, having had considerable time during the disappearance to learn much about Draconia and their technology and doctrines.

"10,000, one-fourth are bombers."

"Impressive."

"Admiral Piett, clearly we need to have your ship studied by our scientists, as it has many technologies that we are trying to crack or primitive versions of. I have noticed many vulnerabilities your ship has, your shield generators and much of the superstructure is heavily exposed, we need to refit it, we'll have a special shipyard modified to hold the Darkwielder so it can be improved."

"Thank you my lord." Aurix gave the orders to have three shipyards stuck together and modified to handle the sheer size of the flagship, and enough endurinium from the stores to replace the titanium reinforced armor. Darlana and the others except for Piett and Reyal, took the space elevator down to the capitol and to the family room in the royal chambers.

"So what is this news that you have for us dear daughter?" Aurix asked with a slight grin

"Well aside from you passing out?" Darlana teased earning a laugh from Thranduil and Bloom, while Aurix growled.

"I am never going to live that down am I?"

"Look on the bright side, mother has teasing material to counter the casserole incident." Bloom groaned in response. "Now the good news… Legolas and I are having a baby." As one the three smiled.

"So how far along are you?" Thranduil asked.

"About three weeks along."

"Well seems like you are only a week ahead of Arya and Daniel, she's about a couple weeks along."

"Oh?" Darlana asked in surprise.

"Yes, have you decided on a name yet?" Aurix asked.

"Oropher, with Thranduil for a middle name."

"Huh, Arya and Daniel chose Evander for Arya's father with his own name for the middle name."

"How are things here? How long have we been gone for?"

"About twenty years, I admit I was not impressed at the time you were gone, but what you brought back certainly made me happy."

"A new age hmm?"

"Yup." Bloom said flippantly.

"So what have I missed?"

"Well Nathala got married to Faramir, we brought Gondor and Rohan completely renovated, granted we had to loan about 10 million troops to secure everything. But overall Gondor and Rohan are advancing rapidly, they are now connected by MAGLEV trains; we have two airports being built in the countries, soon enough Gondor will leave geothermal and soon nuclear and solar behind for anti-matter like we have."

"Why do we not have any FTL drives yet?"

"We're working on it, the Darkwielder will give us that edge, give us a chance to truly become like the Cilarista of the Sharnorasian Empire." Darlana nodded.

"So Nathala married Faramir huh?" Darlana asked in surprise.

"Yes, three years now, obviously despite him being older than Nathala it would be rather hypocritical for us to grumble about age gaps, although I think Thranduil here had the largest age gap." Thranduil nodded with a slightly wistful look before smiling again as he went up and hugged Darlana.

"Congratulations my child, I am glad for that first day when you appeared not far from my kingdom, we are family now, all of us." Darlana nodded as Nathala and Faramir joined them in the family room.

"So you heard the good news." Darlana asked her younger sister.

"Arya and Daniel are having a baby? Yes we heard."

"Me and Legolas as well." Nathala's eyes popped in surprise before she smiled.

"Faramir and I decided to wait." Darlana sat down beside Legolas.

"So how did you two get together?"

"Well about ten years ago Faramir was assigned as ambassador for Gondor, it was decided he could do conferences when he was needed there over the then newly installed internet and phone lines. Anyways I was the one showing him around and helping him with any technical problems, finally about six years ago he finally asked me out and it went from there."

"Hmm, so I take it things are better in Arda?" Darlana asked.

"Well between many refugee cities and what not the populations of Gondor and Rohan skyrocketed to about 100 million each." Faramir said shaking his head, still not used to the idea of a population so large considering Mordor's assault had only been about 150,000 troops before it had been halted by the efforts of the 447th unattached.

"Their technological level is trailing ours by 300 years rather than 2000. The Elves are only trailing our levels by about 50 years and the Dwarves are around the same, liberal uses of well worded Wish spells." Nathala said with a snort, the Wish spell was very draining, not even Aurix and Bloom used it often considering whoever the caster had to pour about 95% of their reserves into the spell. Not to mention that only about 1 in 200 within Draconia's dedicated magical forces could cast the spell without suffering serious disabling effects, especially the effects badly worded wish spells. Considering one lazy wizard had wished for all his spells back rather than rememorizing them. He got his spells back, flung at him, the poor wizard was killed, and casualties of his spell numbered 3000 due to many powerful spells backfiring into a narrow location. **

Nathala shook herself out of her thoughts as Faramir put his arm around her shoulders as they quietly talked about casual things, no discussion or thought was given to the war as the family enjoyed their time together.

In the meantime, in France, the dismantled 140 AT-AT walkers were being refitted with modern ablative adamantium armor and reassembled. The walkers already impressive armaments had been bolstered by spare parts by adding dorsal mounted missile launchers. The latest 1,000 Draco mark VIIIDR (DIREN model) would escort the AT-ATs and the assigned army of 30,000 Stormtroopers with enhanced adamantium ablative armor.

It took a full week for all the arrangements and upgrades to be completed as such the assault on the parts of Germany being held by the Drow and their slave states were undertaken. In the twenty years Darlana had been gone, the Drow states in Austria, Hungary and the outer parts of Romania were taken by Draconia. The Minotaur state of Switzerland had rebelled from the Drow and renamed their country Minosa after the Drow lines had been cut off at Austria. A non-aggression pact with Draconia had been signed as the Minotaurs drew their attention inwards to purge the effects being enslaved for 2000 had on their original population of 300 million. Only 37.5 million survived the effects of the Drow and population being scattered by the war.

The AT-ATs and their escorts over forwards across the land after being transported by MAGLEV trains the massive walkers advanced using their great laser turrets to their advantage, their armor was now practically impenetrable to Drow weapons. The walkers cleared the lines in East Germany, breaking them enough for a massive motorized breakthrough. Within a day East Germany had fallen to the blitzkrieg of Draconia's tanks, already riots and armed rebellions against the Drow were being undertaken throughout their eastern provinces.

The matrons of Menzoberranzan were no fools, they knew their forces could not hold the line, broken as it was as such they communed with Lloth, begging her advice and aid. Lloth mentally fidgeted for a moment, she ordered all available forces in China to the front lines in Russia, then she ordered a full withdrawal of all her armies to Russia's border to at least try and make Draconia fight for their final victories on the surface.

Draconia's armies drove faster than even Lloth expected. China had surrendered to the threat of orbital bombardment from the currently being refitting Darkwielder. Only a quarter of the surface armies of the Drow had managed to return home to the Underdark. Since the arrival of the Darkwielder the Drow realized they stood no chance of winning much less holding onto the surface. The matron in charge of their space fleet was an arrogant fool, she should have used her forces to leave and find a new planet that could be used, then come and try to evacuate as many of their race as possible. Sadly all plans for the Drow were ruined, Draconia's armies were just too powerful, their armies unstoppable now.

In space things were changing. Spare turbolasers from the Darkwielder's stores were dismantled and brought down for study, due to already having laser technology, the power cores of the turbolasers would need time to be studied and then duplicated eventually. DIRENs and rail guns would be given up for turbolasers and hyperdrives, shields and better MACs.

In Greenwood, the renamed Mirkwood, Thranduil was sleeping when Bahamut's presence entered his mind.

"Thranduil, you have done much to aid my children, by children I mean all metallic Dragons, not any one specific. As such I have a gift for you, I bring her back as a reward for your aid, now awake and rejoice at family." Bahamut's presence faded as Thranduil woke up. Thranduil opened his eyes to see his red haired Blood Elven wife in front of him

"Kylyna." Thranduil gasped as he pulled his wife to him "I missed you terribly, you missed much."

"I caught the highlights when Bahamut saved me and Celebrían after Lloth shattered the crossing and we fell from Valinor."

"Oh." Thranduil said weakly "You are having a grandchild."

"Oh? Legolas finally decided to settle down?" Kylyna said with a small smirk, her fel-green eyes glinting with amusement as the Blood Elf sat beside her husband. Kylyna had been originally transported to Arda from Azeroth from a combination of a cracked hearthstone and a disrupted portal from the caster dying. The highborn warlock had landed not far from Mirkwood in the north-east and after several years fell in love with Thranduil and married him.

Thranduil then regaled his wife with the full tale of Darlana and Legolas meeting and Darlana arriving to Arda.

3 months after arrival of TSA Darkwielder

Darlana was now clearly showing her status of impending motherhood. She had been pulled from all combat duties. The family reunion between the Greenleafs had been wonderful as Legolas reunited with his mother, also explaining to Darlana was Legolas' ears were somewhat longer than the norm. Also giving his wife ammo for playful jokes at his expense. Legolas took them as he did when Aragorn did the same many times over their friendship. The Dúnedin king had with his wife been enchanted by Bahamut. The immortal energy that was fading around Arwen now encompassed both Aragorn or Elessar and Arwen so that together they would both live naturally for 10,000 years. Elrond's prediction about Arwen lingering in sadness was broken by Bahamut who promised that Aragorn and Arwen would both have passage into his afterlife plane at the same time. For when one died so the other would follow within a day at maximum.

9 months after arrival of TSA Darkwielder

Legolas woke to Darlana's pained whimper as she got out of bed.

"Darlana?"

"Contractions have started, oh, how did my mother go through with this four times?" Darlana whimpered again "I'm tough, but oh, does this hurt." She groaned.

"Has your water broken?"

"Not yet, but I want to be in the medical wing before it does."

"Want me to carry you?" Darlana snarled out.

"Until I can't walk any more, I'm not going to fly, I feel like a winged blimp." Darlana grumbled as Legolas helped her along until they got halfway. Legolas picked up Darlana and carried her down to the medical wing. After reaching the wing the doctors immediately took charge. Soon Darlana was told to push and obeyed after awhile the instructions started getting repetitive so Darlana snapped. "I know what to do! I've had my medical degree before most of you lot were even born. I hate you Legolas. You're never touching me again, AAAAAAGGGHHHHHH.'

Darlana screamed as Aurix walked in, in his human form followed by Thranduil and Kylyna. Bloom came rushing in in her nightclothes a few minutes afterwards muttering about no manner how much things changed they remained the same considering Darlana had been born at four in the morning like young Oropher who was just coming.

After an hour, much swearing and pushing from Darlana, a young boy with a wisp of blond hair was brought crying into the world. Little Oropher, the first child of a new age and the grand alliance brought smiles of joy to his family, light for the soon oncoming darkness.

A/N: Well nice and neat for Christmas. Sorry all my early holidays was spent recovering from my bane that is called final exams that and satisfying a plot bunny that had been harping at me for quite awhile now. It's a FR/HP crossover called Drow Tales, featuring Fem!Harry, go read it, it's becoming one of my better stories over all. Well that's all for now.

Author's remarks about readers:

NightIncarnate: *pokes internet avatar* Normally I would not say this but LLOTH'S FANGS you take forever on your story. There I invoked the name of the spider queen I hope you're happy now *pouts*

D-F-C *pokes your internet avatar with a katana numerous times* And somebody else who promised months later an update that never came *sighs and turns to weapon arsenal* Hmm Liz I offer you the choice me or Xaph using either my katana or his European longsword on you.

Rose That Blooms In Secret *pokes the corpse of your avatar* Are you dead? Where are you my long missing friend? I have sent a mail with no reply, so please tell me all is well.

Miz636 *stares at you with an appraising look* Yes I do pester, but that seems to be the only way for me to get things from you lot considering with the current exception of you Miz the rest of these spider lickers (except Rose who probably has a good excuse) are all layabouts, I swear zombie mentally retarded monkeys could probably write faster than the first two mentioned. *Glares* Yes I'm in a bad mood, blame NightIncarnate it's HER fault.

SE


	23. Chapter 23: Missing Presumed Missing

Chapter 23: Missing, presumed missing (15 years after the end of chapter 22)

Darlana groaned at the Email she received from Drizzt. He was calling in the last favour she owed him, he wanted her to join a crew of his choosing and set off a massive nuke under Menzoberrazan's defences said blast would cripple the Drow permanently considering the blast size was about ten gigatons.

Darlana stood from her computer and teleported to the meeting place. In total twenty Lloth separatists were there, waiting for orders. Darlana gestured as she led them from the specially constructed teleportation platform in Russia in the Underdark passages below Menzoberranzan.

Darlana hated having to sneak out, but this was her last mission directly against the Drow, she was a skilled black ops operative, what could possibly go wrong? Darlana arrived and began adding setting up the nuke behind special wards. Timers and dummy detonators were set up, as the bomb normally meant for orbital bombardment was set with a special dead-man's trigger. This trigger was designed so that the moment the timer was started, nothing could stop it from detonating ever, not even a wish spell.

Darlana noticed one of the troops sneeze but shook it off, she stood watching the only tunnel into this cave, granted the tunnel was as well warded as the cave and protected by mines and traps both mundane and magical.

Darlana had the newest DM-8, the first laser assault rifle based off the E-11 blaster carbine brought by the Darkwielder. A magazine filled with power cells allowed for 150 shots per cell, with 6 cells in a magazine. Much like the older DM-7 and its CR variant, the DM-8 had a ejector for spent energy cells. This new version of Draconia's main assault rifle was now the dooming factor for the Drow's war effort.

In the meantime in the city of Menzoberranzan, Lloth lounged on her spider decorated throne. Her avatar's eyes suddenly snapped open. She sent a summons to Matron Yvonne Baerne, head of the first noble house of Menzoberranzan. "Come now." Was all the Spider Queen ordered as they left after gathering 100 of house Baerne's best troops.

The forces then marched straight down the tunnels, believing it to be their territory and in their arrogance the Drow neglected to check for traps. A soft ping caught their sensitive ears as one tripped a set of grenades on a trip wire. BOOM, the frag grenades went off spraying lethal hypersonic shrapnel around. A claymore mine went off launching hypersonic ball bearings at the Drow.

Darlana cursed as the Drow kept coming, the subterranean Elves, had lost a third of their numbers now but were nearly through the traps and outnumbered her crew more than 4 to 1. A last lucky claymore blew apart 12 more Drow, narrowing the odds to 3 to 1. Darlana had a crew of 12 including herself, 4 were still needed to set up the bomb. So 7 others joined Darlana behind cover and opened fire, Darlana's DM-8 burned through Drow armor with ease and she tossed a prototype anti-magic grenade, Robes that were enchanted to be as protective as the thickest and strongest of Dragon scale became ordinary silk. Weapons that could cleave through rock and pendants that could channel the power of Lloth became mere trinkets and ordinary weapons. As such the mages and clerics brought down were useless as they were shot without their protections. The Drow forces were now without the support of their mages and clerics, but Lloth grabbed a rocket launcher from one of the Drow. The RPG smashed into Darlana's wing, shattering it, and she fractured her femur after landing on it wrong, Lloth executed all the separatist Drow. Lloth squatted near Darlana and grinned

"Well it seems my work here to kill you is done, not even a gold Dragon could survive this, much less your father. So enjoy your last moments, the anti-magical field is still active, Bahamut cannot hear you here; you are powerless. Good bye Darlana, Menzoberranzan is fully defended from this on all sides, a few losses might be taken, but only those who are weak and pathetic. You have failed." Lloth walked away from the injured half-Dragon, Darlana realized that odds were she was dead this time, so she crawled backwards right up against the cave walls and sighed. Darlana closed her eyes and relaxed, she mentally apologized to her family and waited. The nuke went off engulfing everything in deadly fire, even Menzoberrazan suffered terrible damage with its defenses fully active from the rumbling and shaking caused by the blast.

The next day Legolas noticed the other side of the bed was cold, Legolas thought Darlana woke early and went to work in her office. Legolas went down the hall and peeked into his wife's office, nothing. Legolas walked to the main family room where his fifteen year old son, and in laws were eating their respective breakfasts.

"Has anybody seen Darlana?" Legolas asked

"I thought she was sleeping in, let me try her phone." Aurix said calling it with his own "it's off, huh, weird. I thought she was in bed still. Oropher can you check her computer?"

"Sure grandfather." The 15 year old blond half-Dragon walked off to his mother's office while Aurix called around. Aurix smacked himself in realization before saying

"I'm an idiot, Legolas use the soul bond." Legolas concentrated mentally before he said.

"Nothing, maybe static, like a bad connection."

"Her computer is locked I can't get on it." Oropher called. Aurix looked pensive before he sent out a general order to all his forces to find Darlana.

In the five years since the arrival of the Darkwielder the territory of the alliance skyrocketed. World after world was colonized, the worlds now owned by the TSA was 254. However not all was as hopeful as it seemed as the two races discovered were both hostile. The Sardakk N'orr a race of monstrous beings, beings that captured and ate members of every race they captured. The Yssaril Tribes were a race of hyper strict law making races. One of their laws stated that one must let the Tribes know someone is coming, even if you do not know they are there. If you do not they will attack, regardless of whoever owns the system or space, as such Draconia was not happy with them, considering Nathala had nearly died to their overzealous ways and cost the lives of many of the alliances members lives when the Tribes bombarded defenseless colonies.

Good news was with technologies copied and outfitted on the fleets of Draconia who being the only member of the alliance with a sizable space fleet outnumbered and outpowered both their enemies. The technology of both the N'orr and Tribes were slightly under what Draconia's was before the Darkwielder arrived but now the turbolasers and much improved missiles tore apart their ships. It took 10 of either the two races' dreadnoughts to bring down a single refitted Nathala class destroyer.

The vote was put through parliament of Draconia and every single major power of the Terran Star Alliance. Gondor, Draconia, Rohan, Imladris, Lothlorien, Erebor and the Iron Hills for the Dwarves, and Greenwood voted, reluctantly in some cases to deal with the N'orr permanently. The Tribes would be reduced to Paleolithic levels of technology to never trouble the alliance militarily again. Considering the N'orr's actions caused even the more pacifistic Elves of Imladris to call for the Sardakk N'orr's permanent removal from galactic affairs.

However Darlana's disappearance shocked and caused a massive frenzy of searching. Gondor, Rohan, Imladris, Lothlorien, Draconia and Mirkwood started a massive coordinated search of all their lands which sadly turned up nothing.

Days turned to weeks, eventually the Yssaril tribes surrendered within three weeks, their ships were dismantled and their colonies abandoned, eventually returning to their homeworld and was blockaded by Draconia's ships and automated defense platforms. Nothing on Darlana turned up, Drizzt had returned to Russia to rebuild everything the Lloth loyalists had destroyed. Weeks turned to months with nothing from Darlana, Gondor and Rohan recently built their ships the TSA Eomund and the TSA Elendil. Ships started to take the shape from the now grand popular game Sins of a Solar Empire that had been a gift from the much older Sharnorasian Empire.

The TSA, over the year Darlana was missing, had finally exterminated the Sardakk N'orr, their colonies now reached 300. The alliance stopped expanding as they waited for their other allies to grow and share the wealth. The Dwarves were especially anxious to spread with the alliance, new mines and minerals to find and crafts to expand.

Five years later, still nothing was found on Darlana, Legolas was falling apart without the bond or his wife. It felt like part of his soul was missing, all texts in Draconia had been scoured to see what the static over the bond meant. There was no precedence of static or nothing, even if the bond was blocked emotions could still be felt, the bond was impossible to be totally cut off expect by death of the partner. If the bond was snapped, it would make every day without the partner agony, death followed soon after the loss of a soul bonded partner. That was for an empathic bond, a full telepathic bond had the same effects but much more severe consequences if it broke.

Legolas had taken to shutting himself away in his and Darlana's rooms for days on end with a ring of sustenance, Oropher found out his father had for a time taken up serious drinking but it just made things worse so Legolas quit not long after he started. The question on everyone's mind was: Where and what happened to Darlana?

A/N Well this chapter is done, sadly could not make it any bigger and writing any more for this chapter was becoming forced, but is Darlana dead? What happened to her? Find out next time on Shadowfire, just click the next chapter button and review ok?

SE


	24. Chapter 24: Darlana's return

A/N Well I hemmed and hawed for over a week trying to fing the right paring for Oropher, I talked to my beta and she gave me some excellent advice. Thanks ElvishNutcase ^_^

Chapter 24: Darlana's return

_Previously on Shadowfire the metallics: Lloth walked away from the injured half-Dragon, Darlana realized that odds were she was dead this time, so she crawled backwards right up against the cave walls and sighed. Darlana closed her eyes and relaxed, she mentally apologized to her family and waited. The nuke went off engulfing everything in deadly fire, even Menzoberrazan suffered terrible damage with its defenses fully active from the rumbling and shaking caused by the blast. _

Darlana had crawled on a broken wing and leg as far from the massive nuke as possible, she had crawled far enough away from the anti-magical grenade blast that one of her contingency spells was activated. The spell was to cast a stasis spell on Darlana, everything on her and herself would be frozen in time, the spell was set normally to end in five years. The blast of the bomb was originally thought to be a nuke but was one of the few currently existing plasma anti-matter bombs. As such there was no radiation like a nuke would normally put out. Darlana groaned as she came to realize she had been frozen by one of her contingencies. Darlana's wing and leg were still broken but a couple spells fixed them. Darlana stretched her body as she crept out of the tunnel. Nothing was moving around, the bodies were smears of carbon on the ground, Darlana spread her wings and lifted up into the air winging her way back to Draconia.

Darlana turned her phone on and winced as she heard some of the voicemails from her family and husband. 'Legolas is going to kill me.' Darlana cringed as she tried to order her thoughts then she noticed the date on her phone and cringed more. 'Five years? I was gone for five years? Boy am I going to get it.' Darlana sighed as she finally arrived home after flying for an hour, mentally prepared for the chewing out she was going to get from her family, but she deserved it.

Darlana crept through her home to her room, she crept by the bed to the armory where she removed all her equipment. She walked out of the armory when the door closed suddenly with a thud

"Hello Darlana."

"Gwaaaah." She yelped as Legolas speaks into my ear. "Leg leg Legolas." Darlana stuttered. "you scared me." Legolas smirks evilly, making Darlana think he was an evil overload in a previous existence, that look is not right on him especially directed at Darlana.

"Don't scare me… hmm let's see what could possibly make you lie and disappear for more than a month hmm? What possessed you to do this?" Darlana started backpedaling away from her currently scary husband as he spoke. There was a thud as Legolas pinned Darlana to the wall "Tell me everything, now."

"I owed Drizzt a favor for saving my life, he called it in, wanted me to help detonate a prototype plasma anti-matter missile under Menzoberranzan. One of the troops with me sneezed, I guess it tripped Lloth's attention and she attacked. I used a prototype anti-magical grenade on them but the radius was bigger than expected. As such I was unable to use spells, and was outside of Bahamut's sphere of influence and could not use my clerical powers. As such I was trapped with a broken wing and leg, and could not escape. I managed to crawl far enough away for an old contingency spell activated casting a time stasis spell on myself. The normal cut off of the spell, I mean when it ends is five years, I just forgot to set it for a smaller amount of time." Legolas growled

"You put yourself at risk needlessly."

"I know, I told Drizzt after this not to ask me for any more favors again." Legolas kissed Darlana's neck breathing in her scent.

"I missed you terribly I was so worried." Legolas said as he began kissing Darlana more insistently

'Mmh I'm sorry. I won't leave without warning like that again, I'll do what I can to make it up to you. Go and sit down, I'll be right back, I need a bath anyways." Legolas gently kissed her one last time before Darlana left for a bath and an outfit change.

**_Mature content begins**_

Darlana dried off from her bath and swapped her clothes for her skimpy slave outfit, she had originally planned to surprise Legolas by wearing it before she disappeared. Darlana smiled as she exited the bathroom "Hey, surprise." Darlana said standing in the doorway. Legolas smiled in surprise

"I had forgotten how much that outfit suits you."

"Want me to dance or just have fun?"

"Dance, please, I think Jabba's palace was the only time I saw such."

"Well since it has been so long, I think a similar performance is in order."

Darlana spun on her heel to face Legolas, putting her hands on her hips and swaying them gently from side to side. She then rotated her pelvis in the air, the skirts swaying in time with her movements. Darlana started moving her chest as she danced, then crossed her wrists over her head before continuing swaying her hips only.

"You are amazing Darlana." Darlana spun away from him when the door to their room banged open as Oropher barged in yelling

"_Ada _I swear if you started heavy drinking again… oh mother… GAH, did not need to see that, did not need to see that. Scarred for life, blech."

"Ok drama queen get out of here, go get your memory wiped or something AND LOCK THE DOOR." Darlana yelled "Well that was a mood killer." Darlana grumbled as she turned back to her husband who was shaking his head in annoyance. Darlana noticed Legolas stand and walk towards her. Legolas gently pushed Darlana to the wall again and began making out with her again, one of his hands snaked up and under one of her bra cups cupping her breast. A squeeze brought out a muffled moan as Legolas massaged it lovingly.

Darlana tried to push away from the wall but Legolas held her there, a flick of his mind sent her bra to the ground. Darlana moaned as both Legolas' hands went to her breasts massaging them with his thumbs teasing her hard nipples. Darlana pulled away as Legolas attacked her neck and moaned louder than ever.

"Gods I need you." Legolas groaned as he finally let Darlana away from the wall. He pulled her the bed and gently pushed her onto it. Darlana crawled upwards on their bed, and laid back letting Legolas tie her up again. Legolas surprised his wife by blindfolding her, as he removed his night clothes and crawled over her. "Tonight is about you Darlana, how I feel about you, do not worry about me." Legolas climbed over her and kissed her again as he entered his loving wife. Through the night and the next day Legolas and her made love, with their soul bond humming in renewed strength as they coupled again and again.

––Mature content ends–––

Bahamut father of metallic Dragons observed many time streams at once from many dimensions. The platinum Dragon stroked his chin in thought as he perused possible options. He turned his gaze onto a young girl named Ginny Weasley as she was attacked by a soul fragment of a self styled lord. Bahamut thought for a moment then turned his gaze back to Draconia's time, and noticed a crossed off dimension where Oropher and Harry Potter, of the same world as Ginny Weasley were the same person.

The Dragon god turned his gaze onto Oropher before making his decision. Bahamut gently scooped up the adrift soul of the young girl and revitalized her, causing her to some to awareness. "Relax little one." Bahamut said gently

"Who… who are you?"

"I am Bahamut, god of true good Dragons. The metallic ones, of scales that are gold, silver, bronze, brass and copper."

"A god?" Ginny shivered in fear

"Relax little one, I am a good god, I collected your soul after Tom had his way, and I can assure you I WILL punish him, him and all who followed him. I want to make you an offer little Ginny, sadly you cannot go back but you can go forwards."

"What do you mean oh honored one?"

"Please Bahamut is fine, I mean a new life, new family, maybe even somebody new to crush on." The Dragon waggled his eyeridges making the eleven year old blush and growl in annoyance. Bahamut laughed as he sensed the beginning of a bond appear in Ginny and Oropher's soul, one that would take years to develop but eventually would bring the two together.

"Little one, you shall now have the blood of true Dragons, time will not ravage you ever, your magic will be much more powerful. You shall never need the kind of wand. You will have a new father now, since there is nothing I can do, I am powerful but not omnipresent. Tom connected himself to you that is why I will be able to punish him. What do you little one do you want to live?" Bahamut continues as he turns some magic to splat Tom Riddle, the self styled Lord Voldemort.

"Yes."

"I will give you a body similar to what you had but better overall, you will be healthier, stronger and faster with better magic to handle this new world, a new father. Do you agree?"

"Yes."

"Then be reborn as Ginerva Rachwing, daughter of Mycroft Rachwing, Dragon lord of coppers." Bahamut created a new body similar to Ginny's old one with copper colored eyes instead of brown. Some alterations were done to her DNA to improve her magical core and would show some genetic relation to Mycroft. Mycroft had no mate to this day, he was more interested in nature (considering he was Draconia's master druid) Aurix said that Mycroft had more interest in mother nature than having a woman be a mother for his children. Mycroft accepted and adopted Ginny with minor prompting from Bahamut. Ginny was introduced to the rest of the family so to speak, Ginny found herself somewhat shy around Oropher, but that would be overcome eventually.

Weeks went past, as the alliance grew in strength. Imladris and Lothlorien finally built their own flagship: The TSA Eldar, the Dwarves finally finished the TSA Durin three weeks afterwards. The Hobbits of the Shire sent their regards and regrets but firmly refused to join the TSA, preferring to turn their gaze inwards. However relations were very friendly between the Shire and the rest of the TSA. The Drow under Drizzt dedicated their lives to policing the Underdark and their nastier brethren.

The Alliance soon decided to build a grand fleet, each race would contribute ships and classifications to it. Each race would build ships of their own with some overlap, some races would use the same interceptor, destroyer, cruiser etc. Technology and weapons would be shared among the alliance.

Three years later Minas Tirith built and finished its own space elevator and battlestation above it. Rohan built orbital shipyards and imported the reprocessed adamantium from Draconia's obsolete waterborne navy. All the alliance were now building their own starships with energy weapons, ablative armor, energy shields and FTL drives.

Fifteen years later Oropher and Ginny started dating, the alliance cracked the final secrets to plasma missiles and plasma anti-matter missiles or PAMs. MACs were refitted to launch plasma orbs the same size as the MAC slugs. The weapons became known as Plasma Accelerator Cannons or PACs. The Darkwielder was massively rebuilt, it took five more years before the now 50 kilometer long starship was launched. All the old vulnerable superstructure was removed, the top was plated over, and newer overlapping shield generators were added. Hanger bays were much larger as were troop bays and what not. The point defense was improved from 500 light laser turrets to 5 trillion. Standard turbolasers increased from 2,000 to 200 million. Heavy turbolasers numbered 100 million, but with quadruple the number of capacitors making the originally 4 gigaton force in the energy bolts were increased to 16 gigatons. The fleet had grown to 15 billion ships of the alliance, but in the future their strength would be tested anew.

500 years after Darlana's return

Darlana Bloom Greenleaf stood out observing the protections being built on the newest world of the TSA, the alliance colonies now numbered 1275 worlds, with a extra 340 deep space station colonies. all across 705 star systems. The alliance was stronger than ever, their fleet size was now over 600 billion ships of all classifications. The population numbered 4 trillion spread out, Elf, Dwarf, Dragon born and human, all living lives together. Surprisingly, after the defeat of the Tribes and the N'orr there were no intelligent species of any sort, but the alliance never complained, it allowed for them to spread without worry.

Darlana stared at an old picture of the Fellowship and remembered those now missing. Boromir married Éowyn of Rohan and both died peacefully in their sleep at 105 thanks to alliance technologies and magic. Frodo died at 68 from complications of his partially healed Morgul wound, Frodo had never sought any therapy for it after lord Elrond healed it mostly. Merry and Pippin died a year after Frodo protecting the Shire from a Drow and Orc raid, the final coven in Arda.

However for the members that still lived to this day Aragorn was now 587, still as spry as he was in his 80's, the king of Gondor ruled his country and part of the alliance with grace and wisdom.

Gimli was now into his mid 400's he refused to die as such sought out rituals to extend his life. Gimli had been quoted "Dragons and Elves are flighty enough, they need an old stout Dwarf to watch their backs). Gimli used magic, potions and technology until he was granted a dragon's life span by Bahamut for Gimli's aid and service to Draconia. The first and so far only Dwarf to receive such a gift.

Gandalf did what he always did, since Valinor was lost to him, the white wizard started an alliance's version of the White Council to bring aid wherever needed. The Maiar spirit was seen in the main alliance's countries back on Earth all over, learning and doing the mandate set out for him but altered with Sauron being gone forever, Gandalf adapted and was a long term friend of the main families.

For Legolas and Darlana, both were now five hundred years older than when they first met, and were overjoyed to find out that Darlana was soon adding two more girls to the family. Identical twins that were planned to be named Dani Kylyna (For Darlana's maternal grandmother) and Dana Bloom Greenleaf (For Darlana's maternal great aunt).

A/N Well there's 24. Done and done, sorry to all again for taking so long but I hope these chapters make everything better. Remember if you have already reviewed up to chapter 26 before they were deleted use PMs. Oh hands up who remembers the twins from the original version, can you describe what hair/eye color they had? And were they fraternal or identical?


	25. Technology Chapter

This is not a chapter per say, but a chapter dealing with dates important to the story, with additional notes on characters and their choices. This chapter also is a reference for all ships and weapons coming up that the TSA use. I realise Phasers are from Star Trek but who's to lay other races cannot develop them?

BDE= Before Draconia Era

Dragon year=DY

Alliance era=AE

BDE: 1002: Birth of Aurix Darkwielder, Erianus Brightwing. Ancalagan Aujirwing, Mycroft Rachwing, Erianus Stormwing. Death of their families, the wrymlings create and swear the Metallic oath, all metallic Dragons were to unite and destroy every single Lloth follower in existence.

BDE 1202: Birth of Aranus Aujirwing, the 5 Dragonlords begin gathering numbers and strength to build an empire to last the ages.

BDE 1310: Loss of Aranus' daughter to Drow loyalists.

BDE 1750: Foundation of Draconia and start of empire, population of empire is 100,000 at this point.

BDE 2250: Conquest of Americas completed, population of empire has skyrocketed to 25 million. Many armies are created and time is taken to improve technologies.

BDE 2750: Draconia has detonated first nuclear bomb, DM-5 is military issued assault rifle. Draco mark III tanks are now mainstay of armoured divisions.

BDE 3002: Birth of Bloom Dana Dragonfire, Draconia's forces have taken Portugal and began conquest of Spain, France and Ireland. Ireland is full of Underdark passages and considered a "playground" for Drow loyalists.

BDE 3020: Bloom's family are killed in a coup in the small kingdom of Luxembourg, Bloom flees to Draconia owned France then Canada where Draconia resides.

BDE 3021: Bloom starts dating Aurix who is under an assumed identity. Conquest of English isles completed. Draconia has now attained superpower status.

BDE 3023: Bloom marries Aurix becoming empress of Draconia.

BDE 3025: Draconia empire is approached by Sharnorasian Empire, Aurix signs the protected realms treaty. Allowing for 5 Sharnorasian made Dana class super battleships to guard the system.

D.Y 0, 3 million years later: Draconia's final defences are finished, space elevator constructed and the first manned scoutships are launched.

D.Y 2: Bloom is pregnant with fraternal twins, Aurix and Dragon lords finally settle down in Draconia.

D.Y 3: Darlana Bloom and Daniel Aurix Darkwielder are born.

D.Y 205: Darlana is caught by Lloth's avatar in Drow owned China, is brought to Menzoberranzan and tortured for 13 months.

D.Y 206: Darlana escapes from Menzoberranzan with aid from hidden avatar of Bahamut, Darlana is graced with the amulet of shadowed life. The gem within the amulet hides the life force of the wearer. Making them immune to ANY form of scrying or soul capture spells, also hides them from the gaze of any god except when in direct line of sight. Gem is then imbedded magically in Darlana's pelvic bone.

D.Y 505: Draconia has encountered and formally declared war on all Drow loyalist factions, Germany and Italy have joined with Draconia in fear of the Drow.

D.Y 1000: Stalemate across the front, colonization of 2nd Meta-Gaia class world in the system has begun, no intelligent species have evolved in system.

D.Y 2000: Fleet construction of Draconia has granted system superiority, some clashes with Drow made spacecraft result in Draconia victories in both terms of tonnage and decisive tactical gains.

D.Y 2480-95: Birth of Harry Aurix Darkwielder and Nathala Bloom Darkwielder, capture of Harry and his execution by Lloth loyalists.

D.Y 2502-3: Nathala and Darlana end up in Middle-Earth/Arda for 18 months, relationship and marriage of Darlana to Legolas prince of Mirkwood. Shattering of Valinor crossing, emergence of Arda as 7th continent of Earth.

D.Y 2504: Darlana and Legolas disappear into dimension space, end up in the Star Wars universe.

D.Y 2515: Battle of Prolamar system and return of the Greenleafs and the renamed TSA Darkwielder, signature and formation of Terran Star alliance. Birth of Oropher Thranduil Greenleaf first born son of Darlana and Legolas Greenleaf.

AE 515: Current date (see next chapter)

Weapon technologies: Infantry/Armor

APAR-2: The Alliance Plasma Assault Rifle-2, a plasma assault rifle that was based off the DM-8 LR of the early alliance era. The rifle uses energy cells of 1000 bolts each, each cell in a magazine of 6 cells. The rifle has a underslung plasma grenade launcher below the main barrel that draws power from the cell to fire. Allows for 10 grenades per cell, blast is 2x that of original 40mm underslung.

Glock P3: The main pistol of the TSA forces, since AE 315 the Glock had dispensed with the traditional 9mm AP rounds for a magazine of 2 energy cells with 90 plasma bolts each.

PP-90: The Plasma P-90 SMG with 25 energy cells of 100 bolts each loaded in a magazine

Lightsaber: The main plasma melee weapon of the alliance, has varying sizes/models

Barrett-MAC: Dispensing with the venerable yet still powerful 50 Cal rounds, the BMAC can fling a 100mm round at 50% of the speed of light. Has side mounted magazine of 6 rounds.

PAM-RPG: A shoulder mounted rocked launcher boasting a plasma antimatter warhead of 5

isotons

LAMBT: The light alliance main battle tank-protected by 20 cm of ablative adamantium armor, deployable ablative armor, mana and energy shields. Has a 10 isoton plasma cannon

MAMBT: The medium alliance main battle tank-protected by 30 cm of ablative adamantium armor, deployable ablative armor, mana and energy shields. Has a 25 isoton plasma cannon

HAMBT: The heavy alliance main battle tank-protected by 75 cm of ablative adamantium armor, deployable ablative armor, mana and energy shields. Has a 75 isoton plasma cannon

Starship technologies

Phasers: powerful energy beam cannons, technology that replaced the turbolasers as mainstay standard ship to ship exchange cannon. Has both fixed and arrays for firing arcs

Pulse disruptors: Small disruptor turrets that act as point defence system with ability to fire at multiple targets simultaneously.

Plasma pulse disruptors: Larger versions of the point defence for standard ship to ship engagements.

PAMS- Plasma antimatter missiles of variant yields for depending on ship sizes. Interceptors have smaller missiles than destroyers.

PACs: Plasma accelerator cannon: Replacing the massive adamantium slug with a huge ball of plasma striking with the same kinetic force then heat expansion from the plasma bolt. Ships will either mount PPI Turrets or PACs only a few ships are both large enough and have enough power for both systems.

Phased ion turrets: Much different from the original ion turrets brought by the TSA Darkwielder, these fire ions of negative energy that disintegrate physical matter, partially charged with ions from the phasing cloak device, the ion bolt is partially in phase allowing it a 50% chance to phase through energy shields. Only a 5% for mana shields.

Pulsed phased ion turrets: These turrets are much larger than the standard phased ion turrets, these have lesser range but 4x the punch of the standard phased ion turrets.

Plasma projectors: Weapon of last resort, a large beam of plasma used primarily for orbital bombardment. Can be used to completely glass a planet.

All mana shields have been upgraded to handle isoton level damage. Reference note 1000 megatons to a gigaton, 1000 gigatons to an isoton.

Starships: (Borrowed some ships from Sins of a Solar Empire)

**Alliance ships**: The alliance decided to build ships of similar designs overall

TIE light interceptor series 3

Crew: 1

Protections: 2 cm ablative armor plating, deployable ablative armor, multi-phased rotating harmonic energy shields, class 5 mana well

Armaments: 2 PAM launchers, 3 rear mounted swivel pulse disruptors, 5 forward plasma pulse disruptors, 15 point defence cannons

Length: 9.6 meters

Additional info: The large vulnerable window has been removed with the development of modern sensors and replaced with armor and a small escape pod. All alliance fleets use TIE interceptors

**Gwenyn (twin) class heavy interceptor series 1**

Crew: 1-7

Protections: 45 cm ablative armor plating, deployable ablative armor. Class 8 mana well

Armaments: 4 PAM launchers, 5 Plasma pulse disruptors, 25 point defence cannons, 4 forwards

90 degree phased ion cannons. Nose mounted pulse phased ion cannon

Length: 25 meters

Additional info: These interceptors resemble a very scaled down TSA Darkwielder and TSA Lasgalen. Shared among Elven races

**Khazad and Narsil class heavy interceptors** (See Sins advent bomber and original bomber respectively)

Crew: 3-10

Protections: 45 cm ablative armor plating, deployable ablative armor. Class 7 mana well

Armaments: 4 PAM launchers, 5 Plasma pulse disruptors, 25 point defence cannons, 1 nose mounted mini-PAC (for Khazad class is two 90 degree plasma pulsed rail cannons)

**Nathala class light destroyer series 4** (Shape same as chapter 20 description)

Crew: 800

Protections: 180 cm ablative armor plating, deployable ablative armor, multi-phased rotating harmonic energy shields, class 12 mana well

Armaments: 50 PAM launchers, 25 phaser arrays, 40 Plasma pulse disruptors, 2500 point defence cannons, 4 phased ion cannons, 2 PACs, 100 TIE interceptors, 1 plasma projector

Length: 600 meters long

Additional info: Stronger than series 2, the Nathala class is now rated less than the Ixen class heavy destroyers

Ixen class heavy destroyer series 1 (See Cobalt class from Sins of a Solar Empire without the two pronged extensions on the bottom of the ship)

Crew: 1150

Protections: 250 cm ablative armor plating, deployable ablative armor, multi-phased rotating harmonic energy shields, class 13 mana well

Armaments: 100 PAM launchers, 40 phaser arrays, 90 Plasma pulse disruptors, 5500 point defence cannons, 12 phased ion cannons, 4 pulsed phased ion turrets, 40 Gwenyn interceptors, 2 plasma projector

Length: 1000 meters long

Additional info: The newest hard hitter escort of the Draconia fleet

Darastrix class light cruiser series 3 (Shape same as chapter 20 description)

Crew: 2100

Protections: 400 cm ablative armor plating, deployable ablative armor, multi-phased rotating harmonic energy shields, class 15 mana well

Armaments: 250 PAM launchers, 105 phaser arrays, 210 Plasma pulse disruptors, 15000 point defence cannons, 20 phased ion cannons, 5 pulsed phased ion turrets, 3 plasma projector

Length: 1500 meters long

Additional info: As name suggests, refitted as a light cruiser

**Celebrian class light cruiser** (See Sins Arcova frigate)

Crew: 2500

Protections: 400 cm ablative armor plating, deployable ablative armor, multi-phased rotating harmonic energy shields, class 15 mana well

Armaments: 350 PAM launchers, 350 phaser arrays, 600 Plasma pulse disruptors, Plasma pulse disruptors 75,000 point defence cannons, 40 phased ion cannons, 10 pulsed phased ion turrets, 3 plasma projector

Length: 1500 meters long

**Balin class moderate cruiser** (See Sins Krosov frigate)

Crew: 3250

Protections: 350 cm ablative armor plating, deployable ablative armor, multi-phased rotating harmonic energy shields, class 15 mana well

Armaments: 250 PAM launchers, 300 phaser arrays, 400 Plasma pulse disruptors, 1,000,000 point defence cannons, 2 PAC, 200 Khazad interceptors, 2,000 TIE interceptors, 3 plasma projector

Length: 1800 meters long

Additional info: As a carrier much in the way of armor and weapons are replaced by large launch bays and equipment to deal with repairing, supplying and refitting fighters. And more crew to work the launch bays.

Elros class moderate cruiser/carrier: (See Sins Percheron class carrier for general shape)

Crew: 3750

Protections: 350 cm ablative armor plating, deployable ablative armor, multi-phased rotating harmonic energy shields, class 15 mana well

Armaments: 250 PAM launchers, 150 phaser arrays, 400 Plasma pulse disruptors, 1,000,000 point defence cannons, 12 phased ion cannons, 4 pulsed phased ion turrets, 400 Gwenyn interceptors, 2,000 TIE interceptors, 1 plasma projector

Length: 2500 meters long

Additional info: As a carrier much in the way of armor and weapons are replaced by large launch bays and equipment to deal with repairing, supplying and refitting fighters. And more crew to work the launch bays. Named for Elrond's brother

Adranus class heavy cruiser (See Sins Skarovas class cruiser for general shape)

Crew: 3500

Protections: 500 cm ablative armor plating, deployable ablative armor, multi-phased rotating harmonic energy shields, class 15 mana well

Armaments: 500 PAM launchers, 310 phaser arrays, 600 Plasma pulse disruptors, 2,000,000 point defence cannons, 36 phased ion cannons, 12 pulsed phased ion turrets, 3 plasma projectors

Length: 3500 meters long

Additional info: Named for Nathala and Faramir's son now aged 25 by current date.

**Anduril class battlecruiser** (See Sins Cielo cruiser)

Crew: 4000

Protections: 500 cm ablative armor plating, deployable ablative armor, multi-phased rotating harmonic energy shields, class 15 mana well

Armaments: 500 PAM launchers, 610 phaser arrays, 2000 Plasma pulse disruptors, 2,000,000 point defence cannons, 3 PAC, 2 plasma projectors

Length: 3500 meters long

Oropher class battlecruiser (See Sins Radiance battleship)

Crew: 5,000

Protections: 600 cm ablative armor plating, deployable ablative armor, multi-phased rotating harmonic energy shields, class 17 mana well

Armaments: 1000 PAM launchers, 650 phaser arrays, 2250 Plasma pulse disruptors, 5,000,000 point defence cannons, 8 phased ion cannons, 4 pulsed phased ion turrets, 40 Gwenyn interceptors, 4 plasma projector

Length: 5500 meters long

Additional info:

**Dain class light battleship/carrier** (See Sins Skirantra carrier)

Crew: 25,000

Protections: 1500 cm ablative armor plating, deployable ablative armor, multi-phased rotating harmonic energy shields, class 20 mana well with 1 class 15 backup

Armaments: 2500 PAM launchers, 3000 phaser arrays, 6500 Plasma pulse disruptors, 17,500,000 point defence cannons, 3 PAC, 1500 Khazad interceptors, 4 Ixen destroyers, 6 plasma projectors

Length: 17,500 meters long

**Thranduil class moderate battleship **(See Sins Rapture Battlecruiser)

Crew: 45,000

Protections: 1500 cm ablative armor plating, deployable ablative armor, multi-phased rotating harmonic energy shields, class 20 mana well with 1 class 15 backup

Armaments: 3500 PAM launchers, 5000 phaser arrays, 20,000 Plasma pulse disruptors, 17,500,000 point defence cannons, 48 phased ion cannons, 12 pulsed phased ion turrets, 1000 Gwenyn interceptors, 4 Ixen destroyers, 10 plasma projectors

Length: 17,500 meters long

**Aragorn class heavy battleship **(See Sins Kol battleship)

Crew: 45,000

Protections: 1500 cm ablative armor plating, deployable ablative armor, multi-phased rotating harmonic energy shields, class 20 mana well with 1 class 15 backup

Armaments: 4500 PAM launchers, 6500 phaser arrays, 30,000 Plasma pulse disruptors, 17,500,000 point defence cannons, 6 PAC, 1 super PAC, 4000 Narsil class interceptors.

Length: 30,500 meters long

**Darlana class super heavy battleship (**See Advent disciple vessel from Sins)

Crew: 50,000

Protections: 1500 cm ablative armor plating, deployable ablative armor, multi-phased rotating harmonic energy shields, class 20 mana well with 2 class 15 backups

Armaments: 6000 PAM launchers, 10,000 phaser arrays, 50,000 Plasma pulse disruptors, 20,000,000 point defence cannons, 64 phased ion cannons, 16 pulsed phased ion turrets, 1000 Gwenyn interceptors, 8 Ixen destroyers

Length: 20,000 meters long

Alliance class battleship/carrier (See Sins Halcyon carrier)

Crew: 100,000

Protections: 1000 cm ablative armor plating, deployable ablative armor, multi-phased rotating harmonic energy shields, class 20 mana well with 2 class 10 backups

Armaments: 4000 PAM launchers, 5500 phaser arrays, 20,000 Plasma pulse disruptors, 20,000,000 point defence cannons, 40 phased ion cannons, 10 pulsed phased ion turrets, 4000 Gwenyn or Narsil or Khazad interceptors, 100 Ixen destroyers.

Length: 45,000 meters long

Star Dreadnoughts/flagship: special versions of ships or alliance flagship. These ships are larger and much more powerful versions of their standard classes. These are much more expensive to build and most races can only afford a few of these elite ships considering how many more armaments they have.

**TSA Greenwood: **

Darlana class

Oropher and Ginny's personal ship

Crew: 45,000

Protections: 2000 cm ablative armor plating, deployable ablative armor, multi-phased rotating harmonic energy shields, class 25 prototype mana well with 2 class 20 backups

Armaments: 7,500 PAM launchers, 20,000 phaser arrays, 150,000 Plasma pulse disruptors, 35,000,000 point defence cannons, 120 phased ion cannons, 40 pulsed phased ion turrets, 2000 Gwenyn interceptors, 16 Ixen destroyers

Length: 30,000 meters long

**TSA Greenleaf:**

Darlana class

Darlana and Legolas's personal ship

Crew: 50,000

Protections: 3000 cm ablative armor plating, deployable ablative armor, multi-phased rotating harmonic energy shields, class 25 prototype mana well with 2 class 20 backups

Armaments: 10,000 PAM launchers, 30,000 phaser arrays, 300,000 Plasma pulse disruptors, 40,000,000 point defence cannons, 200 phased ion cannons, 50 pulsed phased ion turrets, 3000 Gwenyn interceptors, 24 Ixen destroyers

Length: 45,000 meters long

**TSA Darkwielder and TSA Lasgalen:**

Executor class import racial flagships

Aurix and Bloom/ Thranduil and Kylyna

Crew: 100,000

Protections: 7500 cm ablative armor plating, deployable ablative armor, multi-phased rotating harmonic energy shields, class 20 mana well with 2 class 15 backups

Armaments: 20,000 PAM launchers, 50,000 phaser arrays, 2,000,000 Plasma pulse disruptors,100,000,000 point defence cannons, 16,000 phased ion cannons, 4,000 pulsed phased ion turrets, 5 super PAC cannons (4x strength of normal PAC) 10,000 Gwenyn interceptors, 100 Ixen destroyers, 4 Darlana class.

Length: 60,000 meters long

TSA Eldar

(See Sins Progenitor mothership)

Crew: 75,000

Protections: 3000 cm ablative armor plating, deployable ablative armor, multi-phased rotating harmonic energy shields, class 25 prototype mana well with 2 class 20 backups

Armaments: 10,000 PAM launchers, 30,000 phaser arrays, 300,000 Plasma pulse disruptors, 40,000,000 point defence cannons, 200 phased ion cannons, 50 pulsed phased ion turrets, 3000 1000 Gwenyn interceptors, 6 Elros cruisers

Length: 45,000 meters long

**TSA Théoden and TSA Elendil**

(See Sins Kol battleship)

Crew: 80,000

Protections: 7500 cm ablative armor plating, deployable ablative armor, multi-phased rotating harmonic energy shields, class 20 mana well with 2 class 15 backups

Armaments: 20,000 PAM launchers, 40,000 phaser arrays, 225,000 Plasma pulse disruptors 100,000,000 point defence cannons, 6 super PAC cannons (4x strength of normal PAC) 10,000 Narsil interceptors, 10 Celebrien class.

Length: 45,000 meters long

TSA Durin

(See Sins Marza dreadnought)

Crew: 90,000

Protections: 7500 cm ablative armor plating, deployable ablative armor, multi-phased rotating harmonic energy shields, class 20 mana well with 2 class 15 backups

Armaments: 20,000 PAM launchers, 40,000 phaser arrays, 100,000,000 point defence cannons, 15 PAC, 3 super PAC cannons (4x strength of normal PAC) 10,000 Khazad interceptors, 50,000 TIE interceptors,

Length: 40,000 meters long

A/N: If I goofed or made anything too powerful, let me know, but let me hear an argument, not a too many guns… just too much kind of stuff. Remember the elite ships are called STAR DREADNOUGHTS, they are meant to be built big and powerful. Basically when one of these show up it'll blow most of what's facing it out of the stars.


	26. Chapter 25: Family is Everything

Chapter 25: Family is everything

Dani Kylyna and Dana Bloom Greenleaf raced down the hall being chased by their very irate mother.

"Run."

"I am running. Oh crap, she's casting haste."

"Outta my way, outta my way." Dana panicked as their now purple haired mother covered in gunk began moving faster.

"Remind me why pranking her was a good idea?"

"We have a death wish, shut up and run." Darlana, not for the first time, cursed her daughter-in-law Ginny for telling her twins tales of Ginny's pranking twin brothers. Both her twins crashed as they both tried to get through a door at the same time and got stuck allowing Darlana to catch them.

Darlana seethed angrily as gunk ran down her neck into her shirt. "I've had it up to HERE with you now. I am sending you both to Thranduil. But I warn you one more stunt like this and I'll have you… well you will not like what I will do." Darlana glared at her 14 year old identical twins who cringed at the daggers she was shooting from her eyes. "Go, just go." The girls slouched off to Greenwood and their grandfather. Darlana grabbed at her comlink "Ginny just pray I never end up meeting the twin brothers you keep telling your sisters about." Darlana cut the call and marched off to take a shower.

In Greenwood, his private office. Thranduil stared at his granddaughters with his most formal disapproving glare. "Sit." He ordered and both obeyed, folding their wings behind the chair nervously. "Quite clearly it seems you take after your father, much to the chagrin of myself and your mother. And Bahamut help us all if you end up with Elladan and Elrohir, Elrond's sons. But this behaviour has to stop, it is unbecoming of you girls. 3 years ago fine, but now it must stop now." Thranduil shook his head "Now we can do this two ways, one you can do as I requested the easy way, now when your father was the equivalent age I had banished him to the forests for a time to force him to mature, it worked mostly. I do not want to have the equivalent done with you. So be good understand?" Thranduil said in his best commanding voice.

"Yea _Daerada." _Both girls replied quietly in Elvish.

"Good, now come here, we all love you, never forget that." Thranduil hugged both girls to him with a soft smile, turning from the forbidding Elven king to the loving grandfather.

Dani and Dana were blond, having the same hair colouring as their father and grandfather. Like their brother Oropher. Both girls were about 5'3 now. Both girls would probably grow to be as tall as their mother or around such. Both had finished their Draconic puberty and were growing nicely. Both took after their mother and quite a bit from their paternal grandmother. They inherited Draconic traits as expected and followed their mother as interceptor pilots. Their scores were higher than their mother's at that age due to Elven reflexes.

Both girls were precious to the entire family, none of them had any boyfriends yet, nobody was brave enough to challenge, the Dragon lords, their children and wives. Nor king Thranduil, much less Dani and Dana's parents. Thankfully Thranduil had broken the girls of their pranking streak much to the relief of the family.

Sadly for Ginny Greenleaf, she missed her family from her old life, she hoped that Oropher would join her to help her unite. She loved Mycroft as an adopted father, but even now she still wished her old family could see her now. To show she was alive, happy, and married. That she had been saved from Tom and found somebody new, somebody better than Harry Potter at least she thought so now.

Ginny giggled at the thought of her old family seeing the Greenwood, her and Oropher's starship, only second to his parents ship the Greenleaf. Ginny would make the offer to join her here, she had no need for Hogwarts now, Ginny had just completed her grandmastery of magic, specializing in fire and psionics. With the new prototype dimensional drives, Ginny hoped she could get a jump back to that dimension and that Oropher would join her. Ginny had a surprise for her husband, they were going to have a baby in 8 and a half months.

For Nathala and Faramir, they were both very happy. Faramir had become a sorcerer, a electromancer and a technomancer after his fascination with electricity and technology. (mage that specializes influencing, manipulating and controlling technology with magic). Faramir did a minor in psionics, mainly in mental shields and improving memory. Faramir had become a Dragon disciple, which was someone who had small amounts of Dragon blood could force it through magic to resurge, resurge enough to become genetically a half-Dragon. Faramir had finished the transformation, and his and Nathala's son was a full gold Dragon. Named Adranus, for his paternal (Aurix's father) grandfather.

Arya and Daniel had their son Evander for Arya's father, he was a few months younger than Oropher he was currently off scouting for colonisable worlds with an enhanced Darlana class battleship. All together, the Darkwielder, Greenleaf, Stewardson (Faramir's family name), formed a wonderful partnership. A tightly knit family group that would endure for eternity

A/N: Sort I know, the action picks up and crossovers again, this was a little hard to write but is needed to a extend.

Royal/noble alive families of the TSA:

Darkwielder-Draconia

Aurix and Bloom A-[3,203,711] B-[3,201,711] (Children: Darlana [3,002], Daniel [3002], Nathala [511])

Daniel and Arya [3002] and [605] (Children: Evander [530]

Greenleaf-Draconia/Greenwood

Thranduil and Kylyna T-[5,060] K-[280] (Children: Legolas)

Legolas and Darlana L-[3502] D (Children: Oropher, Dani, Dana)

Oropher and Ginny O-[530] G-[511] (Children: In progress)

Dani –[16]

Dana [16]

Stewardson-Draconia/Gondor

Faramir and Nathala F-[538] N-[512] (Children: Adranus)

Adranus-[212]

Telcontar-Gondor

Aragorn and Arwen Ara-[587] Arw-[3278] (Children: Eldarion, Arien)

Eldarion-[108]

Arien-[3]

Horsemaster-Rohan/Draconia

Eorldir and Aldara E-[348] A-[345]

Notes Aldara is Ancalagan Aurajwing's newborn granddaughter. Eorldir is a full bronze dragon from two partial dragon disciple parents.


	27. Chapter 26: Take me out to the black

If you can guess the crossover from the title you'll get the pairing plans for Dani and Dana. Let me know. This happens Post Objects in Space and pre BDM.

Chapter 26: Take me out to the black.

The TSA Greenleaf loaded up all her fighters and destroyers. Spare parts and uncrewed Gwenyn class interceptors were placed in cargo bays. The two armies carried by the ship were loaded in the dedicated areas along with all their equipment. The marine/boarding divisions were already onboard. The Greenleaf class, as long as it had the materials, could on its own build Ixen and Gwenyn class ships. On the bridge, Darlana and Legolas sat in the command chairs with their daughters nearby.

"All necessary equipment is aboard and final checkouts are completed, ready to depart milady."

"Take us out, 1/8 sublight till we clear the shipyard, then full sublight. Power up the dimensional drive, set experimental coordinates."

"Shields up, bring the weapons array online." Legolas ordered.

"All shields are raised all weapons powering up except plasma projectors." The great ship brought its millions of weapons online as the 45 kilometre long starship gracefully swept into a clear hyperlane.

"Coordinates set, final confirmation as coordinates are one way."

"Do it." Darlana ordered and sighed.

"Jump underway." The lieutenant on helm control replied. The Greenleaf moved forward as purple light gathered at its bow, the ship stretched momentarily then disappeared into jump space.

An hour later the ship emerged from the jump.

"Launch fighters, set up a CAP, any ships in the area?" Darlana asked as the great sensors on the vessel began sweeping the areas.

A system with 16 class M worlds, 250 G class moons, 50 class M moons, 123 class D moons and 216 class E moons. No M-G or Gaia class worlds or moons within viewing range of 50,000 light years." The ops ensign replied. "There are hundred of thousands of vessels. None of which are any threat, many are boasting guns and particle weapons similar to early Terran alliance/pre Darkwielder era."

"Show me on the holomap." Darlana said. Near the command section a panel lit up with a flat map with many holograms of ships, planets and moons moving around. The tactical member was a half-Dragon from Rohan of silver blood, holding the rank of lieutenant commander.

"Milord, maladies, none of any of these ships unless truly in mass are any sort of threat to the Greenleaf. Further more all of these ships are using some sort of enhanced radio, there is no subspace of any kind or FTL drives."

"Interesting, even in the early era we had some subspace capacity." Dani mused from what she had studied. Darlana nodded at her daughter's comment, lost in her own musings.

"Activate the cloak." The massive ship activated its phasing cloak, pushing it out of the interactive dimension of space. "We need information, let's see about one of the smaller out of the way ships." Darlana said as she studied the map. "What about this one, it's putting out telepathic signals, uncontrolled ones."

Darlana pointed at an unarmed freighter scooting along in space. The technological and magical sensors of the Greenleaf picked up the ship not 1 million kilometres from the ship.

"Recall the CAP in the meantime." Darlana ordered as the launched fighters were recalled. Darlana let out a mental probe, to examine the ship and its occupants.

"What do you see mother?" Dana asked.

"I see that they are not criminals per se, But I definitely get the impression they regard government as something best avoided."

"Perhaps we should contact this ship then?" Legolas asked his wife.

"Well we want to try to avoid interfering with societies unless we have to, but I think we can risk it. What is the freighter's name?" The ops ensign looked at his consol from which he had infiltrated the net used by these people.

"Serenity lady Darlana."

"Set a course, maximum sublight."

"ETA 3 minutes."

On the freighter Serenity a young girl looked up from the table

"I saw a Dragon last night." She announced suddenly. Most of the crew looked up from the food they were eating.

"A Dragon? River, what Dragon?" A elegant man resembling the girl River asked.

"Out in the black. She'll be here soon. She does not want to scare us." She smiled in that way that Mal just hated because each time he saw it something unpleasant was about to befall him or his boat.

"Mal, River does see the world in a unusual way."

"Mmh, this Dragon, is it friendly-like or are we humped?"

"Dragon lost among the stars far from home."

"Wash, Wash put down the gorram dinosaurs and answer me."

"What captain, you sound spooked."

"See any Dragons, that are kind or not?"

"No Mal, it's been very boring up here, nothing but Jubal's derelict on the scopes, why? You sound spooked."

"Just River being her usual self, maybe. Can't be sure, we might be having visitors."

"Nothing so far Mal."

"Jayne you see to Vera and her friends, just in case the dragon turns out to be grouchy or some such thing." The big man grumbled as he headed off to the armory as asked. Mal left and walked up to the bridge with the pilot Wash before he left, Mal called out "Make sure Kaylee is roused from her bunk and in the engine room, we might need her."

"They've decided, they are coming." River said.

"Mother of GOD." Wash shouted in Chinese.

"River's dragon is real, and currently flyin' about 10 kilometers off our port beam, and is, oh my, so very, very, _very, very, very_ large. Let us hope it truly is kindly, or we are so humped. Jayne, toward the idea of NOT provokin' said Dragons I want you to leave Vera sleepin' in a peaceful like manner. Oh and Jayne… no grenades." Mal said over the com to the rest of the crew.

"Wash, talk to me. How big _is _that thing?"

"Serenity's telling me its 45 kilometers long and 700 meters at its tallest point, Mal."

"That's a very big ship sir, What should we do?" Zoe, the dark skinned woman and second in command asked.

"I say we keep on course and speed, hope it gets bored and leaves."

"Some merit to that Mal, Vera cannot handle something like that." Jayne replied referring to his big gun that he had named Vera.

"Oh it's so shiny, what I would give to see inside it."

"Be careful what you wish for mei-mei , that ship may be alliance, though it does not look like anything I ever seen that was alliance." Mal replied

"They will call soon, captain needs to be one to answer." River said as she left the bridge followed by the others. The older man, Book, spoke in Mal's ear

"She ain't alliance Mal. I don't know what she is."

"How you know that sort of thing is a mighty puzzle to me preacher."

"Wasn't always a Shepherd, Mal. Try not to annoy our guest, hmm?"

"I'll be the soul of politeness, Shepherd."

"Freighter Serenity please respond, this is crown princess Darlana Greenleaf commanding Star Dreadnought: TSA Greenleaf. Are you receiving?"

"This is Serenity Captain Malcolm Reynolds commanding. What can I do for you, _Greenleaf?_"

"We were testing a new drive and it sent us here, but our coordinates were sadly not good enough to go back the way we came. See this drive allows us to visit other existences, at some points the trip is only one way."

"So you're lost, but I'm not sure how my little boat can help a ship like yours."

"We need to learn about the people here, and would rather do so unobtrusively."

"Say I was willin' to help. How long we talkin'?"

"A month should be enough."

"It occurs, princess, that we might be able to do business. Course I can't promise nothin' till I consult with my crew. But if the price is right, we'll take the job."

"We are willing to pay you well Captain Reynolds."

"Then I hope we can come to an accord. Give me an hour… Princess and I'll have an answer for you, one way or t'other."

In the mean time not too far away a ship belonging to the Anglo-Sino alliance, the I.A.V Maglen was tracing Serenity's movements, they were looking for fugitives that might be harbored on board the ship.

"Well that is odd, sir."

"What is it Lieutenant Teng?

"I'm picking up something 100,000 kilometers away that wasn't there a moment ago. "

The captain frowned. "What do you mean, 'wasn't there'?"

"It just appeared on the radar without warning. We should have picked up its approach."

The captain swore in Chinese. "Is anything scheduled to be there?"

"No, sir. We're supposed to be the only thing for an AU aside from the freighter we're investigating." The Captain was not sure. Reavers could be spotted quickly because they flew without containment on their reactors. Rebels were a possibility but they were deeply in hiding even out here in the black they were reluctant to show themselves… so what then?

"I'm putting the ship on general alert. I want the gunship squadrons on standby and the weapons online. We're going in to investigate."

Back on board the Greenleaf, the sensors recorded an incoming ship, big, light cruiser sized while Darlana was on the coms with Serenity.

"Milady, incoming ship, light cruiser tonnage. Armaments are comparable to a pre Darkwielder era Nathala class, missiles are about par with same era wyrmling class interceptors." The Lt. Commander at tactical reported.

"Really? That's pathetic." Dana snorted as her sister giggled in agreement. Darlana sent a playful quelling look at her girls.

"Serenity we are detecting an incoming alliance vessel, cruiser tonnage. Please come to heading 445 mark 636, towards the two circular pods at the rear of the ship, we'll tractor you in."

"It's an alliance ship alright, perhaps we should do what she says." Wash the pilot said. Mal nodded at his pilot telling to go as fast as possible.

"Lower the aft shield," Darlana ordered, "and tractor Serenity into launch bay 47, have an escort bring them here, no weapons, I don't want to hurt them." Serenity flew to the rear of the ship as they noticed a silvery-blue light fade in front of them and a couple large green lights grabbed onto the ship pulling it forwards into the ship . The light that had gone out shimmered back again before fading from the visual spectrum.

"Aft shields back online." Darlana nodded at the tactical officer.

"Standby hailing frequencies, just in case, deploy armor the moment Serenity is in the launch tunnels." The massive ship glowed as armor plating came into existence around it with a loud thudding noise.

The oncoming Alliance vessel approached the Star Dreadnought, with its millions of armaments, the Greenleaf's crew was not afraid at all. The incoming Maglen was obviously the lightweight ship in this competition.

The captain on the Maglen stared out the viewport at the massive ship facing them. He sighed, alliance protocol in this case was clear, in the case of an unknown vessel they would order it to submit and be boarded to be assessed. He wanted to see the capabilities of this massive ship, if the alliance could take it then nobody would challenge them.

"Send a surrender notice down the coms and load the missile tubes, charge the laser and particle cannons."

"Sir?"

"Do it now."

"Sir if that ship is on the level of our own technology it probably outguns us considerably based off size alone. I cannot even scan it, I cannot see anything but the shape."

"Understood lieutenant are the guns online and the missiles loaded?"

"Yes sir." The lieutenant sighed rolling his eyes covertly as the orders were given.

The Greenleaf waited, her shields up, armor deployed and her weapons arrays online. The oncoming ship entered visual range when a frequency opened up with a male voice.

"Unidentified ship you are bound by law, prepare to heave to and be boarded." Everyone's eyebrows hit their hairlines in bemusement. Darlana rolled her eyes, they wanted to be confrontational so could she; and like the hells Darlana was surrendering her ship to these primitives. Darlana stabbed the reply button with a sneer on her face.

"Don't make me laugh, your ship was pathetic by our terms five hundred years ago, our escorts were more powerful then than your ship now." The other ship cut the comlines.

"Incoming 6 missiles, estimated yield 120 megatons." The Greenleaf tactical officer reported. "Commence point defence?"

"No, let them know they can't harm us." The missiles closed on the massive ship and detonated on her energy shields, shields that were rated for isoton level damage, 100+ megatons were not even strong enough to make a dent.

On the Maglen the captain blanched at the blue glowing wall that absorbed the fire.

"Energy shields? FIRE EVERYTHING, TAKE THAT SHIP." He screamed wanting the technology. Soon many missiles screamed at the ship, only for glowing silver energy bolts smack down every launched missile. Soon bright blue energy beams sliced out into the Maglen, cutting through its armor like tissue paper. Pieces of the once large ship fell away before a PAM struck it amidships and blew it into oblivion.

"Use the plasma projectors to clear the debris, then set a course to the edge of the sector at maximum hyperspace." Darlana ordered after she had ordered the ship destroyed, sick of the thoughts she had seen coming from the captain. Bright gold waves of energy washed over the area clearing it. The massive starship turned and opened a blue portal before flying into it.

Darlana turned to meet the crew of Serenity she walked to the black haired man she saw had that almost discernable aura of command. "Captain Reynolds?"

"That's me princess." He shook the offered hand from Darlana and smiled at her.

"That cruiser was coming for us I think princess, thank you for helping us."

"Not a problem captain."

"So you spoke about needing information, we can let you download from our cortex receiver."

"Better we discuss this in a few minutes after introductions, this is my husband Legolas, our twin daughters over there." Darlana said as Legolas shook hands with Malcolm Reynolds. The twins nodded.

"**Dask** excuse us, we are going to work on our interceptors." Dani said. Darlana and Legolas shared a glance before excusing their daughters. Diplomacy at their age bored them, they preferred shooting an enemy down in the duel of reflexes and grace.

Darlana welcomed the crew of Serenity into her public office to discuss their terms. She wanted to make sure she got everything known to them which is why she suggested a month. She was willing to pay them very well for their time, and maybe upgrade their vessel with some defences. An unarmed freighter was just asking for trouble.


	28. Chapter 27:Tell them I ain't coming back

Chapter 27: Tell them I Ain't coming back.

Darlana watched as the crew of Serenity walked into her public office, Captain Reynolds sat in front of Darlana and Legolas in front of her desk.

"So captain, as lost as we are, and far from home we are willing to both pay for your time, by our rates, for a midbulk freighter."

"And said rates would be?"

"Well per job usually up to a month it the rate of 400 kilograms of platinum usually in electronic credits, but we can give you the platinum directly." The crew of Serenity froze in shock.

"That is an impressive rate." Mal said with a small swallow to clear the lump of surprise.

"Usually because most midbulk freighters are used to supply deeper space colonies, these are usually self sufficient with a few things here or there that a midbulk can carry. Also midbulks don't usually attract pirates as much as larger freighters." Mal nodded at that thought. "Also we are willing to upgrade your ship, at no cost to you, nothing modern of course, but some teeth to your ship might discourage other people from trying to take advantage of you."

"Would be nice if we ran into anymore Reavers."

"What are Reavers? Pirates?" Darlana asked. The crew looked uncomfortable

"Reavers ain't men." Jayne snarled as Darlana and Legolas raised their eyebrows in response.

"Reavers are tortured souls, people have gone crazy, the stories claim that Reavers were men that went to the end of space and went crazy. The Alliance does not believe in them and prevents them from being known about on the inner worlds. When they take a crew, they rape them to death, eat them and sew the skin into their clothing. And if the crew is very very lucky they do it in that order." Darlana and Legolas grimaced at Mal's explanation.

"I see well after we get done you won't have to worry about them again."

"Well I mighty appreciate that princess."

"Now is there anything else I can do for you? We can restock your medical lab, not with our technology, but the materials." A young man, Darlana could easily tell a doctor when she saw one.

"My sister was in a 'special school' and they damaged her in some degree, I was wondering if I could get a detailed medical scan of her brain?"

"Of course we'll see what we can do, what you're looking for would explain your sister's uncontrolled telepathy you hope?"

"Yes, River is what we call a reader, she can pick up all thoughts of people around her."

"Except ours, we learn early on to shield our minds, to protect them against all other outside influences aside from the ones we want." River was nervous during this point but managed to stay calm without freaking out. River and her brother Simon were escorted to main sickbay. Darlana gave directions to the man Jayne Cobb to the weapon range. The pilot Hoban "Wash" Washburn, the woman introduced as his wife and the 2nd in command Zoe, and Captain Malcolm Reynolds excused themselves back to their ship.

Legolas and Darlana left through a door, through the private office to their personal chambers, with their daughters' room attached. Darlana threw off her armor and wing plates standing in a t-shirt. Legolas sat on a couch as Darlana sat next to him. Legolas put his face in her hair and breathed in the scent of her hair and the shampoo she used. "I'm bored." Darlana groaned.

"I'm surprised you say that, I'd expect that more out of Dani and Dana." Legolas said, amused by the comment. Darlana just rolled her eyes at her husband. Legolas collected a bowl of cold mint chocolate balls and ate one chewed and swallowed it, before he kissed Darlana. Darlana moaned at the taste, Darlana sat on her lover's lap started kissing him more insistently, covering them both with her unfurled wings. Legolas kissed down Darlana's neck and sucked at her pulse point.

"Nggaah." Darlana moaned as she felt Legolas' hand creep up her shirt "nooo, not noww aghhh, the girls...eek, gahh, ok stop." Legolas groaned.

"Really?"

"Yes, besides the girls might walk in at any time." Darlana said as she got off her husband's lap and walked away.

"Where are you going?"

"Taking a shower, a VERY cold shower." Legolas smiled, and shielded his thoughts from her.

'I still got it.' The Elf grinned to himself as he prepared for bed; Darlana was in a nightgown lying down waiting for him, he laid down in bed, waiting for his wife. Darlana climbed in, shivering somewhat as she climbed beside him, his arm wrapped around her, enjoying their closeness and hearing her soft heartbeat as they both drifted off into sleep.

Legolas woke before Darlana, he enjoyed watching her sleep, and her face so carefree and the worry lines were gone. Darlana's heartbeat was soft and relaxed. The lights on the wall glowed red and alarms began blaring as the massive ship was called to battle stations. Legolas groaned as Darlana shot out of bed, a flick of her wrist had her dressed, as Legolas followed her mumbling under his breath.

"Report." Legolas ordered as he entered the bridge ahead of Darlana, he noticed captain Reynolds nearby the tactical section.

"Several vessels identified as Reavers were spotted heading into this sector, straight towards us, orders?"

"ETA?" Darlana asked.

"7 minutes." The tactical officer reported.

"Weapons array all batteries, time to test the PPITs in a combat setting." Darlana said using the acronym for the Pulse Phased Ion Turrets.

"Weapons are locked."

"Hail them at least once tell them to break off or we will eliminate them."

"No response."

"Fire, disable one vessel. Commander, be sure the crew is unconscious and able to be studied, I want to know everything about these Reavers." Darlana ordered.

"Aye princess."

"Fire." Darlana ordered, as several massive blue bolt of energy flashed out of the PPI turrets and smashed into six of the seven Reaver ships, vaporizing them.

"Performing within expected parameters." The commander at tactical reported.

"Excellent, begin boarding and recovery phase, full containment." Darlana ordered to acknowledgements as she rose from her command chair with a yawn as she went back to bed with Legolas. The next day Darlana rose, she went to go see her daughters.

"Dani, Dana what are you up to now?"

"Just playing games **dask**." Dana replied as they flew a simulator game. Darlana pulled her girls into a hug getting a squeak from Dani as her fighter crashed.

"_Naneth."_ She whined in elvish at her pilot's death. Darlana ruffled her sixteen year old daughters' blond hair earning indignant squeals and complaints about messed hair.

"You two are good but I can still whoop your butts and you know it." Darlana said playfully as she grabbed another controller and joined her girls, while Legolas watched with a smile in the doorway at the time his wife enjoyed with their girls, someday he knew he would no longer be the most important man in their lives.

Darlana proved the was one of the best fighter pilots in the alliance. Whereas her girls had a score in millions hers was in billions as she rained death on her targets. 'My half-Dragons, my beautiful wife and daughters.' Legolas thought as he watched his girls play games.

Darlana was sitting across from her CMO onboard the Greenleaf waiting for the report on the Reavers.

"What we have found is a chemical compound of paxilon hydrochloride, it's a severe tranquilizer, one that would cause most half-Dragons to be drowsy but in humans would normally cause severe apathy, but something went wrong as far as we can tell, all simulations bear out that the exact opposite happened in the case of the Reavers, whereas whatever went wrong, most likely was the opposite. Whereas the Reavers went hyper aggressive, the other side, the greater majority went hyper depressive, and with the Reavers on the same planet… well.

"I see." Darlana said with a grimace. "What happened to cause the Reavers?"

"A pair of protein molecules that break down dopamine, which causes more proteins that attacks more dopamine, it engineers an emotional cascade through the Amygdala, enlarging it and causing hyper aggressiveness towards any non-Reavers."

"Can it be reversed?"

"Physically yet, it also makes the subject easily three times stronger than humans and about twice as fast, against half-Dragons Reavers would be outpowered, against Elf and Dragon hybrids like your daughters, they'd stand no chance at all, they have no combat skills, just pure instinct." The CMO replied. "Psychologically no, even if we were successful, they would probably commit suicide if they remembered what they did even if a full reversal were possible. The reaction towards people is indeed psychological, the creation of Reavers comes from infection as it infects males only and only about 1% of those infected would become full Reavers."

"Thank you captain, is that all?" The captain hesitated before passing a pad of info to Darlana.

"Better you read milady then me saying something unprofessional about what we found on young Ms. River Tam." Darlana took the pad and began reading, after each sentence her anger grew.

"Stripped her Amygdala? Damaged her limbic system, forced psionic implantation? Hmm, surgery and psionic psychology could help fix or minimize her problems. Talk to her brother, bring up a list of possible treatments, help this poor girl." Darlana ordered.

"As you command princess." The captain replied as she left. Darlana spun to the painting of her full family and friends, Gimli was somewhere onboard the Greenleaf, she wondered where he had gotten off to.

"Computer locate Gimli."

"Lord Gimli is with prince Legolas in Holodeck 23 on deck 2." The Computer replied as Darlana rose from her chair and headed down to the Holodeck. Darlana teleported herself outside and activated the observer mode for herself.

"201." Gimli called using his lightaxe on an Uruk-Hai on the top of Helm's deep. His lightaxe was a longer hilted lightsaber that formed axe instead of a sword blade. Legolas was using twin green lightsabers on the Uruks.

"205 Gimli."

"Blasted Elf, come on then come on. 202, 203, 204, 205, 206, 207." Gimli called as he stood between the same ladders he did five hundred years ago at the same battle but this time with improved technology. Gimli and Legolas followed through with the whole simulation, battling alongside younger versions of people they knew today such as a child Nathala, a somewhat younger Aurix and Aragorn. Darlana shook her head at the antics of her husband and best friend. Darlana had not been at the battle of Helm's Deep, so she watched obviously entranced as to what had happened at the battle, obviously with some differences.

"Final score 876." Legolas said to Gimli after the simulation ended, the score far different than original considering both Legolas and Gimli were wearing power armor enhancing movement speed, strength and stamina.

"Hmm that equals my score well done laddie, ah Darlana, just watching?"

"Yes Gimli, I was surprised to hear you were on board."

"Ah Darlana, I am here to help make sure the Elf stays out of trouble while you command this mighty ship. I wish for an enemy to test my mettle against like we had against Sauron's Orcs."

"Indeed Gimli, but who knows." Darlana said ignoring Legolas' indignant reply. Gimli chuckled at Legolas' expense before Gimli decided to go out for a drink whereas Legolas and his wife went to their shared office to do the mast loathsome thing of all: paperwork.

Legolas groaned and stretched as he glared at the monumental amount of data he and Darlana had to work through, Legolas watched as Darlana dutifully ignored him and continued working away. Legolas stretched again, running a starship with a population of Draconia alone (5 million), was a pain, considering originally the population of Mirkwood in the 3rd age was around 25,000.

Legolas sighed and started daydreaming his thoughts turned to his wife and made sure his thoughts were within his mental core, which Darlana usually accessed during very intimate moments between them, it contained their true selves, thoughts and emotions. His relationship with Darlana was close but nothing like Aurix and Bloom's, who had been together for so long it was difficult to hide more than a few thoughts from the other, Aurix and Bloom were very deeply connected, to the point of anticipating the thoughts of the other before it even formed.

Legolas envied that kind of connection, but only time would deepen and strengthen the bond to that point.

Legolas turned his thoughts to more pleasant things namely his wife, however something was bothering him about Darlana, she seemed almost nervous or afraid around him at times, she either acted innocent or brushed him off, Legolas had completed a full degree in psychiatry, combined with the bond he knew Darlana was lying to him as such he was going to find out and solve this problem one way or another.

"Computer lock door and coms to my authorization." Legolas ordered as Darlana glanced up in surprise.

"Legolas what…?" Legolas pulled his wife's chair in front of him as Darlana asked him what he was doing in mild shock.

"We are going to talk about what you have been avoiding telling or talking to me about and I know when you are lying to me Darlana."

"Legolas… Fine, I feel unworthy of you at times." Darlana admitted. **

"Why do you feel that way? Darlana even by terms of the original Gondorians you provided more than even they wanted to our relationship. You gave me beautiful children, yes you may feel you got lucky, maybe you did but what are you worried about? A bond like ours would not form unless we were true lovers."

"It's not something I can put in words, more a feeling I have, a feeling of inadequacy, a wordless feeling, a feeling I do not deserve what is good for me."

"I've noticed that, especially when we are being intimate you seem hesitant to let yourself go, you think Lloth may have left something embedded in your mind?" Darlana's eyes widened at the thought.

"It's possible, I never thought of that."

"She is not known as manipulative for nothing, a spell like a trapdoor spider. One you would not notice until it affected you and a spell that would hide itself from the afflicted member, I spent quite some time looking up and devising a counter and I have one."

"Oh?"

"You need to trust me, do you?"

"Yes, with my life, with my heart and soul."

"I will not do anything you do not want me to do, tell me to stop and I will at any time."

**Mature content (I am trying to go for a lime not a lemon, if I get a lemon tell me and I'll edit this chapter and put it as part of 28, from what I read a lime is everything up to the act of direct intercourse). Legolas is using the information he is getting from the bond to provide what it calls for from Darlana, the bond is strongest during the most intimate moments between soul mates. **

"Strip leave your bra and panties on, hands behind your back."

"Really? Tying me up is involved?"

"This is an exercise of trust Darlana, you need to trust me in all respects." Darlana playfully rolled her eyes as she took off her clothes except for the articles requested and put her arms behind her back wrists crossed. Shadows wrapped around her wrists binding them tight enough to restrain not harm Darlana. "Tell me if you ever want to stop and I will, I want your trust as well as your love."

"**Wux tepoha sia itov, sia rumag." **(1) Darlana answered as Legolas kissed her on the mouth silencing her as his hands slowly caressed her bare stomach, Darlana groaned quietly at her lover's touch, he massaged her wing joints gently massaging the sensitive folds of skin. This area was reserved for lovers or self, everyone who knew half-Dragons knew that their wings were sacred to them, and sensitive a half-Dragon loved soaring with the wind in their wings, one of the reasons they made great fighter pilots, they could anticipate the wind's reactions to their movements. Legolas tuned out those thoughts as he gently caressed the folds eliciting quiet moans from his wife.

"Time to take it up some more." Legolas said as Darlana gazed at him.

"Oh?"

"Close your eyes next level is sightless." Legolas blindfolded Darlana who mentally rolled her eyes. Legolas began making out with his wife, enjoying the quiet moans she made as he kissed her and her neck and sucked at her pulse point like he did earlier.

"Ohh, Lego…naww." Darlana groaned as her love got all her sensitive spots, Darlana felt the urge to stop come over her again, a cold feeling in her stomach before she gasped in shock and pleasure as Legolas slid a hand under her bra to massage the breast there. Darlana moaned again before whining through her teeth "nooo." Legolas stopped moving.

"Fight it my love focus on me, on what your body wants, what you want me to give." Darlana pressed herself against him, sitting on his lap, her arousal evident to Legolas as she ground into him, moaning her pleasure. Legolas could sense whatever spell Lloth had left imprinted on Darlana was weakening under the force of the positive emotions and pleasure Legolas was giving Darlana. Legolas removed Darlans's bra, allowing better access to her body, he continued his ministrations, when he surprised her by rubbing her sensitive nub through her panties.

"Ohh Legolas, gods I'm… AHHHH." Darlana cried out and shuddered as she climaxed, the force of combating the spell on her caused her to fall asleep.

**Mature content ends**

"Sleep Darlana." He teleported them to their room as he laid her down in her room, he noticed the lights begin to flash red as he shut off the alarms before running off to the bridge. "What is it?"

"A Reaver ship we missed, it went home and brought back the rest of the swarm counting 500+ ships, largest are 5 battlecruiser analogues, matches armaments of pre-alliance Draconia class battlecruiser. No MACs whatsoever."

"Good, all batteries fire as they bear, shields are up?"

"Up and at full power, firing." The sheer number of armaments of the Greenleaf opened fire, the smaller PD batteries needed mass fire on targets to do more than make sizable pockmarks in the hull and armor. Phaser arrays cleaved into the ships, piercing their reactors and blowing them up, pulse disruptors claimed many ships with numerous pulses of plasmatic energy, PAMs blew multiple ships with their powerful warheads. Eventually the whole swarm was destroyed.

"Find out where they came from, set a course at maximum hyperspeed." Legolas ordered as he watched the big ship swoop into a blue glowing portal on the sensors. The Elf prince was joined by his daughters.

"Were is _Naneth_?" Dani asked.

"Sleeping, she is not feeling very well lately, but is getting better."

"Oh, okay." Dani said sharing a questioning look with her twin, one thing Legolas would never understand is why both girls were always together, always you would see Dani with Dana, the only times you did not the other was nearby, usually around the corner or something similar. The mighty starship swooped out over a M class planet that all scanners reported that was uninhabited. No Reaver ship was on any sensors, as Legolas was taking no chances, all the Ixen class heavy destroyers were launched, every interceptor was deployed and began patrolling the area. 2.5 million troops were deployed on the planet to find out what happened to the colony.

A video was found and watched the video of a woman reporting what happened.

"These are just a few of the images we've recorded. And you can see, it wasn't what we thought. There's been no war here and no terraforming event. The environment is stable. It's the Pax. The G-23 Paxilon Hydrochlorate that we added to the air processors. It was supposed to calm the population, weed out aggression. Well, it works. The people here stopped fighting. And then they stopped everything else. They stopped going to work, they stopped breeding, talking, eating. There's 30 million people here, and they all just let themselves die." The woman struggled for control over her emotions for a moment before continuing again. "They didn't even kill themselves. They just... most starved. When they stopped working the power grids, there were overloads, fires – people burned to death sitting in their chairs. Just sitting." A bang sounded behind her somewhere and she started again "I have to be quick. There was no one working the receptors when we landed, so we hit pretty hard. We can't leave. We can't take any of the local transports because..." Another bang "There are people... they're not people... about a tenth of a opposite reaction to the Pax. Their aggressor response increased... beyond madness. They've become... they've killed most of us... not just killed, they've done... things. I won't live to report this, and we haven't got power to... people have to know..." The woman breaks down sobbing. We meant it for the best... to make people safer... to... God!"

The woman whirled, grabbed a gun then fire then aimed the gun at her own head. But own head - but a Reaver was on her, knocked the gun away and began assaulting her. The woman screams continuously as the Reaver attacked her, tearing at her clothes.

"Guess she was one of the lucky ones." Jayne commented as he watched the forwarded feed on the bridge of the Greenleaf. Legolas shook his head sadly.

"This is not right at all, something must be done about this." Mal looked uncomfortable for a moment before saying to Legolas.

"Prince Greenleaf normally I would avoid such a situation but you have done much for me and mine, as such I can take this to one of our contacts who will make sure the public sees this and the right thing done. Legolas stared at Malcolm Reynolds.

"You are a true man of honor captain and I respect that, you will be compensated for your time, the upgrades to Serenity are completed and we added a gift: Self repairing armor plating to the ship, everything is ready for you captain as such we ourselves on the Greenleaf need to be moving on, payment is already aboard your ship and your stores resupplied fully." Legolas handed a few bottles of brandy to Mal before walking him to his ship. "My apologies for my wife but she is healing from a curse that affected her mind."

"Hope she's fine then, my regards to you and your fine ship lord Legolas." Legolas nodded as some thoughts went through his mind. Such as, over the past month Mal an the others became used to the idea and intricacies of magic. Simon had walked away with a few books spelled to him and Serenity on how to become a cleric and wizard with a few spells and spell weaving techniques, a advanced book up to the 7th circle was added with a few spells to study within.

The Greenleaf powered up its dimensional drive and in a burst of green light shot off to a new world.

A/N Been a month I know but done and done, next up is an AU Battle of Reach in the Halo verse. Will be doing Reach, Halo 1 and the Human levels of Halo II, so enjoy for next time when I get the next chapter done, which means research for me. *Sighs* Not like I don't' have enough of that to do. *Grumbles about college work*

SE


	29. Chapter 28: Battle of Reach

A\N: Thanks to Dezagonj for helping me on this chapter from his gigantic Halo knowledge that got me through writing this chapter.

This is an AU edition of Halo, if some people are OOC I apologize. And I forgot to put a few technologies in the list, namely the in-atmosphere fighter for the TSA:

Drake class Mk III:

Looks similar to modern fighter jets

Has:

10 cm ablative armor

Class 2 mana well

Multi-phased energy shields

2 mini-PAM launchers

3 Plasma pulse disruptors

8 Point defense guns

I decided to go a little farther with this lemon because I felt like it's also taking things a bit farther than I would go normally. So be nice please? I've got a hard week of school ahead of me. (3 tests *whine*) Because of all the amazing reviews I have been getting, here's a big chapter and a bonus Aurix/Bloom scene ;)…that and this story is now over 100k words! 0_0

**Chapter 28: The Battle of Reach**

_Planet Reach, Epsilon Eridani, three hours after the Greenleaf left Serenity in their original dimension._

On board a Halycon class Cruiser belonging to the United Nations Space Command or UNSC the scanners reported a massive energy surge.

"Energy surge 500,000 kilometers to starboard." A glowing figure on a pedestal reported.

"Let's see it." The Rear-Admiral ordered. "Is it Covenant?"

"No slipstream rupture detected." The intelligent AI reported. "A vessel is confirmed exiting the anomaly. Shape and size does not match any known configuration, Human or Covenant."

The ship was far longer than anything ever recorded, even the monstrous Covenant Super-Carriers. Easily 45 kilometers long, the ship was quite obviously advanced with writing on the side in English and two other unidentified languages. The markings identified it as the "TSA Greenleaf."

Onboard the Greenleaf, alarms blared, shields were raised, armor was deployed, and point defenses were readied. Fighters and destroyers were prepped for launch as technicians scurried about.

"We are in an inhabited system." Reported the Ops officer. "We are being painted by multiple MAC locks, missiles, and fighter locks as well. We are being hailed, audio only."

"Let's hear it." Darlana ordered.

"Unidentified starship you have entered UNSC space. Identify yourself or we will act with extreme prejudice." The voice on the comm ordered.

"Open hailing frequencies." Darlana ordered. "UNSC ship, this is the Star Dreadnought Greenleaf of the Terran Star Alliance. We apologize for intruding on your territory; we are testing a prototype dimensional drive and did not realize that this was your area of control."

Onboard the human ship, their sensor suddenly went wild. "Admiral! Massive slipstream ruptures. It's the Covenant." An officer cried.

"How many?" The man asked.

"One Super Carrier, multiple Corvettes. It's the advance fleet. Flash message from Fermion Remote Sensing Outpost, 314 additional ships inbound."

The Admiral nodded. "Very well. Under UNSC order bravo-tango-beta-five I am issuing orders for all ships in the area to aid in the defense of the system."

"Admiral we are still on with the new ship TSA Greenleaf." The officer mentioned.

Darlana smiled to herself, waited for attention to return to her and her ship.

"TSA Greenleaf, we ask for any assistance that you can give. A group of aliens called the Covenant is trying to destroy our race. If they beat us here there will be nothing between them and Earth."

"Well then, I think I can help as my ship and all aboard are sworn to defend our home world. Just happens to be another version of it." Darlana replied.

"You are from Earth?" The Rear-Admiral asked in surprise.

"In another dimension, yes." Darlana explained. "We can talk later Admiral. Mark my ship and all our fighters/destroyers as friendly. We'll send down one of the armies we are carrying."

"How many troops make up that army?" The Rear-Admiral asked.

"1.2 million." Darlana replied.

"Thank you Greenleaf!" The Admiral replied, the relief evident in his voice.

"Not a problem." Darlana smiled grimly. "If they are trying to exterminate humanity this Covenant will have to get past my ship. I am half human myself, after all. Until later Admiral."

Closing the connection, she turned to the men. "Launch all the Ixen class fighters! Have half them form up and aid the human fleet!"

24 Ixen class Heavy Destroyers, each launching forty Heavy Interceptors, formed up. Half of the Destroyers made an in system hyperspace jump to link up with the human ships. Gwenyn Interceptors met up with what were identified by the humans as Longsword Interceptors while the Greenleaf activated their subspace jammers to prevent all in system hyper jumps.

Looking at the various readouts, Dana both complained and complimented the other ship as her fighter swept around the Greenleaf. "Seriously? These human ships don't even have energy shields, just reactive armor! Clever concept against plasma though."

Dani nodded in her own fighter while the Greenleaf advanced onto the Covenant Corvettes and Super Carrier. Massive numbers of phaser arrays spat ruby beams of destruction onto the shield protecting the first Corvette. 2500 phaser arrays, all of them merely covering the prow section of the Greenleaf, blasted through the ship though it only took 100 phaser shots to claim the Corvette. The fact that it did not have shields mildly puzzled Darlana and Legolas.

"Tactical analysis." Darlana ordered.

"It appears they have the equivalent to our Mark 3 pulse cannons." The Tactical Officer reported. "The ship has both point defenses and exchange modes. It also has plasma torpedo emitters comparable to our PAM warheads from 100 years ago. Shields are comparable with levels from 125 years ago. Tactical analysis indicates that we are at least 110 years more advanced than this Covenant."

Suddenly, the Tac officer's screen flashed. "Alert! Massive system power up on the large carrier." He reported.

"Confirmed. It appears similar to our own plasma projectors but much weaker. All tertiary weapons, take it out." Darlana ordered.

As the ship responded, a pulse phased ion turret spat a glowing blue ball of negatively charged, partially phased energy at the smaller ship around the size of a pre-TSA dragon shaped Darlana class. The bolt phased through the obviously powerful shield, struck the vessel amidships, and vaporized half of the ship. The damaged vessel glowed blue then orange as it went nova, claiming the two other escorting Corvettes.

Onboard the human Super Carrier, the crew stared in shock. "One shot! That ship took out a Super Carrier in one shot through the shields! Who are these people?" A young lieutenant half-shouted in shock.

"Possibly our saviors." The Admiral mused. "As you were Lieutenant."

The man acknowledged the order. Soon another fifty-two UNSC ships joined the fleet in system. The Greenleaf formed up with its Destroyers and the human ships. On the ground, TSA Major-General Erunanethiel Starwalker deployed her division of 300,000 infantry along with 250 Drake class atmospheric fighters to ensure air support and superiority. The General was a native of Greenwood after her family moved there before her birth. Her delicate and beautiful Elven features earned many an appraising and envious gaze from the human UNSC forces as she directed her forces. Already her troops were linking up with the humans near the orbital defense platforms' power generators. Her outer elements soon encountered this Covenant but fortunately the humans had been kind enough to provide info on the separate races of the Covenant, allowing her to formulate a battle strategy.

Small sized aliens with breathers were called Unggoy or Grunts and served mainly as cannon fodder. Their standard weapon was a small plasma pistol though a good number used a gun called a Needler; it fired razor sharp crystals at full auto rates which penetrated and resonated together before detonating, causing massive wounds.

The Kig-Yar or Jackals were a band of mercenary pirates and resembled strange bird like beings. One set used a type of energy shield that reminded Erunanethiel of the large metal shields of antiquity during the early eras of Draconia. Some carried beam sniper rifles which the General intended to acquire for study.

The Sangheili or Elites were a race of experienced combatants who focused mainly on being honorable. Well over 8 feet tall, these beings were much stronger than humans and could even match a half-Dragon in terms of raw physical power. Their troops used plasma rifles or in rare cases Needlers. Most appeared to wear red or blue armor and were Commanders for the Covenant. Those in gold or silver armor carried energy swords similar to light-sabers.

The Jiralhanae or Brutes had a gorilla look to them, were incredibly strong, and somewhat behind half-Dragons in power. Incredibly aggressive, berserk rages were very common in this race.

The final group mentioned was the Lek'golo or Hunters. These creatures were massive telepathic worm colonies wrapped in powerful, dense suits of armor. They were equipped with an impenetrable shield on one arm and a powerful plasma cannon on the other. According to the humans' information, only massed fire or heavy artillery would kill them.

General Starwalker's forces quickly repulsed several assaults by the Covenant with no casualties, making the UNSC green with envy over the TSA's advanced power armor with energy shields, deployable ablative armor, and mana shields (though those were not used yet). An Elite found itself grabbed by a Dragon in its humanoid form and snapped in half, causing the UNSC personnel nearby to gawk in surprise. The UNSC began their own counter attack against the Covenant, supported by the troops of the TSA. With the aid of the more advanced TSA the Covenant attack stalled and was driven back, in no small part due to the alien alliances' lack of air support. True Dragons caught both the Covenant and UNSC by surprise as the humans' new supernatural allies began hurling spells, from small orbs of acid, to the far more powerful meteor swarms. Faced with the varied assaults from the Draconic sorcerers, the Covenant's assault failed utterly.

Meanwhile in space, the Covenant had managed to gather some reinforcements and jumped into the system with four hundred ships. The UNSC combined with the Greenleaf and her escorts had 180 vessels all told and twenty Super MAC defense platforms. The Covenant opened up with a huge barrage of plasma torpedoes before the Super MACs could fire. The UNSC were expecting to see their ships become burning and broken wrecks in addition to losing many of their ODPs. Had the forces of the TSA never arrived such events were to be expected but the point defenses of the TSA were meant for dealing with both non-plasmatic and plasmatic missile attacks. The point defenses absorbed all the torpedoes, the plasma of the PD disruptors interfering with the magnetic containment of the torpedoes and dissipating them.

"Coordinate PAM and PIT fire with all our Destroyers and the UNSC MAC fire." Legolas ordered. The MACs of all the UNSC ODPs and starships glowed bright yellow as electromagnetic coils surged with power, each ship firing their cannons. Smaller 600 ton slugs from the Frigates in addition to the truly massive 3,000 ton slugs from the ODPs combined their firepower with the tertiary-tiered weapons on the Greenleaf and her Destroyers. Combined with PAMs, the MACs took less than 3 seconds to impact the Covenant ships, causing their shields to glow brightly as they attempted to repel the excessive kinetic force. The ODP MACs smashed through 2-3 ships, occasionally crippling a 4th. Lighter MACs smashed into other ships, lowering shields and cracking their infrastructure under the force of the slugs. All told the Covenant lost 103 ships from the MAC fire within the first few moments. PAM and ion cannon fire quickly claimed another 95 Covenant ships.

"Ahead full! Divert power to all shield sectors." Darlana ordered as her massive ship sped forward to meet the Covenant's 200+ ships. The enemy immediately began returning fire. Blue light glowed as plasma torpedoes formed on the side of the Covenant ships.

"Incoming plasma torpedo fire!" The Tac officer warned.

The Greenleaf and the ships of the TSA used missiles containing a hybrid of plasma and anti-matter warheads. As such pure plasma seemed paltry in comparison, especially since they were vulnerable to the PD batteries of the Greenleaf. The Greenleaf broke from her escorts, telling them to assist the human fleet as the Greenleaf was powerful enough to take care of itself. The 45 kilometer starship began firing its multitudes of weapons with the enemy desperately returning fire. Pulse lasers began lashing out against the forward shields of the Greenleaf who returned fire with its own phasers.

"Heading 456 mark 667, present our ventral side." Legolas ordered.

"Prow shields holding at 90%. Now taking hits to ventral shields." The Helm officer replied from her station.

"Target the flanking Cruiser analogue, all starboard phasers and disruptors as they bear." Darlana ordered.

The 32 officers manning the large tactical station, each of them giving commands to other smaller command sections and controlling the weapons on the massive ship, delivered their orders with perfect efficiency. The disruptors and phasers spat red and green bolts of particle energy and plasma at the ship which returned fire and launched torpedoes at the Greenleaf. The PD batteries of the Greenleaf easily swatted them down, seemingly in disdain of their pitiful attacks. The shields flashed into the visual spectrum as the Greenleaf's defenses absorbed more return fire. The Cruiser's shields eventually collapsed and a PAM struck it amidships, piercing its reactors and causing the ship to explode as more ships continued to batter ineffectually at the Greenleaf.

"Shield status?" Darlana asked.

"Aft 100%, dorsal 94.6%, prow 88%, ventral 90%." Helm reported. The shield sectors set to these quadrants would absorb hits from starboard and port zones if they overlapped into the respecting quadrants.

"Divert 6% to prow shields from aft." Darlana ordered as the prow was getting hammered with pulse lasers. The prow batteries retaliated, slipping an ion bolt through the shields of an enemy Battle Cruiser. Suddenly a bright purple beam slammed into the prow shields.

"Prow shields down to 27%! Plasma projector hit to that sector, shields now down to 25%. Appears to be a lucky torpedo hit." The head Tactical officer reported.

"Switch from quadrant shielding to bubble configuration." Darlana ordered. The shield would be slower to regenerate but harder to break as the strength of the 4 quadrants combined into one.

"Shield at 76.5%." Tac reported.

"Find that ship and destroy it." Legolas ordered.

"Shield is taking hits from all sectors." A Tactical officer reported. "Scanning for the ship."

"Heading 959 mark 666, present full ventral axis. Put the ship's nose over the elliptical plane." Darlana ordered.

The ship slowly began pointing its nose towards the planet's equator as Legolas turned to a Tactical officer.

"Shield status?" Legolas asked.

"Holding now at 71%." The Tactical officer replied.

"Did you find that ship yet?" Legolas asked.

"Yes sir. It was engaged and destroyed by a human ship called Pillar of Autumn using a modified MAC. Nuclear warheads, 40 isotons each. Impressive, considering nuclear weapon limits." The officer suggested.

Darlana nodded in agreement. "Lock on to the nearest enemy Heavy Carrier analogue, all batteries as they bear."

Phasers and pulse disruptors on the Greenleaf spat death at the Covenant Super Carrier, its shields already collapsed by MAC impacts allowing for the plasmatic and particle weapons to cleave into the hull, disabling and destroying the fixed weapon mounts. In comparison, the Greenleaf and all TSA ships had vulnerable turrets recessed into the hull armor, offering better protection without compromising the firing arcs of the turrets. These protected turrets continued blasting the ship in their crosshairs, piercing the weaker armor. Suddenly a human frigate stole the kill by putting a MAC round through the Super Carrier amidships. The Carrier broke in half before exploding impressively. Adding insult to injury, the Super Carrier launched a couple of plasma torpedoes that destroyed a Covenant CCS Battle Cruiser. The humans were cheering as they saw how well they were beating back the Covenant. Thus far only a few Frigates had been destroyed and most of the crew had been able to abandon ship thanks to the matter transporters on the TSA ships.

So far, with their new allies, the humans had 175 ships against 203 Covenant ships; far better odds than anything they had ever faced before. The Pillar of Autumn fired a volley of rail gun slugs at a Covenant Corvette, compromising its point defenses before firing one of their standard 3 isoton Archer missiles into its bridge, incinerating the Corvette instantly. A UNSC Heavy Destroyer paired off against a standard Covenant Cruiser, its shields flaring as it deflected both 600 ton slugs from the MACs. Rail guns spat 1 ton slugs that were timed to meet with multiple Archer missiles. About half the Archer missiles were shot down before a Shiva 40 isoton missile overwhelmed the shields. Pulse lasers cored into the thick Titanium armor plating in retaliation.

As plasma torpedo struck the Destroyer, the Captain on board quickly gave orders. "Seal off that section and eject the affected armor plating! MAC status?"

"MAC 1 is at 50%!" An officer reported. "MAC 2 is following at 42%! Rail guns returning fire, launching Archers. Sir! TSA Destroyer Wings on the Wind is coming to assist us."

"Good! Another CCS is coming at us; we need the help we can get, especially from one of those TSA ships. Hail it, that…Ixen class I think the data package said."

The ship's AI, resembling the likeness of the famous American General Patton, confirmed the Captain's assessment. "Correct. A TSA Ixen class Heavy Destroyer. Ixen being the Draconic word for fire."

"Well, seeing actual Dragons was surprising."

"Indeed sir." A nearby ensign agreed. "Captain Adras Bronzewind is acknowledging our hail, sir." The picture of a man appeared on the view screen with bronze-colored eyes and a stylized badge representing a bronze dragon on his armor.

"Captain Bronzewind I was hoping you could help us against that CCS Battle Cruiser." The Admiral requested jovially.

"That's why we're here." The Captain smiled in return. "Once we finish up this Cruiser we'll come up on your dorsal side and cover your weakened plating there."

"Thank you Captain." The Admiral acknowledged.

The TSA Wings on the Wind and the UNSC Problem Solver swept forward, the point defenses on both ships claiming boarding craft and, for the Ixen class, plasma torpedoes heading their way. 30 Longsword Interceptors joined them covered by the Wings on the Wind's fighter group of 40 Gwenyn Interceptors. Both allied fighter groups guarded the ships against boarding craft and Covenant fighters such as Seraphs and space modified Banshees. Onboard the Wings on Wind the Captain looked over a tactical report. His ship had seen the most fighting with his shields holding at 12%. Fortunately his deployable armor had taken no damage and the armor was stronger than the shields.

"How long till shield regeneration?" The Captain asked.

"4 minutes. The human ships' MACs are ready." An officer replied.

"Not enough time, that Battle Cruiser will be in weapon range in less than 2." Captain Bronzewind grimaced. "Tell the Problem Solver to fire everything, we'll do the same."

The UNSC Problem Solver honored the request, its bow glowing yellow as both MAC cannons fired, followed by the slower pulse and regular phased ion cannons of the TSA Wings on the Wind. PAMs, Archers, and even a Shiva nuclear missile were launched at the Covenant Battle Cruiser. The enemy replied with its own pulse lasers in point defense mode, ignoring the Archer missiles as the two 700 ton slugs smashed into its shields, dropping them by 75%. Archers blanketed the ship, further dropping the shields. Seconds later, rail gun slugs, pulse disruptors, and phasers slammed into them, causing them to falter and fail under the onslaught. Desperate, the ship began to take evasive action, dodging ion blasts while PAMs were frantically incinerated by the pulse lasers, but the Shiva nuke made it through and smashed into the ship, consuming it in nuclear fire. A UNSC Halycon Light Cruiser was struck with 5 plasma torpedoes and exploded, despite its famed resilience. Another human Light Destroyer was claimed by multiple pulse laser fire and a plasma torpedo. The human ODPs fired again sending 38 Covenant ships into oblivion while another 3 Ixen class disabled a Covenant Super Carrier, the flagship of the enemy fleet that was assaulting the planet Reach itself.

In the meantime, Dani and Dana were aiding the UNSC in their fighters. Dani jammed a fighter-sized PAM up a Covenant Seraphs' plasma drive. Dani swung under her twin's fighter and peppered a light interceptor Banshee with her smaller PD cannons, blowing the lightly armored and unshielded ship apart.

"Hey Dani! Want to raid that Corvette?" Dana asked her twin over the comm.

"You know it Dana. Pulse phased cannon ready, sync your alpha strike with me." Dani ordered.

"On it **myvish**." (1) Dana said. Both Interceptors swept forward, firing on the pulse lasers of the Corvette with her larger weapons.

"Umm Dana, is this a strafing raid or a boarding?" Dani asked.

"Strafing, you kidding? Mother _and_ father would kill us!" Dana retorted.

"Thank Bahamut you're not insane." Dani remarked.

"You'd be too if I was." Dana replied,

"50-50."

Dana snorted at her sister's answer and fired her pulse phased ion cannons simultaneously with her twin. Both bolts smashed huge chunks out of the ship, as both had impacted just shy of the engines of the Corvette. The blasts apparently hit something vital as the ship was quickly engulfed in flames.

"Ha ha! Take that you murderous **molmonsore waeth di vobit**!" (2) Dani winced at her mother's howl of annoyance over the comm channel.

"Dani watch your mouth!"

Five minutes later, at the edge of the system, another slipstream rupture opened up outside the Greenleaf's jamming zone and another 300 UNSC ships arrived. At this the Covenant broke, their formation collapsing as the rest of the ships were smashed by MAC rounds. Under command of Admiral Black, the newly reformed 7th fleet opened hailing frequencies to the defending fleet.

"Sorry we're late to the party. Looks like you picked up some new friends there." Admiral Black said with a small smirk to Admiral Roland Freemont.

"Yes, I'll open the comm-channels to them again… Greenleaf that ship your forces disabled, would you mind if we sent over joint boarding parties?"

"Not at all Admiral." Darlana replied.

"Thank you Greenleaf. You have saved our system, our people, and our hopes for winning this war."

"Just doing our job." She stated. "We're from Earth so it would be poor form to let it fall."

"Perhaps we should meet face to face, can you meet us on the surface after… never mind one of your Destroyers just finished off the last bit of the Covenant army." Admiral Freemont said.

Darlana could obviously hear the smile in his voice and the cheers of the bridge crews. "Will do. Would you suggest a time?"

"Perhaps in one hour?"

"That works fine." She replied. Closing the comm-channel she turned to her men. "Recall all fighters beyond the CAP and send boarding parties to that disabled Super Carrier." Darlana ordered.

"Allow me Darlana." Legolas said with a smirk.

"You sure?" She asked him, uncertainly.

"Trust me." The Elf smiled.

"I do." Darlana said softly, her eyes still uncertain.

"Hey it's me." Legolas said in an easygoing manner.

"That's what worries me." Darlana said teasingly.

'Minx, you will pay for that.' Legolas sent through the bond.

'Oh! How may I earn your forgiveness, oh mighty Elven lord?' Darlana asked sarcastically.

Legolas glowered at her before walking away.

'Are you actually mad at me?' She asked him mentally.

'Yes. Lately you have been focusing too much on other things, making yourself too busy and then too tired for anything. I wake in the night because you are working and not with me. Darlana you've done this many times over. You need to learn to delegate more. This is a Star Dreadnought; nobody incompetent can manage such a posting.'

'That's true. You're right my love.' Darlana said with a mental sigh. 'I promise I'll delegate more.'

'See you soon Darlana.' Legolas said through the bond as he walked off.

Legolas quickly joined the boarding teams in full armor. He gave orders to capture officers and to defer to the UNSC forces for information on leaders while taking the ship. The Elf prince led a team of 3 elite squadrons of 12 marines each. They transported into a corridor near a team of UNSC marines in tan armor led by a tall figure in green armor with a reflective gold faceplate. Another team of TSA marines were nearby.

"Lord Greenleaf, this is Master Chief Petty Officer Spartan 117. He's leading most of the forces here."

"Master Chief, what's the situation here?" Legolas asked.

"Lord Greenleaf, much of the ship is still under Covenant control. We have secured the airlocks and disabled the weapons on the ship. We are currently bringing in more troops to help secure the vessel. Your matter transporters are of great assistance in this regard."

"Happy to help Master Chief. Now which way would you suggest?" Legolas asked.

"This way." The officer pointed. "Be ready, the Covenant are nearby." He cautioned.

The troops marched forwards and spotted a group of the shield bearing Jackals. The Master Chief threw a grenade which killed half of them, the shrapnel ripping them apart. Legolas took down four more with headshots from his plasma rifle. The rest of the UNSC troops took out the two remaining Jackals. As the group proceeded onwards they discovered most of the Covenant was being overpowered by the UNSC and TSA forces. With the TSA's ability to transport troops anywhere within the ship, the Covenant's forces were spread thin trying to defend as much of the Super Carrier as possible and were being overrun. Turning a corner, Legolas activated one of his two light-sabers and cut through the blast doors surrounding the bridge. Inside were at least 50 Covenant troops with one in gold armor and a two pronged energy sword facing the doors. Seeing Legolas as the leader of the group he roared a challenge.

"Stop! I'll handle this." He ordered his men sharply before turning to the challenger with a gleam in his eye. "Now as for the rest of your forces…" Legolas said opening his free hand "**Zexenuma**." (3)

Invoking Bahamut's power, the force of the god's might rushed over the Covenant forces, freezing them where they stood.

"Just to make sure your forces cannot interfere." Legolas smiled grimly. "Now face me!" He ordered, bringing his other blade up and activated it. The gold-armored leader rushed forward with a cry but Legolas parried the blow easily as the creature warbled in surprise. Legolas grinned and launched forwards spinning both blades around. The first blow from the Elf lord's right blade was parried but he quickly countered with the same blade knocked the enemy's weapon aside. The first blow from Legolas' left blade brought down the shields surrounding the soldier, severing its hand a moment later.

"Elves are much stronger and faster than humans." Legolas said to the disabled leader with a grin as it was subdued by the UNSC forces to be taken for questioning.

Turning, the Elf left the bridge and made his way back to the Greenleaf. Making a call, he asked the UNSC leaders to meet him and his family on the surface as soon as they could. An hour later, the Greenleaf family members were down on the surface with Admirals Roland Freemont, Michael Stanforth, Vice Admiral Danforth Whitcomb, and diplomat Dr. Franklin Harrison.

"Admirals, I am Legolas Greenleaf." The Elf stated before gesturing to Darlana. "My wife Darlana and our 16 year old twins Dani and Dana. Our eldest son Oropher is not onboard our ship."

"A pleasure." Admiral Freemont stated, shaking their hands. "What is the TSA if you don't mind my asking?"

"Not at all." Darlana said. "The TSA or Terran Star Alliance is an alliance of the realms of our Earth, the Dragon realms of Draconia which I am from, the Elven realms of Greenwood which Legolas and his family come from, as well as the Elven kingdoms of Lothlorien and Imladris. The Dwarven realms of Erebor and the Iron Hills are included in the alliance as well as the human realms of Gondor, and Rohan. It was signed 500 years ago by our calendars." Darlana explained.

"How much Dragon blood do you have? So far we have seen only full Dragons." One of the men asked.

"I am a little more than half-Dragon, though I am much stronger than humans not including all the magical changes I have put myself through." Darlana explained.

"Ah, perhaps a mutual exchange of histories would be in order?" Dr. Franklin suggested.

"That would be best to help understand one another's ways and laws." Legolas agreed.

"Perhaps we should retire for the night and return to the discussion table tomorrow; it has been a long day." Darlana suggested.

Everyone nodded as Dani and Dana were stifling yawns having been fighting for over 5 hours hunting down and mopping up enemy fighters. Returning to the ship, Darlana entered her chambers with Legolas. Legolas went to take a shower leaving Darlana to change her clothes.

**Mature content begins**

Deciding to give Legolas a nice surprise, Darlana slipped on her slave outfit. She smirked slightly as she recalled she had once hated this outfit. Now she actually enjoyed being in it and the reaction it caused in her lover, using it as a bribe to get Legolas to do what she wanted in many cases. Legolas walked out in a towel and stopped at the sight of Darlana.

"Oh! Well I am grateful I did not need to ask." He smiled.

"Yes my love. I enjoy doing this now as I have for quite some time, though you'll have to be REALLY good if you want me to call you master for another time." Darlana said playfully.

"Well I look forward to that time." Legolas said grinning.

"The two days in Jabba's palace was not enough for you?" Darlana inquired.

"No, that was just acting, something I had to do. I would like it if you were willing to call me master of your own will."

"We'll see." Darlana replied evenly. "Now sit down and watch. You can look but if you try to touch or physically stop me at all before I say, you'll need another shower, a cold one this time." Darlana threatened playfully.

Legolas nodded.

"Besides," Darlana continued with a glint of warning in her tone, "when I do decide to grant you such an opportunity just remember what I am capable of before you get too frisky with your 'slave girl.'"

Legolas nodded at Darlana as she walked in front of Legolas but out of reach.

Darlana started a similar routine to what she had used before, putting her hands on her hips and swaying them gently from side to side. She then rotated her pelvis in the air, the skirts swaying in time with her movements. Darlana started moving her chest as she danced, then crossed her wrists over her head before continuing to sway only her hips. Darlana spun around and undid her bra clasp before turning back and acting as if she was going to let it fall off. But all she exposed was a slight bit of skin before putting it back.

Legolas groaned quietly in frustration.

'I love the sight of your beautiful body Darlana.' Legolas said through their soul bond.

Darlana smiled as she continued her sensual dance, swaying her hips. The skirts swayed in time with her movements as she stepped gracefully forwards and leaned down letting Legolas glimpse her cleavage. She shook her chest a bit with a saucy smile, making her breasts bounce.

Legolas' eyes were somewhat wider than usual.

"I said I had to learn this sort of thing to infiltrate the Drow's noble houses." She murmured to him. "I just didn't say how well I learned." She smiled. "Besides it's amazing how different one can look with a skin change." Darlana suggested as her skin color change from gold to red, her eyes becoming a gleaming yellow while her cranial ridges shrank a bit. Eyeing her new features, Legolas admitted to himself that if he hadn't known her so closely he would have sworn it was a completely different woman.

"Besides, those who saw anything of note are long dead." She stated coolly. "It was necessary for me to do it. I was powerful enough and skillful enough to go against any matron and end them."

Deciding she could not put it off any longer she chose to end the dance early, removing her top and walking towards the bed with her husband sitting on it.

'I need you Legolas.' Darlana said through the bond.

'I knew you would be unable to wait.' Legolas said with a mental smile as he got off the bed and began kissing Darlana. After a moment he pushed her onto the bed and pinned her before kissing her again. He spirit soared, knowing her soul and heart only beat for him and his did for hers. Shadows bound Darlana to the bed and blindfolded her while Legolas continued kissing her. One of his hands snaked up, cupping her breast. A squeeze brought out a muffled moan as Legolas massaged it lovingly. The bond was an amazing connection; he knew almost instinctively how to make Darlana writhe and cry out in pleasure. Legolas pulled off the skirts and rubbed Darlana's nub with a thumb, making her whine in pleasure.

"Legolas! Please!" Darlana moaned before crying out in pleasure as he entered her. Darlana began crying out encouragements to her husband, slipping into her native Draconic in her mindless passion. Darlana and Legolas finally collapsed together after making love 4 times that night.

**Bonus lemon scene (Aurix and Bloom)**

Aurix grinned at his wife as she proclaimed: "Well, oh mighty Dragon, if you want me, come and claim me!" Bloom spun and fled through the apartments. With a joyful roar Aurix took off after her. Bloom rolled under Aurix's leg, forcing the huge Dragon to turn and chase after her again.

"Come on Aurix! You can do better than that-EEK." The yelp was from Aurix's claw shredding Bloom's T-shirt, though his claws did not harm her due to the considerable protections Bloom had cast upon herself and the rituals she had undergone. The T-shirt tore free, leaving Bloom in her black bra and panties.

"Come on you over grown lizard! Catch me!" Bloom called as she dove under a table and rolling to her feet. Aurix grinned, exposing teeth much larger than his wife's body before he sent out ribbons of shadow at his wife. Bloom ducked one having sensed it coming. The second ribbon that she tried jumping over but the dexterous shadow wrapped around her mouth instead of her eyes.

"Gotcha!" Aurix cried in triumph as another shadow wrapped around her but Bloom slipped free at the cost of her sports bra as she ran towards the treasure room. Another failed dodge caused her wrists to be pulled and bound behind her by another strand of shadow before she succeeded in passing into the treasure room. This room was surrounded by some of the most powerful defenses ever conceived and was second only to the powerful wards around Bloom and Aurix's chambers. These wards had the power to hold back the full combined power of the TSA Darkwielder, TSA Lasgalen, and the TSA Greenleaf before they would break after some time.

Inside the treasure room were gems as well as stacks of gold and platinum that were taller than Aurix, making them the perfect hiding place for the redhead as the goal of this game was to avoid Aurix catching her as long as possible. At this point Bloom was rather vulnerable considering her breasts were exposed, her arms were bound, and she was gagged by magic. Bloom skirted around a pile of gold as tall as the great Dragon before climbing it. Bloom hissed uncomfortably at the feel of the cold metal on her bare skin. A moment later Aurix entered the room, his gold eyes flicking back and forth in search of his wife. Bloom watched as Aurix searched around before a pair of human arms suddenly wrapped around her waist.

"Gotcha!" Aurix exclaimed at Bloom's squeak of surprise. "Illusions are nice, aren't they?" He asked in a vaguely rhetorical tone as Bloom whined in playful protest. A ribbon of shadow wrapped over Bloom's eyes as she tried to escape. The ritually-enhanced woman strained with all her strength but Aurix's physical might outclassed hers by orders of magnitude. The Dragon effortlessly threw Bloom over his shoulder, carrying her to the bedroom as she squirmed, trying to free herself.

"Hmm…It seems I need to tame you first." Aurix muttered as he walked to a chair. Sitting in it, he noted she kept her legs closed.

"Open them love." Aurix ordered softly.

Bloom shook her head making protesting noises.

"I can force you to open them quite easily." He stated darkly, his voice deep and threatening. "Now open your legs."

Bloom let out a muffled sigh before opening her legs, but ground her shapely butt into Aurix eliciting a possessive growl. Aurix's hand followed the fabric of Bloom's panties while his other hand gently caressed her side. Feeling the soft toned skin, his hand moved upward before enclosing around a perfect pale orb. Bloom moaned as Aurix massaged her breast, his fingers gently brushing her hard nipple as his other hand found the wet spot on Bloom's panties. Rubbing his fingers against the flesh underneath, Bloom's moans and struggles were more pleasure than playful protest at this point. Aurix kept teasing her before deciding to be a bit wicked and added a minor vibration spell to his hand as he rubbed Bloom. She moaned louder in response before crying out as the pleasure hit her limit and she climaxed. Aurix picked up his limp wife and teleported to the bed before he threw her onto it. After removing the last of her clothes, Aurix altered the bindings so his wife was spread eagled on it.

"I hope you enjoyed that Bloom because now I am going to give you the sweetest torture that you have ever had." Aurix warned her.

"Do you remember that time in Rohan?" He asked. "When I told you that when I decided how and when you wouldn't know what I was planning? When I told you that you were going to beg me for mercy and I would not grant it?"

Here it is." Aurix stated before returning to what he was doing earlier. Bloom whined again as the pleasure built up once more. Aurix kept Bloom teased to the very edge, causing her to whine loudly in pleasure. The moment Bloom was about to enter into ecstasy Aurix hit her with a mild frost hex to cool her down. The frustrated woman cried out a muffled protest but her cries fell on deaf ears as Aurix teased Bloom to the edge 5 times, each time casting a frost spell to cool her down before he stopped.

"How badly do you want me?" Aurix asked teasingly, breathing in the divine scent of his heavily excited wife. Bloom bucked frantically towards Aurix in answer. Fortunately, regardless of how much he enjoyed teasing Bloom, the Dragon could not wait any longer. Aruix removed his clothing with magic before he entered his wife, their bond magically preventing Aurix from crushing every bone in her body with his much greater strength. Bloom cried out in pleasure as Aurix took her, the ribbon around her mouth fading with a flick of his will.

"Call my name." He managed to grind out through gritted teeth.

"Oh Aurix! **Itovir! Sia itov, kwi! Itovir, petranas, itov, tonnilt, kwi axun, tonnilt, temepilt. Axun! KWI…AURIX**!" (4) Bloom cried out in Draconic in her passion.

Aurix took her through the heights of pleasure for the entire night and much of the next day. Finally, Aurix collapsed next to his wife, the ribbon of shadow around her mouth fading again.

"How was that?" He asked.

Bloom groaned and snuggled into Aurix as her answer. The Dragon Emperor laughed quietly as he fell asleep with Bloom in his arms.

**_Mature content ends_**

A/N: Well, 6.7k words, not bad eh? Next up is Alpha Halo, installation 04 ;). Stay tuned and please for the love of the gods… REVIEW! Make me feel appreciated! Aurix is in character, this is the way a Dragon will 'play' with their mate, establishing their dominance and power (in a loving manner).

Translations:

Note: **Vobit** can be used in two contexts, to mean crap (usually used by younger Dragon bloods) or shit for teenager and elder ones.

1) Draconic: Sister

2) Draconic: Sad sacks of shit

3) Draconic: Stay (Legolas is casting the spell Hold Person)

4) Mature content section: lover! my love, oh! Lover, please, love, harder, oh yes, harder, faster. yes! oh…AURIX


	30. Chapter 29: The Ring World

A/N: Some AU technologies are added to the Human side, techs we have even now in the 21th century like reactive armor and rail guns that are being developed. Also I have hemmed and hawed online to find an exact number of worlds glassed by the Covenant but there is only 14 NAMED worlds listed. So I decided to make the number 100. If somebody has the actual number of UNSC worlds please tell me and by god CITE YOUR SOURCE. Don't pull random numbers out of… unpleasant places if you get my drift.

The differences of the Mark I Ixen class over the Mark 3 is that Mark 3's have more of these: 100 cm ablative standard hull armor, 1500 extra point defense cannons, 20 interceptors, and 4x the PPIT turrets. Mark 1's were only produced as design tests. The Mark 2's are the equivalent to series 0 prototypes and are actually used in military fleets officially.

Mark II/series 0 Ixen class differences to series 1/Mark III Ixen class: 50 cm ablative standard armor, 750 PD cannons, 10 interceptors, and double the PPIT turrets.

Chapter 29: The Ring World

Darlana was sitting at a meeting table with Legolas. Around the table were various people of note, including the Admirals in command of the Reach defense forces, Captain Keyes of the Pillar of Autumn, and a few others.

"Again I would like to make our thanks to you known…" Admiral Freemont began.

"Not a problem Admiral. Our people are from Earth as well; it would be remiss of us to stand aside and allow your destruction. So, it seems until we can make a new dimension jump we are in the same boat. My ship and what I can arrange within reason are ready to help."

"What do your forces consist of?" Captain Keyes asked.

"The Greenleaf is a Star Dreadnought, a super version of the Darlana class super-heavy battleship. We have 24 Mark III Ixen class with another 8 spare in cargo bays. We have 4 older Mark II Ixen class and 24 Mark I in transporter stasis, mainly because everyone forgot they were there, and 4,000 heavy interceptors." Darlana said with a mild chuckle, earning a few as well.

"We are also carrying 2 million ground troops and 800,000 marines." Darlana said, fudging the numbers a bit, recounting in the back of her mind that there were actually 16 spare Mark III Ixen class, 3.5 total million ground troops, and 1.5 million marines onboard.

There were several surprised looks at that.

"Well Lady Greenleaf, your saving of Reach allows us to carry out our plan of finding a Covenant vessel, boarding it, taking it to the Covenant home world, and capturing one of their leaders. One of our smart AI's, Cortana, found something interesting. We were wondering if you would take Cortana along with some of our forces and scientists to study it. We cannot spare any ships to aid you regretfully."

"That's fine, we'll give you the necessary help and relevant technology to create energy shields and upgrade your rail guns to the equivalent of our older Mark V's. Your MACs we can help with the same technology on the Pillar of Autumn. We have good sensors; aside from energy shields and MAC system, your ships don't need too much refitting." Darlana said. "Your usage of reactive armor against plasma is creative." Darlana complemented.

"What kind of armor do you use?" Another captain asked.

"Ablative." Darlana replied.

This caused many eyebrows to raise; the theory of ablative armor was known there but was beyond the UNSC capabilities.

"Impressive."

Darlana nodded in thanks.

"Now what exactly do you need us to do?" Darlana asked.

"We would like you to take some of our elite troops, specifically the Spartans, ODSTs, and Marines." Admiral Freemont said.

"Excuse me, ODST?"

"Orbital Drop Shock Troopers." Admiral Freemont elaborated as Darlana picked up the thoughts about the ODSTs and Spartans.

"About how many? We're already full up on our military capabilities."

"100,000 troops in total made up of army, marines, ODST, and a platoon of Spartans." The Admiral replied.

Darlana did some mental calculations. "We can hold that. Anything above 150,000 is pushing our remaining cargo space without using transporter stasis."

"Then all is well I take it?" The Admiral asked.

"I do believe so." Darlana replied. "Send us the coordinates; I'll leave my older Ixen class and their crews to protect the Reach."

"I'll send the relevant data and see if we can get an exception to what we call the Cole Protocol for you and your forces." The man said.

Darlana cocked her head curiously. "Cole Protocol?"

The Admiral nodded. "It was created to prevent Covenant retrieval of data that contains the location of Earth and forbids retreating vessels from setting a direct slip-space course towards any human population center. The Covenant is able to track slip-space travel vectors and calculate the evacuating ship's destination. The protocol also states that to prevent capture, any UNSC or Human vessel, in the event of an emergency evacuation such as an "Abandon Ship" order, is to self-destruct after wiping all data matrices to prevent the advance of the Covenant."

"I see." Darlana mused. "It seems our star charts are different considering we have over 1,600 worlds under our control."

"Well that would explain your people's power considering you have little more than double our pre-war territories to begin with."

"Well, if there is nothing else, send the coordinates and arrange for whichever forces you need us to bring; we'll take care of the rest."

"Thank you, lady Greenleaf."

"Not a problem." Darlana put her fist over her heart with a slight bow before excusing herself.

Darlana returned to the bridge of her ship and began coordinating the logistics of the oncoming UNSC forces joining her own. It took 3 days for everything to be readied. At a flash request from Fleet Admiral Lord Hood, the 4 series 0 Ixen class were requested to head to Earth and participate in the UNSC home fleet as an exchange program of sorts. Darlana made plans after her return to refit all the Mark I and series 0 Ixen class she had into series 1's. Her ship left the Epsilon Eriandi system defense force, now bolstered to 550 ships including her Mark I Ixen class. The prow of her ship glowed as the hyper-drive engaged and propelled her ship into subspace at a tremendous rate.

The Greenleaf took a 3 day journey to reach its destination. It came out of hyper-space behind a planetoid and deployed 1000 fighters for a recon of the system. What caught the eyes of the crew was a massive enclosed ring world 10,000 kilometers long. The fighters soon found a Covenant fleet of 230 ships in the system. Battle stations was sounded, Ixen class ships were launched, and the remaining 3000 fighters deployed.

"Report." Darlana ordered.

"Our fighters are mopping up what's now left of the Covenant recon picket. 227 ships now, mainly battle cruisers and normal cruisers. We are considerable outnumbered but hopefully our tonnage class of star dreadnoughts will be able to make up for our lack of numbers; even our somewhat outdated ships would have been excellent assistance." The main tactical officer replied.

"Mmm." Darlana said in thought. "Standard umbrella formation. Prepare all batteries for overcharge just in case and divert power from all replicators to shields. In fact, sacrifice everything unnecessary for shields. Turn off all plasma projectors and reroute their power to the phased and pulsed ion turrets. God, in this one case I want PACs mounted on my ship like our parents respective flagships."

Legolas rolled his eyes. The destructive power of PACs were considerably impressive but lacked finesse, unlike a turret which had a much greater radius to fire at targets. Legolas sighed.

"ETA to Covenant arrival?" Legolas asked the commanding officer at the Operations station.

"25 minutes." The man reported.

Legolas turned to the tactical display in thought. "How many spare Mark III Ixen class did we bring?"

"Six but they have no crews, milord." The man cautioned.

"Have them raised from the cargo decks; shipyards 1 and 2 can hold six each comfortably. Put three each in 1 and 2 and prepare 6 to swap out by matter transport. Recall each Ixen class the moment they drop below 40% combat effectiveness." Legolas ordered.

Darlana nodded in agreement. "You're a little more conservative than me. I was thinking 35% effectiveness."

"That 5% acts as a margin for reclaiming the ship in time." Legolas replied.

"We do have cargo transporters capable of handling up to an Oropher class battle cruiser you know." Darlana said.

"I do but I'm being safe; it's much easier to repair than to rebuild an Ixen class. Though I am truly impressed with Gimli's innovative idea to equip all of the TSA's starships with a compact cargo transporter that will beam everyone aboard into stasis and act as debris, saving the crew but not the ship."

"Where is that Dwarf anyways?" Darlana asked.

"Joining the landing teams. He says he's bored since he didn't get a chance to fight on Reach." Leoglas replied.

Darlana laughed quietly.

"Dispatch the enemy's unshielded escorts; their corvettes have no shields for some reason so take advantage of that. Find which of their ships have plasma projectors and coordinate all ion fire on them first. PAM's, fire at will on all targets. Fighters form umbrella formation in defense grids per squadron." Legolas ordered to Tactical.

The Lieutenant Commander at the station waved in acknowledgement before returning his attention to the main tactical computers before him.

The enemy ships approached at full burn as the Greenleaf and her escorts swept towards the enemy. Combat was due any minute as all batteries began the task for locking on at ranges farther than even a full Dragon's eye could see.

"ETA?" Darlana asked.

"Two minutes to weapon range." The Tactical Officer replied.

"All batteries fire once in range." Darlana ordered.

Two minutes later the massive ship responded. The multi-missile load racks of the Greenleaf could fire 3 missiles each which meant the Greenleaf alone sent 30,000 missiles screaming at the Covenant fleet. The Ixen class Destroyers in total fired 2,400 missiles. The Covenant ships opened up with their pulse lasers in point defense mode, as Seraphs and space Banshees began to shoot them down as well. A few ships even launched torpedoes in desperation but that ceased quickly for some reason.

"Have you hacked their communications network yet?" Legolas asked Operations.

"Working on it milord, their language is not in our database and the UNSC have only begun to fully translate it. Searching for common ciphers, but we'll need some more time sir."

"What are the status of the missiles?" Darlana asked Tactical.

"About half of them made it through; Covenant are showing 20% casualties. Mostly escorts, 3 battle cruisers, and one of those super cruisers."

Darlana nodded in response. "How long till standard weapon range?"

"2 minutes for us, 2.5 for our escorts, 4 for the Covenant."

"Fire all standard batteries once in range." Darlana ordered.

The massive ship surged forwards, protected by two dozen heavy destroyers and a few thousand fighters. Like the Dragons that aided in designing her, the Greenleaf surged forwards like a terrible beast of legend. The moment the Greenleaf and her escorts entered weapons range, they fired everything. PAMs, ion blasts, phaser beams, and disruptors came together in a mix of blue, red, and yellow bolts of energy while glowing golden missiles blasted across the void towards the enemy ships. Pulse lasers were still tasked for interception and could not return fire as the Greenleaf and her escorts blasted away while simultaneously beaming down troops. The Covenant surprisingly began to turn tail under the barrage and made a hyper-jump before the Greenleaf could get her jammers powered up. In the meantime over 2.5 million troops were beamed down to the surface including the 100,000 UNSC forces.

On the ring world, instant fortresses were set up with their shields raised. Patrols both of TSA and UNSC forces were deployed out into the wilderness. Dani and Dana parked their fighters as most of the Covenant fighters were already destroyed. The twins decided to watch as UNSC Scorpion tanks joined the light, medium, and heavy TSA Alliance class battle tanks replacing the venerable Draco Mark X of the pre-TSA era. Already skirmishes with the Covenant had broken out, resulting in Covenant losses. The Covenant had poor armor and anti-armor capabilities and humanity, despite losing 100 of the pre-war colonies, was beginning to match the Covenant ship to ship.

From reports sent to Darlana from the Reach, the UNSC was already putting energy point defenses and shields on their ships as fast as they could be made and refitted. The technology used older models than what was currently used on the TSA's ships, but when completed the Covenant would need 2-3 to 1 odds against the UNSC and even then it would not be a guaranteed victory as newer rail-guns and MAC technology were also given to the UNSC. Already newer ships were rolling off assembly lines as older ships were being pulled in for refits before joining newer ones in the battle.

Back on the ring world, the troops were all deployed except for one last one: the newly promoted Spartan Commander-117. He was currently waiting outside Darlana's ready room to speak to her before he went down.

"Enter." He walked in as Darlana looked away from her computer

"What do you need Commander?" She asked.

"I wanted to confirm possible WMD usage."

"Our plasma projectors are standing by just in case of something the army cannot handle and we will resort to orbital bombardment as necessary. However, considering the scope of our combined forces I doubt it will be necessary."

The Commander had to chuckle at that. This was easily the largest military offensive action taken by the UNSC. Since the war started it was all defensive or counter-attacks, never attempting to go on the offensive.

"We will inform you if it comes to mass orbital bombardment." Darlana continued. "We wish to keep friendly fire issues to a minimum. One last thing Commander, I want you to take my daughters with you; they have limited experience fighting on the ground and could learn from a skilled individual such as yourself. They are not helpless and have a teleport spell if they need to take themselves and you out of danger."

"Very well, Lady Greenleaf. Good luck and thank you for the aid."

"Not a problem Commander. Dismissed."

The green giant nodded before leaving to meet with Dani and Dana on the surface.

A/N Well like my muscles when I go back to the gym after being off for more than a week my writing muscles are a little weak right now. Things felt forced in the last bit of this chapter. Next up is the assault on the control room. PLEASE REVIEW… please? *Pleads* Sorry for being so late this would have been done a week ago but I was sick. Sorry for the month wait… other plot bunnies.

SE


	31. Chapter 30: The Truth and Reconciliation

Chapter 30: The Truth and Reconciliation

An hour after the promoted Commander-117 left the ship, he received a report from the Greenleaf that a crashed and disabled CCS battlecruiser held a Covenant religious leader: A prophet, named Victory. The plan was to seize him then use him as a stepping stone to the main leaders of the Covenant.

Currently Commander-117 had assembled a group of UNSC ODST and regular marines backed by the aptly named Shadow Guard, the elite marines of the TSA. Clad in black armor and almost melding into normal shadow in the daylight, in the night they were practically invisible. The twin princesses Dani and Dana were nearby as well in obviously more powerful customized armor. Commander-117 was given a Barrett-MAC sniper rifle, all the UNSC marksmen and women practically drooled over the thought of such a powerful gun.

Commander-117 led his forces to a small pass while his AI Cortana said.

"Covenant forces ahead, the path on the left should let us sneak in beside them"

"Commander, we need you and the princesses to take out those stationary guns, otherwise they'll be trouble we don't need." The ranking officer of the TSA forces happened to be a Lt. Commander.

"Agreed, princesses with me, rest of you provide support and cover as needed." Dani and Dana moved up to support the Commander. The Commander, if not for the markers showing the twins on his HUD sensors (Heads Up Display) would not even know they were there. With a loud humming noise a MAC rifle round was sent through a orange armoured Grunt, the poor soul's blue blood sprayed everywhere and the body turned into mulch. Two other blasts claimed the lives of the two other turret manners.

"We have the turrets covered, move up and attack." Dani ordered.

"Copy." 18 TSA and UNSC troops moved up and attacked blasting particle, plasma and bullets at the Covenant forces.

"Alert a Covenant is making a run for that stationary gun, take him out." Cortana warned dropping a navigation point on the HUD of the Commander, Dani and Dana; Dana took out the charging Grunt with a sniper blast.

"Clear right." One troop called out.

"Clear left… clear, move up." The TSA Lt. Commander called out. Moving up, the forces continued advancing until their motion sensors and standard long range sensors for TSA forces showed a mass of red.

"Covenant forces detected up ahead, the path up on the left should let us sneak in around them." Cortana advised.

"We'll hang back while you three get into position." One of the UNSC marines called. Dani cloaked herself with the short duration phasing cloak built into her armor, she crept forwards and cut the throats of two Jackals while Dana pegged a Grunt with a throwing knife. Both girls had been trained from the age of 9 to fight and fight well by their parents; both Darlana and Legolas had been raised on the principle that age did not matter to your enemies, and early training was a necessity to stay alive. The age old ways of Draconia and Lasgalen stuck firmly in the minds of Legolas and Darlana and without training Nathala might have died the same day Legolas and Darlana met.

Both girls advanced quickly and quietly, creeping up a small incline where their dark armor blended in with the night. C-117 (Commander 117) went up another small incline and sighted one of the turret gunners. Dani and Dana sighted the others, with loud hums and a streak of gold light, the three Unggoy were blown apart by the rounds. Cries of alarm from the Covenant were now echoing around the area, many running to and fro as the three snipers fired and kept firing.

"Out… reloading." Dana called over the coms.

"Copy." C-117 replied as he finished reloading his gun.

"I'm out." Dani called

"Here make them count." Dana said tossing her 2nd to last magazine at her sister; at the same time the UNSC marines with help from the TSA marines were levitated over the cliff, two UNSC marines were heading for the identified Shade class turrets to use them against the oncoming reinforcing covenant platoon. Purple plasma blasts fired at the small pathway along which creeping Covenant Elites and Grunts with a couple Jackals could be seen coming along it. Most of them were smeared a couple fell off the cliff to dodge a frag grenade. "Commander, you're a better sniper than us, between my sister and I we can scrounge another 2 mags for you better you take them we'll stick with our mid-range beam modes of our APARs." Dana said.

"Very well princess… Dana?" Dana nodded in response. C-117 rolled his eyes behind his gold visor while sighing mentally about identical twins in identical armor. Both girls popped the ammo out of their guns and handed them to the Commander. Then the twins placed the guns in their bags, then pulled out their plasma assault rifles before the group continued along. Blazing through Covenant small patrols until they reached the base of the ship the Greenleaf battlegroup had disabled.

"Gravity lift… hmm well simpler than trying to fly up." Dani commented. The others nodded before they fanned out to attack the ship. However the defences around the base were a tough nut to crack, as such entering the valley meant getting pinned down by plasma blasts.

"Shit shit shit." Dani cursed as she hid behind a rock letting her fallen shields regenerate, she had caught a plasma grenade to her shields. The grenade blasted her back and took out her shields, her armor steamed under the force of numerous Covenant plasma weapons but held.

"**Myvish wux algbo?**" (1) Dana asked over a private comline in Draconic.

"**Si mi winhal**." (2) Dani replied as her shield bar filled up in her HUD, streams of blue and purple plasma passing by within a foot of her while melting the rock she was hiding behind. "Could use some help here, I am pinned down." Dani said over the public comline.

"Frag out." A UNSC marine called tossing a frag grenade at the enemy shooting at Dani, his grenade landed in the seat of the Shade turret before detonating a few seconds later. The force of the grenade and shrapnel devastated the group firing on the young Elf princess who threw her own plasma grenade at another Shade turret, half the turret was turned to molten slag and the creatures on and around it vaporized.

"Incoming Covenant air reinforcements." A UNSC sergeant called out, 6 TSA marines activated the 1 isoton missile launchers built into the arms of their power armor and fired. Explosions blossomed over the strange pronged shape airship the Covenant were bringing in, finally the ship split under the wrath of the 6 missiles plummeting it and the troops it carried thousands of feet to their doom.

"Perfect." Dana said with a grin shared by her sister, nothing was better to a being of metallic Dragon blood then delivering justice to murderers and butchers such as these Covenant.

The gravity lift glowed then and dropped down a pair of Hunters, one rushed a lieutenant that happened to be a bronze great wyrm, she caught the descending shield that weighed several tons, lifted the hulking blue armoured monstrosity and whacked it against the ground several times. The Hunter got up with several pained groans when the Dragon yelled out as she transformed.

"FORE." She swatted one of the Hunters till it was out of sight even to the telescopic view mode of her HUD. The reading popped out 986.38 feet. "NEW RECORD." She cheered before turning to the confused UNSC soldiers. "What? Can't a female Dragon play golf?" She asked coyly before turning back to her humanoid form. The UNSC forces stood there baffled before nodding. If something 8 times one's size asked that question what could one do but nod to said question?

In the meantime several lightsaber wielding TSA marines cleaved up the other Hunter.

"Clear, Greenleaf, all marines report successful ground infiltration, no casualties, minor injuries to UNSC marines."

"I want shields." A private of the UNSC whined quietly while his sergeant rolled his eyes.

"Suck it up trooper, we all want shields, these upgraded suits are all we can get currently and they can take quite a few hits now." The newer suit featured reflective and discarding plates. Discarding plates acted similar to reactive, the moment a section of armor was breached, the plates were discarded along specialized seams/blow-off points but less violent than reactive.

The suit was also made of more plasma and heat resistant materials, in essence upgraded Titanium-A that the Office of Naval Intelligence or ONI of the UNSC was calling Titanium-B. Starships equipped with it and reactive plates, along with newer more powerful MACs and railguns, and energy shields allowed humanity to finally go toe to toe with the Covenant one vs. one and have a good chance of winning. ODST suits were made out of the lighter and stronger Titanium-B now, which all the forces wearing them were grateful for.

"Copy that Dani, we're waiting if you need help." Her father answered the comlink. Dani nodded even though her father could not see her face before she ended the call; Dani and all the other forces gathered under the gravity lift, before it lifted them into the belly of the ship.

On the ship, in a large circular room, the group fanned out in a circle to cover all angles. Inside the room was one of the Covenant Wraith tanks that shot orbs of plasma in arcs like a mortar.

"Looks like nobody's home… gues the Covenant do not know we are here." A UNSC Marine said before Dana bapped him upside with her left wing.

"Way to jinx us genus." She sniped sarcastically to the sheepish marine. The marine walked to the side a little in a huff when a two pronged plasmatic blade descended onto him. It was blocked by Dana's gold lightsaber. The Elite wielding it warbled in surprise before Dani used her blade to knock it aside, her blade failed to pierce the white shields protecting the now visible Elite.

At the same time other doors opened, letting in Elites, Grunts and several shield wearing Jackals.

"No Covenant, you had to open your mouth." Another Marine said sarcastically as he opened fire on a pair of Grunts, the bullets eviscerating them. Dani jumped to help her twin starting a 2 on 1 duel that had the Elite sweating. With the twin bond shared by Dani and Dana, they were able to instinctively know what the other was going to do. Dani ducked under the blade that Dana parried, then Dani kicked at the Elite's shins hard enough to make the shields falter. The Elite was in silver armor as Dani's blade lowered his shields; the Elite warbled angrily and back peddled, now on the defensive as he parried the attacks of both girls madly. However the Elite tripped over part of the Wraith and fell; seeing this, both girls lunged and finished him .

By now all the Covenant in the landing bay had been dealt with, so the group moved on through an unlocked door and down a hallway, moving into the indentations in the walls for additional cover. Proceeding through the ship the group was trapped at a locked door. It was decided that 117 would join the TSA attack group and go around while the Marines of the UNSC would come through the door there. The TSA team went around, through several hallways, only 3 Elites were spotted and killed by the team, two blue and one red armoured. Grunts died left and right as the group ploughed through the side passages. Finally another cargo bay was reached, this one was the one with the locked doors preventing the UNSC strike team from entering.

The battle through this cargo bay involved several grenades against the Covenant while salvaging the plasma grenades of the Covenant. It turned out that the Greenleaf was beaming in more teams onto the ship, as such the sheer number of enemies overwhelmed the Covenant defence forces. Soon the bridge of the ship was taken, with it a medium level Prophet, one of the theocratic leaders of the Covenant. The Prophet of Victory surrendered quickly, seeing how fast his guards had been slaughtered. The ship's navigational logs copied and the ship to be beamed up to be broken down for parts and studied.

On board the Greenleaf Darlana watched as a scouting Covenant light frigate fell to her Ixen class heavy destroyer. Already the Covenant fleet had regrouped and brought in a couple hundred more ships boosting their forces to 413. Darlana stared at the fleet and made the calls.

"Ripple fire the missile launchers the moment the Covenant pass the minefield." The mine field consisted of 125 antimatter charges each with a blast yield of 700 isotons, 200 more than the PAM warheads of the Greenleaf's standard ship-to-ship missiles. Each mine was cloaked until an enemy tripped the proximity sensors which would detonate the mine.

Anti-Starship mine Delta-69

Onboard a mine as such as this one was a minor dumb AI, controlling the warhead and proximity sensors soon the AI was alerted to a enemy battleship analogue considering the ship bumped into the mine. If the AI could it would grin, the enemy ship while raising their shields had trapped Delta-69, Delta-71 and Delta-84 inside the protective barrier. Soon all the mines were within range of the enemy fleet, as such a single order was sent

'_Detonate.' _

Tremendous pulses of energy were released as a hundred and twenty-five antimatter mines detonated. Shields and ships were rent asunder under the blasts, scanners were unable to discern ship energy from the pulse of destruction. When the blast waves cleared only 20 ships were active, shields either failing or failed. Great black spots and massive holes in the ships' superstructure were evident, hallmarks of reactor overloads. The remaining ships were mopped up as Darlana ordered more mines to be produced and laid as soon as possible.

A/N: 2 months and more I am so sorry, my muse died and all attempts to resurrect failed until recently. Next chapter will be better, thanks again Garion for helping me bring out more than I can usually muster on my own. Now to work on 31 and another new story of mine ;)

SE


	32. Chapter 31: The Silent Cartographer

A/N: Due to a discussion with my beta Garion Faldor, we managed to created a new plot twist and will extend the story :), I STRONGLY advise you lot to go and read Garion's Chronicles of Utopia stories otherwise you lot will probably be left in the dark, so in essence do not do your homework at your own peril. You are all wonderful readers and reviewers and I don't want to lose you due to confusion so I'm giving you all plenty of notice. Also when I finish it and start posting check out my Dark Tides trilogy, they will take you for a wild ride ok? You'll need these stories or at least knowledge of them soon so kindly hop to ok? For me?

SE

**Chapter 31: Mapping the Ring World**

Darlana looked at the map and passed a hand over her tired eyes. Blinking a few times, the elder sorceress smiled at the report from her children. So far half of the ring was under Covenant control. About a quarter was under the control of her forces with the rest being explored by both sides. The number of clashes had been growing but after the loss of the Truth and Reconciliation, plus the utter destruction of the space fleet, the Covenant seemed reluctant to engage in any major battles. Darlana grumbled to herself before flopping on her couch to take a nap.

Darlana suddenly found herself floating in a featureless void seemingly beyond time and space, before her floated a door, secured behind layers upon layers of powerful wards. With a thunderous crack the door burst asunder, forming a mass of blackness deep as the void. From within it a voice cackled. "FREE! I AM FREE ONCE MORE!"

Darlana shot up, yelping in shock. As the details of the dream began to fade, all she remembered was a door and a void. Legolas came rushing in from the other room, worry etched on his face.

"Darlana are you alright?" Darlana shook herself for a moment as her husband gathered her up in his arms and held her close. Darlana was shivering at the shock of what she had seen.

"Darlana?" Legolas asked nervously.

"I'm fine, I think." Darlana said quietly as Legolas pulled her in close, wrapping his arms around her.

"I saw part of that. What do you suppose it means?" Darlana shook her head, trying to get the scary thoughts from her mind.

"I have no clue." Darlana said quietly as Legolas rubbed her back soothingly.

"Come, let me wash your wings, it always relaxes you." Legolas suggested. Darlana smiled in relief at her husband's suggestion.

"Saves me the trouble of doing them myself." She admitted.

"Oh you." Legolas said playfully as he surprised her by picking her up bridal style and carrying her to their bathing rooms. Legolas gently pulled off Darlana's top and she extended her wings to their full width. The Elf gently took an enchanted cloth, soaked it in a basin filled with glowing orange lava, and ran it over Darlana's left wing before moving between the wing tip and the third wing vertebrae.

"I am still amazed at the powers I receive from our bond Darlana." Legolas admitted. "The fact that something that was once lethal to me is now a mere bathing instrument astounds me."

Darlana nodded in agreement as she lay facedown on a conjured massage mattress. She enjoyed the soft feel of her husband's hands on her wings. As Legolas worked slowly and methodically, Darlana began to relax. She felt him massage the soft skin of her left wing before moving to her right. Not long afterwards he moved to where her wings connected to her shoulder blades in the middle of her back. He carefully undid her bra, lifting some of the sweat soaked material to clean and air them. He walked around to the front, facing Darlana who lifted herself up to kiss him. Legolas quickly snatched the forgotten garment and walked behind Darlana, finishing the massage.

"Ok give it back." Darlana said, glaring playfully at her husband yet still lying down.

"No Darlana, not this time, my love." Legolas remonstrated gently with a smile. "You are mine here and now."

"The girls can walk in on us at any time, you know." She replied. "I've had enough traumas from walking in on my parents several times by accident and I don't want to inflict that on our girls. Now give it back."

"Several times?" Legolas asked in amusement.

"In the kitchen or living room, it was getting ridiculous." Darlana sighed.

"Ahh." Legolas replied knowingly. He understood his wife's pain, having experienced it once or twice as an Elfling. However, he still dangled the black garment out of Darlana's reach while grinning.

"You want it? Come and get it." He teased daringly. Darlana growled and she chased Legolas around with her arms crossed over her chest, while yelling at him.

Outside the bathroom Dani and Dana, having returned from a fighter patrol heard some crashing and banging intermixed with their father's laughter and mother's annoyed yells.

"What's going on?" Dana asked. Dani shrugged at her sister and looked in the bathroom. A moment later her eyes crossed and she crumpled to the floor in a boneless heap.

"What?" Dana asked in confusion.

"Scarred…for….life." Dani stuttered as she spasmed on the floor. Dana sighed and dragged her semi-traumatized sister to their room by her ankle. She could sympathize with her twin but Dani could also be a real drama queen as well.

Later on aboard the TSA Greenleaf, Crown Princess Darlana Greenleaf was staring at numerous tactical reports on the bridge of the 45-kilometre Star Dreadnought. She rubbed her nose and tried to think of the purpose behind the massive ring world. Understanding its nature had seemingly eluded all the members of the Greenleaf crew and the sensors were not giving many clues to it either.

"Status report?" Darlana asked the Operations officer.

"Nothing new as of yet princess." The man replied.

"Run a diagnostic on the shields, I have a feeling that we are going to need them at peak efficiency." She ordered.

The officer nodded and turned to his station. Typing in a few commands, the computer began running the diagnostic as ordered. The massive Star Dreadnought ponderously moved through space around the ring world, its destroyers on patrol for any enemy ship larger than a heavy interceptor.

_3 days later_

Dani, Dana, and C-117 were standing by a transporter pad along with 36 TSA and UNSC marines, all of them ready to assault the map room for this ring. The landing team would secure a zone on the island where the map room was located. Afterwards, TSA Heavy Recon Vehicles known as Hummers along with UNSC Light Recon Vehicles know as Warthogs would be deployed for scouting and anti-infantry duties. Though the Hummers were used primarily for anti-infantry, they also had some anti-armor capabilities as well; a good driver and crew could hold their own against the medium level tanks of the TSA if needed.

"Prepare for combat transport in 5 seconds!...HIT IT MARINES." The TSA marine Captain barked as the marines lifted their weapons, ready to do battle with the Covenant again. The teams appeared in shimmering light and spotted the Covenant quickly. Opening fire, the marines sprayed death with bullets and blasters, assaulting the Covenant position.

"Reloading, cover me!" A UNSC marine called out.

"Copy! AMG out!" A TSA marine replied, pulling out an anti-matter grenade. The grenade sailed out among a group of Jackals providing cover for other Covenant with their arm shields. The front line failed to notice the AM grenade as well as the several frag grenades thrown by UNSC forces. The grenades decimated the line in blasts of shrapnel and annihilating energy but a red armoured Elite managed to fire several blasts at the UNSC marines, killing four of them as plasma struck them in their faces.

"Eat this!" A UNSC marine roared at the Elite as he emptied the entire 90 round extended magazine of his MA5C assault rifle into the Elite, turning it into chunky salsa as vengeance for his comrades.

Dani unleashed a barrage of plasma from her assault rifle as well, the weapon whining as the blue pulses slagged many Covenant warriors. Fortunately it did not take long to secure the beachhead; the Warthogs and Hummers were deployed in swift order. The Hummer had the general shape of the Warthog but a wider profile whereas the Warthog had room for one passenger and a turret; in contrast the Hummer had 4 passengers to cover, a middle area for the driver, and a flat bed area for a dome covered turret.

One of the TSA captains, with permission from the twins, entered the driver's seat. A moment later the twins entered the side seats on the front while C-117 climbed in from the back and entered the turret seat. Two UNSC marines with enhanced MA5C assault rifles joined them. C-117 panned the turret around and linked the sights with his suit, allowing Cortana, the AI in his head and suit, to help the car. As the machine swiftly scanned the vehicle's specs, it gasped in shock.

"A trans-location device? TWO anti-matter reactors power this vehicle? Phasing technology on the doors and windows to allow the passengers to fire out without affecting the armor?" The AI asked incredulously.

"What's a trans-location device?" One of the UNSC marines asked.

"A short range teleport." Dani explained. "This vehicle can enter and penetrate deep into buildings by jumping to areas wide enough for it and the turret cannon can retract enough to prevent any hiccups due to space confines."

The car drove off down the beach while the better scanners on the Greenleaf uplinked to the Hummer and transmitted sensor readouts to the onboard computer, which Cortana assisted in reading out.

"Based off the sensor readouts of the Greenleaf, there are two powerful energy signatures on this island." Cortana reported. "One is obviously the Map Room. The other is marked unknown but based off the available data it's probably a guard post of sort, possibly with a locking computer to the main map room." The AI concluded.

"Then let's go that way." Dana suggested. "Captain?"

"On our way." He replied when Cortana piped up.

"With the permission of the Captain and the Princesses I will take control the automated defence system on board the vehicle."

Permission was granted to Cortana so that she could take control of the mounted missile launchers and medium swivel sentry turrets. The vehicle continued to drive along the beach for several minutes before it encountered a Covenant patrol.

"Contacts! Going hot!" One of the UNSC marines reported.

"Copy that. Targeting with the turret. Opening fire." C-117 replied.

Bright blue pulses of plasma fire struck the Covenant forces, killing them almost immediately. The group drove on, their weapons ready for any more Covenant. The group had also gotten warning of Hunters. These massive blue armoured aliens made up of colonies of telepathic worms that formed the powerful warrior. these beings were some of the most feared forces in the cabinet, fighting in pairs called bond brothers these beings tended to destroy the lighter vehicles of the humans. Hopefully, the Hummer would be able to handle the monstrosities.

At the entrance to the guard post, numerous Covenant defence forces could already be seen. The forces consisted of numerous red and blue armoured Elites, at least 30 Grunts, six Jackals, and two Hunters. Sadly the Covenant forces had spotted the Hummer and were already opening fire on it. Blue plasma bolts were exchanged with green, along with glowing pink needle missiles and the bright green flashes of the Hunters' fuel rod cannons.

The turret and shields of the Hummer gave the vehicle a great advantage and it tore through the lightly armoured Grunts with ease. One of the Hunters ended up being rammed by the vehicle and knocked off the cliff to the ground below where its back was broken by a large rock. The Hummer's turret and four passengers opened fire on the outclassed Covenant warriors, destroying them quickly. The Hummer then turned down into the large gate to the guard post. It quickly moved down a hallway where the warbles of an Elite in red armor caught their attention. The zealous warrior opened fire with its plasma rifle, but the weapon in its hands was not powerful enough to breach the shields on the Hummer. Between the UNSC marines, Dani, and the turret, the Elite died quickly and the group continued driving down the ramp; though it was a bit of a tight fit for the wide vehicle it managed to squeeze through. The large military vehicle drove through a large door to find many toppled blocks of some sort blocking their path. Not long after a pair of Hunters approached and opened fire, two hits from their weapons dropping the shields to 90%.

"Cortana take them out." Dani commanded as the AI construct took control of the dorsal mounted swivel missile launchers. Erring on the side of caution, the AI hit the large Covenant warriors with three 5-isoton warheads each. After the blasts cleared, the huge warriors had massive chunks blown out of them, even through the supposedly impenetrable blue armor they wore.

"Ummm." Was all Cortana could say at the power of the missiles.

"These things are built to take on a tank Cortana." Dana reminded the computer to which the AI made a vague noise. The AI quickly recovered enough of its wits to find and use the repulsor beams to clear the makeshift barricade so the vehicle could continue. They continued on through the building into a circular room with a holographic computer in it.

"As I thought, this is a control room for the main door to the map room. Shut it down so the Covenant can't lock us out" Cortana said.

One of the UNSC marines hopped out and with a few experimental pokes at the computer, managed to hit the right button, unlocking the door to the map room.

Soon a couple of Covenant Elites came around the corner and began firing on the marine. He yelled and opened fire as he broke for the Hummer. The marine was lucky as he dove through the shields the moment the plasma fire was about to hit him.

"Floor it!" He yelled. The TSA marine Captain grinned as he drove right at the Elites, ramming them and throwing them off the huge cliff behind the locking mechanism, sending them to their doom. The Hummer spun around and began driving back out of the building and down the beach, intending to rendezvous with the other building of interest on that part of the Ring World.

The Hummer passed several Warthogs and Hummers with Marines of the TSA or UNSC onboard. That group joined the main Hummer with the Princesses and C-117 forming an escort of sorts. The convoy continued down the beach and found a half-slagged Warthog with two UNSC marines and a TSA marine exchanging weapon fire with a large Covenant group while taking cover behind a large fallen tree.

A Covenant Grunt squawked in surprise as he watched the huge convoy arrive and fled with a scream of fear. The group of vehicles opened fire on the out-gunned Covenant forces, which were quickly destroyed under the firepower of machine guns and plasma machine guns.

Splitting up from the convoy, the main Hummer drove on from where the Covenant forces had been fighting and found the way past blocked partially by the tree. Fortunately the Hummer's plasma weapon, combined with its powerful missile launchers, managed to make quick work of the humongous tree and continue on its way.

Driving up the pass, the Hummer found itself suddenly engaged by numerous Grunts and a red armored Elite backed up by two blue armored Elites as well. Gunning the engine, the Hummer sped off, mostly ignoring the Covenant forces, though they did send off a few parting shots.

Arriving at a large circular area, the group discovered a building of unknown purpose long since abandoned. From the wreckage, two Covenant Hunters engaged the Hummer. The Hunters fired extremely powerful green plasma blasts at the vehicle. One hit causing the shields to flare like a brilliant blue bubble around the vehicle.

Returning fire with the turret and a single rocket, the Hunters were quickly turned to slag.

The entrance to the map room building was obvious on all the Hummer's sensors as they entered the main area outside the building. Finding that the Covenant troops guarding it had already been killed by a small airstrike from a passing Drake class atmospheric fighter, the Hummer proceeded down the ramp into the building, the marines on board alert for any enemies that might be hidden nearby.

The Hummer switched to hover mode as it proceeded down the ramp since the turns were rather sharp. Fortunately hover mode gave additional control over the vehicle allowing the corners to be taken easily. Down the final ramp, a gold armored Elite called a Zealot was waiting with a two-pronged plasma sword in its hand along with two Covenant Grunts on either side of it, supporting him.

Seemingly indifferent to the threat, the vehicle drove straight down the ramp, smashing and crushing the helpless Covenant forces under the bulk of the vehicle. At the bottom of the ramp was a now unguarded door with two green lights on it. Taking in the door's size, the Hummer began charging up its trans-location device. It took a minute for the device to reach full charge, but by the time it had finished the target coordinates had been programmed into the computer. The Hummer suddenly disappeared and reappeared, sitting inside the narrow corridor beyond the door.

Backing down the hallway, the Hummer found itself in front of massive chasm; the gap was so large that a standard Darlana class ship could have dropped down the shaft without touching either side. C-117 using the zoom scope on the turret he was in and fired a single purple plasma bolt down the shaft. Even using the zoom scope, the plasma bolt left the commander's vision before it hit anything.

"Big gap." Dana quipped, looking through the rear camera on the Hummer at the tremendous opening.

"Indeed. There is no such record of any structure like this on either the TSA or UNSC databases." Cortana informed them.

"Well let's go the other way then." Suggested the TSA marine Captain driving the Hummer.

With the hover mode active, the Hummer was as silent as a whisper as it turned another corner. Suddenly it came upon an Elite working at a computer and completely unaware of the Hummer's presence.

The Hummer's turret switched to the quieter, more compact indoor anti-infantry cannon and the secondary mini-autoturrets deployed. With so many automated and manned defences, the Hummer was designated a building clearer for a good reason.

Foregoing any of these weapons, however, Dani instead threw a knife at the Elite with all her strength. Being a half-Dragon, the knife cut through the Elite's shields like butter, the blade burying itself so deep into the Elite that the point of the blade was embedded in the computer console.

"Heh, enchanted knives work wonders." Dani chuckled as the vehicle drove on.

"Great shot. Save some for the rest of us, would'cha." A UNSC marine joked to the elder twin, having seen the shot on a sensor screen. The Hummer floated up a ramp to a side where four sleeping Grunts could be seen.

"Seriously?" The marine exclaimed. "These guys sleep anywhere…can they hear us?" He asked.

"Not in hover mode and any bullets you fire will be silent to the outside because of the shields dampening the sound." The TSA Captain named Raxxus Frostwing informed them.

"Perfect… hey Captain, you a Dragon?" The UNSC Private asked curiously.

"Yes, a full silver. Now focus marine." The Captain muttered loudly.

"Ah, yes sir, firing." The Private muttered as a bullet shredded a Grunt. The body tipped backwards, spilling blue blood everywhere. There was no reaction from any of the other Covenant so the marines quickly killed the other three Grunts as the Hummer passed by them. The group continued on unnoticed by the Covenant, at least for a little while. Before long, a blue armored Elite noticed the vehicle destroying the forces it was commanding. The Elite was smarter than the others; while it did roar in surprised anger and fire off a few shots it also ran for cover.

Frustrated with her inability to line up a clear shot, Cortana fired a rocket at the cowering Elite as it fired out from cover. The rocket blew the Elite and the five cowering Grunts behind it to oblivion in a fantastic display of overkill. Another inconvenience dispatched, the Hummer continued down its path through the facility until it came to another door. The trans-location device powered up and hopped the hovering heavy recon vehicle through the door and onto a descending ramp where it continued down. As they continued on their way the group soon came across two dead UNSC marines surrounded by Covenant bodies, including an Elite in red armor with a combat knife buried between its eyes.

The tags and ammo were collected from the UNSC marines and their bodies dematerialized into the data cargo cache of the Hummer while the guns were kept as spares for the two UNSC marines.

"Collect the Covenant weapons. Sadly we do not have the ability to replicate UNSC ammo onboard this thing without extensive modifications from parts we do not have. Fortunately, we do have some replicating ability for TSA weapons." Captain Frostwing said to the marines. The men quickly obeyed while C-117 covered them with the turret.

About 5 minutes later a mix of Human, TSA, and Covenant weapons filled the secondary weapon cargo containers inside the Hummer. The group continued to drive until a Grunt squealed at seeing them a moment before one of the auto-turrets killed it. A small hidden Covenant platoon, including a pair of Hunters, attacked them in response.

"Diverting power to shields from secondary systems." Cortana spoke.

"Thanks Cortana." Captain Frostwing said as he drove towards the Hunters.

"They're coming from behind." One of the UNSC marines called out.

"Commander, take out the Hunters. Cortana, save the rockets for later; we can replicate them but I'd rather save them for now. Marines, cover the rear. Princesses, I would suggest taking out the supporting forces and then assist the Commander." Captain Frostwing said.

There was a series of acknowledgements as the auto-turrets assisted the marines and Princesses by shooting at the Grunts, Jackals and Elites.

The HRV drove forwards with all guns blazing. The main turret fired on the Hunters, their powerful plated shields melting slightly under the force of the plasma as they huddled down behind the massive shield as much as possible and fired back with powerful green plasma bursts that caused the reinforced shields on the vehicle to flare into the visual spectrum as they absorbed the attacks.

"Shields down to 95%." Cortana called out as one of the Hunters succumbed from several plasma blasts to its orange faceplate. The twin Princesses had finished off the Covenant in the front, though most of the Covenant forces were flanking and coming from behind.

"Commander, the front auto-turrets and us will deal with the Hunter, help your marines." Dani ordered, knowing what she was doing. The Commander obeyed while Cortana took charge of the auto-turrets. The UNSC AI fired on the Covenant troops with the auto-turrets helping.

"Gah, damn Jackals and their shields." The other marine grumbled as his bullets either pinged off the arm shield or the wall it was using for extra cover.

"Keep firing, we'll get through eventually." The first marine growled as he kept shooting until C-117 took out the Jackal's shield gauntlet. "Thanks for the assist sir." The marine said as he finished off the Jackal that he was shooting at.

"That's the last of them." The other marine crowed successfully as he finished off the last Covenant Elite behind them. "Heh, they weren't expecting this kind of firepower to come at them." The marine chuckled to himself and the rest of the crew laughed in agreement though C-117 was as stoic as ever behind his helmet and gold visor. The Hummer drove down another ramp, turning the corner until they came to another door; this one was much too small for the vehicle to drive through. The door opened when the HRV approached and it trans-located through the door to kill the surprised Covenant light forces behind it.

The HRV drove through the lower building until it came to a series of ramps. Driving down the ramps on hover mode made the trip quicker and finally the recon vehicle made it into the map room after killing the guards. Activating the map, Dani opened her comlink and connected to the Greenleaf.

"Dani to Greenleaf."

"Go ahead Dani." Her mother said.

"We have activated the map room. You should be receiving the transmission soon. Requesting pickup and transport to new coordinates."

"Deploy your disposable transport enhancer beacons." Darlana said.

"Copy that." The beacons were deployed and the Hummer was beamed up and transferred to a new location.

A/N: Done and done… 3 months I am so sorry, life sucks sometimes. Sorry for the repost... editing things I missed originally.

**Hummer class Heavy Recon Vehicle.**

Roles: Heavy aggressive recon, deep enemy territory/convoy/supply suppression, partial anti-armor role.

Weapons: 8 plasma auto-turrets (plasma calibre equivalent to standard alliance plasma assault rifle). 1 Mark III medium anti-vehicle turret 20 isoton plasma burst turret. 1 Mark III medium indoor anti-infantry 5 isoton turret. Six swivel 5-10 warhead varied isoton missile launchers. (Turret is enclosed in armoured dome)

Passenger capacity: 4 (6 with turret manner and driver)

Additional equipment: Translocator site-to-site transporter (built-in), deployable translocator beacon, sensor drones, and deployable disposable transport enhancers.

Protections: Dual mark V shield generators, mark 7 ablative armor generator, enclosed carriage with phasing technology reacting similar to shield technology.

Additional notes: This design is meant to head deep into enemy territory and harass, bearing weapons and protections able to take up to, and in rare cases beat medium and heavy tanks. Able to crush any law enforcement or National Guard capabilities except en mass. The HRV is meant to force the army to pull heavy hitters from the front lines to deal with the infiltrating HRV.


	33. Chapter 32: Battle for the Control Room

A/N: I have changed this to be more like an army fight so my dear readers get an idea of how the TSA army fights, I don't think the update will take as long but if I am wrong please smack me upside… just make sure I am in a good mood or I will fight back. The thing I am changing is that with the Covenant quickly losing in space against the Greenleaf outbound fleet, they evacuated their ships and sent down more armor and troops than in the game suggests.

Well with Garion leaving T_T, my old story lines are still intact, only thing that truly irks me is how much I was looking forwards to working with him, but it's not his fault. Don't blame him. Everything that had been planned before Garion and I had begun making notes to combine our stories has to be thrown out despite the quality of the material.

To Garion Faldor: Suggestion, though we cannot write together anymore for the reasons discussed long ago doesn't mean we can't give the occasional little shout-out blurbs connected to each other's stories right? I've put one in at the bottom, a bonus scene, and if you don't want to I'll take it out and reupload it; some bad news though FIFF is on hold as Nightincarnate wants to rewrite parts of the bloody thing, and even Xaph is not happy.

*Pagebreak*

Amendment to Ixen class: 4 Pulse phased ion turrets not 5.

Terms to remember (Can refer to tech chapter for details)

LAMBT (Light Alliance Main Battle Tank)

MAMBT (Medium Alliance Main Battle Tank)

HAMBT (Heavy Alliance Main Battle Tank)

**Pagebreak**

Chapter 32: Assault on the Control Room.

The Hummer was beamed down to where a tremendous fight on an icy plain was occurring. The Covenant had a full force here of several million fighters, equipped with armor and air support which was dueling with the TSA and UNSC forces.

"Wraith light tank on our flank we need anti-armor support." A TSA corporal called over the battle net.

"Corporal, hold tight, be there in two." Dani said. "Right, any and all Covenant forces, Cortana keep four auto-turrets for point defense, otherwise go kill crazy, in other words shoot anything and everything Covenant unless it is dead or surrendered." Dani instructed. Cortana gave a gleeful acknowledgement as she waited for the weapons to enter firing range.

The UNSC marines looked a little gleeful and awed as they watched a TSA HAMBT smash through a Wraith by just driving through the light tank and then take out the damaged Scarab ahead with a powerful plasma blast from its main cannon. Its auto and manned turrets continued killing the Covenant platoons around them, as it continued its rampage as the heaviest tank in the alliance.

"Wow, that's your main battle tank?" One of the marines on the Hummer to the TSA crew asked.

"Well it's our heaviest ground pounder, this thing can survive a few direct hits from that cannon." Captain Frostwing replied.

"Wow." Was all the marine could say as he popped off a few rounds and ended killing a Jackal that was firing at a TSA Seeker class LRV with its plasma pistol. The Hummer kept going to assist the corporal's request for aid, the 4 PD prioritized auto-turrets shot down a Covenant Banshee which crashed onto a Covenant platoon killing most of them. The Hummer strafed the survivors and killed them all, the Hummer then arrived to support the corporal's platoon.

With the rocket launchers occupied by targeting and firing on another of the large Covenant Scarab walkers trying to bring the oversized thing down, the manned turret and troops within had to destroy the light tank.

Captain Frostwing had an idea, rather than dueling with the tank, he rammed the hovering tank, bucking the Wraith onto the nose of the Hummer, though hovering due to the reaction between the shields and hoverpods.

Catching on, C-117 and the twins in front opened fire; the two marines in the rear just kept shooting at other Covenant troops they could see. The Wraith was thrown off balance and quickly destroyed; the plasma feeds did blast some plasma onto the shields of the Hummer making them flare in response.

The Hummer moved on to support a HAMBT against the same Scarab that the rocket launchers were firing at. The two marines at the back laughed as they watched C-117 blow chunks out of the Scarab underside with the plasma turret. Two heavy tanks soon engaged the Scarab; the Scarab's crew knew the vehicle was in trouble, as such they begin to bail out only to be shot down by the by the plasma turrets of the attacking tanks.

Elsewhere on the battlefield, a Warthog LRV was engaging a Covenant Hunter and a Wraith at the same time.

"Are we going to get ANY ASSISTANCE HERE?" The marine in the side seat bellowed into his comlink as his bullets pinged off the Hunter's blue armor.

"This is Sergeant Greenwood, my Searcher MRV will be there in two." The answer came from the coms.

"Hurry please, taking on a Hunter and a Wraith, make that a Wraith." He said as the Warthog managed to run over and kill the Hunter. The MRV joined the assault a bit early; sadly a plasma orb had managed to hit the Warthog, spilling the three privates onto the ice, sadly a needle had pierced the eye of a marine, killing him as it exploded in his brain.

The TSA Searcher class Medium Recon Vehicle surged forwards, plasma from its turret and rockets from its launchers impacting the Wraith and blasting huge chunks out of its armor, being a medium, their rockets were not as powerful as those of the Hummer. The Wraith spun about to protect the weakened and compromised areas in its armor before another UNSC marine fired one of their rockets into the damaged side of the Wraith and crippling its engines, allowing the Searcher to kill the tank easily.

A Platoon of TSA marines were making sport of a platoon of Covenant Grunts not far from there. The Grunts had broken and scattered allowing the TSA troops to pick off the hapless cannon fodder troops of the Covenant.

"These Grunts are no challenge." A TSA marine whined in protest.

"I know marine, but focus, we got to secure this flank, send word to troops with PAM launchers and mortars, if we can secure this flank we can bombard their armor and those blasted Scarabs with near impunity with our artillery." The platoon lieutenant replied. The TSA infantry began securing the area, portable shield walls and instant barricades were set up and readied as the artillery brigades began advancing to the secured hill, though a partially damaged Scarab was advancing on their position.

"Art-alpha requesting heavy armor support." The lieutenant requested as he cursed mentally in Draconic.

"Art-alpha this is captain Silverleaf on a HAMBT, I'm leading a squad of mediums, and we are on route."

"Thanks captain, hurry please." 6 MBT Scorpions of the UNSC joined 7 tanks of the TSA; all of them opened fire at range at the Scarab, one of the 6 legs of the large walker was ripped off but it continued towards the artillery being set up, albeit slower than before. The tanks continued firing as they outpaced the Scarab, dents and melted areas were showing more and more as the tanks caught up to the Scarab; but the main cannon of the Scarab warmed up

~~~~~Pagebreak~~~~~~

The main Hummer containing the princess twins surged along the frozen ground, leading a charge of UNSC Warthog LRV's. "Interesting, the sensors are reporting this weather to be natural not artificial. I wonder if the designers wanted the ring to have regional climate weathers."

"As interesting as that was Cortana, we need to focus, full yield take out that tank to our right." Captain Frostwing ordered.

"Huh." Cortana said as she noticed this particular Wraith had an energy shield emitter protecting it from being harmed. However instead of the standard 3 rockets, it took 7 to kill the dubbed Wraith mark II.

The main Hummer passed a Seeker class LRV chasing a fleeing platoon of Grunts and mowing over several Grunts. The Hummer then noticed the problem with the Scarab and joined the tank convoy trying to save the artillery platoons. The Hummer being lighter was able to outpace the more powerful tanks.

The Hummer drove forwards and ripple fired their missile launchers as fast as they could be reloaded. It took a good quantity of the heavier 10-isoton missiles to crack the engine case, but enough cracks formed so that a HAMBT was able to blow the reactor on the Scarab.

"Art-Alpha, all clear." The lieutenant reported as his forces continued setting up the artillery guns. The ensuing barrage of plasma artillery devastated the Covenant, as two of the remaining 3 Scarabs were slagged or destroyed utterly

The Covenant morale was trashed, but they did not break from the battle as of yet. The Covenant was rallying behind four full armored divisions of Wraith mark I & II's and the final Scarab. Thankfully the main canon on the Scarab was damaged and unable to fire, but the secondary guns were still a considerable threat to the TSA/UNSC combined forces.

General Dradas Starflight, a full bronze Dragon oversaw the combined assault, he began to issue his orders from his command HAMBT.

"HAMBT are to target the Scarab, all forces rolling thunder formation, tanks forward and engage their armor… wait belay that, switch to scattered assault formation, all lighter vehicles are to reroute power to dorsal shields due to Wraith firing more like an artillery cannon than pure tank." He ordered.

In the main Hummer Captain Frostwing followed the order, diverting power from the as of yet unharmed ventral shields to the dorsal array. The forces of the TSA and UNSC charged, cannon fire and artillery barrages were exchanged between the two armies resulting in casualties for both sides, however Frostwing managed to bump a Wraith, saving the damaged UNSC Scorpion MBT that it was about to fire upon. The bumped Wraith spun around and fired on its allies, destroying a Wraith and one of the Covenant Ghost LRV before his Hummer smashed that particular Wraith mark II with a couple missiles.

On the Bridge of the Greenleaf, Darlana was watching the battle from the sensors of multiple hovering probes.

"Who is commanding that Hummer?" She asked.

"Captain Raxxus Frostwing and your daughters milady." Darlana tapped her lips in thought before nodding to herself.

"State on the record, battlefield promotion to Major for Captain Raxxus Frostwing." Darlana tapped her armrest computer, activating the ranking system and typed her command and command codes, promoting him.

The now Major Frostwing continued driving the Hummer and didn't notice at the moment until one of the UNSC marines in the rear facing seats spoke up.

"Uh sir, your HUD recognition emitter changed, not sure if something is wrong with my helmet or not with conflicting data, oh wait never mind sir, just figured out what happened. Congratulations on your promotion sir." Frostwing looked at his shoulder ranking mark on his power armor and noticed it now showed the mark of Major.

"Thank you Private, now stay alert." The Private nodded in response as he looked down the sights of his weapon alert for any Covenant forces.

Dani managed to snipe a Ghost driver out of its seat, sending it smashing into the ground where it exploded in a blue flash of burst plasma relays.

Dana fired the plasma grenade mode and managed to disable the main cannon on another Wraith mark I.

The forward HAMBTs fired directly at the Scarab, covering the forward part with fire and plasma, dealing a tremendous amount of damage.

The Scarab's forward section blew open in a burst of energy, secondary explosions rippled along the titanic walker and it collapsed, crushing a few Wraiths under its considerable bulk.

The Wraiths began their counterattack, shuddering as they spat their sapphire bolts of plasma into the air. The TSA autoturrets reacted by pointing upwards and firing bolts of plasma on alternating frequencies to disrupt the magnetic containment of many of the plasmatic artillery shots.

But many of these Wraiths had the ability to fire smaller autoturrets at the TSA and UNSC forces; these autoturrets to the UNSC vehicles were problematic at best and all but ignored by the TSA except by Seeker class LRVs.

A UNSC Scorpion tank drove by, its chaingun thundering on a Covenant Banshee; one of the few remaining active in the area. The Banshee tried to break away, but it failed and collapsed onto an empty patch of snow, spilling its dead pilot. The Scorpion fired on a Wraith Mark II that had lost its shields a moment ago and the penetrating round achieved a through-and-through kill shot.

The main Hummer with the Greenleaf twins was now in the centre of the Covenant formations, its shields flashing brightly as it deflected the Covenant plasma weapons while the turrets and forces within struck back. C-117 lashed out with the turret, spinning around on its axis as it sprayed powerful plasma onto the Covenant troops.

Dani switched to her plasma assault mode and sprayed death into her quadrant of the vehicle's section that she could see and shoot into, she kept shooting so much that spent energy cells were ejected from the magazine.

"Shields down to 53%" Cortana reported to Major Frostwing.

"Dump everything you can find to spare into the shields without compromising our mobility or weapons." He ordered.

Dana cursed quietly as she swapped cell magazines and kept firing onto the Covenant in the firing arc on her side of the Hummer.

The shields kept flashing as they deflected more enemy fire as Cortana went kill-crazy with the turrets, spraying death at anything and everything. "Shields down to 40%" Cortana reported as she blasted a Wraith with the rocket launchers.

"We still have the ablative armor and mana shields, stop sounding so worried." Frostwing muttered to the AI.

"30%" The AI replied to a burst of Hunter fuel rod cannons as she sent them flying with more missiles. Frostwing grunted as he noticed the fading numbers of enemies on the sensors.

"Stop worrying about ammo, we can always get you more." Frostwing said to the two marines in the back "Right now we need to up damage output, dump the mags into the enemy." He said with a hint of urgency in his voice.

"Yes sir." The two marines said with grins as they began just spray shooting into the target rich environment. So many enemies were attacking the Hummer that even blind shooting would have a great chance of killing an enemy.

"18%" Cortana reported as she kept up with the shooting via autoturrets and missile launchers. The turret with C-117 kept spinning around spraying plasma into a damaged Wraith mark II and disabled its cannon and hoverpods, mission killing it. "Shields are gone, they're chewing into the ablative armor now." Cortana reported, actually, since there was so much plasma burning into the armor, the ablation steam carried off more secondary plasma shots than the shields did. So, because of so much ablation steam, the armor was taking less damage than the shields did.

Explosions rocked the area as huge blasts of plasma detonated nearby as HAMBTs drove forwards, having broken through the Covenant lines. At this final, and massive show of force, the Covenant broke and began to flee the battlefield, leaving their broken bodies as testament to the strength of their enemies.

~~~Pagebreak~~~

The main ops operative, a young lieutenant broke protocol as he swore colorfully, as many turned to rebuke him he reported "1500 Covenant vessels on intercept." Suddenly things became much more interesting as everyone on the bridge muttered or loudly either repeated the phrase or variations of such before professionalism returned.

"Umbrella formation, gear our fighters primarily for anti-capital roles, load the anti-orbital missiles in the tubes, set them for proximity detonation." Darlana ordered.

'Proximity detonation?' Legolas asked her through the bond, this had not been a topic they had covered.

'In orbital bombardment, a planet and something on it is mostly stationary and easy to target like a city or region. As such the missile can and will detonate on impact with the target. Compared to a ship like these Covenant ones, the missile's detonation sensors won't even pick them up, so we are programming them to detonate at certain distances away from the Greenleaf.'

'Ah.' Legolas replied as he watched the tactical screen with a slight tightening around his eyes, the Elven version of a mild grimace.

"Arm everything, even the plasma projectors." Darlana growled, TSA plasma projectors were designed to function in a method similar to the advanced Cilarista, an orbital bombardment weapon, designed to clear cities and eventually glass the planet. Usage in space combat was rare as the weapon had strong chances of causing massive collateral damage and friendly fire incidents.

"All ships report ready."

"Let them come through the mine trap, then ripple fire, screen our larger missiles with the standard." Darlana ordered.

The Covenant fleet advanced, splitting into a smaller group of 300 and 1200. The 300 advanced and were caught in the minefield, causing the 300 to be destroyed utterly, but ended up clearing the mines entirely.

"Huh they actually learned." Darlana muttered as the remaining 1200 ships charged towards hers. She opened fleetwide communications "Attention, today, our largest test is before us and hopefully Bahamut is with us. If must we die today, let our end be so bright, they will forever remember and shudder at our power; regardless of how the hammer falls this day, we shall be remembered. FOR THE DRAGON FATHER AND THE ALLIANCE."

"FOR THE ALLIANCE." Was roared back through the comlines and Darlana grinned.

"All batteries OPEN FIRE." She roared as the Greenleaf shot towards their enemies, all her powerful batteries flashing in glorious light.

Phasers and disruptors opened fire with red and green bolts and beams of energy, the pulsing blue of the phased and pulse phased ion turrets soon joined these energy bursts.

The Ixen class destroyers added to the firepower with their own weapons, the Covenant shields flared brightly under the terrible barrage of offensive energies. The smaller vessels of the Covenant were among the first to fall. Corvettes, frigates and even destroyers were going nova under the barrage.

The Covenant began to return fire not long afterwards, this time however they fired their plasma torpedoes at the Greenleaf as well as their pulse lasers. The escorts of the Greenleaf fired their point defense batteries in addition to the considerable protections onboard the Star Dreadnought and the sheer amount plasma flak downed every torpedo. The shields of the TSA sparkled as they bled off the offensive energies into space, flaring blue into the visual spectrum unlike the white of the Covenant.

An advantage for the TSA was that the Covenant used wall shields unlike the TSA older phasic and newer multiphasic shields. With wall shields, the Covenant had to open holes in their shields to fire the torpedoes through, whereas the TSA ships could shoot through their own shields without harming their own defenses.

The two fleets approached each other, their weapons firing on each other, watching as Covenant ships died and the TSA ships were like suffering bites from army ants, eventually they would succumb.

The Greenleaf was in the thick of it as they fired their missiles, 500 isoton yield warheads were launched to screen the larger 5,000 orbital bombardment missiles.

Pulse lasers picked off as many missiles as they could, on the escorts of the Covenant, the smaller ships focused on screening the larger ships, focusing exclusively on point defense, the escorts allowed for the larger ships to pound on the Greenleaf battlegroup.

The missiles detonated in and among the Covenant fleet, and in the case of the larger missile warheads, simply shattered the Covenant ships from the raw kinetic energy released by the warhead.

The Greenleaf was pummeled harder in response as their shields buckled in response. The massive starship returned the favor onto the Covenant as their batteries smashed holes into more Covenant ships.

The Ixen class formed a powerful rotating umbrella formation around the Greenleaf, allowing for any damage to the Ixen class to be regenerated as they sank lower into the umbrella formation and were protected by their fresher sister ships.

The Greenleaf was too large to be covered by the Ixen class, as only being a light carrier/super battleship hybrid, it relied more on its powerful shields and armor than on its carried escorts. The Greenleaf was living up to its design specs, the ship had currently over 800 somewhat outdated ships firing on their shields and the shields were still up.

"Alert, enemy plasma projector fire incoming, our missile blasts must have blinded our sensors enough for them to power up without our detecting." The main tactical officer reported.

"Return fire." Darlana ordered "prow plasma projector." A massive surge of energy as wide as the Ixen class was long long was flung across space from three large vents that poked out from the Greenleaf, both streams of plasma pushed and struggled at one and other, slowly the Covenant ships with energy projectors ran out of power first, and the powerful beam of energy slowly burst across the forward elements of the Covenant fleet. Ships boiled, warped and cracked under the terrible energy rolling over them as the Greenleaf pushed forwards.

"Shield status." Darlana asked.

"34%." Tactical replied. Darlana muttered a couple curses under her breath as she continued

"Escort status."

"4 Ixen class are disabled and returned to the shipyards with heavy damage, no casualties among the fighters and they are inflicting tremendous losses onto the enemies along with our massive missile swarm; 749 Covenant ships remaining."

The Greenleaf and its remaining active 20 Ixen class bunkered down in their place, relying on their tremendous point defense batteries to prevent the enemy missiles from impacting their ships.

Captain Bronzewind on the Wings On Wind was displeased by the amount of Covenant weapons firing onto his increasingly damaged vessel "STOP BLOWING HOLES IN MY SHIIP." He roared as his vessel fired back, blasting a supercruiser into scrap. His Ixen class was getting pummeled as his ship's standard armor was getting heavily pockmarked and risking some of the outer sections.

"Shields back online at 80%." His tactical station reported "combat effectiveness at 90% some damage to ventral hangar, we can only handle ¾ of our standard interceptor compliment." Bronzewind nodded and winced as he saw the Greenleaf's shields had finally collapsed and their ablative armor began taking damage.

"How many enemy ships left?" Bronzewind asked.

"600 now, we are blowing through the fleet though we just lost the Solar Flight, we recovered the black box, full crew compliment in transporter stasis." Bronzewind winced as a sister Ixen class named TSA Solar Flight exploded, but in a final act of defiance, fired its entire compliment of missiles at the Covenant fleet surprising most of the ships within.

Explosions blossomed across the enemy fleet; over 150 of the missiles were rated at 3000 isotons each. The explosive blast had a similar kinetic energy level as the energy of a human ODP Super MAC platform. 412 Covenant vessels were consumed in the tremendous blast wave that would have destroyed several planets, the remaining Covenant vessels dropped all the troops they could down before they charged the Greenleaf fleet, both sides fired with everything they had, the Greenleaf and numerous other Ixen class were pummeled and several more of the Greenleaf destroyers were destroyed.

The Greenleaf finished off the Covenant fleet with a full barrage of ion bolts finally finished the last of the Covenant forces off.

Darlana sighed and allowed in this case for a breach of protocol and even joined in the cheering with her husband and the bridge crew. This went on for a few minutes before Darlana spoke over the fleetwide coms.

"Well done everybody, I can promise all of you shore leave when we get a chance, you will all get medals of valor for your actions today." Darlana signed off and groaned. Half hour later, the after action report came to her and she looked it over. The results were not happy and she set some time in two days for a memorial service to the brave souls who lost their lives.

Of her 24 destroyers, 2 were badly damaged, 2 were undamaged and 20 were destroyed, 2 of them were lost with all hands. One other had suffered minor casualties. The other 17 with the special black box recorder had kept the crews safe in transporter stasis. Darlana sighed and left for bed being too exhausted for anything, No fighters had been lost whatsoever.

2 days later the service was held, everyone off duty attended, everyone on duty paused to listen to the speeches held by family members and friends of the crew that were lost. Moral was high due to the massive victory though casualties were expected nobody ever wanted them to occur.

A day after the service, things gradually returned to normal; though the standard Darlana class could build and repair the Ixen class and the Gwenyn class heavy interceptors, the ship was somewhat vulnerable, a call was sent to Earth and Reach, requesting the Ixen class back to the Star Dreadnought for upgrading and refitting.

With no Covenant fleets on long-range sensors, Legolas turned his attention to his wife and an idea that had been stirring for some time.

_Mature content begins_

Legolas decided to test the affects of a new tea on his wife. A nice cup of Earl Grey, after making the tea and mixing in a new set of spices, he brought to her in her private office adjoining their room.

"Thanks love, you staying?" She asked him

"Not at the moment, how much work do you have to do?"

"Not too much right now, I was looking over the after action report to see what changes need to be implemented in our strategy."

"Mmm, if we had all those destroyers plus our normal complement of 24 we would be much better off fleet wise."

"Mmm-hmm." Darlana made a noise of agreement. Legolas kissed her hair and left the room Darlana took a long drink from her tea and sighed in enjoyment. After she finished her tea she shifted and gasped in sudden pleasure.

"Ohh." She groaned her skin became increasingly sensitive as time went by, and her arousal grew, her nipples stiffened, rubbing the cloth of her bra making her moan. "What on…" She suddenly sniffed her teacup "Skyleaf… I'm ohhh… going to *moan* kill him." Darlana strode to the bedroom and practically ripped off her clothes, the sensitivity of her skin had been magnified many times and the rubbing of her clothing was driving her mad.

Suddenly someone clamped a hand over her mouth and a hand gently rubbed her breast, Darlana shrieked as she climaxed then and there, though muffled by the hand. "Hello my love." Legolas whispered into her ear. "Tonight I decided to surprise you with something new, I do hope you enjoy it." He threw her onto the bed and shadows wrapped around her wrists and ankles binding her there.

"AHHH. LEGOLAS." Darlana screamed out as she came again from the stimuli. "Please, I need you noww." She whined.

"Really Darlana?" He blindfolded her and bent in close, stroking her stomach lightly and teasingly.

"Yes, yes please, I was wanting you all…ahh…day… please." She begged him.

"I'll think about it." His hand stroked lower and the bonds pulled tight and levitated her off the bed. "Maybe in an hour you will be more ready."

"YOU...MMPH…MGHMM." Darlana screamed as a new ribbon wrapped around her teeth, effectively gagging her. Legolas teased her to the absolute edge of another climax before leaving her like that for 10 minutes though it seemed to the redhead that it was endless. Darlana was soon lowered back to the bed before Legolas took her gently, and Darlana screamed as they made love for the night and most of the next day until the Skyleaf wore off.

Darlana groaned as the ribbon between her teeth finally faded. "Why Skyleaf? Why the most powerful aphrodisiac to Dragon kind?" She murmured questioningly to Legolas.

"I wanted to see what it would do to you."

"Be thankful our genders are not reversed, when I was young I overheard father mention it to mother and complaining about it. Mother just blushed and muttered something about not being able to walk for a week and walking funny for another 2 though I'm trying NOT to think about most of that."

"I don't blame you _meleth nin_, sleep my Dragon." Legolas whispered as he stroked her hair till she fell asleep

_Mature content ends_

A/N I am SO SORRY, life hit me hard and some events hit me really bad, I can assure you all, the next chapter will come much sooner.


	34. Chapter 33: 343 Guilty Spark

A/N I'm making the doors and hallways in this level big enough for the Hummer to drive through, I'm thinking that it would. Direct quotes from the first game here, secondly I am not writing out the cutscene with specifics, if you wish to watch it, it is on youtube.

Note- buggered something slightly; Commander 117 is actually a lieutenant commander, not a full commander making him about equal in rank to Frostwing.

Garion Faldor- from the previous review I sent to chapter 21 of your story: Dear friend I hope the lines of communicate closing to a trickle has not made you forget what I am capable of ;-)… Enough said.

Chapter 33: 343 Guilty Spark

Having woken up, the Hummer with Dani, Dana, C-117, Major Frostwind and the two UNSC privates drove onwards before it picked up a distress signal from a downed Pelican airship.

"Dropship Victor 933 -(static)-TSA Greenleaf (static)-need assistance. We are under att-(static)-attack by some new kind of hostile-(static)-isn't Covenant. (Static) Crew has been captured by hostiles. (Static) -dug in at a large structure in a swamp- (static) -We need to pull out. Please- (static)- I will set this message to repeat at-(static)-regular intervals. Dropship Victor 933, clear." An automated distress call could be heard through the coms,

The group pulled up next to the downed Pelican and saw a whole Pelican's worth of ammo for UNSC troops and a few boxes of ammo for TSA troops lying on the ground. The Pelican was deserted and abandoned, so the group decided to collect all the ammo, as the UNSC troops would probably not have a chance to resupply in awhile, this ammo would be a godsend.

Everything was taken, even the shotgun shells despite the UNSC troops not having shotguns. "Dani to Greenleaf." The elder twin said to her coms though all she got was crackle of static. "Cortana deploy the subspace antenna." The AI obeyed the command. "Dani to Greenleaf." She tried again.

"Go Dani, lots of sensor disruption in your area, we lost you when you entered the zone, some signal, not Covenant is jamming the area." Darlana said.

"We know, we've raised the subspace antenna to communicate, even now we're getting some interference, and we'll see if we can shut down whatever is causing it."

"Ok Dani, stay safe and no list stunts." Dani snickered while she KNEW her father was giving her mother a dirty look for mentioning the list that she recorded; on said list were the amount of times and reasons why she had to pull Legolas out of trouble.

The coms line was closed and the subspace antenna was retracted as the Hummer continued on, on the sensors for a moment, a blip of friendlies showed up for a moment. "Huh that was odd." Dani said.

"Yes I saw that too." C-117 reported as he panned the turret around slowly in the direction the signals had shown up in, one of the UNSC privates was also staring out there as well.

"I'm just glad we're in here." He muttered. Dana glanced at her identifier on her HUD to satisfy her curiosity. His name was Micheal Anderson, a private in the UNSC, the other private's name happened to be Tomas Jackson.

"Relax Anderson." Dani said with a small chuckle.

"I am ma'am, just being under these shields and armor makes me feel sorry for the guys in the older Warthogs, not the newer ones with shields and enclosed interior. Woah Covenant, they seem kinda spooked." Anderson said as he aimed at them and fired; spraying bullets at the somewhat surprised patrol of Grunts and Jackals, C-117 joined in with the turret and soon killed the rest of them.

The group drove on till they found the huge structure in the swamp as reported and saw another platoon of Grunts and Jackals fleeing from said structure while under fire from UNSC weapons. "Dani Greenleaf to any UNSC or TSA forces, copy." She said as the Hummer strafed the Covenant troops fleeing as a frag grenade blew one of the Covenant stationary Shade turrets around.

But, nothing but static could be heard through the open coms; after entering the building there were no sign of any UNSC or TSA troops anywhere. "Ok am I the only one weirded out by this situation?" Dana asked.

"No ma'am." Both Privates replied, Dani agreed quietly whereas the more mature C-117 and Major Frostwing just nodded to her question. The Hummer drove down into the large building and it came to a small doorway, the sensors picked up a bunch of Covenant around the corner and Dani threw a passed Frag grenade and blew through the Covenant troops there.

The translocation device was activated and the vehicle entered a large room with shut automated doors; most of them had a red light on them, but one on the bottom floor was green. A sparking control panel was nearby, pointing to some severe damage inflicted onto it. On the ground floor and across where a bridge of some sort would connect were several Jackals, a handful of Grunts and a few Elites. The Hummer opened fire on them; the Jackals were facing away leaving their backs vulnerable and open to the Hummer crew.

The Hummer drove forwards, plowing a path through the Covenant forces, only the Elites proved a challenge. The Elites took cover in the locked recessed doorways as they fired out at the Hummer.

"Shields at 96.8%"

"No Problem Cortana, I got this one; you two stay alert back there." Dani said to the two UNSC marines.

"Nothing yet, but we're ready for anything." Anderson replied

"Still be ready, I got a bad feeling about this." It was now a well known fact among the UNSC that many of the TSA had some precognitive abilities and it was wise to heed any warnings they gave, even vague ones. Both marines exchanged a glance before making sure their magazines were full. The Hummer continued forwards, and C-117 killed the other Elite with a 4 second burst of plasma. The Elite collapsed with a gurgling groan as its gun fired a few bursts at the floor in the death throes.

Dani on the other hand fired a charged plasma grenade from her rifle; the kinetic energy of the grenade killed the Elite by breaking its neck though the shields. The Hummer used its acquisition, mini-tractor beams to pick up the fallen Covenant weapons for the UNSC troops; because they were operating on limited ammo supplies, even with the considerable stockpile they had currently.

The Hummer moved close to the door that opened on proximity sensors leading down a hallway. The next room was empty save for two Covenant stationary Shade turrets, a green door on a small platform, under it were several Needlers and the magazines for them. Again the weapons were grabbed, loaded and stored for when they were needed.

Both the Greenleaf twins and Major Frostwing were getting increasingly nervous, despite being protected on all sides by the Hummer's defenses and their own personal shields, he kept an eye on the sensors; the long range sensors on the Hummer were functional, out to ¾ normal range and the auto-sentries panned, scanning for enemies to shoot at. Frostwing pulled the Hummer to a stop. "Ok, stay alert, but we need to talk." He parked the Hummer in the middle of a hallway, with two easily covered approaches in front and behind them.

"What's up Major?" One of the UNSC marines asked. C-117 just kept his eyes on the hallway in front of the Hummer while Cortana kept her 'eyes' on the sensors and turrets.

"I don't like this, I can't sense anything, and all the Covenant seem to be facing the doors into the facility rather than out as if they were protecting it from invaders. We have not seen or heard from any friendly forces aside from that brief showing on the sensors and the supposedly UNSC weapons firing on the Covenant force as they fled the building. So I have to ask, what the hell is going on here?" Dani shrugged.

"I dunno, I've been sensing something elusive, something, I don't know how to describe it." Frostwing nodded in response to Dani's response.

"So should we continue on or bring back a full team of Hummers to investigate?" He asked.

"I'd say continue on, find out what's happening here then inform the Greenleaf and if necessary, call down a plasma projector strike from orbit.

The UNSC forces did wince a little at the idea of glassing, considering the Covenant had done it to so many of their colonies unjustly.

"Fair enough." One of the privates muttered. The Hummer then started up again and drove down the hallway, through another empty room and a hallway liberally sprayed with the blue blood of Covenant troops. "WHAT THE HELL?" Anderson yelled when he saw the amount of blood, not an inch of wall on the right side corridor was free of the blue blood. He was not reprimanded as everyone had similar thoughts though they were not vocalized.

A side room, built into the corridor was barricaded by a large and heavy structure with a thick greenish substance dripping from the ceiling; but because of the narrow environment and the heavy structure, it was impossible to move the structure to see what had happened there, or collect a sample of the green material.

The Hummer drove on until it came through a door; it passed through the door when they encountered a UNSC marine.

""Stay back! Stay back, you're not turning me into one of those things." He howled, "I'll blow your brains out! Get away from me!" He fired into the Hummer's shields, which deflected the explosive round easily. Dani sighed.

"Oh for the love of Bahamut." She grumbled as she exited the Hummer and disarmed him easily. "We're on your side, calm down."

"_Gaaaaahh_! _Aaaaahh_! Don't touch me, you freaks, I won't be like you, I'll die first!" "Find your own hiding place, the monsters are everywhere."

"Oh for Bahamut's sake, pull…yourself…together." Dani gave moderate slaps to the traumatized marine to help him focus. "Now, come into the Hummer and try to tell us what happened." Dani suggested calmly.

""Play dead! That's what I did... played dead. They took the live ones… oh, God, I can still hear them!" He sobbed "monsters." He whined. Dani gently guided him into the Hummer and shut the door while he crouched in a somewhat open area between the UNSC marines' seats.

"Sarge? Mendoza? Bezenti? Lieutentant Windwing? Oh God... The things took them, oh God, I can still hear them…" He mumbled and cried. "I heard the lieutenant use magic, then nothing. They won't get me! Oh God... oh God I don't want to be like them, please, please no, please nooo..." Frostwing sighed and cast a sleep spell on the marine.

"He's too traumatized to give anything specific, Cortana, put him in transporter stasis." Frostwing ordered while Dani passed the pistol to one of the UNSC marines along with several confiscated magazines.

The Hummer continued on until it found an abandoned assault rifle, bringing it into the Hummer found said rifle fully loaded. Anderson took it and set it beside his seat, so he could pick up a fully loaded rifle and not have to bother reloading for a short time. The Hummer drove through the door until it found a patch of human blood and a few abandoned magazines for the assault rifle in use by the UNSC forces. The room consisted of a moderate walkway with a sealed door to another region with two ramps to a lower level; on the ramp was more abandoned ammo along with a pair of medical kits, which were grabbed up by the Hummer and stored until they came to a door.

On the door was an electronic lock spoofer, and the Hummer drove up close to it when a growling and squelching noise came from the corridor behind them. The UNSC marines stared carefully at each ramp with their guns ready, auto turrets and C-117 facing the ramps, but after half a minute nothing appeared on the sensors or came around the corner.

As Dani lowered the window and reached out of the Hummer, C-117 pointed the turret at the door, signaling he had it covered. Cortana activated all the secondary autoturrets, they were not activated before because they drew a lot of power and most had not realized that the latest Hummer model had two dronic enhanced matter-antimatter reactors and could supply enough power to the turrets at a regular basis; the latest Hummer model only having been completed two weeks before the Halo mission.

"Tell me this." Cortana began to the TSA people in the Hummer as it entered the room, "looking through the original model's designs, why were there so many autoturrets inactive when you have two reactors strong enough to power everything?" Major Frostwing answered in a somewhat embarrassed tone while mentally facepalming.

"Because the original design specs had called for two reactors but the reactors back then were bulkier as were the plating for them; one reactor was put in and the crew had to choose between the translocator or extra firepower. With newer miniaturization technology available, we were able to regain the dual reactor design but nobody thought about using all 24 autoturrets and the translocator simultaneously till now."

"Ah." Cortana said.

"Hey any gun is a good gun." Anderson quipped from the back as he watched the doors close behind them and lock. "I'm not liking this, why would the doors lock behind us?" He asked to the Hummer in general. Nobody answered him as they drove into the room when a huge spatter of red blood caught the occupants' attention. Abandoned UNSC weapons and a helmet with the name Jenkins on the back were scattered all over the floor along with more blood. Everything was then scooped up into the Hummer and the chip taken out of the helmet for analysis.

While Cortana was analyzing the chip for playback for the crew, the crew took in the room. Aside from the entry door, there were three other doors and two raised platforms. The Hummer drove up onto the first of the two platforms so that it had full view over the entire room. The data was downloaded and observed by the crew of the Hummer, leading to shocked reactions and various exclamations of shock. All the crew with weapons focused on the three other doors while C-117 covered the original entry with the turret.

Then the door in front of the Hummer began being banged, it started to crack; and from the wreckage stormed a literal flood of creatures. Walking on a bunch of small tendrils with three waving in the air, the creatures were about three feet tall, with a bulbous body and they charged towards the Hummer.

"It's those things from the video that killed the fire team, open fire." Frostwing ordered as Cortana opened up with the autoturrets while the twins shot the creatures with their plasma rifles on full auto. The creatures popped with a spray of greenish gas and strange flesh, the explosions in some cases causing a chain reaction of explosions.

Another door to the side now was broken down and Anderson unloaded his rifle into the swarm of creatures, pulling up the other loaded rifle after his went dry and finished that swarm.

Jackson on the other side threw a grenade that managed to slip through a part of the door as it was breaking and exploded within the tiny room there. That door stopped being broken down, as the sensors now no longer picked up any activity behind the broken door. C-117 noticed the original door being broken down and Anderson and Jackson pointed their weapons at the door as it crashed down revealing a shadowed hulking form.

The form was that of a Covenant Elite, but mutated and warped. The head was pushed back on muscles, and what seemed to be longer but similar sensory stalks as on the smaller creatures and the left arm was replaced with a series of nasty looking whip like tentacles. The creatures, the five of them charged, while more of the little ones followed on their stalks while C-117 and the two UNSC marines opened fire on them.

The creatures withered and popped under the hail of plasma, the bigger ones dying quickly from the energy. The Hummer then turned to the original door and drove back through, finding more of the mutated Elite creatures on both sides of the upper parts of the ramps.

"We need to get out of here and warn our parents." Dani said to the Hummer crew.

"Agreed, get full crew of tanks and mechanized vehicles, or just bombard this area." Frostwing said. "Commander, clear a path." He nodded and shot down several of the creatures and the Hummer shot off down the cleared path. More of the beasts followed, but C-117 turned the turret and shot down the pursuers. The Hummer the tore off down the hallway and found the creatures fighting the Covenant.

"Blowthrough, shoot them down at your leisure, Commander prioritize any direct pursuers, you marines fire at any target at your area. Cortana same to you." Frostwing commanded receiving acknowledgements. The tractor beams grabbed a shotgun abandoned on the ground, which Anderson grabbed and loaded with the ammo in the boxes from the crashed pelican.

The Hummer drove back and crossed over the light bridge, ignoring most of the combatants except for the small swarm of monsters chasing them. The Hummer drove out until it reached the elevator that brought them down originally. The Hummer swung around in such a way that Anderson could reach through the window and shields to tap the button to summon the elevator.

An explosion up above heralded the Elevator, in around 15 different pieces at a very fast pace down the shaft where the pieces shattered further upon smacking the bottom of the shaft. "Well that plan was shafted." Anderson quipped to groans from everyone except C-117 for his pun. The Hummer span around, only having a hover mode, not a flight mode, the crew began searching for another exit.

The Hummer passed through until it came across a couple of uninfected marines.

"Haha the cavalry has arrived." One cheered as he raced to the Hummer. "Open up please." He begged. The two marines squeezed in with Anderson and Tompson, sitting on the ammo boxes between them. By moving their legs, the ammo boxes were still accessible. "Just you lot?" He asked.

"Yes." Frostwing replied as his HUD picked up the names of the two marines and their ranks. Corporal Alex Possible and Private Ryan Pennington joined the crew.

The Hummer Drove down a missed side hall and entered a room with strange electrical machinery. Cortana scanned them as best she could with the Hummer's sensors, but the crew had to get out of there and warn the Greenleaf.

Not long after, the crew found an elevator that carried them deeper into the facility. This time though the creatures held weapons. One carried a UNSC assault rifle, another had a Needler and the last two had plasma rifles all of which were turned onto the Hummer. The Hummer drove out and smashed one of the creatures into the wall, mulching it while grabbing the guns and any ammo as it continued into the facility.

The Hummer blasted through the facility, quickly finding an elevator up to the main level where 15 UNSC Marines were waiting including TSA lieutenant Windwing.

"Sirs thank Bahamut you're here, we were heading back to the landing point and these… things they ambushed us, we got to get out of here."

"Easy lieutenant, a ride is here." Another voice said on the coms 4 empty Hummers pulled in backing a HAMBT that was patrolling the area. The other marines filled the passenger areas and one of the turrets of the new Hummers.

The convoy drove out into the swamp around the HAMBT and quickly the scanners showed more of those infected creatures heading towards the group. Not bothering with accuracy, the turrets and autoturrets fired out into the mist, blasting through the creatures everywhere and just mulching the little ones as they popped ineffectively on the shields. Already the signs of a temporary outpost could be seen in the distance where the TSA forces entrenched to rescue the group here. Though in the sky strange machines swept down and began firing plasma beams on the creatures.

Not long after the machines appeared, the Hummer with Frostwing disappeared and was transported to an unknown location with a strange hovering machine with a single glowing 'eye'. "Greetings, I am the monitor of this installation, I am 343 Guilty Spark. Someone has released the Flood, we must contain this infestation quickly." It spoke and transported the Hummer and the crew to a new location.

A/N: I am so sorry; life hit the crap zone with a massive family crisis, medical tests and all sorts of other things. Next chapter will be out faster I promise.


End file.
